otras lunas
by isa18cullen
Summary: BELLA Y EDWARD DECIDEN HACER EL AMOR, PERO POR DIFERENTES CIRCUNSTANCIAS EL DECIDE IRSE, DEJANDO A UNA BELLA DEVASTADA Y ¡ EMBARAZADA! CLARO QUE NI SIQUIERA BELLA LO SABE SINO HASTA VARIOS DIAS DESPUES. ¿QUE SUCEDERA SIN NADIE QUE PUEDA AYUDARLA?. ¿QUE HARA JACOB?, SU UNICO APOYO HASTA ESE MOMENTO ¿SE CONVIRTIERA EN EL ENEMIGO NATURAL DE SU BEBE Y POR CONSIGUIENTE DE ELLA?.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Y aquí estábamos otra vez hablando del tema yo convenciéndolo y el negándose

-pero Edward estamos enamorados hacer el amor es algo que solo debería pasar sin remordimientos, sin pensar en otra cosa que el amor que nos tenemos.

-no lo entiendes bella? No podría soportar lastimarte, al estar asi contigo, no podría controlarme.

-no me lastimaras, se que no lo harás, además aun si empiezaras a lastimarme si yo te dijera que pararas lo harías cierto?

-por supuesto, jamás haría algo que no quisieras o te lastimara, eso incluye hacer el amor contigo mientras sigas siendo humana-remarco lo ultimo

-pero ed…-no me dejo terminar

-nada, bella no sigamos hablando de esto quieres?

Esta bien esta batalla la ganaba el pero no la guerra, lograría convencerlo de que expresar nuestro amor de esa manera, no me matara o como me dijo antes tampoco seria un pecado, la discusión de las almas en humanos y vampiros era otra cuestión que salía a flote cuando hablábamos de esto.

Días después le hacia pequeños comentarios sobre el tema, tampoco quería sonar desesperada o como una acosadora, pero en verdad me cuesta entenderlo, no nacimos en la misma época asi que tenemos diferente educación en el tema (otro de sus argumentos, por cierto) pero en ocasiones llegaba a molestarme que dijera que lo que hacíamos o mas bien lo que quería que intentáramos esta mal. Pero bueno en parte lo entiendo yo también pienso en la parte mala, lo del dolor, no solo de la primera vez sino el hecho de que el es demasiado fuerte. Aun asi ese pequeño miedo no era comparado al gran amor que le tengo.

En fin ya casi es mi cumpleaños 18, después de todo alice insistio en hacer una fiesta, con lo que las odio. Una vez me pregunto sobre eso, tengo muy claras mis razones pero no le dije ni a él ni a nadie de hecho solo sabe mama, pero les contare a ustedes.

Era mi cumpleaños seis, me parece que despues de lo que paso es el único que recuerdo. Mi abuelo es un hombre rico o lo era cuando deje de saber de el, se enojaro cuando rene desidio quedarse en forks y mas aun cuando se caso con Charlie. Estuvieron años separados pero despues del divorcio se puso en contacto con ella, platicaban y se reunian, siendo tan niña yo no ponía atención a los detalles, me concentraba mas en los millones de regalos que me daba. Mi fiesta fue como una especie de reconciliación definitiva, pero en medio de todo empece a escuchar gritos muy fuertes, en principio me dio miedo pero me acerque de todos modos, lo que escuche fueron cosas tan horribles e hirientes que aun con mi mentalidad de niña me lastimo. Rene nunca me lo dijo pero creo que le pego, despues de eso jamás nos volvimos a ver o saber de el.

Se que un evento asi en una fiesta no es motivo para odiar cada fiesta, pero bueno... volviendo a lo anterior, con mi argumento de que el se detendría si se lo pido empezó a considerarlo, no me lo dijo, pero podía notarlo, cuando nos besámos, cuando empieza a acariciarme, a pesar de que me costaba regresar a la realidad cuando se detenía podía observarlo pensando, como considerando algo…en fin dos días antes de mi cumpleaños se decidió.

-bella, lo he pensado mucho y si eh podido soportar detenerme al probar tu sangre, creo que si me empiezo a salir de control y me lo pides, podría detenerme.

-en serio?-no podía creerlo en serio lo intentariamos

-pero tienes que prometerme algo- dijo lo mas serio de lo que lo había escuchado antes

-que cosa

-si empiezo a lastimarte por minimo que sea, me lo diras y me detendrás, lo prometes?

-lo prometo, lo último que quiero es que las cosas salgan mal- esto es sincero, no solo quiero que sea físico, quiero que sea una de las experiencias mas perfectas y mágicas que tengamos. No quiero que por tonta de no arruinar el momento, echar todo a perder.

Empecé a besarlo con pasión y el me respondio de la misma manera pero se separo de mi…no pude ser se arrepintio otra vez.

-que pasa Edward, creí que lo íbamos a intentar-dije con un poco de dolor en la voz y en mi rostro

-y lo vamos a intentar bella, pero no aquí estamos en tu habitación y Charlie esta por llegar-dijo algo divertido. Pero claro con la noticia no había caído en cuenta de eso-además arregle algo-agrego con mi sonrisa favorita en su rostro

-arreglar algo? Supongo que no en tu casa verdad?- dije medio riendo, de nervios tal vez.

-no, claro que no, quiero algo un poco mas privado si no te importa- respondió riendo, buena señal esta disfrutando del momento-perdón por no avisarte pero sino quieres que sea ahora lo entenderé, podemos planear algo juntos después

Que? Acaso estaba loco? Ahora que se había decidido y además el ya tenia todo listo, no voy esperar más. Demonios esto si que sonó desesperado, gracias que el no puede leer mi mente. Lo habrá notado?

-o si quieres, alice convenció a Charlie para que pases lo que queda del dia y mañana hasta en la noche-dijo con una sonrisa, no puede ser creo que si lo noto.

-si, esta bien esta noche, solo quisiera un tiempo para arreglarme-conteste entre nerviosa y avergonzada por mi anterior reacción

-por supuesto, te paso a recoger en…-dejo la pregunta incompleta

-un par de horas estaría bien-conteste

-esta bien, entonces nos vemos-me dio un tierno beso y se fue dejándome algo aturdida, por el beso y por la nueva información.

No puedo creer que en verdad pasara, me despabile ya que quería hacer muchas cosas en este tiempo. Lo primero es un baño, en el cual también me depile, solo por si acaso, acabo de hacerlo ayer pero bueno…, me cepille los dientes no se cuantas veces después de comer algo ligero, no quiero que mi estomago hambriento me haga pasar un bochornoso momento si empieza a rugir y Edward detuviera todo para hacerme comer, es tan sobre protector, pero asi lo amo.

Me maquille ligera pero linda, escogi un atuendo que alice me había regalado, incluyendo la lencería "a juego", como decía ella, un vestido semi formal muy cómodo de color lila claro, según ella se me ve bien y mi cabello lo cepille y deje suelto. A las dos horas casi exactas (si, lo estoy checando 10minutos, 5 minutos, 2 minutos, 1 … rayos bella para o te desmayaras de los nervios) llego un auto pero no el que yo esperaba ver, sino el de...

-alice? Que haces aquí donde esta Edward?-pregunte al salir de la casa

-cálmate bella, no se a escapado si es lo que piensas-respondio riendo

-como crees alice- respondi bajando la mirada, es serio esa imagen doy? yo solo quiero amar a Edward y que el me ame-entonces…

-lo convencí de que si ibas a pasar estos días en "un tiempo de chicas" debería ser yo quien te recogiera-saludo desde el auto a Charlie quien estaba asomado por la ventana-no te preocupes te dejare cerca del lugar y luego el se hará cargo- dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. No pude contestar nada mas que un asentimiento de cabeza y me subi al auto sintiendo arder mis mejillas.

No hable en el camino, ella en cambio no para, no pude registrar mucho de lo que dijo ya que cada vez estaba más nerviosa, hasta que me hizo poner atención.

-bella es importante que los dos estén cómodos en este paso que están por dar-me dijo con un tono tan confortable como una verdadera hermana

-lo se alice, lo ultimo que quiero es que alguno de los dos llegue a arrepentirse, aunque yo jamas lo haría, lo amo demasiado para siquiera considerarlo

-y aunque deberán estar atentos en no lastimarte, disfruten, ya se lo comente a él también aunque dijo que todo su atención estaría en controlarse, pero bueno ya sabes es tan testarudo- dijo riendo al final a lo cual yo también rei

-si lo es-respondi

-igual que tu –concluyo entre risas mas grandes al ver fruncir mi ceño

No hablamos después de eso, pero era un silencio agradable a pesar de mis nervios esta pequeña platica logro calmarme. A los pocos minutos llegamos a un camino que conosco muy bien, el que lleva al claro. Ahí estaba el, esperándome al lado del camino.

-hola amor- me dijo besando el torso de mi mano, despues de abrirme la puerta. Agradecimos a alice y ella se fue con un…

-pásenla bien- lo que hizo que me sonrojara, esto es extraño pero…con los cullen nada es normal.

Me cargo como en una noche de bodas, el novio cargando a la novia o al menos asi me sentí. Nos llevo al claro lo mas rápido que se permitía viajar cuando me lleva con él.

No podía creer lo que vi, había una tienda con satines altos y telas delicadas que parecen nubes, almohadones esparcidos y un gran centro que era una cama a ras de suelo, verdaderamente mágico. El atardecer, un ambiente tan bonito, tan lleno de amor, que no pude mas y lo bese.

-te amo- le dije con todo el sentimiento que pude

-yo también te amo- volvimos a besarnos, se separo un momento y dijo- bella tienes que recordar tu promesa, si te empiezo a dañar me detendrás

-si lo recuerdo y te lo prometo otra vez, pero eso no va hacer necesario me amas y no podrías dañarme- le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-bella es importante

-lo se, te amo

-jamás me cansare de escucharlo-respondio sonriendo y volvimos a besarnos

Escribi este fic hace como dos años dejandolo inconcluso, desidi subirlo ahora espero que sea suficientemente bueno, pero debo decirles que algunas ideas se parecen a reencarnando, relajense no es igual, es solo que saque ciertas ideas de este. espero que lo disfruten...

Por cierto sorry por la imagen soy pesima en photoshop


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estoy tirada aquí, en medio del bosque cerca de mi casa pensando como todo en mi vida paso de ser en perfecto sueño a ser esta terrible pesadilla. Tengo ganas de gritar, correr, siento tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo estoy tan vacía, tan muerta, si así debe sentirse la muerte.

Después de la felicidad que sentí, en una semana acabo todo, ya no hay nada ni nadie, el se fue. A quien acudir, jake? el lleva casi un mes sin verme, sin hablarme prácticamente se ha olvidado de mi. Charlie o René? No solo los preocuparía, además no tengo fuerza para moverme, apenas si puedo estar medio consiente y ahora que se vuelve todo negro, ni eso.

- una semana antes -

Nos acercamos a la tienda entre besos y caricias, me tumbo en los almohadones y se puso sobre mi sin que yo soportara su peso, empezó a besar mi rostro, mi cuello…después dude que es lo que haría, ya que esta era la parte en donde se separaba y decía que no podíamos seguir, pero contrario a mis pensamientos siguió.

Bajo sus besos hasta mi escote, no paraba de abrazarlo y de verlo temía que esto fuera un sueño, pero no, de verdad estaba pasando, nos amábamos no había otra definición…

En algún momento después de la mejor noche de mi vida, me quede dormida entre sus brazos con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro que difícilmente se me borraría, ja ya imagino los comentarios de emmett, pero no me importa, estoy feliz más que nunca en mi vida.

Desperté en una cama dentro de una pequeña cabaña, me levante y empecé a buscar a Edward, (estaré soñando) pensé, pero conociéndolo sabría que siendo humana necesitaría un lugar donde ser… pues…humana, descanso, calor, baño.

-Edward- dije en voz normal ya que no había necesidad de gritar-edward- repetí, no se habría ido verdad?

-lo prometiste-escuche desde la puerta

-qué?-no entendí a lo que se refirió

-prometiste que me detendrías si te hacía daño; aunque bueno esto es toda mi culpa-dijo lo ultimo para el mismo

-de que hablas? estoy bien-de verdad no entendía, estaba con los músculos un poco molestos, pero nada me dolía no al grado de decir que me daño.

Con gesto entre preocupado y molesto me acerco a un espejo, empezó a hacer de lado la bata que había dejado para mí y fue ahí donde lo entendí. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, no me dolían tal vez porque no estaba consciente de ellos pero ahora…bueno tampoco dolía, solo entendía la molestia. Tenía moretones en mi cuello, brazos, espalda, cadera, piernas…bueno en todo el cuerpo…

-no debimos- me saco de mis pensamientos-de verdad que no debí…- pero no lo deje terminar

-no, por favor no digas eso, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por favor no digas que te arrepientes…bueno yo no me arrepiento- termine en un tono triste

-es en serio bella, después de lo que viste en el espejo, lo único en lo que puedes esperar que no me arrepienta?-pregunto con muchas emociones acumuladas

Se me aguadaron los ojos ante su respuesta…

-se que no es lo mismo para ti, soy humana y mientras yo estaba perdida en lo que me hacia sentir, tu tenias que estar controlándote, yo debería haberte hecho sentir lo mismo y…-no me dejo terminar

-bella, anoche fue la mejor noche que haya tenido, excepto por la parte de casi matarte-me dijo después de un tierno beso

-también fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por favor no te sientas mal, se ve peor de lo es en realidad, no me duele más que… cuando René me obligo a practicar pesas con ella-termine con una pequeña sonrisa para que se calmara un poco

-no es lo mismo bella, pude haberte matado-me dijo con dolor en su rostro

-no exageres, por favor- casi suplique

-que no exagere, mírate-grito-como puedes llamar exagerar al hecho de haberte dejado así- maldición mala elección de palabras

-Edward me refiero a que se ve mal, pero me siento bien, de hecho si no me hubieras hecho verme, no me enteraría de que tengo moretones hasta no se que momento, me molestan un poco los músculos, pero creí que era por haber dormido en una mala posición-respondí-nada que un baño caliente no quite- agregue con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente.

-como estas sinceramente?, no me trates de hacer sentir bien- me dijo en tono serio

-bien–respondí con mis manos tomando su rostro-o al menos hasta hace unos minutos- dije fingiendo molestia

-eres masoquista, lo sabes- dijo con un tono un poco más relajado-porque no me detuviste bella? esto pudo haber salido muy mal- me dijo otra vez en un tono serio y molesto

-porque no sentí ningún dolor, en verdad estaba tan perdida en lo que sentí, que no hubo nada mas, ni siquiera el famoso dolor de la primera vez- le respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior y sonrojándome

-en verdad que eras masoquista-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-pero así me amas, cierto?-pregunte rodeando su cuello con los brazos

-por toda la eternidad-me beso profundamente despues de responder.

Regresamos a casa, cada uno a la suya, después de que se la paso pidiéndome perdón a cada segundo y yo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, insistiendo que no se echara la culpa, después de todo fue cuestión de dos

La pasamos bien dentro de todo, aunque no volvió a tocarme excepto por besos tiernos y muy castos. Decidimos no contarle a nadie mas que estuvimos juntos ni de los moretones, no quería a todos sintiendo lastima por mí, ni comentarios sobre todo de emmett, los cuales podrían lastimar (sin querer por supuesto) a Edward y ponerme a mi mas roja que un tomate.

Llego el día de mi cumpleaños y si hubo fiesta, mas bien una pequeña reunión, solo los cullen…mi familia, me gustaría tanto poder llamarlos asi.

Tuvo que aflorar mi torpeza a la hora de abrir los regalos, cortándome en una casa llena de vampiros. Ese momento fue tan rápido que casi no registro lo que paso. Solo sentí un fuerte empujón, caí contra la pared y después una mesa destrozando la misma. Mientras esto pasaba pude escuchar el piano romperse y vi como edward y emmett detenían a jasper que trataba de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Lograron sacarlo, creí que todo había terminado, pero de pronto todos centraron su atención en mi con la misma expresión de jasper, me dio un poco de miedo, bueno…mucho, jamás me habían visto así. Voltee hacia donde todos veían bajando la mirada y ahí entendí, tenía un corte algo profundo en el brazo lo que me hacia sangrar considerablemente, rápido carlisle se acerco haciendo señas a los demás para que se fueran.

Al empezar a curarme el brazo, se dio cuenta de los moretones, llevaba magas largas gracias a alice, la única que sabía que habíamos hecho el amor ya que "lo había visto", lo cual no dejaba de hacerme sonrojar. Se encargo de que mi atuendo fuera apropiado para ambas situaciones cumpleaños y esconder los moretones, Carlisle no pudo ver todos ya que trate de que me destapara lo menos posible, no pregunto, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue un…

-ya me conoces-encogiéndome de hombros, lo que fue una mala idea ya que me dio una punzada de dolor

-lo siento y sé que el también se arrepiente, se siente muy mal por lo que paso-me dijo Carlisle

-lo se Carlisle, se del enorme esfuerzo que debe ser que cualquiera de ustedes conviva con humanos y más para él y si a eso le sumas mi increíble torpeza, pues…-le respondí

-aun así bella-se disculpaba de nuevo

Pasaron un par de días desde mi cumpleaños apenas si había visto a Edward. Cuando fue a buscarme me alegro tanto…ja!… que lejos estaba de la realidad. Ahí estaba yo de pie frente al hombre que mas amaba y amare, mientras me rompía el corazón…

-pero puede solucionarse si me convir…-no me dejo terminar mi argumento

-bella…ya no te amo- ese fue el momento en que morí en vida-promete que vas a cuidarte- fue lo último que escuche de él, me dejo ahí en un estado de shock.

Después de un segundo o unas horas la verdad no se deje de sentir, ahora no puedo ver el camino por donde se fue, sino que veía el suelo. Ahí estuve no se cuanto, hasta que todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

EDWAR POV

Como encontrar la fuerza para alejarte de tu razón de existir?. Como desear que sea feliz y no conmigo?

-no no no no no! entendiste, no voy a irme, no voy a dejar a mi hermana-me grito furiosa alice

-que sucede?-toda la familia se reunió de inmediato donde estábamos

-que Edward va a hacer la estupidez mas grade

-que cosa?

-quiero pedirles que nos vallamos, es…por…la seguridad de bella-trate de explicar mientras se me rompía el corazón

-edward perdón…yo-jasper hablo con voz tan rota

-no fue tu culpa jasper, nunca debí acercar a bella a nuestro mundo

-pues tu puedes hacer estupideces pero yo no!-alice se paro frente a mi retadora

-tu deber es apoyar a Edward y si quiere que nos vayamos nos iremos-intervino rose

-tu cállate! Siempre has odiado a bella-se adelanto un paso hacia ella

-ya basta todos, alice cuida tu lenguaje, edward estas seguro? Es una decisión importante y difícil-carlisle menciono neutral

-la decisión ya está tomada, adelántense iré a explicarle a bella en unas horas…

-Edward!-el rostro de bella se ve tan feliz…hace un par de días que no nos vemos

-podemos hablar?-mi voz sonó sombría y lo noto

-claro-intento tomar mi mano pero me di cuenta antes y me aleje

Quise hacer tiempo pero tampoco podía alejarme mucho porque bella tendría que regresar sola…

-Edward que pasa, es por lo de la fiesta?-no le conteste-lo siento, sabes que…

-bella eso no fue tu culpa-voltee a mirarla deteniendo nuestro avance

-por que no habías venido?

-es peligroso

-fue un accidente, estoy segura que no volverá a pasar, no volveré a tu casa-quiso acercarse de nuevo pero me aleje

-bella…será mejor que no nos veamos mas-dije sin mirarla

-que? No, solo…no…se que lo que paso es…no hagas esto, no me acercare a nadie más, solo seremos nosotros hasta que me conviertas

-no entiendes…no puedo seguir…

-no espera se que es difícil convivir con humanos y que fue mi culpa en ir a tu casa, ese es su lugar…

-bella…

-no espera, no volveré a pedirte que…

-no puedo seguir con esto, casi te matan-dije duramente

-conviérteme-pidió esperanzada-no se porque no lo has hecho, eso resolverá todo

-no sabes lo que dices

-si lo se, me has dicho todo lo malo que implica y lo acepto, por favor

-no

-porque no?-estiro su brazo para hacerme voltear y su maga se subió mostrando los moretones que aun tenia por ese día, me quede mirándolos y ella se tapo lo mas rápido que pudo

-te lastime-pronuncie entre dientes lo mas disimulado que pude

-no me duele

-eso no importa, no puedo abrazarte sin pensar que en cualquier momento te puedo partir en dos-trate de controlar mi desesperada voz

-pero puede solucionarse si me convir…

Porque no me escucha? yo tampoco quiero esto, y convertirla? por supuesto que quiero pero no tiene idea de lo que dice, de cómo es… con todo el dolor tendré que decirlo…

-bella…-ten valor, es por su seguridad, aun que te mate por dentro-ya no te amo-sus facciones cambiaban a cada segundo, confusión, desesperación, coraje y en todo momento tristeza y por ultimo dolor, sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas y le costó respirar, creo que intenta no llorar-promete que vas a cuidarte

No se si hizo caso de esto último, me di la vuelta y corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejándola ahí, sola, destrozada, con el corazón roto. Nunca debí acercarme a ella, no debí.

Quise matarme cuando vi su rostro sumirse en el dolor ante esas palabras, pero es lo mejor para ella. La lastime tanto cuando solo trataba de mostrarle cuanto la amaba y después de lo que paso en su cumpleaños con jasper…fue suficiente, no puedo seguir arriesgándola. Solo espero que logre ser feliz, es lo que más deseo.

-como pudiste?-alice me alcanso minutos despues de empezar a correr-no solo la dejaste, sino tuviste que decirle eso?-me grito furiosa

-no me dejaba explicarle, además…la conozco preferiría morir a alejarse

-porque te ama, además ella tiene razón, conviértela eso…

-no, nosotros sabemos lo difícil que eso, no quiero que tenga que "vivir" asi

-pero nos tiene a todos, la ayudaremos…

-basta alice!-grite enojado-no sabes lo difícil que es esto, solo quiero regresar y decirle que es mentira

-pues hazlo, aun estas a tiem…

-no-la tome de los hombros-todo esta listo para irnos?

-si, solo te esperan-su voz sonó rota

-entonces vámonos

-pero no la podemos dejar ahí, no así

Me mostro una imagen de bella, dentro de una horas…estaba en el suelo en donde la deje mirando a la nada, con la mirada totalmente vacía, después cerraba sus ojos, tal vez perdió la conciencia, en ese momento quise regresar pero apareció la imagen de Charlie llagando hasta ella y llevándola a casa.

-charlie ira por ella-apenas si pude pronunciar

-pero dentro de horas, la dejaras asi tanto tiempo?

-si regresamos ahora lo que hice no valdrá la pena y… no podre irme

-yo iré-empezó a moverse pero la detuve

-no…tu tampoco podrías, se cuanto la quieres…vámonos-la tome del brazo y corrimos hasta donde está el resto de la familia

-eres un idiota-dijo emmett en voz alta

-emmett ese lenguaje-lo regaño esme-cariño estas seguro, aun estas a tiempo de…

-ya tome la decisión y mas importante…bella ya lo sabe

-eres un idiota-repitió emmett pero ahora en su mente-bella también es mi hermanita y la quiero mucho, eres un cobarde la solución es tan fácil, pero eres un cobarde

-fácil-susurre entre dientes, como puede decir que nuestra existencia es fácil…

-si no cambiaras de opinión?-menciono Carlisle viendo de reojo a alice, ella negó ligeramente-todo esta listo cuando tu digas Edward

-vámonos-tome lo poco que me llevare subí a mi volvo y seguí a los demás

Como podre seguir existiendo después de esto? Lo único que me mantendrá con vida será saber que ella vive y espero que feliz, aunque esto me mate por dentro a pesar de que ya lo estoy.

Al irnos ni siquiera me importo nuestro destino, ella no estará conmigo así que no importa…no importa nada. Estando en el avión alice entro a su mail, supongo que esperando un mensaje de bella

-que haces alice?

-que también vas a controlarme en internet?

-vas a escribirle?

-pues abrí mi correo es obvio que le enviare un mensaje a alguien-pronuncio entre dientes

-alice-adverti

-no te metas conmigo-como empezamos a enojarnos jasper tuvo que intervenir y Carlisle también

-chicos cálmense, recuerden quiénes son y dónde estamos

-no la contactes de ninguna forma-la mire a ella-no quiero que ninguno de ustedes la contacte, así le será más fácil seguir con su vida…por favor-termine un poco más tranquilo

-espero que sepas lo que haces-esme uso la voz mas dura que he escuchado jamás-la quiero como una hija-desvió su mirada tratando de no pensarlo

-será mejor desconectar los celulares-pronuncio rose, Alice casi rompe su computadora mientras la asesina con la mirada

-si…es buena idea-termine, pensé que alice se nos echaría encima pero jasper intervino de nuevo con una cara de tristeza enorme, se culpa por lo que sucede-también abandonaremos los correos, ni siquiera veremos si nos envía alguno-mencione con cuidado mirando a alice

Llegamos a no se donde, nuestros coches llegaran después, no tengo intención de salir pero quise llevarmelo, me trae buenos recuerdos, llegamos con alice sin dirigirme la palabra ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, hasta…

-jamás te voy a perdonar que no me dejes ni siquiera escribirme con ella, te estás equivocando y lo sabes

Pronuncio duramente, equivocarme? no se , pero si asi bella ya no estará en peligro no importa. Será difícil eso si, ya empiezo a morir desde ahora. En cuanto se decidió cual será mi habitación me encerré en ella, no quiero ver hablar o escuchar a nadie, ya no vale nada vivir no sin ella…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- de vuelta al ahora-

Desperté y no sé cuánto ha pasado pero Charlie esta aquí conmigo, pregunte como pude por Edward ya que casi no tengo voz, me confirmo que esta terrible pesadilla es cierta, en ese momento reaccione…

Llore, llore y grite como no sabía que podía hacerlo, tanto que no se cuanto paso, solo me di cuenta que ya no tengo voz para gritar y mis lagrimas ya no me impiden ver aunque no sé si quiero.

Jake apareció en mi cuarto, Charlie me lo dijo ya que yo no hago otra cosa mas que ver por la ventana, no hablo, no veo, prácticamente no vivo.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte seca y con apenas un poco de voz, sorprendiéndome a mi misma incluso por el hecho de hablar

-que estás haciendo bells- me pregunto

-te importa?-dije empezando a recuperar mi voz

-claro que si, tu siempre vas a importarme-me respondió parándose frente a mi

-pues se te olvido un tiempo no crees?- lo se me estoy desquitando con él, pero después de todo es verdad no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos.

Se ve diferente más alto creo, musculoso, se corto el cabello, sino hubiera estado muerta por dentro hasta hubiera dicho waow!. Espera estoy pensando estas cosas ni siquiera me permitía pensar y ahora pienso en lo bien que se ve jake? Que me pasa?

-que estás haciendo bells?- repitió

-nada-vaya! respondí a nadie más le había respondido

-no puedes dejarte morir por esto

-jamás te agrado, lo amo más que a nada, aunque él no me ame a mi- dije lo ultimo encontrando lagrimas para volver a llorar

-el jamás me cayó bien, pero no era para que quisiera esto, me duele verte así aunque creas lo contrario, prefiero verte con el…- dijo apretando los dientes, mentía lo sé, gesto que me hizo medio sonreír, pero internamente–…que verte así, que Charlie te vea así, según lo que me ha contado prácticamente muerta, convertida en un zombi-demonios este chico esta haciéndome empezar a sentir de nuevo, ya no solo esta ese vacío, ahora empiezo a estar consciente de los demás

-como lo haces?-no pude evitar preguntar en voz alta

-que cosa?-frunció el ceño, se ve tan gracioso con ese cuerpo tan grande y con un gesto de niño, ja!.

Esta vez creo que la sonrisa llego a mi cara ya que la sentí tensa, supongo que después de no expresar nada esta entumida

-así me gusta-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-como logras lo que ni yo misma logro por mi?- dije señalando débilmente mi cara

-no se pero me alegra-dijo aun sonriendo

-porque te alejaste?-pude ver como su rostro cambiaba

-es complicado de explicar…y ahora no es tu mejor momento para hablar de mí y estos días-dijo volteándose

-explícame, en serio me dolió que no me buscaras-le dije sinceramente

-si te levantas y vuelves lo hare- dijo aun volteado

-no tengo fuerza-le dije dejándome caer por completo en mi silla

-báñate, cámbiate y yo te ayudo a trasladarte hasta que puedas hacerlo tu- dijo mirándome de nuevo

-tan mal me veo-dije alzando una ceja

-si- respondió entre carcajadas

-bueno-dije cansadamente, estire los brazos y se me quedo viendo confundido lo que me hizo reír-no me ibas a trasladar, llévame- respondí con una sonrisa

-quieres que te ayude a bañarte?-pregunto divertido

-no bobo, pero estoy entumida la verdad no se cuanto llevo en esta silla-respondí un poco incomoda por mis músculos y un poco por su comentario

-está bien, necesitas ropa cierto?, vamos primero por eso-dijo mientras me ayudaba a caminar

-gracias-le dije viéndolo

-por nada

-por despertarme-le aclare

-lo hiciste tu, solo necesitabas que alguien te hiciera enojar

-no me hiciste enojar-frunci el ceño

-te enoja que te contradigan, habías decidido encerrarte o "dormirte", al cuestionarte lo que hacías te contradije y si hubieras estado al 100 seguro te hubieras enojado o molestado por lo menos-dijo mientras me ayudaba a preparar la tina–seguro Charlie no paraba de darte la razón y esperar a que decidieras cambiar de opinión, como si no supiera lo terca que eres-dijo sonriendo

-oye!- trate de golpearlo en el brazo lo que hizo que me doliera mucho

-woaw estas muy fuerte o estoy muy debilucha?-pregunte divertida y sobándome

-las dos-dijo riendo-Charlie se veía feliz de verte de pie

-Charlie? donde estaba?–en serio no vi

-afuera en el pasillo, le hice señas que no se acercara, eso te molesto?-pregunto

-creí que la idea era hacerme enojar no?- le dije un poco lejana

-te molesto. Iré a llamarlo-empezo a irse

-no espera, no me molesto-respondí al detenerlo-es solo que estaba pensando en lo que debió de haber pasado y yo solo pensando en mi-dije mirando al suelo

-estaba preocupado, por eso me llamo y al contarme como estabas vine corriendo

-así que no planeabas venir si no te hubiera llamado Charlie?-dije algo triste

-también pasan cosas en mi vida bella, cosas de las que no estaba preparado para compartir con nadie-dijo triste y dolido. Tiene razón me dijo algo y yo aquí otra vez pensando solo en mi.

-perdón-mire al suelo

-bueno empieza tu baño o se va a enfriar-dijo cambiando de animo

-está bien-no tengo muchas ganas de esto ni de nada pero no se, hay algo dentro de mi que hace que solo el ver a jake me anima un poquito, no estoy feliz eso es seguro, pero cuando lo vi estuve menos muerta.

Me siento mal, ahora puedo notarlo, me duele todo, tengo en poco de asco…a todo esto cuanto a pasado? Eh comido? Cuantos días han pasado desde…?, no basta recuerda sus palabras "bella ya no te amo" empecé a llorar de nuevo, pero casi inmediatamente llego jake a salvarme de hundirme no solo en la depresión sino en la tina, ya que se me estaban yendo las fuerzas y empezaba a hundirme.

-bella, estas bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo, el agua debe estar helada-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-si ya voy- respondí reprimiendo los sollozos-es verdad esta fría, ya salgo-hice un esfuerzo para levantarme de la tina

-necesitas ayuda?

-no estoy bien-me vestí, seque un poco mi cabello y salí

-hola-dijo

-hola-respondí un poco confundida, se dio cuenta y respondió

-no te había saludado, lista?

-la verdad no tengo ganas de salir, ni ver a nadie-dije con el seño fruncido

-tranquila, primero Charlie se fue a trabajar, más tranquilo por cierto y me encargo que te cuidara

-como niña chiquita?-pregunte molesta–bueno supongo que me lo merezco

-en la casa no hay nadie más y no te voy a llevar a un lugar público, daremos un paseo-sin muchas ganas me deje llevar, definitivamente jake tiene algo que me salvaba de hundirme en mi infierno personal.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Tenia ganas de preguntarle pero como?, se que le molestara, es la primera vez que hablo desde lo ocurrido y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo con nadie más así que no tuve más remedio…

-jake? … ammm? … cuanto…? he estado así? – que inteligente bella, pensé sarcásticamente

-se fue hace tres días- respondió seco, diablos se dio cuenta

Tres días…para los demás se acaba de ir, pero en mi interior ha pasado…no se cómo medirlo semanas, meses, una eternidad, pensaba todo esto mientras miraba por la ventana con los ojos picándome por las lagrimas que luchaba para que no salieran, de pronto hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-tres días es cierto, tenemos que buscar comida-sonó algo preocupado y feliz

-comida?-pregunte mas para mi misma

-pues claro, en estos días solo pudieron alimentarte de té, no quisiste comer nada- me miraba mientras me decía esto-preocupaste a todos Sue fue a verte, Charlie no sabía que hacer

-sue? No recuerdo haberla visto-de verdad no recordaba

-si, ella estuvo un tiempo contigo sobre todo cuando Charlie tuvo que salir por algo del trabajo-detuvo el auto frente a un local de comida

-tengo que agradecerle, emm… jake?…no quiero entrar ahí, por favor- le dije con una mueca

-bien iré yo por la comida, no te vayas-me dijo con una sonrisa

-a donde iría?, además apenas tengo fuerza para caminar- respondí acostándome en el asiento de mi camioneta

Me quede sola, mala idea, empecé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tres días pensé, cinco desde mi cumpleaños, siete desde que fui al cielo aquí en la tierra con él.

Como es que toda una vida puede pasar en tan poco tiempo?, porque se fue?, claro no me ama, no fui suficiente, seguramente tampoco le había gustado hacer el amor conmigo. Nada, yo no soy nada al lado de el, además debería de ser fastidioso tener que cuidarse tanto, ni siquiera podía estar en una reunión sin que todo se volviera un caos.

No puede ser otra vez voy a llorar…, lo bueno es que aqui viene jake, otra vez al rescate.

-compre hamburguesas espero que quieras-dijo dándome una bolsa.

No creí que tuviera apetito, pero al oler la comida empezó a rugirme el estomago, provocando la risa de jake y un poco la mía

-creo que si eh?

-sí, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre–solo podía pensar en el, esto último no lo dije

-si quieres empieza o esperas a que busquemos en lugar para estar un rato?- dijo acelerando un poco

-vamos muy lejos?-de verdad ahora si que tengo hambre

-no se, solo busquemos un lugar-dijo viendo el paisaje

A los pocos minutos estacionamos y nos adentramos un poco en el bosque, no llovía pero estaba un poco húmedo, típico de forks, buscamos algunas rocas secas y empezamos a comer

-relájate te vas a atragantar–dijo jake con la boca llena

-jajaja mira quien lo dice, ya te comiste una y estas por terminarte la segunda y yo apenas llevo la mitad y la verdad me empieza a doler un poco el estomago

-pues después de no comer, ahora tienes que esperar a acostumbrarte otra vez

-y tu? Donde te cabe toda esa comida?-pregunte–además como es que cambiaste tanto?-se tenso un poco-esta bien que soy despistada pero no tanto, que sucede?-pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

-no es el momento bells-dijo tomando lo que quedaba de mi hamburguesa-todavía tengo hambre-dijo medio riendo

-está bien...me preguntaras que paso?-dije parándome

-quieres contarme?

-no se-de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien pero el no, jamás le agradaron los cullen y mucho menos...el-supongo que si pero…-dije volteando a verlo

-se que no soy el más objetivo, pero si necesitas que te escuchen estoy aquí-dijo tomando mis manos

No sabia como empezar, si contarle lo que son ellos…de seguro creera que estoy loca, me dicidi a hacerlo sorprendiéndome que ya lo supiera.

-como…?

-eso no importa ahora, solo lo se-me alentó a que continuara con mi relato

Seguí con lo del bosque cuando me había dicho que ya no me amaba, mientras contaba esto podía notar su humor cambiante, después de llorar un poco le conté lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños, aquí sí que hablo

-te atacaron-grito furioso

-no, pero si lo intento, jake los demás lo detuvieron además yo estaba en su casa, su espacio y fue mi culpa ya que por mi torpeza habitual me corte-trate de calmarlo

-como puedes defenderlos después de lo que te hicieron?-me grito

-estaba arrepentido, me pidió perdón, apenas si pudo mirarme después de eso

-claro, …porque se fueron dejándote casi muerta?-respondió con los dientes apretados

-ya te dije que jasper no me lastimo y los demás no tienen la culpa de que ed…-me costaba un poco decir su nombre en voz alta-de que el no me ame, son su familia deben apoyarlo y lo entiendo

-como sea–dejamos de hablar de ese tema y empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera menos de el mismo, aun no estaba preparado según me dijo. Lo respete el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se hacía tarde y volvimos a casa Charlie ya estaba ahí, me miro con preocupación y me sonrió, no dijo nada…

-estoy cansada hasta mañana-dije con una media sonrisa, empecé a subir y alcance a oír decir a Charlie

-gracias jake- maldición enserio lo había preocupado, tengo que hacer algo, aunque sea fingiendo pero tratare de hacerlo de verdad

Estando sola en mi habitación volví a lo de antes ya no esta jake para distraerme, solo pude pensar en lo que paso…en el, en sus palabras, comencé a llorar de nuevo y entre mi miseria y llantos me quede dormida.

Los días siguientes pasaban mas o menos igual aunque a pesar de que me sentía mejor cada momento, todo gracias a jake, tenía ese vacío dentro.

Lloraba un poco menos en las noches, en el día comía y vomitaba, jake me dijo que es por mi forma de comer, yo no le di importancia.

Cuatro días han pasado con jake en esta rutina, la cual decidí romper al final del último ya que quiero visitar el claro pero no con él, esto es algo solo para mí.

Llegue al claro casi de noche, si díganme loca, de noche, sola en medio del bosque, pero lo necesito. Estaba ahí cuando una voz poco familiar me saco de mis pensamientos…

-supimos que Edward se fue y dejándote aun como una frágil humana-me fije bien y era Laurent y…demonios no! Victoria

-no se fue de hecho lo estoy esperando-mentí

-no lo creo, se fueron lo sabemos-dijo esta vez victoria acercándose lentamente

-lo estoy esperando, porque creen que estaría en medio del bosque sola?

Empezaron a reírse, esas carcajadas me provocaron escalofríos, de pronto victoria se acerco más y empezó a decirme

-ahora si pagaras por lo que le hicieron a james

-victoria hazlo rápido tenemos que irnos-dijo laurent

-no, quiero que sufra, que grite, que se retuerza de dolor y cuando Edward se entere sienta lo que yo, de hecho podemos buscarlo y matarla frente a sus ojos- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Estaba muerta de miedo, pero también empecé a preguntarme si de hecho a Edward le importaría que me mataran.

En eso algo llamo su atención, todo paso muy rápido victoria trato de acercarse o eso me pareció pues de la nada un gran lobo salió y comenzó a atacarlos ellos eran dos y aunque este lobo se defendía bastante bien contando con que peleaba con dos vampiros, lo superan en número y estos empezaron a ganarle en un movimiento que no note muy bien porque se movían a una velocidad increíble, lo tomaron por los costados y le dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que hasta yo que solo era una humana y estaba a una distancia considerable pude oír todos esos huesos quebrándose.

De inmediato lo soltaron riéndose y victoria volteo hacia mí con una cara de furia, pero un segundo después cambio a una posición de ataque. Pensé que iba a atacarme pero otros dos lobos enormes salieron de detrás de mí y se abalanzaron contra ellos, estaba sorprendida y algo perdida en esta lucha, en eso recordé al primer lobo, apenas si habían pasados unos segundos desde que lo hirieron.

Victoria y Laurent salieron corriendo y los lobos tras de ellos, dude en acercarme al lobo, se quejaba. Di un paso hacia él y empecé a notar que cambiaba, su pelaje se iba, se hizo más pequeño y tomo una forma humana, no podía ver su rostro ya que lo tenía contra el suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor, en eso pude notar el parecido…

-jake?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-jake?- pregunte sorprendida, confundida y preocupada

-vete!-me grito-pueden volver

-no te voy a dejar aquí-le respondí acercándome hasta el

-bella!-grito con dolor y enojado

-como puedo ayudarte?

-no puedes, si vuelve te mataran-dijo apenas con voz

-a ti también, en el estado en que estas dudo que puedas hacer algo además de que me sirve correr o subirme a la tortuga de mi camioneta, me quedo contigo-dije quitándome mi abrigo afortunadamente largo y poniéndoselo ya que esta desnudo.

A los pocos segundos escuche que alguien se acercaba, me dio miedo, creí que eran ellos pero vi a leah y seth acercándose…

-muévete-me dijo ella. No me gusto como lo dijo pero tenían que ayudarlo, ellos lo sabrán?

-había unas personas peligrosas por aquí tenemos que irnos

-esas sanguijuelas ya no existen–respondió ella, sabían lo que eran y ahora dicen que ya no existen entonces ellos serian los lobos?

-ustedes eran…?-deje la pregunta al aire

-muévete- repitió leah, lo hice aunque de mala gana

-creo que le rompieron las costillas

-hay que llevarlo a la reserva-dijo seth

-tengo mi camioneta cerca–la había adentrado un poco en el bosque, no quería caminar mucho y busque un camino para que pasara

-no te necesitamos-dijo ella

-leah-protesto seth– será mejor, si lo llevamos cargando podríamos lastimarlo más

-bien-respondió molesta

Ellos lo cargaron, no pude acercarme en parte por leah que me miraba mal, eso no me importa y despues de todo que podía hacer yo?, jake pesa mucho y yo no estoy en mi mejor condición.

Me limite a caminar lo más rápido que pude mostrándoles donde está la camioneta.

Lo cargaban con cuidado pero pude notar que no es gran cosa para ellos. Seth es pequeño, comparado con jake claro y leah no se le nota un gran esfuerzo.

-dame las llaves-me dijo leah

-yo conduzco, ustedes atiéndanlo-trate de subir a la camioneta

-no puedes ir

-voy a ir-le respondí algo enojada

-déjala que vaya!-medio grito jake

-pero jake…-leah trato de pelear

-déjala!-volvió a gritar

-vámonos-intervino seth-conduce rápido bella

-sam va a enojarse-musito leah

Ignore lo ultimo y conduje lo mas rápido que daba mi camioneta que de hecho no es mucho, es una tortuga pero jake iba relativamente cómodo en la parte de atrás sobre unas lonas y cubierto por una pequeña manta que no tengo idea porque traigo.

Pensé en ir al hospital pero que íbamos a decir, necesito que atiendan a mi amigo dos vampiros le rompieron las costillas… bueno está bien podría omitir esa parte pero las marcas de los brazos y dedos…no se me ocurría una buena explicación para eso, además quien sabe si se fuera a convertir otra vez. No, no podía llevarlo así que ni siquiera lo comente.

Llegamos a la reserva y ya todos estaban esperándonos, bajaron a jake y lo metieron a su casa quise entrar pero no me lo permitieron. Sam se me acerco diciendo que quería conversar conmigo…

-bella quiero que me digas que es lo que paso-dijo serio lo cual me intimido un poco

-podría ser después?, quiero estar con jake-dije intentando ir dentro de la casa

-no puedes, además lo están atendiendo le va a doler mucho, no creo que quieras ver eso-en ese momento los gritos de jake empezaron, tiene razón no quiero ver o escuchar eso

-está bien-dije alejándome de ese lugar

-ahora si cuéntame

Le relate desde que los vampiros me hablaron, todo hasta que llegamos, supuse que negaría algo o no me creería, pero no.

-se que has pasado por algo duro- auch! De repente recordé… estando tan preocupada por jake casi me olvido de todo–pero te has enterado de un secreto de la reserva y queremos que siga así, como un secreto, por lo que se no es la primera que guardas un secreto, cierto?- me quede sin habla me estaba diciendo que todos sabían de los cullen y mas aun que yo tenia conocimiento?-si bella sabemos de esos chupasangre y que tu sabias-contesto a mi pregunta no hecha, también leerán la mente?

-supongo que no puedo negarlo, no?-dije mirando a otro lado

-podrías-respondió mirándome-pero…

-jamás le diré a nadie, además jake está involucrado y nunca le hare algo así-dije ahora mirando hacia donde él estaba-estará bien? los vampiros son muy fuertes?

-jajaja si son fuertes pero nosotros mas, le hicieron esto porque estaba solo contra dos y eso sin contar que quería que toda la atención estuviera en él y se olvidaran de ti-menciono orgulloso–el estará bien bella-añadió al ver como mi cara cambiaba a una mueca de dolor y tristeza

-es mi culpa-dije en un susurro

-no, no lo es, aunque no debiste estar en medio del bosque a estas horas y sola- dijo otra vez serio, lo que me hizo recordar

-Charlie!, debe estar preocupado-dije alarmada

-me parece que sue lo llamo diciéndole que habías venido a verla

-de todos modos quisiera llamarlo, quiero quedarme con jake-salí hacia la casa en donde estaba sue.

-bella que bueno que ya estás bien-dijo tomándome de las manos

-si, emm… quiero agradecerte por ir a verme, perdóname por no haberte hablado…o haberte registrado, no me sentía bien–dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo mordiendo mi labio inferior. Ella es tan agradable y yo ni sabía que había ido. Me recuerda a mi mama y a esme, no…no pienses en ellos bella.

-quisiera quedarme aquí…si se pudiera-la mire a los ojos

-claro, pero llama a Charlie estaba muy preocupado-asentí. Me llevo dentro de la casa ya no se escuchaban gritos, eso me alegro y me asusto al mismo tiempo.

Me comunique con Charlie y después de que me llamo la atención me dio permiso de quedarme. Le explique que vine a agradecer a sue y como ya es muy noche para conducir...

Menciono que ella es muy buena y que me comportara, lo dijo con un tono de voz que no escuchaba hace mucho solo cuando hablaba de René, creo que aquí hay algo. Le pregunte a sue, sonrió y argumento que solo son amigos mientras desviaba la mirada. Me cae bien ella es genial y Charlie está muy solo, espero que esto llegue a algo.

Según me dijeron jake esta mejor, se está recuperando muy bien. Seth es quien habla conmigo los demás se fueron a no se donde, nadie podía dormir a pesar de que todos decían que esta bien.

-pero como puede estar bien? le rompieron quien sabe cuántas costillas-dije a seth preocupada

-si bueno…sanamos muy rápido de hecho antes de que llegáramos a la reserva ya le habían soldado algunas costillas pero tuvieron que acomodarlas, por eso volvió a gritar ya estando aquí- respondió con una cara entre divertida y con dolor por lo que contaba

-y por mi culpa-susurre de nuevo

-no es tu culpa bella, ya antes habíamos perseguido a esos vampiros-waow! eso me sorprendió

-enserio?

-si-sentí curiosidad pero eso seria hablar de Edward y no quiero, no con el u otra persona, solo con jake.

Ya es madrugada y yo estoy que no puedo con el sueño, no entiendo porque? los días anteriores fueron igual, aunque jake y yo no hacíamos algo que cansara mucho llegaba totalmente muerta, aunque tal vez eso es lo que me ayuda a no llorar tanto…no se pero ahora estaba que me dormía parada.

-bella tienes que descansar te ves muy mal- me dijo sue

-como esta-pregunte por jake

-bien, ya sanaron la mayoría de las costillas, ahora solo queda que descanse, lo que también deberías hacer tu, vamos- me llevo a su cuarto, ni proteste estoy tan cansada que me hubiera quedado dormida en medio de la sala y de pie

-gracias-fue lo único que dije al acostarme y dormirme inmediatamente.

Al despertar estaba jake al lado sentado en un sillón.

-que haces? deberías estar descansando-le dije levantándome de la cama-como estas? que hora es?-pregunte algo confundida.

-bueno…ya lo sabes…pues…estoy bien mírame-se puso de pie alzando un poco los brazos- y en cuanto a la hora…pues es tarde como las dos, por cierto tienes el sueño pesado, ni te mueves. Si no es porque te veo respirar y alcanzo a escuchar tu corazón creería que no estas entre nosotros- dijo con una cara extraña

-si, estos días apenas toco la cama caigo rendida-seguro era por todo-espera escuchas mi corazón, como esta eso?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

-tengo muchas habilidades no solo sanar rápido- respondió con una sonrisa típica de el

-ya me habían contado algunas cosas

-no me digas, seth-menciono rodando los ojos–desde cuando queria contarte, le caes bien-agrego

-y el a mi

Después de eso comimos, yo como es habitual estos días comí y vomite al poco rato…pero que vergüenza!.

Jake me conto sobre la manada, que hizo su cambio mientras se alejo de mi y que de hecho fue por eso. Tenía que aprender a controlarse un poco y aun sigue en ello.

Le conté que cuando fue a mi casa el primer día me había parecido sentir que su temperatura era alta, pero ya que estaba saliendo de aquel agujero en un principio no lo note y después creí que era yo quien se lo imaginaba ya que no me había acercado a nadie más.

Me explico todo sobre él…sus habilidades, etcétera.

Aquí estaba yo en este nuevo mundo y como todo desde hace poco, pasaba toda una vida en un solo día.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Regrese ya entrada la noche de ese día y como siempre caí rendida pero esta vez si soñé o al menos hoy recordé lo que soñé.

Edward estaba a mi lado junto a un pequeño niño muy parecido a él. Estábamos juntos, pero que raro…jake también, que extraño ellos no pelean. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ese pequeño niño me miro diciendo "MAMI".

En ese momento desperté un poco agitada y algo ilusionada por la imagen de un hijo de él y mío…y donde todos nos llevábamos bien, pero es solo un sueño.

Le pedí a jake que no viniera a verme necesita descansar y yo empezar a encargarme de mi misma, fui hasta mis cajones para sacar ropa y fue cuando algo llamo mi atención, la caja de tampones y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, no había tenido mi periodo, pero como? si soy muy puntual.

Me puse a sacar cuentas y tendría que haber tenido mi periodo dos dias después de mi cumpleaños, si, así de puntual soy a lo mucho cuando vario era por uno o dos días pero ahora han pasado 12 días desde mi cumpleaños como pude retrasarme tanto, en eso recordé mi sueño…

-no puede ser!-dije para mi misma-no puede ser, esto no es posible- dije en un susurro

En eso sentí que se movió mi vientre, será posible?, podre estar…? EMBARAZADA?, pero Edward dijo que eso es imposible. Aunque le pregunte sobre Rosalie y dijo que no podía tener hijos porque su cuerpo no podía cambiar,…pero el mío si puede, sera posible?. Cerré mis ojos con las manos en mi vientre recordando de nuevo mi sueño…

-mami- lo dije en un susurro

Tome rápido mi celular y marque los números de todos hasta el de rosalie, pero todos estaban desconectados, tome mi computadora y escribí correos a Edward y Alice, no con lo que sospechaba solo diciendo que había algo urgente que quería preguntarles, muy importante, que si no querían hablar conmigo solo respondieran el correo.

En esto se me fue el día ya que le había pedido a Charlie que quería descansar otros días y no iría a la escuela, ahora menos que nunca…

Pase muchas horas en los teléfonos a pesar de que ya había escuchado que están desconectados, estaba desesperada. Debí haber enviado un millón de correos a alice y Edward los únicos mails que se, todos con alerta de urgente, pero nada.

Jake llamo para preguntarme como iba mi día, decidí no contarle nada, seguro se molestara y no se cómo actuara sobre mi bebe…si de verdad existe, asi que le dije que me encargaría de lavar y otros queseares que había dejado de lado, se despidió y no volvió a llamar ni vino lo cual fue bueno porque no se si hubiera podido ocultárselo.

Ya es tarde, en este tiempo cuando no estaba tratando de comunicarme, pensaba en lo que había pasado, ahora entendí mi cansancio, los vómitos, el sueño, no estoy segura del todo ya que seria demasiado pronto para algo asi, pero los vampiros no son normales así que un embarazo de un mitad vampiro mitad humana no debería ser normal.

También hice un poco de investigación aunque no tuve mucho éxito solo encontré leyendas de demonios, muerte, etcétera. Me dio miedo pues siendo hijo de Edward será muy fuerte, no sé cuanto pero si más que yo. Pero no importa es mi bebe y el de Edward y lo amo demasiado, aunque según lo que leí me matara desde dentro, no puedo pensar así sobre él, solo veía a ese hermoso niño de mis sueños.

Al ver que no llegaba a nada con mis correos o llamadas decidí que necesitaría encontrarlos en persona, pero como para eso necesitare un investigador o algo así y por lo tanto dinero, el cual no tengo y no podía pedirle a nadie y menos decirle para que, lo único que quedaba es… no, dije que jamás lo haría. Pero ahora no se trata de mí, sino de mi hijo el cual ya acepte que si existe,…tome el teléfono para llamar a René.

-hola?

-mama soy bella- dije lo mas normal que pude

-oh! Bella como haz estado, estas bien? dime que pasa? Te amo pequeña, pero respóndeme-soltó de un solo golpe

-estoy bien mama- ya había hablado antes con ella pero seguía preocupada-te llamo…porque…bueno…-no sabia como contarle

-tienes problemas? Te paso algo?-dijo preocupada.

Problemas? bueno solo estoy embarazada de un vampiro, pensé claro no lo dije

-bueno no, no pasa nada malo o bueno no se cómo lo tomes, he estado pensando estos días sobre lo que hare con mi vida y creo…no estoy segura de mi decisión-mentí en esto-pero quiero aceptar la herencia de…el abuelo

-estás segura?, bella…necesitas dinero?-diablos

-René he pensado en hacer cosa para encaminar mi vida y pensé en el negocio de…el abuelo, se que por el momento no puedo hacer mucho pero quiero empezar a involucrarme, mantenerme ocupada, hacer algo útil en mi vida, aunque-iba a empezar a mentir ya que lo anterior es verdad en cierto modo- algo de dinero no me caería mal, sabes que nunca me gusto gastar y menos en mí, pero no se…tal vez un cambio sería bueno, ja! creo que me quedo ese mal habito del cambio de guardarropa-sonreí triste

-ok, sé que no me estás diciendo todo, pero está bien te voy a dar tu espacio. No tengo problemas yo tome mi decisión y sigo firme pero esta es la tuya y si ya la tomaste no me voy a meter- lo tomo mejor de lo que creí y lo más seria de lo que la había escuchado en mucho tiempo

-jamás me dijiste como quedaste con el?-pregunte con cuidado

-en la vida cometemos demasiados errores para estancarnos, el decidió eso no yo, pero al último hicimos las paces-respondio nostálgica-espero que tú no te involucres mas en la misma historia y de hecho me agrada que tomaras esta decicion

-Gracias por entender René, y…mmm…cuando crees que esto pueda ocurrir-pregunte nerviosa

-jajaja ansiosa?, pues en cuanto al negocio no se, hay que hablar con Sebastián…-respondio algo alegre

-Sebastián?- la interrumpi- el nieto del señor mark?- mark era el mejor amigo y creo que el único de mi abuelo lo demás era negocios para el

-sí, el señor mark ya esta mayor y no puede con todo así que decidió dejar encargado a Sebastián, sabes es igual a él y muy guapo por cierto-dijo en un tono juguetón, lo cual me molesto

-René por favor–dije algo molesta

-perdón cariño, bueno eso es del negocio, en cuanto a dinero ambas tenemos cuentas te mando la información lo más rápido posible-que había dicho?

-no entendí, como que tenemos cuentas? que cuentas? creí que no habíamos aceptado nada?-le dije sorprendida

-si bueno el abogado nos dijo que aunque no quisiéramos nada teníamos que arreglar todo legalmente, ya que las dos estábamos de acuerdo decidí renunciar a todo pero el señor mark se me acerco diciendo que lo aceptara, que tal vez algún día lo necesitaría o cambiaria de opinión. No he cambiado de opinión pero si he tomado algo de dinero para darme pequeños gustos, después de todo como dijo mark nuestros…desacuerdos con tu abuelo, se fueron con él.

-gracias René eres la mejor- le dije algo alegre

-lo sé amor, lo se jajaja

Colgué y me fui a acostar, estaba muy cansada, me había sentido algo mal apenas si comí y vomite otra vez. Ahora que estoy consciente del embarazo creo que noto mas los síntomas. Me sentía alegre al tener a mi bebe y con el dinero que me mandara René espero que me alcance para el investigador.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Sé que Edward no quiere estar conmigo y no lo dejare que se acerque a mi solo por el bebe, lo conozco y…no lo sé, si fuera un embarazo normal creo que no lo buscaría pero en este caso no se que hacer, como cuidarlo y cuidarme. Mitad vampiro, pensando en eso, necesitaría alimentarse con sangre?, bueno eso es obvio, pero desde ahora o cuando nazca? tomada o por intravenosa? le gustaría la de animal? Edward toma de animal, pero esto es un gran esfuerzo para él y yo no quiero lastimar a mi bebe, pensando en todo esto me quede dormida.

Al despertar note que mi estomago creció un poquito, diablos! tendré que irme de aquí y pronto, pero no quería llamar más la atención de Charlie así que decidí ir a la escuela.

Por supuesto que los cullen dejaran la escuela y el pueblo fue noticia, pero trate de no hacer caso de los "discretos" rumores.

Al llegar a casa estaba muy cansada esto del embarazo me acaba. Comí muy poco no tenia mucha hambre, por cierto tengo que arreglar lo de la sangre y pronto. Como a la hora de que llegue sonó el timbre, creí que era jake así que me puse nerviosa, pero no, era alguien de mensajería

-la señorita Swan, Isabella- dijo leyendo un sobre

-soy yo- dije confundida

-firme por favor

El sobre tenía un aviso de urgente, venía desde phoenix, Rene. Es la información de la cuenta, lo sé por el sobre de banco además otro con una carta de rene, abrí este primero

"bella aquí te mando la información de la cuenta, se que eres lo bastante madura para manejar una cantidad de dinero como esta, tienes toda mi confianza. Solo necesitas ir a una sucursal por allá para que firmes la cuenta, me dijeron que solo lleves tu identificación y el sobre. En cuanto a lo otro hable con sebastian y me dijo que en cuanto tú quieras el te informara de todo y que se alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión, sabes… creo que el poco tiempo que pasaste con él lo impresionaste, sonaba algo emocionado por el hecho de que quisieras trabajar en el corporativo. Bueno cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí para ti. Te amo pequeña"

-también yo mama- respondi en voz alta. Abril el otro sobre ya que tenia curiosidad de cuanto era esa "cantidad", conociendo a rene debe estar exagerando solo espero que me alcance para lo que necesito…

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!- lo exprese en voz alta casi gritando, que bueno que no estaba Charlie o lo habría asustado.

No podía creerlo, la cuenta al dia de hoy contaba con 249 millones de dólares, MILLONES, esto es mucho seguro se equivocaron, así que llame a rene.

-hola?-respondio rene

-creo que se equivocaron, dice que en la cuenta hay 249 millones-mi voz salió graciosa

-jajaja no cariño esa es la cantidad, las depositan en dos cuentas, pero ya que yo no uso la mía deje solo un poco de dinero, he hice que lo demás te lo depositaran a ti.-como aparte había mas?

-con cuanto te quedaste?-le pregunte

-un millón desde hace cinco años-

-y cuanto te queda?-no quería que se quedara sin nada

-casi no he gastado nada, solo un regalo aquí y allá, en pequeños gustos incluso para ti aunque no te diste cuenta y hace poco unos viajes no muy ostentosos-dijo divertida-prácticamente no he gastado nada.

-rene…phil sabe de esto?

-claro que si, es mi esposo y esta de acuerdo en mi decisión, además mis pequeños gustos y los viajes son con el- contesto picara

-rene-dije alterada, no quiero imágenes mentales-y Charlie?- proseguí

-el sabe que tu abuelo nos busco, le dije que habíamos arreglado las cosas antes que muriera, se sentía culpable por nuestro alejamiento. Le explique que no era asi, nosotros ya estábamos mal desde años pero de todos modos se sentía culpable y después de eso no volvimos a hablar del tema pero si tu quieres contarle es tu decisión

-ah!, no se si contarle ya lo pensare-dije-entonces tengo que ir al banco?

-si aunque no se te ocurra ir sola, es una cantidad por la que te podrían lastimar-tiene razón pero no quiero ir con Charlie, este tema de seguro lo incomoda y a mi también de hecho

-no te preocupes no iré sola, le pediré a un amigo de confianza que me acompañe, además por como luce no creo que nadie quiera acercarse a hacerme daño-dije pensando en jake

-bueno ten cuidado cariño

-gracias lo tendré y no te preocupes no me voy a gastar todo en un día en banalidades y alcohol-rio un poquito-pero dame una semana-agregue entre risas

-si bueno, en ese caso invítanos no?-su risa se acrecentó

-no ya hablando en serio rene, te agradezco la confianza-dije sinceramente

-te la has ganado cariño, te quiero- me dijo lo que hizo que casi llorara de la emoción

-también te quiero mama-colgamos después de eso

Aun no podía creerlo, se que el abuelo tenia dinero pero no tanto. Quise dormir un poco pero todavía tengo que arreglar lo del banco asi que llame a jake.

-hola?-respondieron

-bill?

-si

-hola soy bella, podría hablar con jake?

-claro aquí viene

-gracias

-bells, que pasa todo bien?-pregunto algo preocupado

-si jake todo bien-dije entre risitas nerviosas-quería pedirte un favor

-claro lo que quieras

-podrías acompañarme mañana a Seattle

-si, a que hora?

-después de la escuela esta bien?–pregunte

-no hay problema

-gracias y como has estado?

-ya te dije que bien-respondio entre risas-de hecho estoy mejor que antes-agrego

-presumido

-jajaja solo digo la verdad

-bueno entonces te dejo tengo que hacer la cena y algunos deberes

-entonces hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

No me sentía con ganas de nada me dolía un poco los músculos y me sentía cansada pero aun asi hice lo que dije, ademas lavandería, limpie mi habitación, comí solo un poco y caí rendida a pesar de que no era muy tarde, le deje un recado a Charlie y no me preocupe de mas.

Desperté hasta que sonó mi despertador para ir a la escuela, no tenía muchas ganas, pero el que estar aquí encerrada me hacia pensar en Edward asi que me aliste y dirigí a la escuela.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Durante ese tiempo pensé en todo lo que podía hacer con ese dinero, podría buscar a Edward y pedirle a él o a mas bien a Carlisle que me ayude y además por cómo voy creciendo tendré que mudarme, por que que le diré a todos?, creo que estoy engordando? si claro. No me gusta tanto pero es necesario, además la sangre, debía probar la de animal pero si no funciona tendrá que ser humana y eso no se consigue asi como asi. En fin ya se habían acabado las clases y fui hasta mi camioneta.

-hola- le dije a jake quien ya estaba ahí

-hola, hey! Te vez feliz

-lo estoy

-ok vamos

-si- dije y nos subimos a la camioneta

En verdad estoy feliz, con esto podre hacer muchas cosas y eso me alienta. Llegamos a Seattle, le conté algo evitando la parte mala de la relación con el abuelo, la cual aun me incomoda un poco.

-así que eres rica?-dijo jake sorprendido

-bueno… algo así-no me gusto que me llamara de esa forma- pero no le digas a nadie, jake esto es entre tu y yo-le dije estacionándonos cerca del banco

-bueno sabes que no le contaría a nadie, pero ya que soy lo que soy la manada se enterara, lo siento- dijo un poco apenado

Diablos no me acordaba de eso…

-no te preocupes, entonces creo que esto quedara entre TODOS ustedes y yo?-dije con nerviosismo

-claro somos buenos con los secretos-dijo cerrando el ojo

Entramos al banco con los papeles mi pasaporte, partida de nacimiento y el sobre claro. Las personas nos veían algo raro considerando lo jóvenes que somos y como vestimos muy sencillos…

Nos pasaron a uno de los escritorios y al ver la cantidad y corroborarlo varias veces, claro sin decirnos pero se noto, en esos lugares como muchos otros te tratan como te ven, nos hicieron pasar con el gerente y el realizo todos los tramites después de corroborarlo todo otra vez por supuesto, al ver que todo estaba bien empezó el buen trato y servilismo, como me caen mal estas personas que te tratan como te ven.

Terminados estos trámites hicimos un "pequeño" retiro 10 mil dólares, jake me pregunto para qué lo quería, solo me encogí de hombros y fui a hacer una nueva cuenta y puse casi todo ese dinero

-no entiendo para que la otra cuenta- pregunto confundido

-no quiero ir con una tarjeta de crédito con casi 250 millones de aquí para allá- le dije en un susurro

-supongo que sería peligroso

Después de esto lo invite a comer, nada elegante a ninguno nos gustaban esos lugares, nos fuimos a comer hamburguesas y por extraño que parezca hoy si tenía hambre.

-relájate con la comida ya te noto crecidita-comento divertido

-me estás diciendo gorda?-opte por bromear para que no notara mi nerviosismo-es el suéter no yo-fingí estar ofendida y ahí quedo el tema

Estoy muy casada así que le pedí a jake irnos después de agradecerle un millón de veces lo deje en su casa y pedí que me disculpara con los demás pero que estaba cansada.

A Charlie no le extraño que no estuviera ya que le había llamado para avisarle que estaría con jake. Quien si me llamo fue rene asegurándose que estuviera bien y viva, después de calmarla me dijo que me diera mis gustos con el dinero pero que no exagerara o me olvidara quien soy, le prometí que así seria.

Otra vez al llegar caí rendida y no abri los ojos hasta que el despertador sonó, me costó un poco levantarme pero lo hize y al verme en el espejo pude notar que mi estomago crecía a una velocidad increíble y empezaba a demacrarme un poco, me sentí cansada a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche.

No puedo seguir aquí tengo que irme y rápido asi que lo decidí en ese momento, me arregle para ir a la escuela pero no iría a clases sino a retirar mis papeles siendo mayor de edad puedo hacerlo yo sola. No fue problema aunque les extraño, solo les dije que terminaría la escuela en otro lado. Después de esto fui a buscar a Charlie para comentarle mi decisión…

-como que te vas?- me dijo sorprendido

-Charlie me siento mejor y no quiero volver a decaer, este lugar me trae recuerdos, es por mi bien te lo prometo-le dije

-no puedo permitir esto a donde iras? Y la escuela?-dijo alterado

-Charlie no quiero lastimarte te quiero mucho y a René, pero ya soy mayor de edad y lo disidí, lo hare. En cuanto a la escuela ya retire mis papeles, la terminare a donde vaya y por dinero tampoco te preocupes estoy cubierta

-pero…

-Charlie lo hare y en verdad no quiero lastimarte, apóyame por favor-dije con mi mejor cara de suplica

-…está bien…si es lo mejor para ti-dijo no muy convencido

-lo es

Se excuso del trabajo y nos fuimos a casa ya que le dije que me iré mañana. Hablamos un poco, trato de persuadirme pero al escucharme tan firme dejo de intentarlo. Comimos, vimos tv mientras seguíamos hablando de otras cosas, al poco rato llego jake ya casi de noche.

-jake?, que haces aquí?

-escuche que quieres hacer locuras otra vez- dijo con reproche

-Charlie-lo reprendí, claro el le dijo

-lo siento bella solo quiero que lo pienses bien

-está bien, vamos a hablar jake-lo saque de la casa

-que pasa bells esto es por lo del dinero?, ya no quieres vivir aquí?- me dijo en tono de broma pero me molesto

-jake sabes que yo no soy asi, además si fuera por eso me llevaría a Charlie conmigo-le conteste enojada-es otra cosa

-era una broma-alzo sus manos en forma de rendición-entonces si no es eso que es?

No sabia si contarle pues a él no le agradaba Edward y los vampiros en general, que pensaría de mi bebe, le digo?

-bueno-me voy arriesgar, espero que salga bien-jake lo que voy a decirte debe quedar entre tu y yo sin que la manada se entere, es posible?

-bella…aunque quisiera no lo es, se enteraran en cuanto entre en fase

-entonces tienes que pensarlo bien, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado, creo te va a hacer enojar y mucho, tal vez hasta intentes lastimarme-le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-bella yo jamás te lastimaría, sabes que daría la vida por ti-se acerco un poco a mi

-lo se jake, pero lo que te diré, si decides escucharlo, hará que tal vez cambies de opinión y mi odies o me ataques

-bella me estas asustando que es?- dijo preocupado

-no jake primero dime, la manada no puede enterarse no hasta irme de aquí que será mañana en la mañana

-porque no quieres que la manada se entere?, que pasa?

-dijiste que ellos atacan a todo lo que puede resultar peligroso para las personas de forks, cierto?

-si

-tal vez, me consideren peligrosa y podrían atacarme

-peligrosa tu?, vamos bells- dijo algo burlón

-si me voy lejos de forks, me seguirían?

-aunque fueras peligrosa, si no amenazas forks no tendríamos porque intervenir

-ok, entonces decide, no podrás decirle a nadie ni entrar en fase hasta que me haya alejado de forks

-me va ha hacer enojar…?, será difícil no entrar en fase, pero aunque pase, te defenderé hasta que salgas de forks

-aunque tú mismo me odies y te ordenen atacarme

-sería capaz de resistir acatar esa orden

-creí que eso no era posible

-bueno…considerando que soy el alfa natural, tengo mas resistencia a las ordenes aunque siempre las sigo

-entonces te cuento?

-si

-primero quiero que entiendas, que si algo le pasa, si alguien lo lastima yo moriré, de dolor, tristeza y si eso no me mata encontrare la forma de morir

-bella de que hablas? de quien hablas? del maldito cullen?-ya estaba enojado

-recuerda lo que me prometiste y no, no es el, no directamente-dije mirando el suelo

-entonces?- dijo calmándose

-jake…estoy embarazada-levante el suéter que traía, ya se notaba una barriga un poco grande

TENGO OTRO FIC_** "REENCARNANDO"**_

BELLA ES UNA HUMANA CON HABILIDADES DIFERENTES, DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO SUS PADRES LE CUENTAN UNA GRAN VERDAD ¡ELLA ES UNA MUJER REENCARNADA! CUANDO LOGRARECUPERAR SUS RECUERDOS DECIDEBUSCAR A SU ANTIGUA FAMILIA LOS CULLEN, PERO UN TERRIBLE ACONTECIMIENTO ENTORPECERA SUS PLANES


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

-jake…estoy embarazada-levante el suéter que traía, ya se notaba una barriga un poco grande

-que?-susurro

-se que no parece posible pero…solo he estado con una persona y mi bebe es…mitad…vampiro

-y se fue, te dejo…asi! – volvió a enojarse- tenemos que hacer algo, si es uno de ellos te matara desde dentro-agrego preocupado y enojado

-jake ya te lo dije no importa que me pase!, si le sucede algo a mi bebe moriré!- le dije protegiendo mi vientre y mirándolo enojada-no te atrevas a hacerle daño

-pero no lo entiendes? esta cosa podría matarte!

-lo sé, lo sé mejor de lo que crees – dije recordando las ilustraciones de las leyendas de mi pequeña investigación-se cual es el resultado en el peor de los casos, por eso tengo que empezar ya

-empezar que?- pregunto enojado aun

-buscar ayuda y alguien que cuide a mi bebe cuando nazca

-quien querría cuidar a…esa cosa o podría siendo un chupa sangre

-ellos podrían…los cullen

-maldición ellos se fueron no lo entiendes-grito

-contratare investigadores para que los busquen

-ellos evitaran que mueras?

-no lo sé, pero si no lo resisto, podrían convertirme en cuanto nazca

-asi que de eso se trata, quieres ser una de ellos!

-claro que no jake, pero tengo las cosas claras. Primero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño y si lo logran moriré, entonces no importara y si transformándome mi bebe vivirá y yo podre verlo, entonces eso me hace feliz.

-y si no los encuentras? morirás y esa cosa quedara suelta

-si fuera otra tu forma de pensar…te pediría que lo cuidaras hasta encontrarlos

-ni se te ocurra, estoy que reviento bella, así que no digas tonterías-pronuncio con los dientes apretados

-también pensé que tal vez mi bebe podría morderme, podría tener veneno y mi propio hijo me salvara

-estás loca

-jake, no dirás nada cierto-suplique

-debería- me asuste ante eso- pero tienes razón la manada podría venir a atacarte –empezó a irse

-jake!

-no diré nada pero necesito pensar – salió corriendo pero sin entrar en fase

Regrese a casa y Charlie seguía en la sala

-y bien?

-mañana me voy Charlie-pude ver la decepción y tristeza en sus ojos-créeme que es por mi bien

-si tu lo dices

Subí a dormir con algo de miedo de que jake cambiara de opinión esa noche tuve una pesadilla, la manada venia tras ese hermoso niño y yo no podía defenderlo, estábamos solos, como defenderlo?.

Desperté sobresaltada, lleve las manos a mi vientre inmediatamente y pude sentir ese bulto que ya estaba más pronunciado, espero que Charlie no se dé cuenta cuando nos despidamos.

Me levante e hice mi maleta tengo que empezar con todo lo planeado y al ritmo al que va mi embarazo como todo en mi vida últimamente tengo que darme prisa. Tome muy pocas cosas unos cambios de ropa, mi celular, portátil, busque todos los teléfonos y mail de todas las personas que conozco, no se si voy a regresar; fotos, documentos y mi pequeña maleta de aseo personal.

Baje y ya Charlie me esperaba, le pedí que no le contara a nadie ya que no quiero despedidas, podrían al abrazarme sentir un bulto extraño en mi vientre…en fin. Me despedí de él mientras trataba de convérseme de que no me fuera, pero es necesario. Al salir me encontré con jake…

-hola bella, Charlie

-jake- dijimos a coro

-vienes a despedirte?- pregunte

-algo así, adonde iras?, autobús, aeropuerto o que

-pues…no de momento voy a seattle

-a ok-dijo pensando-entonces me llevas a casa de camino?

-claro!-respondí feliz de que no esté enojado conmigo

-entonces seattle? Puedo manejar?

-si-nos subimos después de un último abrazo a Charlie, duro unos minutos en silencio-que pretendes jake? , estas enojado?...me estas asustando- dije con miedo de que le hiciera daño a mi bebe

-si pretendo algo, pero no malo no te asustes-dijo serio

-con ese semblante?...Cuéntame

-iré contigo

-que? No puedes jake tal vez no regrese y no pretendo que darme mucho tiempo en Seattle

-no importa a donde vallas, iré contigo

-que pasara con bill y la manada?

-le explicare a bill y a los demás cuando estés a salvo

-ten en cuenta de que tengo planes que te podrían molestar, no quiero que pierdas la cabeza y nos pongas en peligro

-no quieres que vaya?

-jake seria grandioso que me acompañaras, pero esta es mi vida, tienes que pensar en la tuya, lo que es mejor para ti

-cuidarte…es mi vida, si te dejo ir en ese estado, no podre vivir- dijo viéndome encaminándonos a Seattle y alejándonos de nuestras familias-además te ves algo demacrada y crecida- dijo entre molesto y divertido

-oye? Eso fue burla?

-más o menos-dijo sonriendo triste, no me gusta verlo asi, jake siempre es tan alegre…

-no sabes que nunca debes molestar a un embarazada? Podrías arrepentirte

-ja!, podrías conmigo? ten en cuenta que puedo con dos vampiros

-está bien está bien, si quieres hacerlo…la verdad me encanta que estés conmigo, así no estaré sola

-que planes podrían enfurecerme?-pregunto confundido

-contratare investigadores para que busquen a… los cullen- no quise mencionar su nombre-necesito información y ayuda

-solo por eso?-pregunto serio

-sí, el no me ama, lo dejo claro, no pretendo que regrese conmigo. Solo quiero…que mi bebe este bien y…bueno yo también

-si no los encuentras?

-ya te dije

-y si el b… esa cosa no es venenosa o no puede producir suficiente veneno para convertirte?-al escuchar que casi lo llamaba bebe me puso feliz

-no quiero pensar en eso, quiero ser positiva; aunque no creas que no lo tengo presente, se que morir es la posibilidad más grande…pero no me voy a rendir-dije determinada

-eres más terca que una mula

-lo se

-y si…mueres-pronuncio con dolor la palabra-…sin encontrarlos y esa cosa vive que planeabas para él?

-buscar a alguien que lo cuide hasta encontrarlos- dije mirándolo

-a mi dices?- dijo algo enojado, voltee hacia la ventana

-…durante la noche pensé posibilidades, pero nada coherente-lo mire de reojo-de pronto me dio un presentimiento de ir a Brasil, pero no sé porque, llegue a pensar que ellos estaban ahí y algo me llevaba a encontrarlos-dije mirando al piso-pero siendo realista…se que está mal que te lo pida… que no es justo para ti, pero estoy desesperada-le dije suplicando

-te ayudare a buscarlo y de lo demás ya veremos- dijo enojado

-jake según me dijiste no es bueno reprimir tu enojo, estarás bien?- le dije preocupada por él y mas por mi bebe

-sí, tengo que dejarte en un lugar seguro y después tengo mis planes- dijo algo tenso

-me contaras?

-cuando lleguemos, tenias algo planeado para quedarte?

-un hotel, no me quedare mucho, te dije que viajare a Brasil

-brasil?...que no hace sol ahí?

-llueve bastante, además a donde pienso ir hay mucha vegetación…

-bueno… entonces dime por donde para ir al hotel

Así llegamos, pidiendo dos habitaciones claro. Me acompaño al centro con unos investigadores supuestamente muy buenos y sobre todo sumamente discretos, les di la información, solo nombres, fotos y que lo más seguro es que salieran del país.

Con la cantidad que cobran les pedi que fueran lo mas discreto posibles, que son personas que quiero mucho y no quería ocasionarles una molestia o un problema porque alguien los esta buscando.

Al principio no estaba muy convencida de que pudieran hacer algo ya que sus oficinas son pequeñas, no sabia si tendrían los medios para algo asi, el que lo dirige me explico que entre menos llamaran la atención, mas discreción podrían proporcionar, además tenían oficinas en todo el país igual que esta, pero que son buenos. Tenía esperanzas pero con alice y Edward y sus habilidades sabrían que los están buscando y se esconderían, solo espero que investigue quien y porque, ya que no podía contarle a los investigadores, les informe que viajaría a brasil, no habría problemas mientras mantenga contacto y pagando por supuesto.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

EDWARD POV

Trate de estar solo todo el tiempo posible, pero sus pensamientos…no me dejan en paz, tratan de no hablar del tema, pero les cuesta controlar su mente.

-jamás te voy a perdonar que no me dejes ni siquiera escribirme con ella, te estás equivocando y lo sabes-fue lo último escuche de alice hacia mi incluso en su mente, después de mi, ella es a quien más le afecta.

Quise gritarle que no es nada fácil, lo único que deseo es regresar, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que lo que dije es mentira. Después de un par de días salí corriendo hacia ningún lugar totalmente desesperado…

-beeeeellaaaaaa!-grite a todo pulmón con el corazón destrozado

Durante no se cuanto tiempo no me moví absolutamente nada, sin contar cuando salí corriendo. Escuche una conversación, en susurros por supuesto…

-ya hay noticias?-pregunto esme saliendo de la casa, pero aun así lo alcance a escuchar

No sé de que hablan pero se alejaron mas, en un principio no puse atención pero ahora que lo pienso…no he escuchado la voz de alice desde ayer en la mañana, esperen noticias? Demonios y si fue a buscarla?. Puse atención en las mentes de los que había en casa, solo rose.

Nada, no hay información que me ayude, hasta que escuche como los demás regresaban a casa…

"porque será que no ve su futuro?, está bien que no me agrade pero tampoco es para que…"

Me levante y corrí hasta donde están, seguro hablan de bella, de quien más querría ver alice su futuro?

-como que no puede ver su futuro?-grite alterado y muerto de terror, interrumpiendo su pensamiento

-cálmate, alice ya está en forks y dijo que está bien, solo se quedara un poco para averiguar porque no la ve- explico emmett sumamente serio

-tengo que ir, si le pasa algo me muero-dije tratando de irme, mientras él me detenía

-espera, te fuiste, decidiste, ahora te aguantas-agrego enojado

-pero no entiendes, si alice no la ve significa que algo paso o va a pasar-dije desesperado

-vamos a llamarla para saber- en el momento que tomo el teléfono este sonó

-no te preocupes Edward está bien, ya sé porque no puedo verla, no es nada malo créeme, ya voy de vuelta-su voz sonó neutral

Después de la llamada de alice me tranquilice un poco, se que ella nunca regresaría hasta asegurarse que bella estará bien. Pareció una eternidad, como cada día desde que me fui, hasta que alice llego

-porque no me dijiste?-grite furioso, antes de que llegara a la casa

-porque no quería que me acompañaras-respondió enojada también

-cualquier cosa que pueda lastimar a bella me importa, tu no tenias derecho a ir sin mi- le grite mas enojado, mientras jasper se situaba junto a ella

-cálmate-me dijo emmett parándose a mi lado

-perdiste tu oportunidad, ella está tratando, no iba a permitir que la siguieras lastimando-me dijo alice con odio

Escuchar esto me dolió mucho, tiene razón, la lastime y no podía seguir haciéndolo

-como esta-pregunte en un susurro, bajando la cabeza

-respirando, pero de ahí en fuera…- dijo sumamente dolida y apuesto a que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo

-alice…-no sabía que decir, fue para protegerla

-porque no podías verla?-intervino emmett

-por el perro-dijo con una mueca-jacob a ido a su casa y me entere que si no fuera POR EL bella estaría como zombi-menciono con un poco de enojo-solo habla con él, ni siquiera con Charlie-termino triste y con una mirada de odio hacia mi

-el perro ese-dije con desprecio, como odio la idea de que bella este con el

-si no fuera por el…- dijo mientras dejaba que viera y escuchara lo que había averiguado…

Charlie con preocupación hablando de lo mal que se ve, que no comía o se movía hasta que llego ese perro y logro que saliera, maldito cuanto lo odio pero si ayuda a bella…

-"ah! y otra cosa.." pensó mirándome, una escena empezó a pasar por su mente, el estacionamiento de la escuela desde muy lejos, pero eso no es problema para nosotros…

-hola- le decía bella a ese maldito perro

-hola, hey! Te vez feliz-maldito se le nota lo embobado que esta por ella

-lo estoy-me dolió ver esa hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de que está un poco demacrada luce divina

-ok vamos

-si-subieron a su camioneta y se fueron juntos a no se donde

-"espero que este tratando de ser feliz"-volvió a pensar hundiéndome más profundo en el abismo

-el perro se entero que fuiste?

-no-respondió aun enojada

-bien-dije y me dispuse a irme a mi cuarto

-no es justo que ni siquiera pueda hablar con ella, está mal, no quiero hacerle eso, ella es mi amiga

-y Edward tu hermano-intervino rose

-tú no te metas, siempre haz odiado a bella así que no hables-le repitió en gritos a rose

-por favor compórtense-pidió carlisle

Alice se fue enojada a su habitación, mientras a rose se la llevaba emmett

-"lo siento, todo esto es por mi culpa, sino hubiera perdido el control con bella…lo siento" me dijo jasper mentalmente con una cara de profunda tristeza

-no, es mi culpa siempre supe que no debí acercarme a ella, todo es mi culpa…

Porque no podía dormir? o perder la conciencia de alguna manera?, demonios…estoy aquí al tanto de todo, de cada minuto, cada hora es eterna sin ella y mas pensando en que ellos están juntos, demonios! Pero es lo que queria no? Que fuera feliz, pero con ese perro…el también puede hacerle daño, pero no, no es lo mismo, los perros pueden controlarse mejor a nosotros nos cuesta demasiado.

No sé cuantos días han pasado, no he hablado con nadie desde aquella discusión y de pronto alice entro a mi cuarto

-nos están buscando no tardaran mucho en encontrarnos

-quien?- la verdad no me importa, pero que alguien nos siguiera es extraño

-pues el investigador hizo una llamada a Washington en mi visión, así que es posible que bella sea quien nos esté buscando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Porque nos busca, que no se supone que esta con el perro ese?

-nos van a encontrar?-eso no puede pasar

-sí y ni lo digas ya sé, pero por lo menos deberías hablar con ella, debe ser muy importante como para contratar a un investigador-ahí fue donde pensé en algo

-no puede ser ella, bella no tiene el dinero para contratar a un investigador

-mmm… tienes razón, pero es desde Washington, debe ser ella-dijo con un poco de ilusión

-alice… perdón por lo del otro día, pero en serio para que bella este segura debemos alejarnos todos

-no me gusta, pero está bien- respondió molesta

-gracias, en cuanto a los investigadores, si realmente es ella debemos alejarlos, solo así nos olvidara y reara su vida-dije con profunda tristeza-con el perro…

-jamás voy a dejar de decir que es el peor error, pero haya tu–me miro fijamente a los ojos- entonces debemos irnos de aquí, porque llegaran a esta dirección, los demás ya lo saben, solo esperan tu decisión.

-empecemos a empacar y hay que buscar la forma de despistarlos por si persisten

-bien

Y así…nos mudamos, con identidades falsas y cruzando la frontera a pie, para nosotros no es nada. A veces me dan ganas de ir a ver como esta o siquiera saber si es ella quien nos busca, pero es demasiado…no puedo…no debo


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

BELLA POV

Después de este importante paso quería contarle del segundo, pero...

-Porque no puedo acompañarte?-dijo

-jake ya has soportado mucho y esto no te gustara

-que es?

-primero hay que hacer algo contigo, ya estoy segura? Tu sabes… por la manada

-si aquí no pueden intervenir

-entonces creo que deberías sacar todo los sentimientos que traes

-de que hablas?- dijo tenso

-jake se te nota, estas tenso, enojado, a punto de explotar, busquemos un lugar donde puedas hacerlo

-bien…creo que será lo mejor

-además debes explicarle a tu padre lo que harás, te fuiste desde la mañana

-sí, pero primero tengo que hacer algo que decidí ayer

-que cosa?

-sepárame de la manada

-que? Estas seguro? Eso se puede?

-sí, tengo mas control de mis decisiones como te dije, pero aun así estoy unido a ellos y por lo tanto bajo su mando. Cuando me separe podre ocultar mis pensamientos de ellos aunque este en fase.

-sabrán todo lo que te dije, lo que vamos a hacer

-solo nos comunicamos lo que pensamos en ese momento, tratare de pensar lo menos posible, pero tal vez se me escape algo

-esta bien

Habíamos conducido a un lugar apartado con bosque pero alejado de forks. De primera creímos que era mejor quedarme en el hotel para mi mayor seguridad, pero si la manada venia tras de mi podrían llegar antes que jake y atacarme o a mi bebe.

Al llegar jake entro en fase, fue impresionante ver eso pero después empezó a actuar raro como luchando consigo mismo

-jake?, esta todo bien?- obviamente no esperaba que me hablara, pero lo que si hizo fue gruñirme, eso me asusto pues parecía que quería atacarme y luego se arrepentía-jake dijiste que esto es lo que quieres, tu puedes hacerlo, tienes la fuerza necesaria- no se si estas palabras lo ayudan pero esperaba que sí.

En un momento empezó a agacharse pero como si algo le doliera, me acerque, aunque él me pidió que no y hable de nuevo…

-tú puedes hacerlo jake no te rindas, después de esto podremos irnos, estar juntos-diablos no debí decir eso, no quiero darle esperanzas…aunque…no bella que te pasa, tu amas a Edward.

Creo que en estos momentos lo que le dije funciono ya que empezó a levantarse y después rugió mas fuerte parándose en sus patas traseras y después echándose a correr hacia el bosque. No era muy grande pero igual sirvió, en ese momento temí primero pensando que me atacaría y al irse porque me dejara, de verdad me gusta la idea de que él se vaya conmigo, es egoísta lo se, pero lo necesito. Después de un par de minutos apareció con la ropa que había dejado algo alejada del lugar para que pudiera vestirse con privacidad

-creí que ibas a irte

-claro que no, solo que me costó algo hacerlo y cuando lo logre quise correr un poco como dijiste tenía que sacar lo que siento aunque no pude hacerlo totalmente, ya que tenemos que movernos vienen para acá-eso me tenso-afortunadamente estamos en la ciudad y vendrán en auto no corriendo o no tendríamos oportunidad

-entonces hay que irnos?

-si

Vendí mi camioneta, no me gusto la idea pero de todos modos no podría llevármela a Rio. Así que teníamos un nuevo auto, rentado, es mejor más veloz y practico.

Tomamos el camino no sabíamos hacia a donde solo pensamos en alejarnos, mis planes de buscar sangre tenían que esperar un día más, lo cual no era buena idea ya que empiezo a demacrarme mucho y mi vientre creció mas en este día estaba enorme de hecho parecía que tenia 4 meses o más.

-jake no creo que tú puedas salir del país

-por que?

-eres menor de edad… y … tienes pasaporte?

-jajaja si, si tengo y de lo otro no hay problema

-como?-pregunte confundida

-bueno yo quería alejarme un tiempo, tengo unos parientes en México y planeaba visitarlos o ir a cualquier otro lado no se, asi que arregle mi pasaporte y Billy me firmo un documento hace tiempo para poder viajar a donde yo quiera

-por que ibas a irte?

-bells sabes que te amo y verte con él era muy duro tenia que irme, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que me uniera a la manada, no podía ocurrir el cambio lejos de ellos sería peligroso y podría salirme de control, tenía que aprender a controlarme- contesto algo enojado, eso me dolió mucho se iba a ir solo, lejos de su familia, por mi

-hablando de eso jake…-empecé con la mirada baja-lo que dije cuando estabas en fase… lo de estar juntos…- no sabia como decirle sin lastimarlo

-no te preocupes bella, sé que no lo dijiste en ese sentido, aunque para serte sincero en ese momento lo tome asi, sabes? eso me ayudo-dijo con media sonrisa

-no sé que decir

-no digas nada, se que aunque ese maldito te hizo lo que te hizo sigues queriéndolo-dijo con los dientes apretados

-lo siento–dije en un susurro

-olvídalo, no hablemos de eso a menos que sea necesario, si?

-esta bien. Busquemos un lugar para descansar si?, me esta matando la espalda

-esta bien

Al día siguiente le conté lo de la sangre, no estuvo de acuerdo por supuesto, pero dije que es necesario, que tengo que alimentarlo o si no se empezaría a alimentar de mi, que tal vez ya lo hace por lo demacrada que estoy, esto último pareció convencerlo.

Fue hasta el bosque y consiguió la sangre, de animal, queríamos probar eso primero, no me dio detalles ni yo los pedí, solo empecé a beber. Nada paso, estaba un poco menos cansada pero nada mas, jake opino que tal vez necesitaba mas, asi que me acabe todo lo que trajo que fueron como dos galones, no se si lo consiguió de un solo animal o más.

Después de que se paso el malestar en mi estomago por tomar tanto pude comer, comida humana me refiero y milagrosamente no vomite esta vez, pero no me ayudaba mucho, asi que le dije a jake que probaríamos la sangre humana. Discutió mucho, pero le repetí no se cuantas veces que era por mi bien, asi que se fue a conseguirla no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, me lo pregunte muchas veces pero no quise pensar en eso.

Estando en mis pensamientos, empecé a sentir que no podía respirar estaba sola y asustada jake se había ido hace mucho, me duele otra vez el cuerpo, de hecho me duele un poco mas, apenas si puedo moverme y ahí fue cuando sentí unas patadas horriblemente dolorosas es el vientre, esto me termino de dejar sin respiración y después todo se volvió negro.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

BELLA POV

Desperté al sentir un líquido en mi garganta, empecé a toser un poco pero…me sentía mejor

-demonios bella me asustaste- dijo jake muy preocupado

-perdón me empecé a sentir mal, sentí unas patadas en el vientre y luego todo era negro

-si ya vi- dijo apretando los dientes

-qué? –como que lo vio?

-tienes unos moretones enormes en el estomago

-ya paso-dije bajándome la blusa que se me había subido- por cierto esto es mío?-dije limpiándome la sangre de la boca

-no, es lo que fui a conseguir traje varias bolsas- dijo señalando

-en esa mochila?

-si tenia que sacarlo sin que se notara mucho y una hielera llama la atención

-sacarlo sin que te vieran? donde lo conseguiste?

-de un banco de sangre, por eso me tarde tanto, buscando uno, entrando lo cual fue más difícil de lo que pensé y evitando que me descubrieran.

-lo siento pudiste meterte en problemas y todo por mi culpa

-olvídalo bells

-estás seguro que nadie te vio?

-no, tome precauciones, veo muchas películas y ya sabes me veía algo raro pero cero cabello por un gorro y cero huellas digitales por guantes, ayudo el clima frio, tal vez tengan mi cara aunque veía al suelo casi todo el tiempo y no hay suficiente seguridad, lo que más cuidan son las farmacias

-gracias por todo jake, no se cómo pensé que podría hacerlo yo sola

-de nada, entonces que quieres hacer, dormir o tomar otra- dijo señalando las bolsas mientras guardaba algunas en el mini bar que había en la habitación

-cuanto me hiciste tomar?

-una-dijo mostrándome la bolsa vacía- no me gusta esto pero creo que si te ayudo…tienes un poco mas de color con solo una bolsa, en la maña necesitaste los dos galones para estar así

-me duele menos el cuerpo, antes de desmallarme y las patadas no podía respirar, ahora me siento mejor y…si quisiera otra bolsa, por favor- dije mordiendo mi labio y mirando al piso

-bella que no esté de acuerdo, no significa que no vea que te hace bien, toma-dijo extendiéndome un vaso donde había vaciado una bolsa-solo no me pidas que te vea…otra vez

-está bien, gracias-dije mientras tomaba la sangre creí que me costaría trabajo, pero de hecho esta sabrosa, termine y llame a jake quien estaba del otro en la salita que tenia la habitación, no es lujosa pero es un buen hotel, espacioso sin llegar a lo ostentoso

-termine jake- le informe- creo que es suficiente por hoy

-quieres dormir?

-no de hecho quiero un baño– dije mientras intentaba levantarme, lo cual fue difícil

-necesitas ayuda?-dijo riendo

-no te burles y creo que si –dije extendiendo mis brazos, me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta adentro del baño, me bajo y me agache a preparar la tina, pero no pude me empezó a doler la espalda

-déjame hacerlo- dijo jake

-gracias

-bells no vayas a malinterpretar esto, pero creo que debería quedarme cerca, podrías caerte o te podría doler otra vez, créeme que no me quiero aprovechar solo pienso en tu seguridad…como hiciste esto ayer?

-jamás pensaría eso de ti y ayer…bueno… con mucho esfuerzo y doliéndome todo apenas si podía moverme

-entonces… en que te ayudo?

-necesito sacarme la ropa primero

-quieres que cierre los ojos-pregunto apenado y nervioso

-me gustaría ya que me muero de la vergüenza, pero no podrías ayudarme mucho así

-no tengas pena, ya te dije que no habrá malos pensamientos en mi cabeza

-no es eso jake-dije mirando al piso

-además si no mal recuerdo tu me viste desnudo en el bosque no?- dijo divertido sacudiéndose sus propios nervios supongo

-es cierto…entonces estaríamos igualando las cosas?-bromee apenada

-algo asi-esta sonrojado, de seguro yo estoy como tomate

Me ayudo a desvestirme, lo cual me tenía muy nerviosa, después me ayudo a meterme a la tina, se quedo ahí sentado en el piso del baño pero corrí la cortina y empezamos a hablar

-como han cambiado nuestras vidas cierto?-me dijo jake

-sí, hace unos días pensaba que pasamos toda una vida en un solo día, esta de locos- le respondí aun en la tina

-si es verdad

-tienes todo listo para mañana?

-si los boletos ya están, buscaremos un hotel al llegar y después un lugar permanente

-esta bien

Me ayudo a salir de la tina, me facilito toda mi ropa en esto no me ayudo solo cuido que no fuera a caerme dándome un poco de espacio y ligera privacidad mientras fijaba su mirada en otro lado, afortunadamente aun podía ir al baño yo sola ayudándome del lavamanos, eso seria demasiado aunque supongo que pasara en algún momento pero no quiero pensar en eso.

El vuelo seria temprano asi que nos fuimos a dormir y después de lo del baño ya no nos pareció raro dormir en la misma cama, sin otra intención más que dormir de parte de los dos, lo cual fue bueno pues últimamente me da mucho frio y la temperatura de jake ayuda mucho, solo por eso me abrace a él…cierto?

Nos despertamos muy temprano, más bien jake me despertó. Llamamos a nuestras familias para decirles que estamos bien, todos sabían que jake y yo estamos juntos, quiero decir que viajaremos juntos, a Charlie no le pareció al principio pero después de que jake le dijo que solo era para cuidarme sin otras intenciones se calmo.

Afortunadamente la manada no se entero de todo según me dijo jake, me conto que mientras estaba en fase vieron sus intenciones de irse, no adonde solo eso, que le estaban ordenando regresar pero lo resistió, pudieron verme pero no se enteraron de mi embarazo, con el abrigo no se notaba, además se concentro en otra cosa para no pensar en eso, solo nos seguían para hacernos entrar en razón y que regresáramos.

Me acabe toda la sangre que jake me había traído no podíamos pasarla en el aeropuerto, aunque lo lleváramos en vasos de café podrían revisarlos y no sabíamos hasta cuando podríamos conseguir más, así que me tome toda.

Salimos rumbo a Brasil, fue un viaje largo y con escalas, no queríamos llamar la atención pero contando con el tiempo de viaje preferí comprar en primera clase, todo es más cómodo y me ayuda a no sentirme tan mal. La verdad con los días que habíamos tenido dormí casi todo el camino también para ahorrar energías y no demacrarme mucho.

Toda esa sangre humana ayudo bastante, al entrar al avión nos felicitaron por el embarazo creyendo que jake era el padre, me sonroje, lo que no había pasado antes de la sangre humana, apenas si tenía color, no alcance a notar como reacciono él.

Al llegar nos quedamos en un hotel cerca, afortunadamente la gente de ahí nos entendía mas o menos bien ya que nosotros no sabemos el idioma buscamos algo cerca de un hospital para poder intentar conseguir sangre, bueno que jake lo intentara, yo estoy algo adolorida de la espalda y el vientre ya que la sangre también le había dado energía al bebe y se movió varias veces dejándome moretones y casi sin respirar.

Cuando pasaba esto trataba de hablarle diciéndole que no se moviera, que lo quiero mucho, lo amo, pero que moverse así me lastima. No quería hacer sentir mal a mi bebe pero tenía que estar lo mejor posible para él y díganme loca pero creo que funciona ya que se mueve menos, sobre todo en una ocasión que creímos me había roto una costilla, pero no fue asi ya que el dolor paso rápido, pero me dejo sin color en la cara, supongo que la sangre ayudo con el dolor pero me dejo sin reserva, los primeros días no hubo suerte, pero lo intentara hoy.

-Jake estás seguro de esto?-estoy preocupada

-necesitamos esas cosas para cuidarte y así será mas fácil conseguir sangre

-no se jake y si dice algo?

-mira tú te quedas aquí está muy alejado de todo. No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola pero…debe ser asi. Mírate bella estas gris hace tres días que no tomas sangre apenas si comes, tengo que arriesgarme, además el que se está arriesgando mas es él y si algo sale mal no podrán detenerme, escapare.

-está bien, ten cuidado de todos modos

-mantén el teléfono cerca si te sientes mal me llamas-tomo mi cara entre sus manos, últimamente me cuesta más trabajo la idea de estar lejos de él, no sé que pasa

-lo hare

-regreso lo antes posible-beso mi frente y se marcho

La primera vez que fue al hospital no pudo conseguir sangre, pero no sé como un medico se entero, no pregunto para qué era, solo le dijo que si tenía los medios suficientes él le conseguiría lo que fuera, habla nuestro idioma por eso se pudieron arreglar. Tiene tan pocos escrúpulos que hasta órganos le ofreció, explico que por ciertos barrios aquello es normal, lo que me causo escalofríos pero bueno así es el mundo.

Jake acepto siempre y cuando fuera sangre limpia, le dije que pidiera unas bolsas de mi tipo de sangre ya que en el parto seguro perderé mucha y necesitare de transfusiones y las demás no importan son para tomar. Después de arreglarse con el médico jake consiguió rentar una casita en medio de un lugar algo solitario. El es increíble, hace todo ya que yo apenas puedo moverme.

Antes de salir de E.U.A. arregle que tuviera acceso a mi cuenta pequeña, la cual habíamos abastecido con medio millón, tal vez algo exagerado pero no sabia hasta cuándo podría ir yo, jake tendría que hacerlo todo. Yo quería que tuviera acceso a las dos pero él se opuso, lo que si no pudo evitar que hiciera es cambiar el beneficiario el cual eran mis padres, les deje una pequeña parte pero casi todo se lo dejaba a jake, si me pasaba algo quería que el cuidara de mi bebe, mis padres no podrían. No me ha dicho que lo hará, todavía hablaba con recelo de mi bebe, pero al menos ya lo llamaba así y no "esa cosa".

Al estar pensando en esto pude escuchar como tocaba la puerta de nuestra casita, me asuste un poco ya que si fuera jake entraría sin más, tome el teléfono para llamarlo si era necesario…

-quién es?

-hola mi nombre es huilen, puedo pasar?- su voz sonó como un canto, hermosa

-hola huilen…tal vez pueda regresar después?, ahora no puedo atenderla, disculpe- conteste lo mas cortes, estoy sola y este lugar es muy apartado de todo para visitas, sin contar que llegamos esa mañana

-no te asustes niña solo quiero ayudarte-dijo dulcemente

-ayudarme con que?-pregunte curiosa

-con tus bebes- que? acaso nos vio llegar?

-estamos bien gracias- quería que se fuera, estaba a punto de marcarle a jake cuando dijo

-no podrás sobrevivir al parto, no como humana-pero que?

-quién es? Que quiere?

-ya te dije, ayudarte

-que quiso decir con que no como humana?

-se que tus bebes son diferentes, también yo lo soy, soy un vampiro niña-que? En este momento apreté las teclas para marcarle a jake pero después de la primera dijo

-no te asustes voy a entrar- después de esto la cerradura de la puerta se rompió y ella entro, estaba a punto de conectar la llamada cuando llego hasta mí y me quito el teléfono.

-por favor no nos lastimes- dije con llanto y protegiendo mi vientre con mis manos

-no voy a hacerte daño niña, solo quiero ayudarte-retrocedió dándome mi espacio-no hubiera entrado así pero si el lobo viene no creo que nos dará la oportunidad de explicarnos-dijo medio riendo-trata de relajarte eso no le hace bien a tus bebes

-bebes?- pregunte curiosa, pero aun muerta de miedo


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-no lo sabes? Son dos-dijo con una sonrisa enorme, no puedo creerlo dos?

-como sabe eso? Jake no me dijo que escuchara dos corazones aparte del mío

-porque laten como uno solo

-como sabe de nosotros?-pregunte enderezándome un poco con esfuerzo

-una de mis sobrinas tiene un talento especial, puede sentir a otros como ella, como tus bebes, ella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana- dijo con una sonrisa amable

-hay mas? No crei que esto hubiera pasado antes, me dijeron que los vampiros no podían tener hijos, pero obvio se equivoco-señale mi vientre

-ya no me tienes miedo? Puedo acercarme?

-para serle sincera un tengo miedo, pero si puede acercarse

-gracias, en verdad no quiero lastimarte y…nos sorprendió que te encontráramos aun con vida- dijo despacio supongo que tratando de no asustarme, pero no funciono

-como que todavía con vida?

-si niña veras, iliam mi sobrina, puede sentir estos niños, pero solo después de nacer, lo que en nuestras experiencias, siempre mata a la madre- dijo mirando el suelo

-siempre- dije apenas en un susurro, llena de tristeza, no podre estar con mis bebes? No me importa morir si ellos estarán bien pero no poder verlos, convivir, cuidarlos, no soporto esa idea y aparte no hay ni luces de Edward o alguno de los cullen

-lo siento-se acerco mas tomando mis manos, creo que ya había superado el miedo inicial pero el sentir sus manos tan suaves y frías me recordaron a él y me estremecí

-perdóname-me dijo rápidamente-no quise asustarte

-no es eso… es que me recordó a alguien-le conteste mirando a otro lado

-bueno te sentirías amenazada si mis sobrinos entran-dijo lentamente

-creo que dentro o fuera serian la misma amenaza no?- dije con una risa nerviosa-pero considerando que no me han atacado confiare en ustedes, así que…- respire hondo-pueden entrar…

Después de mis palabras aparecieron tres chicas y un chico, todos se ven muy jóvenes 17 o 18 el más grande, no se parecen a Huilen a ella se le nota que es vampiro piel pálida y sus ojos color miel, se alimenta de animales. Pero ellos son diferentes y entre sí de hecho, empezaron a presentarse…

-hola soy Iliam-dijo la primera chica de ojos y cabello negro

-hola mi nombre es Maysa- dijo la segunda, de ojos azules y cabella claro casi rubio

-soy Lua mucho gusto- dijo la tercera, de ojos cafes y cabello castaño

-soy Nahuel- dijo el chico, este se parece un poco a Iliam ojos y cabello oscuro

-hola…mmm…soy bella- dije mirándolos a todos incluyendo a Huilen ya que no se lo había dicho-no parecen vampiros- dije frunciendo el ceño

-por qué no lo somos… por completo-dijo Iliam

-ah…- fue lo único que respondí-debo llamar a jake, si llega y los ve se enojara y abra problemas

-está bien- respondio huilen

Me devolvió el teléfono, seguía nerviosa pero como dijeron que quieren ayudar y es lo que necesitamos…además si quisieran atacarme ya lo hubieran hecho no? , en fin sonó e inmediato respondió

-que pasa bella estas bien?- dijo jake rápido

-ehm.. si jake estoy bien…ya vienes?

-si estoy de camino llego en unos 20 minutos

-jake tengo que avisarte algo-dije nerviosa

-que? Que pasa?

-tenemos visita- dije despacio

-Visita?-dijo enojado- esos chupasangre?

-no, no son ellos, pero… por favor no te enojes ni te alteres estoy bien si?-trate de calmarlo

-quien? dime bella me estas asustando- pregunto preocupado

-son personas que quieren ayudarme y a mis bebes-dije recordando que dijo que son dos

-ayudarte, bebes?-dijo rápido

-jake ellos son como mis bebes…mitad vampiro- explique despacio

-que?- grito, en el momento que rechinaban las llantas de la camioneta que había comprado para transportarnos, se corto la llamada después

-se corto- informe moviendo el móvil

-ya oímos – dijo hilen sonriendo, pero claro ella y todos escucharon perfectamente

-debe venir para acá y sin el carro- dijo Nahuel

-en fase?- pregunto maysa

-lo más seguro- esto me preocupo no quiero que empiece una batalla. Yo no puedo hacer nada, jake solo es uno nos acabaran, intente levantarme pero me costo

-puedo ayudarte?-me pregunto iliam

-si gracias- al tocarme pode sentir sus manos suaves como las de un vampiro y un poco duras pero cálidas

Me ayudo a ir hasta a la puerta, apenas estaba atravesando cuando llego jake en fase rugiendo a hacia ellos y en mi dirección ya que estaban atrás de mi

-cálmate jake solo quieren ayudar, no me atacaran, si quisieran eso lo hubieran hecho mientras no estabas- dije rápido tratando de calmarlo, parece que no funcionaba ya que se acerco un poco y empezó a gruñir

-se que no confías en nosotros y que se supone debemos atacarnos por naturaleza, pero no queremos eso, queremos ayudar a bella, sin nuestra ayuda ella morirá, el parto será muy difícil y doloroso, si bella lo decide podemos ayudarla a sobrevivir- dijo huilen

-no queremos atacarla o alejarla de ti, si así fuera lo habríamos hecho antes de que llegaras o no habríamos permitido que te advirtiera de nuestra presencia- dijo esta vez iliam

-por favor podrían dejarnos a solas mientras le explico?-les pedí a ellos

-creo que será lo mejor- dijo huilen hacia los chicos- vamos

Empezaron a alejarse de la casa y por tanto de mi, esto después de que iliam me ayudo a sentarme en una banquita fuera de la casa, se movían con precaución, despacio para no provocar a jake quien se acerco mas a mí interponiéndose entre ellos y yo.

-bella si decides tomar nuestra ayuda solo tienes que llamarnos, podremos escucharte- grito huilen

-si gracias–dije en voz normal-aunque tal vez deberían de darnos más espacio para que jake se relaje-al decir esto jake se medio volteo y me rugió bajito pero volteo rápidamente y rugió mas fuerte asumiendo una posición como de ataque

-cálmate jake, solo quieren ayudar

Se quedo en esa posición un minuto, creo que en lo que esperaba que se alejaran una buena distancia, después se volvió hacia mí y me miro dando la espalda a donde habían desaparecido

-tenemos que hablar- le dije, en ese momento empezó a cambiar, el ver ese cambio me impresiono la única vez que lo había visto salir de fase fue cuando lo atacaron, ahora podía verlo sin preocuparme de que algo le doliera.

-ya vuelvo- me dijo enojado y sin mirarme, regreso a los pocos segundos ya con pantalón y camiseta-estás loca?, debiste llamarme antes, como se te ocurre defender a esos chupasangre?-dijo alterado y enojado

-jake, por favor han sido muy amables, te confieso que me dio mucho miedo al principio creí que iban a atacarme pero no fue así

-quieren algo, si no te han matado es por algo, tal vez esperen el mejor momento

-jake el mejor momento fue cuando no estabas y mírame aquí sigo- le dije tratando de calmarlo

-no lo sé esto no me da buena espina… y si quieren a…tus bebes?- cuando dijo esto me asuste y lleve mis manos a mi vientre, no había considerado eso.

-no, si los quisieran me hubieran llevado y encerrado en algún lugar lejos de ti hasta que nacieran – pensé en voz alta mirando mi gran vientre-son cinco contra…bueno yo no soy rival- continúe- en cambio esperaron a que llegaras, para tratar de explicarte – dije esto último mirándolo a los ojos.

Estuvimos hablando asi una media hora entre que el desconfiaba y se enojaba y yo tratando de calmarlo explicándole que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera, en un momento jake se tenso y volteo hacia afuera

-que pasa?-le pregunte

-trajeron la camioneta, está pidiendo permiso de acercarse a dejarla- dijo tenso

-está bien, que se acerque- dije yo

-solo uno-agrego jake abriendo la puerta

Cuando lua se bajo de la camioneta, yo ya había logrado pararme del sillón en donde me había dejado jake y pude verla

-gracias – le dije-si quiero que me ayuden

-bella!- dijo jake alterado interrumpiéndome

-no queremos problemas solo ayudar-alcance a escuchar que le dijo a jake

-si claro-contesto entre dientes

-tal vez solo para tranquilidad de mi amigo, pudiera venir solo uno, para que habláramos mejor

-solo uno? No lo sé, le preguntare a huilen- dijo preocupada, uno contra un humano no es nada, pero contra jake es otra historia

-mañana está bien? Necesito descansar y jake necesita calmarse y asimilar la información- y yo también pensé

-está bien, mañana- después de esto se fue despacio a legándose unos metros de la casa a velocidad humana, después salió corriendo como rayo y se perdió

-que trajiste- dije a jake cambiando el tema para que se relajara un poco

-sangre y un aparato para ver tu interior, por eso me tarde me estaban enseñando a usarlo y tenia que cargarlo sin que me vieran- dijo tenso aun- por cierto te ves terrible toma-me dio un vaso en el cual vacio una bolsa

-gracias

Entre platicas, tratar de convencerlo que era lo mejor y lo que el había hecho en el día, lo cual me llamo la atención que todas estas "transacciones" se hicieran de día, pero así es…llego la noche en la cual me acabe como diez bolsas no había probado sangre hace días, ahora podía moverme más y como ya era usual jake me ayudo en la ducha. Nos fuimos a dormir juntos otra vez, aunque esta vez supongo que quería asegurarse que no fueran nuestros nuevos conocidos a visitarme sin el estar cerca.

Amaneció y jake me preparo un desayuno humano, no se me antojaba pero tenía que comer para mi, aparte tome tres bolsas mas, lo bueno que había conseguido bastantes pero pronto habría que ir por mas ya que me acabe la mitad

-aquí viene- me informo jake parándose entre la puerta y yo-entra-dijo tenso


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

BELLA POV

Era huilen, nos dijo que sus sobrinos no están tranquilos con esta visita ya que temían que jake pueda hacerle daño. Le conto a jake todo lo que me conto a mi…

-porque quieren ayudar a bella? eso es muy raro, como supieron de ella si llegan cuando ya nacieron?- yo también quería preguntar esto

-no sabemos muy bien, iliam dice que tal vez tus bebes tengan un lazo especial, tal vez por eso pudo sentirlos a la vez que ella trato de llamarlos ya que no estaba segura de su ubicación- explico

-ella los llamo?-pregunte

-sí, pensé que por eso habías venido?-dijo huilen con el seño fruncido

-debió ser eso, en un momento me entro la necesidad de venir a Brasil, no entendí porque?-dije lejanamente

-iliam los llamo directamente, no debiste solo presentirlo sino saberlo con firmeza-respondio confundida

-ella puede controlar a bella?-pregunto jake algo enojado

-no ella no es capaz de controlar a nadie, aunque sí de llamarlos directamente-le respondio a jake-no la escuchaste?-se refirió a mi ahora

-no, solo tenía una necesidad de venir

-debe ser el lazo del que habla iliam, tal vez interfirió y después de todo los llamo a ellos no a ti- dijo para sí misma

-hay otra cosa… em… conocí un vampiro que podía leer el pensamiento, pero jamás pudo hacerlo conmigo-al momento que jake se tenso

-un escudo, interesante-dijo sorprendida-sobre todo porque eres humana

-escudo?

-si conocí a alguien quien su don es tener un escudo aunque solo mental, es una herramienta muy útil

-ah- yo seré así?

-bueno como te dije, eres inusual como tus bebes, no sabíamos que podían ser dos, uno ya es bastante grave, tu lo estas llevando mejor de lo que creí, por la sangre supongo- dijo cerrando un poco los ojos-humana-al decirlo jake se tenso un poco mas

-sí, probamos con la de animal pero no sirvió, tome galones y apenas había cambio, pero la humana una sola bolsa me ayuda bastante

-entiendo, bien pensado. El estado de las madres de las chicas era terrible, así como el de mi hermana-huilen se alejo un poco

-su hermana?

-si, la madre de Nahuel-al mencionar su nombre jake se levanto enojado

-que pasa jake?-dije confundida, el solo resoplo fuerte

-es que ayer cuando nos íbamos, Nahuel le dijo a jake que si te atacaba por no poder calmarse, el mismo lo mataría-respondió huilen

-idiota el único peligro aquí es él y todos ustedes-dijo hacia huilen

-Jake cálmate, Nahuel solo se preocupaba por mi-dije mirándolo-así como jake se preocupa y me ha cuidado desde que le conté, aun en contra de sí mismo- dije ahora mirando a huilen quien le había molestado el comentario de jake

-es cierto, todos aquí nos preocupamos por bella-dijo huilen a jake calmándose

-otra cosa- comento jake –para que la llamaron, que es lo que quieren en realidad?, quieren que bella sobreviva?, porque? eso no les incumbe

-pues veras…- dijo soltando aire audiblemente-esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero parece que es la única manera que entiendas-dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la ventana-cada uno de mis sobrinos se siente un monstruo, ya que la primera cosa que hicieron al nacer fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho… matar a su madre-dijo lo ultimo viéndome a mi-trate de explicarles que no es su culpa, solo eran bebes que no pidieron ser engendrados, no pidieron ser lo que son, pero aun así no se quitan esa imagen sobre sí mismos- termino triste, se notaba que los quiere mucho

-porque están con usted?-pregunte

-bueno trátenme de tu y están conmigo porque no tienen a nadie más, mis padres despreciaron a mi hermana pues sabían lo que crecía dentro de ella, solo yo la apoye. Como tú, amaba a Nahuel por sobre todo incluso su propia vida, a iliam la encontramos sola en medio de la selva alimentándose de monos y frutas no encontramos a alguien que conociera a su madre, de Lua y Maysa son más o menos lo mismo. Cualquier humano no podría cuidarlos como se debe además que les daría miedo, la única opción era el padre-jake y yo nos tensamos, pero no dijimos nada-pero jamás supimos quienes eran.

Tal parece que después de lo que huilen nos conto jake se relajo, acepto que huilen y los chicos vinieran, no todos juntos ya que aun lo ponen nervioso. Así empezaron a ir de dos en dos. Nahuel empezó a encargarse de ir por la sangre, ya que jake no quería dejarme sola, el ambiente no era tenso pero tampoco de fiesta, ambos lados aprendiendo a confiar.

El aparato que trajo jake era un ultrasonido, Maysa nos conto que el saco que rodea a los bebes es como la piel de un vampiro y no podríamos ver nada, aun asi probamos pero no hubo suerte, aunque sirvió para ver mis costillas las cuales ya me habían roto tres. A pesar de que trataba de hablar con mis bebes así como Iliam para que no se movieran, es inevitable que lo hagan y como son mucho más fuertes que yo...

La primera vez fueron dos juntas, me dolió tanto que casi me desmalle, jake se enfado mucho diciéndome que esto se estaba saliendo de control, que no debería seguir, que debería sacarlos de mi antes de que me mataran.

No me extraño, había estado reprimiendo esta reacción desde el momento en que le conté de mi embarazo, solo agradecí que los chicos estaban ahí y evitaron que se me acercara, si hubiéramos estado solos tal vez jake hubiera lastimado a mis bebes. Casi sin voz le recordé que me mataría si intentaba algo contra ellos, alcance a ver que salió corriendo de la casa y entro en fase esa fue la primera vez que me dejo sola con los demás.

Al despertar me enojo que quisiera lastimarlos pero lo entendí, al ver que no volvía me asusto que no fuera a regresar, es mi mejor amigo, me ha apoyado incluso contra sí mismo, la idea de que no vuelva prácticamente me mata, no quiero perderlo. Volvió al día siguiente casi de noche, disculpándose, diciendo que le resultaba muy difícil verme sufrir, respondí que lo entendía y que no había problema.

Desde lo de las costillas se concluyo que necesitaríamos medicamentos para el dolor, morfina era lo mejor, Maysa se dedico a investigar todo lo relacionado, cantidades, reacciones, contraindicaciones, etc. Ella sabe de medicina y no le resulto tan difícil entender todo rápido, además de que son muy inteligentes.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que los Mapuche estaban aquí, después de lo de jake, entraron en confianza no antes de que él se disculpara con ellos por casi atacarlos y agradeciéndoles de no dejarlo hacerme daño. Desde ahi prácticamente viven con nosotros pero rentamos la casita mas cercana de aquí la cual queda a cinco minutos en auto pero ya que ellos corren tan rápido no importo, solo por si alguien quería privacidad, aunque si no salían por comida o sangre, todos se la pasaban aquí casi todo el tiempo.

Llevaba poco más de un mes de embarazo me comunique con mi familia igual que jake, trataban de persuadirnos de volver; dijimos que queríamos tomarnos un tiempo, jake por lo de la manada y yo por lo de Edward, que estamos bien y que nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

En cuanto a mí y el corporativo… sebastian está feliz de poder ayudarme y explicarme todo para que pudiera trabajar ahí. No tengo intensiones de hacerlo por lo menos ahora ya que tendré a mis bebes y me convertiré en un vampiro no tendré cabeza para eso, solo para la sangre, le dije a sebatian que primero estudiaría para tener un buen desempeño.

En este tiempo también me había comunicado con los investigadores, dijeron que habían salido para Siberia pero no les había sido posible encontrarlos pero que seguirán investigando.

Quiero encontrarlo si, pero solo porque si muero, quiero que conozca y cuide a nuestros hijos y para verlo…por última vez.

Cada dia me siento peor, estoy enorme, demacrada, cansada y dañada. Moretones, fracturas, además que mi corazón está sumamente débil. Consumía tanta sangre que el "doctor" empezaba a preguntar y a hacerle más difícil conseguirla, pero con un incentivo monetario y que tanto Jake como Nahuel que ahora ya hasta son amigos fueron a "hablar" con él, no sé cómo pero consiguió el doble de todo lo que le pidieron, ja!.

El embarazo de Pire duro 40 días según Huilen, los cuales se cumplen hoy no tengo fuerzas para moverme aunque no me siento taaaaan mal. Las costillas duelen pero no es para tanto, solo quería evitar moverme de forma que incomodara a los bebes para que no me rompieran otro hueso.

Pasaba este tiempo estudiando, investigando e informándome de todo lo que me manda sebastian. Esto de las empresas es muy interesante no entendía mucho y como no podía entretener demasiado a sebastian ya que él es el director, me comunique mas con el señor Mark su padre y antiguo encargado. Estaba feliz de ayudarme y explicarme las cosas que no comprendo, que para ser sincera es la mayoría.

También me ocupo pensando nombres, ninguno de los que me sugieren me gusta, busque en línea y tampoco, ninguno tenía ese algo especial, así que decidí inventarlos. Cuando se los comunique a nadie les gusto pero los aceptaron…

-entonces si son niños se llamaran Edjek y Anthony, si son niñas serán Reneesme y Carlie

-uno raro y uno normal, pobres de Edjek y Reneesme-dijo jake

-oye son lindos nombres-dije defendiéndome

-y si son niño y niña-pregunto Lua

-entonces serán Edjek Anthony y Reneesme Carlie Swan- aunque me gustaría que fuera cullen pensé

-pobres-dijo jake en tono de risa

-oye-solté una risita lo que se convirtió en un grito en el momento que sentía un dolor horrible en la espalda que me dejo sin aire

-llego la hora!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

No podía pensar muy bien ya que el dolor me llena por completo. Como me la pasaba acostada todo el tiempo habían acondicionaron mi cuarto con todo lo necesario.

Tenía gabinetes con gasas, bisturíes, alcohol, morfina, bolsas listas para transfusiones, un lugar donde atender a los niños, la máquina de ultrasonido, en fin parecía que dormía en un hospital.

No se que tanto me hicieron ya que con el inmenso dolor no me di cuenta de nada…

-los bebes están empezando a sufrir-comento Iliam a no sé quien

-tenemos que sacarlos rápido-respondio huilen

-le acabas de poner la morfina no ha hecho efecto-intervino Maysa.

Eso no importa me duele tanto la espalda que siento como si se hubiera roto, las costillas de la vez pasada me dolían mucho también, además que no puedo respirar

-sáquenlos- encontré el aire y la fuerza para gritar

-esta bien- dijo hilen

Tomo el bisturí y corto mi vientre, me dolió mucho pero es por ellos. Después de esto saco sus colmillos y se agacho sobre mi, yo no paraba de gritar del dolor, alcance a escuchar que alguien decía "mas morfina", si me la pusieron o no, no supe no hubo diferencia, en un momento escuche algo maravilloso el llanto de mi primer bebe.

-Edjek- dijo alguien, enseguida escuche otro llanto

-y Reneesme-dijo alguien mas

Podía sentir que alguien seguía trabajando en mi vientre, pero no preste atención, incluso el dolor se me olvido en el momento que Iliam y Lua se acercaron hasta mi con mis hijos, lo único que existía eran ellos, sus ojos, su rostro…estaba tan perdida en ellos que solo recordé mi alrededor cuando una punzada me atravesó el corazón, aunque no pude moverme a pesar que quería, incluso no pude gritar.

Tras la punzada sentí colmillos en las piernas y los brazos y asi todo se oscureció…

Hubo un tiempo en que me perdí, no sé cuanto, pero cuando comencé a sentir otra vez desee no haber querido. Parece como si miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo me atravesaran cada parte del cuerpo una y otra vez, no creí que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor en la vida y esto no para me duele tanto que ni pensar en mis hijos ayuda…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero parece que nadie puede escuchar mis gritos, pedía tan desesperadamente que me ayudaran, el dolor es tan insoportable que empecé a pedir que me mataran. Pero no, nada pasa, nadie tenía compasión de mí, solo queda el dolor.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció fueron años, el dolor comenzó a bajar en ciertas zonas, mis manos y mis pies primero, empezó a subir este alivio por mis brazos y piernas a un ritmo desesperadamente lento. Al llegar a mi torso y mi cabeza fui capaz de pensar de nuevo en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, pensé en mis hijos, que será de ellos?, habrán encontrado a Edward?, jake seguirá a su lado?, los mapuche seguirían aquí?. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza cuando después de una eternidad el dolor se detuvo.

Abrí mis ojos y…todo es tan extraño, puedo ver cada partícula de polvo, la luz del foco con toda la gama de colores que lo conforman como si fuera un arcoíris, me levante en el mismo momento que lo pensé y ahí estaban iliam, Nahuel y huilen.

-hola, bienvenida-dijo huilen

-todo es tan extraño-mi propia voz me asombro, sonó como un sube canto, es mi voz pero suena diferente

-si todo te va a resultar extraño y diferente al principio, solo tienes que acostumbrarte

-y los niños?, que ha pasado con ellos?, con quien están? cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- solté tan rápido que dudo que me haya entendido

-los niños están con jake, lua y maysa, están bien, ansiosos de verte y han pasado tres días

-tres días?-pregunte sorprendida, me parecieron años-quiero verlos

-ahora no es posible

-porque no–pregunte con furia, pude notar como Nahuel asumía una posición de ataque me di cuenta que yo estaba igual

No podía atacarlos, después de todo lo que me han ayudado. Me relaje, entre mi pregunta y esto apenas si había pasado un segundo

-perdón–dije mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes bella, es normal esas reacciones en los neófitos-dijo dulcemente

-neófitos?

-vampiros recién nacidos

-ah!…pero quiero ver a mis hijos

-y los veras, pero primero tienes que alimentarte-en el momento que dijo esto mi garganta dolió mucho, como si algo más potente que el fuego me atravesara

-ven vamos a cazar-dijo iliam

-porque no puedo ver a los niños antes, quiero verlos-dije otra vez enojada

-cálmate bella, los niños tienen sangre humana y si los ves en este momento podrías atacarlos sin querer y sé que no deseas eso-dijo tranquila, esto me relajo

-es cierto, perdón, no pensé en eso- no quiero atacar a mis hijos

-vamos mientras más rápido te alimentes, mas rápido veraz a tu hijos

Nos disparamos hacia el bosque, me sorprendió la velocidad a la que vamos, siendo humana Edward jamás me traslado tan rápido pues me mareaba y ahora era como si caminara lenta y relajadamente. Pude notar todos los detalles, colores, formas, texturas, olores y sonidos, además de que no me tropiezo, un gran cambio para mí que me la vivía en el piso, corrimos mucho según huilen a mi no me pareció tanto, no me canse absolutamente nada, además disfruto de correr me hace sentir libre.

Al llegar no sabía que hacer estoy algo nerviosa, pero al ver a un jaguar todo nerviosismo se fue, me abalance sobre él, intento escarpar pero lo atrape antes que diera el paso, me rasguño el rostro pero no me dolió, apenas si lo sentí. Lo deje totalmente seco, fue la misma operación con otros cuatro animales, valla no sabía que podía tomar tanto

-satisfecha?-dijo iliam divertida

-eso creo- dije sintiéndome llena pero no satisfecha del todo-tome demasiado, acaso no fue suficiente?

-si lo fue, lo que sientes es por ser sangre de animal, siempre deja lleno pero con la sensación de que algo falta

-ah…-edward me había comentado algo de eso-entonces ya puedo ver a mis hijos?- pregunte ansiosa

-si volvamos

De regreso ahora si note cuanto viajamos, jake estaba afuera de la casa mientras lua y maysa cargaban a los niños dentro

-jake- dije con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se borro al llegar un olor desagradable-apestas-dije sin pensar

-ja, mira quién habla de pestes-jake tenía una sonrisa enorme pero estaba tenso, ahora soy capaz de notar mejor las reacciones

-de que hablas…yo no apesto-lo único que respondió fue una risa baja

-bella, los lobos y los vampiros somos enemigos naturales, nuestros aromas se diseñaron para repelerse de modo que el apesta como dijiste, pero tú también para él.

-en serio?

-si-respondio jake con un gesto desagradable en la cara

-no exageres

-como lo está tomando, se ha salido de control?-pregunto jake a huilen, lo cual me molesto ni que fuera yo una bebe. Jake noto esto y asumió una postura para enfrentar un ataque a lo cual me relaje, tampoco puedo pensar en lastimarlo

-como lo vez lo está tomando muy bien, mejor de lo que imagine, no es lo normal en un neófito

-yo creo que es parte de su don-dijo alegre iliam

-que cosa?-pregunte yo

-que puedas controlarte cuando te enfureces así, se te nota demasiado bella, pero algo pasa que te detienes cuando lo común es un ataque-explico con una sonrisa

-no puedo pensar en atacar a ninguno de ustedes después de lo que me han ayudado y a mis bebes

-es impresionante, debes saberlo-esta vez fue Nahuel

-quiero ver a los niños-dije dando un paso

-están seguros?-dijo jake tapándome el paso

Me hizo enfurecer de nuevo tanto que solté un gruñido, en ese momento dos me tomaron por los brazos, tan fuerte que casi me los dislocan, pero no me dolió solo era incomodo sentirme sometida, en el momento que jake se preparaba para el ataque se me vino algo a la mente…

-los estas defendiendo-mencione con una sonrisa en el rostro


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

BELLA POV

-no quiero que le…les hagas daño, sé que no lo harías a propósito, pero entiende que tienes que aprender a manejar tus nuevas emociones- explico relajándose el también

-está bien entiendo, pero te aseguro que solo quiero conocerlos, verlos, abrazarlos, besarlos, después trabajare en mis emociones. Sé que no sucederá pero…si intento atacarlos, todos ustedes me lo impedirán-dije como una suplica

-está bien jake, estaremos alerta-pronuncio Nahuel

En ese momento se movió y le dijo a lua y maysa que salieran. Ahí estaban mis bebes, hermosos, aunque algo crecidos de lo que esperaba

-creí que solo habían pasado tres días-dije hacia huilen

-solo fueron tres días, ellos están creciendo muy rápido fue lo mismo con los chicos, es normal bella no te preocupes

Me acerque hasta los niños, los cuales dudaron al principio, es lógico no me han visto.

-está bien chicos ella es mama, recuerdan que ya la habían visto?

-como?-pregunte

-los llevamos a verte ayer, no paraban de preguntaban por ti

-los dejaron verme en la condición que estaba?-eso me enojo, yo gritaba y pedía que me mataran

-bella parecía que dormías y todavía faltaba para que despertaras, relájate-dijo huilen, al momento que jake se interponía entre los niños y yo, y Nahuel se colocaba al lado de huilen

-parecía que dormía?, pacíficamente o….-no quería recordar

-si por?… creímos que la morfina había ayudado-dijo mysa que medio escondía a edjek

-si…no…olvídalo, perdón es que eso me tomo por sorpresa-trate de que no se notara- perdón ya estoy bien jake, lo prometo-dije, lo pensó un momento, trate que esta deliberación no me hiciera enojar lo cual fue muy difícil-…por cierto dijeron que ellos preguntaron por mi?

-ya lo veras

-está bien-dijo finalmente jake, haciéndome sonreír de oreja a oreja

-hola mis bebes, los amo, no saben cuánto- les dije con todo el sentimiento y si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo ahora

En un momento los dos saltaron hasta mis brazos, pude notar como todos se tensaban en especial jake, me encanta que los cuide tanto, después ocurrió algo muy raro empezaron a aparecer imágenes en mi cabeza.

-que es eso?-dije mientras veía una imagen de jake mientras los cargaba a ambos, con los demás burlándose de su cara de preocupación y diciendo "los voy a tirar ayúdenme", todos se soltaron a reír hasta yo

-es su forma de comunicarse, con esas imágenes-escuche a jake decir algo alegre, esta actitud en el me gusta

El tiempo se nos fue mientras mis hijos me mostraban lo que pasaron estos tres días, los demás ya se habían relajado y nos dieron un poco de espacio. Me dio la extraña sensación que las imágenes de jake eran mas especiales…no se como explicarlo, supongo que ellos saben lo importante que es para todos nosotros.

Ya en la casa y ya entrada la noche empezaron a hacerse borrosas las imágenes fije mi atención y mis bebes se veían cansados

-ahora de dormir–dijo lua,

Los lleve hasta sus camas las cuales les habían comprado mientras yo estaba en el cambio. Los recosté y me quede viéndolos no se cuanto tiempo.

-son hermosos-me dijo huilen

-si lo son. Y los demás?

-durmiendo, son las tres de la madrugada-dijo riendo

-en serio?, wow, me perdí viéndolos-regrese mi mirada a los niños-espera todos están durmiendo con la loca neófita cerca de los niños?

-jajaja si, pero me encargaron…tu sabes

-cuidarme, más bien vigilarme-conteste con un poco de enojo pero trate de controlarme

-sorprendentemente…te cuidas o…vigilas a ti misma y no creas que no están alertas solo por estar dormidos, en una fracción de segundo todos estarán aquí, listos para detenerte de los instintos naturales de cualquier neófito-mi enojo surgió de nuevo, ni siquiera por "instinto" atacaría a mis bebes-se parecen a ti-noto mi humor y cambio el tema

-también a su papa, el cabello de reneesme es el mismo que él y bueno edjek es sumamente parecido a él excepto el cabello que es de mi color-su distracción funciono, volví a perderme en ellos

-disculpa la indiscreción, es a quien estas buscando?-la mire sin saber si contarle –perdón pero al estar aquí todo el tiempo, con nuestro oído es inevitable escuchar-termino algo apenada

-entiendo, más que nunca-dije al prestar la mínima atención a mi alrededor aun así pude captar tanto…-y si, es a quien estoy buscando, pero creo que eso se acabo-termine tristemente

-estás segura?, él lo sabe bella?

-no, no lo sabe, lo buscaba porque no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de morir y que mis niños se quedaran solos, a jake no le emocionaba la idea de cuidarlos y menos si yo moría. Quería que los cuidara, pero ya que estoy viva…de cierto modo y ellos están bien y sanos, ya no hay necesidad-trate de que mi voz no se quebrara

-crees que él no merece saber de ellos?

-claro que sí, pero conociéndolo se acercara a mi solo por ellos. El no me ama, me lo dejo claro, pero asumiría su responsabilidad conmigo incluida y yo como tonta enamorada terminaría cayendo a sus pies. Eso acabara mal seguramente, sé que es egoísta que solo pienso en mi, pero si nosotros estamos mal, le afectara a ellos en algún momento-mire a mis hijos de nuevo

-supongo que eso es cierto, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones, piensa que no solo es tu vida, si no la de los tres, haz lo mejor para los tres

-crees que debería seguir buscándolo?- pregunte mientras nos alejábamos de la habitación de los niños rumbo a la sala

-no lo sé, esta es tu decisión, solo te recuerdo que no solo te afectara a ti, sino a ellos

-lo pensare

Los siguientes días como prometí me dedique a controlar mis emociones, las chicas me ayudan en esto, iliam me explico mi "don" que consiste en un escudo mental, el cual descubrimos que podía dejarlo puesto en otros aunque estemos lejos casi del otro lado de la cuidad en donde vivimos la cual no es para nada pequeña.

Maysa me ayudo a fortalecer ese escudo, ella puede bloquear los sentidos, todos, vista, oído, tacto, olfato, en cuanto al gusto afecta tanto la lengua que logra poner inservible la boca que no podían hablar o moverla.

Lua podía crear fuego de la nada, pero ya que esto es físico se dedico a enseñarme a pelear. Ellos son pacíficos, pero la historia les ha enseñado a estar preparados. Entre ella y Nahuel empezaron a "entrenarme" pelean muy bien no puedo ganarles.

Ha pasado un mes desde que nacieron mis niños y no podía creerlo, hablan y muy bien como todos unos adultos, pero sin perder esas características de niños curiosos y con ganas de jugar. Lucen como si tuvieran tres o cuatro años.

Mi confusión con jake paso…no sé que me sucedió, tal vez solo fue que siempre he sentido algo muy intenso por él, incluso algo de amor pero no tanto como a edward, puede que solo descargue mis sentimientos hacia él en jake. Me conto que también se le aclararon sus sentimientos, me quiere y mucho pero como amiga, como una de las personas más importantes de su vida, lo abrace tan fuerte que casi lo "rompo" pero se noto feliz de mi reacción.

En este tiempo cuando no estaba cuidando o jugando con los niños, me dedique a estudiar, leer, aprender el idioma el cual ya me sale muy fluido. Me comunique con sebastian y le dije que quería empezar a trabajar en el corporativo, algo de bajo perfil sin llamar la atención, creí que esto no pasaría pero con mi extraordinario autocontrol me será posible.

A él y su familia tampoco les gusta llamar la atención, pero en ellos es inevitable. Son ricos y sebastian es el encargado de una empresa muy influyente, yo no quería eso de salir en revistas, todos queriendo saber de mi por eso quedamos que yo trabajaría desde aquí y todo en lo más privado posible aunque mi nombre si figura en la empresa pero muy pocas personas saben y no tenía ni idea que soy socia del 50%, digamos que solo era una más.

Bueno como dije me la pasaba estudiando, comercio internacional, administración de empresas, relaciones exteriores, la bolsa de valores incluso quiero estudiar algo de medicina, si nada que ver con lo anterior, ya puedo controlarme como nadie, incluso estar en presencia de sangre humana y que no me afecte en lo más mínimo, incluso huilen se estremece un poco al estar cerca de la misma, pero yo no, por eso la medicina me parece un reto interesante.

En cuanto a jake le propuse que montara un taller mecánico, yo pondría el capital y el trabajaría. No quería aceptar ya que no quería que gastara dinero en el, lo convencí argumentando que seriamos socios. Acepto 50 y 50 y así comenzó nuestro propio negocio solo de él y mío no como parte del corporativo. No solo arreglaban coches, motos y cualquier cosa que tuviera motor sino también lo mejoraban y hacían modificaciones.

No he obtenido ninguna noticia de Edward, cada día pierdo más las esperanzas, pero con mis hijos cerca soy capaz de soportar esta eternidad sin él, a pesar de que a veces me hundo en la depresión jake y los niños me animan.

Varias veces me han preguntado por su padre, les conté parte de la verdad, que lo estoy buscando, que es muy bueno y que no sabe que yo quede embarazada. Por más que Edward no me ame no les hablare mal de él jamás.

...

Acabo de darme cuenta del error del capitulo 3, lo ultimo es parte de mi otro fic "REENCARNANDO" perdón, perdón, perdón es que los actualizo al mismo tiempo no se que sucedió, ya lo arregle espero que no tarde mucho en aparecer ya bien.


	18. Chapter 18

BELLA POV

Otro mes ha pasado, los niños están enormes parecen de 6 años y no dos meses. En esta temporada jake me conto algo que…de no ser por mi autocontrol y con la ayuda de los mapuche le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Jake, mi mejor amigo, el hombre que me ayudo en mi embarazo, que vio nacer a mis hijos…se imprimo de reneesme, de mi bebe!

Cuando lo supe de verdad quise matarlo, como se le ocurre? es una bebe!. Trato de explicarme que solo la ve como eso, una bebe que quiere proteger a costa de lo que sea incluso su propia vida. Durante días estuve enojada con él, pero me la pase observándolo y es verdad, jake no ve a mi bebe como otra cosa que eso, una bebe, la cual es su mayor tesoro, su razón para respirar.

Trate de alejarlo un poco de ella, acapare a mis niños unos días, pero el no poder verla casi lo mata y ella también desarrollo un lazo muy fuerte con él, cosa que también me molesto, pero me mostro su sentir, ella ve a jake como su mejor amigo, una persona tan importante para ella que también se entristeció al no verlo. Como dije estuve enojada mucho tiempo pero trate de sobre llevar la idea.

Tres meses despues los mapuche regresaron a su casa ya habían estado lejos mucho tiempo, también viven en Brasil, pero no donde nosotros casi al otro lado del país, además querían viajar y como una pequeña retribución de todo lo que me han dado, mi vida y posiblemente la de mis hijos, es muy poco lo que les di, un recorrido por el mundo adonde ellos quisieran con todo pagado. En un principio no lo aceptaron pero entre los niños y yo los convencimos.

Nuestros padres insistían en que regresáramos pero no podemos o queremos, estamos demasiado felices aquí. Bill sabia del taller ya que jake es aún menor de edad y necesita su firma para ser socio todos los papeles trataba de firmarlos yo, pero en ciertas ocasiones se necesitaba la firma de bill como su tutor legal, pero le pedimos que no les dijera a nadie, como sonábamos emocionados y felices acepto.

Les dijimos que no podíamos viajar ya que estábamos al cuidados de unos niños de los cuales su madre sufría una en enfermedad y como los queremos mucho no nos despegaremos de aquí, esto preparando una coartada para edjek y reneesme.

Al estar relativamente cerca del aeropuerto el taller de jake se ha hecho famoso en otros países. Nos aventuramos y pusimos uno en Inglaterra y uno más en estados unidos, washinton por supuesto. Eso con la ayuda del corporativo nosotros solos no hubiéramos podido, pero siguen siendo solo de nosotros dos, por cierto los talleres de llamaban BEKE'S por bella y jake, insistió que mi nombre primero suena mejor a mi me parecía como a algo de comida pero funciono.

Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de mis hijos, hicimos una pequeña fiesta a la cual asistieron los mapuche, les decimos así como si fuera su apellido y nosotros somos los swan, jake acepto esto él se consideraba un swan a pesar de que siempre se usa el apellido del hombre de la familia, él no quiso eso. Los niños y yo somos swan y así nos quedamos.

Solo estábamos los swan y los mapuche, por su forma de crecer los niños no tienen amigos que no fueran ellos o jake. Por cierto este ultimo a tratado de salir con chicas, pero no pasa de dos citas, esto me relajo mas en cuanto al lazo entre mi pequeña y el, pero sé que las imprimaciones terminan siempre como parejas, no quiero pensar en eso aun.

Al sacar el pastel con una bellita todos gritaron…

-FELIZ PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS JD Y NESSY-yo solo resople y gire los ojos odio esos nombrecitos que les puso jake

-no te enojes bella este día nadie se puede enojar-dijo jake medio abrazándome

-saben que no me gustan esos nombres-les dije viéndolos a todos

-pero a los niños si-dijo poniéndose atrás de ellos, vi a los niños y solo levantaron sus hombros en señal de inocencia pero sé que a ellos les encanta que los llamen así, solo yo les digo Edjek y Reneesme.

-está bien ya que, pidan un deseo niños lo que sea-dije, ellos se miraron y asintieron, se están comunicando entre ellos parte del lazo que los une, me tomaron de las manos uno cada mano y me dijeron mentalmente

-lo que deseamos, es que dejes de buscar a nuestro padre- fruncí el seño confundida-cada vez que te dicen que no hay noticias o que estaban cerca y los perdieron, te pones muy triste, te deprimes mucho y sollozas, no nos gusta verte así. Nos hubiera gustado conocerlo, pero no si eso significa que tu estés triste. Si quieres seguirlo buscando que sea por ti, no por nosotros, te amamos demasiado tu eres todo lo que necesitamos-me dijeron entre los dos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlos, mis ojos picaban pero no produje lagrimas de lo contrario tendría toda la cara empapada en ellas.

-está bien-les conteste, con la voz alta ligeramente entrecortada

Nadie pregunto nada, saben que es algo entre ellos y yo, solo nos miraron con ternura, a quien si le contare es a jake, pero después cuando estemos solos.

Los mapuche se quedaron una semana, nos llevamos increíble pero cada uno debía volver a sus vida. Después de todo me parece que el que sobreviviera y con su intervención los ayudo a sí mismos.

Como les dije a los niños les pedí a los investigadores que detuvieran todo, se disculparon ya que nunca les había pasado esto de no poder encontrar a alguien pero eran muy buenos evadiendo me explico, les dije que ya no importa y que les agradecía el esfuerzo.

Los niños estudian en casa ya que no pueden estar en un escuela normal, conseguimos una casa mas grade y más cómoda, no queremos ser pretenciosos pero aquí los niños tendrán un estudio para sus clases, biblioteca, sala de juegos, habitaciones nuestras y para los mapuche cuando nos visiten y otras más por si acaso, oficinas , una para jake y otra para mi, además de un salón de baile, a jake y los niños les encanta bailar y me convencieron de aprender, logre hacerlo bastante bien en varios ritmos, prácticamente es una mansión no una casa.

Jake me hizo un auto muy veloz, llamaba la atención pero sin exagerar, todos me preguntaban donde lo había conseguido y yo les daba la tarjeta de nuestro taller, el auto es más publicidad que otra cosa.

Han pasado algunos meses, jake ya es mayor de edad, había arreglado sus documentos, yo no quiero sonar presumida pero soy excelente en los negocios y se bastante de medicina. Entre a estudiar oficialmente administración de empresas, pero salía casi disfrazada incluso cuando llueve para no desentonar los demás días, al igual que a las oficinas del taller, el garaje está cerrado y se conecta con el edificio el cual tiene vidrios especiales un poco obscuros para poder andar sin problemas, como mi piel brilla…

Nuestra familia sabe de los niños ya que les hablábamos mucho de ellos, los cuales conocían como nessy y jd muy a mi pesar ya que me molestan esos sobrenombres, pero tiene que ser así no quería que relacionaran los nombres.

Según ya están definitivamente con nosotros porque la supuesta madre murió igual que el padre, el cual había muerto antes que nacieran. Yo los había adoptado, por eso tienen mi apellido.

Ya que mis padres estaban inquietos les mandamos una invitación a que vinieran a visitarnos, pero no aquí en rio, ya que querrían salir durante el día y me descubrirían así que viajamos a Inglaterra, nieva en esta época.

Compramos una casa algo grande ocho habitaciones, sala, estudio, biblioteca se nos hacía demasiado, pero queríamos que estuvieran cómodos, organizamos todo un mes antes para que pudieran venir cuando nosotros queríamos, el clima nevado me ayudaba a poder salir a pasear.

Como es lógico notaron mi cambio, les dije que solo había terminado de madurar, trataba de vestirme igual, pero se notaba la hermosura vampírica además de mis ojos son color ámbar, explique esto con una rara enfermedad, que era algo común en una zona a la que fui a vacacionar tiempo atrás, la cual solo provocaba este color y no afectaba mi vista, se enfadaron ya que no les conté nada.

Preguntaron por que jake no le había afectado, dije que era un tiempo que necesitaba sola y él me apoyo quedándose a cuidar de los niños y su supuesta madre la cual estaba enferma en esa época, Charlie menciono que mientras mi salud no esté afectada estara tranquilo aunque le gustaba el color de mis ojos chocolate. René menciono lo mismo pero ella agrego que me veía muy bonita y que ya era hora de que me consiguiera un novio, no respondí ante eso.

Conocieron a los niños solo los últimos días que estuvieron ya que ellos se fueron de "campamento", para distraerlos de la supuesta muerte de su madre, esto fue para que no los vieran demasiado ya que los niños cambian rápido, no mucho pero hasta un humano podría notar que en seis meses por decir, que era lo que esperábamos para viajar a forks, ellos habrían crecido lo que en dos años más o menos.

Mis padres ya están tranquilos ahora falta la familia de jake, invitamos a Billy el cual vino acompañado de sue, seth y leah, la cual solo vino para no dejar solo a su hermano no le caemos bien, esta vez estamos en rio ya que ellos saben de los vampiros.

Jake les conto la historia que habíamos armado para ellos, un accidente en el cual me había cortado muy profundamente en el abdomen, iba a morir pero jake sabia de unos vampiros que andaban cerca de aquí y les pidió que me convirtieran. En ese momento entre a la casa, mi instinto me ponía alerta, después de todo estoy ante dos nuevos lobos, pero tome el control de mis emociones e instinto y me relaje…

-hola bill

-hola bella, Charlie me conto que te veías diferente ahora veo porque-dijo incomodo.

Leah se había levantado, estaba alerta y lista para el ataque entre bill, su hermano y yo

-relájate leah-le menciono seth-no lastimo a Charlie o a su madre, no nos lastimara a nosotros-no respondió nada solo se relajo un poco pero seguía alerta

-no voy a lastimarlos, tengo un gran autocontrol, incluso puedo oler sangre humana sin que me afecte-dije para todos, los cuales hicieron muecas de incredulidad

-si claro chupa sangre-escupió leah

-es cierto leah, lo he presenciado-intervino jake

-los mapuche…quienes me transformaron son muy buenos, una de ellos me ayudo a controlar mi "don" como ellos dicen-explique sentándome

-cuál es ese don-pregunto sue

-un escudo mental y un autocontrol excelente-dije sonriendo

-no ha fallado-agrego jake

-está bien, veo que te alimentas de animales-dijo bill

-sí, jamás he lastimado a un humano- dije segura

-y los niños de los que hablan donde están qué hay de ellos?-oh oh

Le había pedido a jake que no le contáramos de los niños a seth y leah ya que ellos aun tienen conexión con la manada, así que solo dije que eran niños que encontraron los mapuche pero se encariñaron con nosotros y nosotros con ellos, por eso los "adoptamos".

Les contamos que son diferentes mitad vampiro mitad humano, les explicamos cómo crecen y como se alimentan, estaban impresionados no sabían que algo así existía.

Después jake les propuso a leah y seth que fueran de caza y a correr un rato ya que extrañaba las carreras que organizaban.

-los dejaremos solos con ella?-leah dijo alterada

-si leah, crees en serio que pondría en peligro a mi propio padre? bella no va atacarlo!- dijo jake algo enojado

-leah ve, de hecho quiero hablar a solas con bella-era la hora de hablar en serio, a regañadientes se fueron con jake-ahora si bella dime la verdad, estoy confiando en ti, confía tu en mi

-de hecho quería contarles pero sin seth y leah, por eso jake los saco- dije mirando al suelo

-dime

-los niños son hijos míos… y… de… Edward-dije su nombre en un susurro


	19. Chapter 19

BELLA POV

-que…? él lo sabe?… te dejo con esos niños creciendo dentro de ti?-dijo impresionado y enojado

-no él no lo sabe, me entere después de que se fueron, los busque mucho tiempo, vinimos aquí para que nadie notara el embarazo el cual duro poco más de cinco semanas y de mellizos imagínate…estaba enorme

-por eso se fueron tan rápido-dijo para sí mismo-y jake acepto esto?

-se enojo mucho, pero lo acepto después de pedirle no sé cuantas veces que no le contara a nadie y de hecho el no me informo que se iría conmigo, me pidió llevarlo a casa y empezó a conducir hacia seattle

-si me lo dijo…y ustedes en qué términos están-dijo mirándome a los ojos, no es la primera vez que lo pregunta, pero al estarnos sincerando…

-somos amigos, como siempre-fuera de confusiones conteste sincera y alegremente

-como te convertiste en realidad?-continuo bill

-el parto fue muy difícil, los niños eran muy fuertes para mí, me rompieron la espalda, las costillas, además que al abrirme para sacarlos no dejaba de sangrar y para salvarme los mapuche me convirtieron. Después ellos me cuidaron hasta que tuve un absoluto control de mi misma, me enseñaron a usar mi don.

-entiendo-dijo bill

-por qué no quieres que seth y leah se enteren- pregunto sue

-están conectados a la manada y entre menos personas sepan toda la historia mejor-dije mirándolos-puedo contar con que no le digan a nadie por favor-dije como suplica

-está bien no diremos nada-dijo bill mientras sue asentía-pero los niños se parecen mucho a ti…a ustedes, no te garantizo que no lo piensen por lo menos-solo asentí ante esta idea, tiene razón

Fui a recoger a los niños quienes estaban en una casita cerca y avise a jake que volvieran. Se los presente y seth de inmediato los adoro, leah como siempre está enojada de todo pero no los trato mal, sue los adopto como si fueran sus nietos ya Charlie le había contado de ellos al parecer le cayeron muy bien en el corto tiempo que se vieron.

Bill está fascinado con edjek, es encantador se expresa muy bien también reneesme. A ellos les encanto conversar con alguien más que nosotros o los mapuche.

Después de varios días de convivencia y de observarlos detenidamente corroboraron lo que les dijimos sobre ellos. Leah se rindió ante el encanto de mis hijos, aun no me trata bien pues yo soy la "chupasangre" y ellos los chicos, está bien así es ella y mientras no moleste a mis hijos no me importa cómo me diga.

La visita que sería de una semana se extendió hasta dos, en este tiempo empezamos a llevarnos mejor, hasta que llego el momento de irse…

-como que no van a regresar? eso no es posible-medio grito bill

-asi es, no queremos- dijo seth

-y tu leah, eras la más sensata de los dos, haz algo

-yo también he decidido quedarme no quiero volver a la manada- dijo firme

-pero leah toda su vida esta allá?

-bill desde que nos quedamos solos nos has apoyado y cuidado, pero es muy difícil estar en la reservación-comento seth muy triste

-y en la manada…escuchando sus pensamientos-agrego leah viendo a la nada, jake me conto la historia de sam y ella

-están seguros de eso?

-si–respondieron a coro

-y donde se quedarán aquí?, bella y jake les permitirán eso?-nosotros no decíamos nada, estamos alejados con los niños dándoles su espacio y sorprendidos de la noticia.

-como les dije chicos son bienvenidos si eso quieren-parece que el ya sabia-siempre y cuando se separen de la manada, nosotros estamos tranquilos aquí, no queremos que vengan por ustedes y se arme un escándalo, pero primero piénsenlo muy bien-dijo jake acercándose hacia ellos

-no te preocupes jake, nos hemos dado cuenta que con la distancia nuestra unión con la manada se debilitó y con decisión lo lograremos-declaro seth un poco mas alegre

-bella tu qué dices?- pregunto bill

-por mi parte también son bienvenidos a quedarse todo lo que quieran, pero deben pensar muy bien lo que están haciendo, este lugar está muy alejado de su hogar, de todo lo que es su vida ahora, para nosotros ha sido muy difícil estar lejos así que piénsenlo bien- dije dirigiéndome hacia ellos

-ya lo pensamos bien bella, de verdad, por eso no hemos entrado en fase estos últimos días-me respondio seth

-es su decisión chicos

-lo haremos-dijeron a coro con mucha decisión

-haremos ahora mismo lo de separarnos de la manada

Salieron e hicieron la misma escena que hizo jake y al último como él, salieron corriendo disfrutando de su nueva libertad supongo. Después de regresar a su forma humana bill y sue seguían bastante enojados pero terminaron aceptando con la condición de que no perdieran la comunicación y que estudiaran, de lo cual se encargaría jake, ya que no aceptarían mi dinero, bueno leah. Después de esto les contamos la verdadera historia sobre los niños y yo. Bill tenia razón lo supusieron todo.

Hoy es el segundo cumpleaños de los niños, antes todo pasaba tan rápido y ahora…tratamos de disfrutar cada día, para este entonces seth y leah asisten a la escuela y aprendieron muy bien el idioma, los niños parecen como de 13 años. Yo cada vez me involucro mas en el corporativo y los talleres de jake son ya muy famosos a pesar de ser relativamente nuevos, esto con ayuda de sebastian, el es tan lindo.

Ya le había planteado venderle mi parte del corporativo ya que, siendo lo que soy en algún momento notara que me veo siempre igual. Aprendí muy bien esto de los negocio, pondré mi dinero en la bolsa la cual me es fácil seguir. Sebastian no estuvo muy de acuerdo, trato de persuadirme pero yo insistí. Acepto pidiéndome no hacerlo todo de golpe pues podría perjudicar el corporativo además de que llamaría demasiado la atención, no quiero eso. Al último llegamos a un acuerdo después de algunos meses preparando todo estará listo días después del cumpleaños de los niños.

Insistió en que lo acompañara a una cena en Londres, para la despedida, no me gusto mucho pero acepte, mi primer y último coctel del corporativo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue muy entretenida, ya que los niños crecen más lento pueden convivir con mas personas, con niños aunque no son su compañía preferida, a ellos les gustan cosas mas de adulto, pero igual son niños y disfrutan de jugar y convivir.

Leah y yo somos algo así como amigas aunque ella sigue con su carácter nos llevamos bien, cuando el clima me permite salir hasta habíamos ido de compras, lo cual las dos odiamos pero reneesme nos convenció que necesitábamos terapia contra la aversión a los centros comerciales y como lo lograba? No sabemos, pero ya nos empezaba a gustar.

Nos fuimos a Londres yo primero pues quería arreglar lo de la venta y jake como tiene unos trámites con los talleres decidieron que seth me acompañara porque no querían dejarme sola. De primera les dije que solo serian dos días, que no es necesario que todos vengan pero insistieron además aprovecharemos para pasear. Un día después llegaron los niños, jake y leah. Nos instalamos en la casa que compramos la vez pasada.

Y así la noche del coctel llego…

-tienes que estar más bonita que de costumbre-dijo nessy, ajjj! ya pienso en ella con ese nombre pero no lo digo en voz alta

-está bien así reneesme-ella seguía acomodando mi cabello el cual esta suelto

-es una fiesta de coctel y tienes que dejar a todos babeando- dijo sonriendo

-lo último que quiero es llamar la atención

-pues con ese vestido te va a resultar difícil-dijo jake entrando a mi habitación

-culpa de reneesme y leah- dije

-no me eches la culpa, la brujita me hechizo de nuevo-esta vez entro leah refiriéndose a nessy

-no me digas bruja-dijo nessy fingiendo enojo-además estuviste de acuerdo porque le queda fantástico

-me recuerdas a alguien, sabes?-dije algo triste

-me imagino-les he contado mucho de alice, de todos

-tengo que irme-acaricie su mejilla

Me levante y me vi en el espejo, el vestido es azul estraples con un escote discreto pero sexy, para nada vulgar, con pedrería muy linda por debajo de la línea del busto. La caída es de campana hasta la altura de la rodilla y unas zapatillas a juego. En esta cuestión mi equilibrio vampírico me ayuda ya que de ser humana en el primer paso me hubiera embarrado en el suelo. Bajamos todos, jd estaba en el piano que había en esa casa, tomaba clases ya que le fascina no solo se parece físicamente a él, sino en sus gustos también, volteo a verme me sonrió…cuanto me recuerda a Edward cuando lo hace. Mientras seguía tocando maravillosamente se oyó un chiflido…

-fiu fiu, woaw bella vas a dejar a todos babeando-dijo seth

-ja! Se los dije-menciono nessy, al momento que jd se levantaba del piano algo enojado

-respeta seth!

-cálmate jd, sabes que quiero a bella como una hermana solo era una broma-seth levanto sus manos en forma de rendición

-solo lo dice porque sabe que no me gusta que mencionen como me veo-le dije acariciando la mejilla de mi hijo. Otra cosa que saco de Edward, es sumamente sobre protector tanto con nessy como conmigo

-lo siento, creo que no voy a estar tranquilo mientras te vas sola-dijo mirando a seth y luego a mi

-"me gusta protegerlas, no estoy tranquilo si no lo hago"- dijo mentalmente hacia mi y nessy -"sobretodo porque si te vez muy bonita"- completo

Yo solo sonreí, lo abrase y luego a nessy.

Leah fue a dejarme al coctel ella iba cerca de ahí a no sé que asunto, me encontré a sebastian en la entrada y le pedí que no me presentara como socia del corporativo ya que aun lo soy, si no como su amiga aunque todos rumoraban que soy su novia.

Estaba bastante entretenido hasta que un olor muy particular llego hasta mi, se que conozco este aroma …vampiro, "otro vampiro aquí?" pensé , no son mis hijos reconozco perfecto su aroma, además son varios.

Me encuentro en una salita algo privada pero aun conectada al resto de la fiesta, cuando salimos no pude creer lo que vi

-edward- dije en un susurro, mientras me estremecí

-bella?- dijo confundido en un susurro también

-lo sabia-dijo bajito alguien, conozco esa voz cantarina, alice, pero no la mire lo único que hice fue ver a Edward.

Estaba ahí parado sorprendido de verme, se ve tan guapo…con mis nuevos ojos vampíricos pude notar cada línea, cada facción de él y con ese traje negro, simplemente perfecto.

-bella?-me llamo sebastian sacándome de este pequeño mundo al que los humanos se mantenían ajenos- no has probado nada, quieres un bocado?- dijo enseñándome la bandeja

-no gracias, podríamos terminar los tramites ahora?- dije esto después de colocar mi escudo en el

-ahora? pero estamos en una fiesta, además no tengo aquí los documentos-dijo confundido

-se que estamos en una fiesta pero quiero acabar con eso de una vez, podríamos ir por los documentos y volver- dije demasiado amable casi cariñosa

-está bien–dijo con una gran sonrisa, no pudo resistir mi encanto vampírico

-vamos- dije en el momento que Edward y alice intentaban acercarse, no pudimos evitar encontrarlos

-bella-alice sonó tan feliz-tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas- dijo viéndome con los ojos entre cerrados, refiriéndose obvio a mi conversión

-seguro-respondí amable, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa

-nos presentas?–dijo alice

-si, sebastian te presento a alice una amiga y a su hermano edward- trate de que no me temblara la voz al decir su nombre-les presento a sebastian un amigo

-mucho gusto-respondio sebastian dándoles la mano, al parecer no le pareció raro su temperatura, como la mía- woaw que fuerte-dijo al darle la mano a Edward

-perdónalo muchas veces no sabe lo que hace- dijo alice con algo de resentimiento

-bueno tenemos que irnos, fue bueno verlos otra vez- dije mientras hacia el intento de irme

-pero tenemos que hablar- dijo alice con un puchero

-hablaremos alice, pero tengo algo que hacer, tal vez mañana si?-dije mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo, hace tanto que no la abrazo

-está bien, pero dame tu teléfono-dijo viéndome a los ojos, se lo dicte tenemos excelente memoria así que no había necesidad de escribir y ella me dio el suyo

-bella-dijo Edward, escuchar su voz me seguía estremeciendo

-hasta mañana-dije viéndolos y tomando del brazo a sebastian, solo escuche que soltó audiblemente aire después de que Alice lo detenía de seguirme


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

EDWARD

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, todos tratan de hacerme sentir mejor pero eso es imposible. Estuvimos "despistando" a los investigadores por casi un año.

A alice le gano la curiosidad y descubrió que efectivamente fue bella quien los contrato, aunque no averiguo el porqué o como ya que son muy prestigiosos y caros. Supe que ya ni siquiera vive en forks, donde estará? O más bien donde estarán?...

En este tiempo de seguro ya debe estar mejor y con el perro ese junto a ella… si eso debió haber sido, por eso dejo de buscarnos.

Decidí vivir solo un tiempo pero eso solo lo empeoro, no la tenía a ella y estar lejos de mi familia me dolía también así que volví. Meses después entro alice medio saltarina…

-toma es tu traje para la fiesta-me dijo alegre más de lo que había estado en estos años

-cual fiesta?, no pienso ir a ningún lado-dije algo molesto, que no veía que sin ella no importa nada?

-vas a ir, lo he visto, así que arréglate nos vamos en tres horas- dijo dejando el maldito traje en mi escritorio

-no voy a ir-respondi sumamente molesto

-todos se están arreglando y Esme esta ilusionada con esta salida ya le dije que tu también iras

-que? porque le dijiste eso?, no voy ir

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, no te atrevas a faltar le partirás el corazón a esme, ella ha estado destrozada viéndote así en estos años y hoy por primera vez le brillaron los ojos, así que arréglate ya!- auch! eso dolió, no soporto hacer sufrir a mi familia y menos a esme

-está bien, pero esto no es justo alice, no puedes usar así a esme

-no la estoy usando es la verdad, ninguno de nosotros quiere verte asi pero ella es a la que más le afecta…aparte de jas

Cuando baje todos me vieron, estaban alegres y sorprendidos de que en verdad fuera a ir

-cariño- fue lo único que me dijo esme al abrazarme, rose y emmet me sonrieron, Carlisle solo asintió sonriente y jasper me miro feliz aunque con un poco de remordimiento, solo lo mire y sonreí para que se tranquilizara mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Alice tiene razón he hecho pasar a mi familia por mucho y debo disculparme con todos y no soporto que jasper se sienta tan culpable.

Me arregle para la dichosa fiesta, todos pensamos que alice esta más alegre que nunca. En estos años no me he enfocado en la mente de alguien, trate de ver la de alice pero no pude, creo que perdí algo de practica, después de todo lo único que hacía era bloquear todos sus pensamientos. Trate de nuevo pero no pude, la mente de alice siempre fue la más difícil de ver pero no tanto

-ni te moleste no te voy a dejar ver, son mis pensamientos y me los guardo para mí- todos voltearon a ver a alice y a mi alternadamente, mientras ella soltaba una risita

-y de que es la dichosa fiesta-pregunte

-es de uno de los corporativos donde carlile tiene invertido, al parecer es como una fiesta anual y como es un capital importante nos mandaron invitación

-de un corporativo?- dije confundido jamás íbamos a estos eventos

-si necesitábamos una fiesta y ya que es aquí en Londres vamos a ir

Me pareció raro pero alice nunca hace cosas normales aun dentro de los vampiros. Llegamos y como era inevitable todos nos veían maravillados. Todas esas mentes en mi cabeza me van a volver loco, decidí tratar de bloquearlas pero lo que no pude fue dejar de escuchar, "waow quienes son esos bombones?" "están para comerse" y otros diferentes "han visto a la novia del jefe? parece modelo", "pues no es la gran cosa" "vieron a la novia de sebastian es la chica más ardiente que he visto en mi vida", era lo que podía escuchar después de eso estaba por irme cuando apareció ese endiablado duende

-ni se te ocurra lo prometiste y te vas a quedar un rato- dijo mostrándome en su mente a esme y lo feliz que se veía al estar yo aquí

-está bien-bufe, en el momento que respire para tratar de calmarme pude notar un aroma de otro vampiro, pero ninguno de mi familia, olía así y además…muy sutilmente…huele a … lobo?

-lo notaste?-me dijo emmett

-si quien será?, no veo a nadie-dije tratando de ver si había algún vampiro somos inconfundibles, al lobo definitivamente no, el aroma no es tan intenso. Me puse a buscar en las mentes de la gente, pero como solo veo lo que ellos piensan en el momento…

-no sé, voy a buscar a los demás, quien sabe donde se metieron

Emmett se alejaba cuando yo volví a captar ese aroma, ligeramente más intenso se esta acercando, pero aun no lo o la veo, ese aroma me recordaba a ella, mi bella, fresias es básicamente el mismo, estaba en este pensamiento cuando la vi…

-edward…-dijo en un susurro

-bella?-fue lo único que me salió de la boca, estaba sumamente confundido, que paso?, es un vampiro se le nota, pero porque? por eso nos había buscado?

-lo sabia-dijo alegre alice quien ni siquiera había registrado por estar en mis pensamientos

-bella?-la llamo un tipo al lado de ella-no has probado nada, Quieres un bocado?-le dijo mientras le señalaba la comida, no sabe lo de ella obviamente. Quien será?, que relación tendrán?, demonios por que están juntos?, decidí leer su mente y capte "está muy pálida, pero aun así se ve impresionantemente hermosa" "me pregunto si…" y eso fue lo último que escuche

-no gracias, podríamos terminar los tramites ahora?

-ahora? pero estamos en una fiesta, además no tengo aquí los documentos-el tipo sonó confundido

-"es sebastian wilkins el director general del corporativo y nuestro anfitrión"-me dijo alice mentalmente, sebastian?. Es ella de quien hablaban?, su … novia?

-se que estamos en una fiesta pero quiero acabar con eso de una vez, podríamos ir por los documentos y volver- dijo bella extremadamente cariñosa para mi gusto

-está bien–le respondio el idiota ese, mientras derrama baba por todos lados mirando a MI bella

"hay que acercarnos a saludar" pensó alice

-vamos-dijo bella mientras empezamos a caminar

-bella-hablo alice yo aun no podía, por todo lo pasado y la rabia que me da este tipo- tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas-dijo alice mientras pensaba en las posibles causas de la conversión de bella, algo que también me da curiosidad

-seguro-respondio sin rencor en la voz

-nos presentas?–alice sonó alegre, yo lo último que quiero es tratar a ese tipo

-si, sebastian te presento a alice una amiga y a su hermano edward-le tembló un poco la voz, me odio por haberle hecho tanto daño-les presento a sebastian un amigo- solo amigo? Quise preguntar pero no tengo derecho

-mucho gusto-dijo el tipo ese dándole la mano a alice, debe pasar mucho tiempo con bella ya que no le pareció rara su temperatura-woaw que fuerte-dijo al darme la mano a mí, no quería lastimarlo pero me da una rabia enorme que este con ella

"cálmate Edward" escuche pensar a alice

-perdónalo muchas veces no sabe lo que hace- dijo alice mientras pensaba "tú te lo buscaste, es lo que querías no?"

Alice intento que hablaran ahí, pero al parecer bella tenía ganas de irse y no la cupo.

No puedo más, tengo que hablar con ella…

-bella-se estremeció, de odio supongo

-hasta mañana- dijo mirándonos mientras se iba del brazo con ese tipo, quise alcanzarlos para hablar y hacer que ese tipo la dejara de tocar

"déjala en paz, necesita tiempo para asimilar que se vieron" pensó alice al momento que me detuvo de alcanzarla, deje escapar aire frustrado. Un momento después llego mi familia a mi lado

-alguien ha visto al otro? capto su aroma pero no se donde esta? ya se habrá ido?-emmett dijo medio olfateando hacia la puerta-también huele a perro?

-si la vimos, si ya se fue- dijo alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-y si también era ella quien olía a perro, ajjj-esto lo dijo con una mueca de asco

-quien era?-pregunto rose

-bella-dijo en un gritito lleno de felicidad

-que?- dijeron a coro toda la familia

-pero es el aroma de un vampiro- dijo esme

-ella lo es- respondió alice mientras se acerco a jasper, es el más sorprendido

-como paso?-esta vez fue esme

-por eso chantajeaste a Edward para que viniera verdad duende?- dijo emmett, en ese momento mi cerebro empezó a trabajar otra vez, recordé cuando alice lo dijo

-lo sabías, porque no me dijiste?-dije algo molesto

-porque no ibas a venir, además no estaba segura de algunos detalles es algo difícil ver su futuro, ahora la veo en el auto, cuando se bajan pero después todo se vuelve negro, no logro ver nada y el poder verla aquí fue difícil.

-aun así debiste haberme dicho algo- dije algo molesto mientras empezaba a irme

-a dónde vas?

-quiero hablar con ella-respondi aun avanzando

-crees que sea buena idea?-comento emmett

-no lo sé pero tengo que hablar con ella- dije mientras me subía a mi volvo

-te acompaño-emmett se acerco al auto

-no emmett…

-ni pienses que te voy a dejar solo "además el aroma de perro debe ser por…"-lo ultimo lo pensó, sacudió su cabeza sin terminar su idea pero yo también cruzo por mi mente…jacob


	21. Chapter 21

BELLA POV

-no quieres quedarte con tus amigos?-me dijo Sebastián

-no, mañana los veré–saque mi celular para mandarle un texto a leah

"leah , te necesito, no le digas a nadie, ve lo mas rápido a la oficina de sebastian, no digas nada ni siquiera a mi, inventa que estabas por ahí paseando y me viste, te acabo de poner mi escudo"

-vamos- dijo sebastian mientras me abría la puerta del carro

-gracias

Llegamos a su oficina y bajamos mientras leah se estacionaba enfrente a una velocidad impresionante, seguro esta preocupada

-hola bella, creí que estabas en la fiesta-sonó muy normal

-hola, si es que decidí arreglar unos documentos de una vez y tú que haces por aquí?-fingí me he vuelto buena es esto de mentir

-arreglando un asunto pero ya termine, iba disfrutando de la velocidad- dijo señalando el deportivo-hola sebastian

-hola-se nota confundido

-no la conoces, es que le he hablado de ti-dije algo divertida por su cara

-qué bueno que lo aclaras, no es posible que olvide a una amiga de bella-respondió aliviado

-bueno vamos adentro, no hay problema de que nos acompañe verdad?- dije hacia sebastian

-si tu no tienes problema yo tampoco, adelante

Entramos y firmamos los papeles oficialmente había vendido mi parte del corporativo, no puedo creer que valga tanto, si a mi 250 millones me perecen demasiado esta cantidad esta de locos

-estoy leyendo mal cierto?- dijo leah casi en un grito, con los ojos como platos-dice…dice…

-no lees mal esa es la cantidad-sebastian medio reía-bella el dinero se irá depositando gradualmente ya que no contamos con fondos para dártelo de un solo pago, estas de acuerdo?.

-emm… si, cuanto tardara?-la verdad ya no me entusiasma mucho este corporativo, no como lo hacen nuestros talleres a pesar que no hay comparación esta es enorme, pero los talleres son nuestro trabajo

-pues yo creo que en dos años ya estará liquidado, te parece mucho?

-no, está bien-en eso recibí un texto de leah, quien se había disculpado para ir al baño

-"que sucede, por que el misterio, ya podemos hablar"

-"los cullen, los vi en la fiesta, tal vez estén afuera"

-"malditos, les damos su merecido?"

-"no solo quiero ir a casa y no verlos, no hasta hablar con los niños"

-"bien como quieras"

-entonces nos vamos?- dijo sebastian cuando ya había regresado leah

-si

Salimos y como lo pensé ahí estaba el

-necesitamos hablar- dijo bajo desde el otro lado de la calle, pero leah y yo lo escuchamos perfecto

-mañana- dije bajo para que sebastian no escuchara

-pero bella enserio necesitamos hab...-no lo deje terminar

-mañana Edward, ahora necesito pensar y no te atrevas a seguirme- le dije bastante molesta

-está bien, mañana

Le dije a sebastian que me iría con leah, que no podría regresar al coctel pero que esperaba que se divirtiera, no le gusto la idea pero lo acepto

-creo que no nos están siguiendo-leah esta algo molesta por la situación

-si eso creo-revise los alrededores

-que vas a hacer?-me cuestiono

-no sé, quiero hablar con los niños preguntarles que quieren hacer

-y tú que quieres hacer?

-no se, no quiero que me lastime otra vez

-quieres que nos vallamos?

-…lo pensare

Llegamos a casa y todos estaban dormidos

-chicos necesito hablar con todos- grite a pesar de que me escuchaban perfecto sin hacerlo-por favor bajen

EDWARD POV

No me gusto mucho que emmet me acompañara, pero no quiero perder tiempo discutiendo. Arranque pero no los veo, por donde se habrán ido? me decidí a seguir el rastro pero no lo capto, seguro viajaron con las ventanas cerradas, me enfoque en las imágenes que vi en la visión de alice eran edificios grandes, modernos, en el centro, en eso distinguí un logotipo y un nombre, como yo nunca salgo no tengo idea de donde es exactamente le pregunte a emmett y él me señalo el camino después de decirme "es el corporativo de la fiesta bobo" a pesar de eso agradecí que me haya acompañado.

Llegando pude distinguir muy poco su aroma otro que no me agrada mucho, demonios apesta a lobo y ambos van en dirección al edificio, iba a entrar cuando…

-adónde vas?- me detuvo emmmett

-no te das cuenta que un lobo esta en ese edificio también?-mencione algo desesperado

-edward todos sabemos que…ese perro esta con ella desde cuando, tal vez sea el-dijo con cuidado, maldición es verdad- deja que salga y la llamas, no puedes entrar así como así, se puede molestar y es peligroso, bella tiene máximo dos años de haber sido convertida, puede ser peligroso si alguien mas esta con ella

-es verdad, no puedo creer que estuviera sola en esa fiesta llena de humanos…debería entrar- dije empezando a avanzar

-espera no es peligrosa, ella llevaba un rato en la fiesta cuando nosotros llagamos, si la alteras ahora no será bueno- emmett tiene razón.

Decidí esperarla del otro lado de la acera mientras emmett esperaba en el auto. Tardo unos 20 minutos en salir

-necesitamos hablar-dije bajo pero sabía que podía escucharme

-mañana-respondió igual bajo sin que el tal sebastian la escuchara, afortunadamente el perro de Jacob no esta con ella, entonces?…

-pero bella en verdad necesito hab…-empecé a decir cuando me interrumpió

-mañana Edward, ahora necesito pensar y no te atrevas a seguirme-me contesto molesta, no debía hacer eso o se saldría de control

-está bien mañana- dije resignado

Le dijo al tipo ese que se irá con una tal leah, ese nombre me suena, pareció desilusionado lo cual me hizo sonreír, ese se ira de nuevo a la fiesta y bella se irá con su amiga, la cual se me hace bastante conocida

-oye que no esa era una de las que vivía en la reserva?– pregunto emmett mentalmente, mientras ellas se iban

-es verdad-respondí al traer de nuevo a mi mente los pocos que conozco de la reserva en forma humana

-apesta igual que un lobo, será una de ellos?-me alarme, una cosa es el idiota de Jacob no creo que él la lastime incluso siendo lo que es, pero otro lobo…di un paso y emmet me detuvo

-emmett suéltame, bella esta sola con esa lobo- dije tratando de soltarme pero es bueno con las llaves y no pude

-bella se fue voluntariamente con ella, se veía aliviada no creo que esté en peligro, es raro pero parece que se llevan bien-dijo tranquilizándome, es cierto bella se veía de hecho feliz de irse con esa lobo

-tienes razón es que me asusta la idea de que le pueda pasar algo-me soltó al momento

-ya se, los demás están en casa deberíamos irnos

-si-en serio tengo la necesidad de seguirla, pero puedo conseguir su dirección después, alguien debe saberla

-oye entonces el olor a perro que trae bella es de ella-comento, es verdad creí que era del perro de Jacob, pensándolo bien aun serán amigos?

Llegamos a casa pero yo estaba impaciente quería llamarla, estaba desesperado, tome el teléfono cuando apareció alice y me lo quito

-ya cálmate, déjala pensar como dijo

-necesito hablarle

-dale tiempo

-pero no puedo necesito contarle la verdad, decirle que la engañe, además no puedo estar tranquilo hasta saber que esa lobo no le hizo nada-respondi rápido, emmett se encargo de contarle a todos de la "amiga" de bella

-la engañaste, como? –dijo emmett

-yo… olvídalo-dije volteándome, solo alice sabia

-"deberías contarles" pensó

-que pasa hermano dinos-insistió emmett, está bien llego la hora

-…es que… cuando me despedí de bella… ella no quería aceptar mis razones y le dije una mentira para que me olvidara

-que le dijiste?-esta vez fue esme

-que.. que.. no… la… amaba- dije en un susurro recordando el dolor en la cara de bella y el mío al decirlo-y la deje…en medio del bosque…llorando…destrozada, se quedo ahí…hasta que su padre la encontró-termine con la mirada en el suelo

-eres un idiota, con razón ella no quiere hablar contigo-grito emmett

-cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- esta vez dijo rosalie lo cual me sorprendió y a toda la familia, no es un secreto que bella le cae mal- yo te hubiera matado en cuanto te hubiera visto

-yo… lo hice para protegerla-dije bajo- por eso quiero contarle la verdad

-no, espera a que ella llame-dijo carlisle-dale su espacio

Estuvimos en esta conversación otros cinco minutos, como no pudieron convencerme alice se rindió

-está bien, pero llamo yo y solo para saber si está bien-dijo tomando el teléfono


	22. Chapter 22

EDWARD POV

-quiero saludarla- dijo esme

-yo igual- agrego carlisle

-tengo una mejor idea pero tú no estás invitado si ella no quiere- dijo señalándome con una cara que da miedo

-bien- se que alice también se muere por saber de bella, el no poder ver su futuro la mata

-bella? Podríamos ir a verte, no tuvimos la posibilidad de saludarnos, esme y carlisle quieren hablarte y también los demás claro- dijo emocionada cuando al fin le contesto

-alice… este no es un muy buen momento… podemos hablar después- escuchar su voz es tranquilizador, pero aun quiero contarle

-pero bella en verdad queremos hablar contigo, han pasado muchas cosas, pero no quiero perder contacto contigo no otra vez–dijo mirándome a mí, lo que me hizo sentir terrible alice quiere a bella como una hermana y yo la obligue a alejarse

-eso no pasara alice, pero enserio este no es un buen momento- suena rara que estará pasando, no pude mas y le quite el teléfono a alice

-bella te lo suplico, tenemos que hablar, dame la oportunidad de explicarte

-ahora no, estoy en medio de algo, después hablamos- contesto con voz neutra. No puedo soportarlo quiero verla

-dime donde estas?, necesito, necesito… te necesito a ti… -dije lo último en un susurro

Se hizo un silencio abrumador y despues de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y tan rápidos a la vez, colgó.

-eres un tonto, si no vuelve a hablarnos yo no te hablare a ti- dijo alice mientras se abrazo a jasper

-alice por favor no digas esas cosas-la reprendió esme

-la voy a llamar–alice tomo el teléfono

-después de esa conversación, ella necesitara tiempo- dijo carlisle

-bien solo le enviare un mensaje

-solo quiero hablar con ella-dije para mi mismo-explicarle

Como dos minutos después escuche pensar a alice "el mail, tal vez aun tenga el mismo", mientras se lanzaba a la computadora

-pero que es esto?- medio grito alice al revisar su correo, el cual había abandonado a petición mía para que no se comunicara con bella

-que pasa?- me lance a su lado al igual que el resto de la familia

-escuchen esto, "alice, entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero hay una situación que solo ustedes pueden aclararme, por favor te lo suplico responde" "alice, por favor estoy desesperada algo muy inusual está sucediendo no se qué hacer, ayúdame"

-eso es raro tendrá que ver con su conversión?-pregunto emmett

-no sé, pero este es el mas extraño escuchen "alice, si ninguno de ustedes quiere contactarme, te suplico que le pidas a carlisle que se comunique conmigo. Hay una situación muy delicada y necesito de su opinión médica, ningún otro doctor puede ayudarme SOLO EL, por favor te juro que no tiene nada que ver más que con mi salud"

-su salud?, porque ningún otro médico podría ayudarla?–dijo jasper

-tal vez solo quería que le respondieran-volviendo a la típica rose, todos volteamos a verla molestos pero ella ni se inmuto- aunque el hecho de que ahora sea un vampiro es una gran coincidencia-aajjj! que voluble!

-su salud estaba mal de seguro, bella jamás mentiría así, no con algo tan delicado-alice se puso de pie tomando el teléfono

-que será?, que pudo haber sido para que solo yo pudiera ayudarla?- pensó carlisle en voz alta

-es extraño- dijo esme

-no responde-dijo alice haciendo un berrinche, medio minuto después le llego un mensaje

"también quiero hablar contigo alice, pero es enserio, este no es un buen momento, pero que te parece si nos vemos mañana en la plaza del centro?, te quiero hermanita"

Escuche su mente mientras leía el mensaje

-esperar será lo mejor-menciono para sí misma-al menos quiere que nos veamos mañana-me miro al decirlo

-es un avance-emmett palmeo mi hombro

Trate de relajarme, pero recibió un nuevo mensaje casi una hora después

"alice perdóname, no podremos vernos mañana. Me comunicare contigo en unos días. Te quiero, bella"

-que? No bella-trato de llamarla pero su celular estaba apagado-y si ahora es ella quien se va?-dijo en voz alta

No escuche mas, me lance rápidamente a la calle. No puedo perderla, no sin decirle la verdad, sin haber tratado de recuperarla. No, no la vio a perder.

BELLA POV

-que pasa mama- dijo jd

-por favor siéntense…chicos – dije mirando a jd y nessy- vi a su padre hace un rato, quiere hablar conmigo

Ante esto jd, nessy y seth se sorprendieron, jake se tenso y enfureció un poco

-claro ahora si quiere hablar no?-dijo jake con los dientes apretados

-jake recuerda que el no sabe nada de los niños-trate de calmarlo

-que vas a hacer mama-pregunto nessy

-quiero saber lo que ustedes opinan, quieren conocerlo?-les pregunte

-bella, el se fue, te dejo, porque ahora quieres decirles de los niños?, no se lo merece-jake siguió enojado

-eso es cierto bella-agrego leah

-lo siento chicos…jake tu más que nadie tiene derecho a opinar, me cuidaste, protegiste y si no hubiera sido por ti lo más seguro es que estaría muerta, pero esta decisión es de los niños de nadie más, ni siquiera mía, si los llame a todos es porque cualquier decisión que se tome, estamos juntos, somos una familia y nos afectara a todos, así que… niños?-dije mirándolos

-tú qué quieres hacer?-me pregunto jd

-como dije esta es decisión de ustedes-conteste lento

-te vez triste, no queremos eso- dijo nessy mientras jd asentía

-yo solo…fue impresionante volver a verlo-trate de ocultar el dolor que me dio verlo

Los niños se empezaron a comunicar mentalmente, todos estábamos a la espera de su decisión, cuando mi móvil sonó era alice

-bella? Podríamos ir a verte, no tuvimos la posibilidad de saludarnos esme y carlie quieren hablarte y también los demás claro

-Alice… este no es un muy buen momento… podemos hablar después-mire a los niños, quienes seguían deliberando

-pero bella en verdad queremos hablar contigo, han pasado muchas cosas, pero no quiero perder contacto contigo no otra vez

-eso no pasara alice, pero enserio este no es un buen momento

-bella te lo suplico, tenemos que hablar, dame la oportunidad de explicarte-dijo Edward quitándole el móvil a alice

-ahora no, estoy en medio de algo, después hablamos-trate de sonar sin ninguna emoción, no quiero alterar la decisión de los niños

-dime donde estas?, necesito, necesito… te necesito a ti… -dijo lo último en un susurro

No respondí nada y trate de que el dolor de sus palabras no se reflejara en mí, porque me hace esto? Porque juega así conmigo? Tendí el teléfono a los niños como diciéndoles si querían hablar, lo tomaron, se miraron y colgaron

-que pasa?, no quieren hablar con él?-dije con voz ligeramente temblorosa

-no, te tenemos a ti, eres todo lo que necesitamos, si tu quieres hablar con él lo aceptaremos, pero si tú no quieres nosotros tampoco

-bella?-pregunto jake, me llego un mensaje en ese momento

"Bella se que las cosas entre tú y Edward son difíciles, pero yo te quiero como mi hermanita, se que debes estar enojada conmigo también, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor necesitamos hablar alice"

-bella?-repitió jake

-no sé, yo…no se-voltee para que nadie viera mi rostro, es verdad no se qué hacer

-quieres que nos vayamos?-pregunto leah

-yo…yo…si, si por favor vámonos-termine casi suplicando

-eso haremos, pero pueden seguirnos-dijo seth

-tomaremos vuelos con los otros pasaportes, ves te dije que podrían necesitarse-comento jake

-sí pero hay que hacerlo ahora

Todos salieron disparados a cambiarse pues tenían pijamas y yo con el vestido de la fiesta, leah se quedo asi. Entro otra llamada de alice pero no la conteste, y si tuvo una visión que la advirtiera de nuestra partida? Decidí enviarle otro mensaje para distraerla y que nos dieran tiempo para irnos.

-solo tomen documentos, teléfonos y tarjetas, cualquier cosa que se consiga en otro lado déjenla-dije esto mientras leah se quedo junto a mí para bloquear a alice, sabíamos desde antes por los mapuche que el don de los videntes era bloqueado por los lobos y mis hijos.

-siento como si estuviera huyendo-le dije

-bella necesitas tiempo, es natural después de lo que paso-salimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el aeropuerto

-tengo que ir a rio, no creo que a…Edward, le sea muy difícil averiguar que vivimos ahí, no quiero que se entere de ciertas cosas-dije mirando a jake

-yo voy, que quieres que quite-me respondió

-pues serian las fotos en las que salgo embarazada y las de los niños, también de los mapuche por si acaso, cualquier documento del corporativo, donde salga el nombre de los niños al menos completo y los de los talleres son mas tuyos lo dejo a tu criterio

-oye quedamos que 50 y 50

-bueno, en eso a mí no me afecta que se enteren

-esta bien, entonces me voy, pero…no se olviden de mi

-jamás-que increíble sacrificio es para un lobo separarse de quien esta imprimado. Ya me acostumbre mas a esta idea, por eso aprecie mucho mas su gesto

Jake se fue primero, luego de muchas y rápidas despedidas y caritas tristes sobretodo de mi pequeña nessy. Afortunadamente encontramos un vuelo directo a rio que salía veinte minutos después que llegamos. Nosotros tomamos uno que salía cinco minutos despues que jake pero no se a donde, no importo. Ya estando en el avión le envié otro mensaje a alice, de seguro se pondrá triste pero tratare de comunicarme lo antes posible.


	23. Chapter 23

EDWARD POV

Los demás me siguieron tratando de conversarme de que no sería nada, pero no soporto la idea de alejarme otra vez de ella y más sin decirle la verdad. Corrí mas rápido y llegue a donde había visto que se alejaba con esa lobo, no pude distinguir bien su aroma pero podía captar el de la lobo y empecé a seguirlo, los demás me alcanzaron.

Como era de madrugada y las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas no fue problema trasladarnos a velocidades vampíricas, seguimos el rastro hasta una zona apartada de la cuidad, claro bella necesitaría un lugar donde estar sin tener que esconderse cuando hubiera sol, el aroma a lobo se intensifico demasiado.

-es aquí pero no hay nadie-dijo emmett

-el rastro se dirige en esta dirección, no tiene mucho- dijo esta vez jasper un poco alejado de la casa, aun se siente mal con bella.

Me puse a seguir ese rastro al igual que el resto de la familia, llegamos a una pensión para autos. Ahí estaba el deportivo que vimos emmett y yo. En ese lugar los aromas se incrementaron ya que iban a pie

-distingo tres lobos, pero nada mas- dijo jasper

-igual, la peste de los lobos tapa la escencia de bella- le respondio emmett

-uno es jacobh black, recuerdo su aroma-intervino alice, entonces si siguen juntos

-odio la peste de los lobos-intervino rose

Dijeron esto mientras seguíamos corriendo llegamos a un aeropuerto en este momento casi me caigo de rodillas, alice pensó "rayos si esos lobos me hubieran dejado ver"

Tuvimos que disminuir la velocidad a humana, ya que ahí si había gente y mucha, aun así corrimos lo más rápido que un humano podría, pero es tarde el rastro se dirigía a la zona de abordaje, varios vuelos acababan de salir y no sabíamos en cual va

-tengo que saber a dónde va-mencione totalmente desesperado

-yo ya trate pero esa tipa no quiere ver los archivos, dice que es confidencial-llego alice enojada imitando tontamente la voz de la mujer

-chicos vamos nosotros, no podrá resistirse a los cuatro- dijo emmett con una sonrisa

-disculpa queremos saber a dónde fue una amiga, sabe es muy importante se llama Isabella Swan- dije con mi mejor sonrisa aunque lo último que quiero es sonreír.

-lo siento pero esa información es confidencial-respondio embobada

-pero puedes hacer una excepción, vamos linda-dijo emmett guiñándole un ojo, después nos miro a todos y puso más cara de boba y suspirando

-está bien pero no se lo digan a nadie-empezó a buscar

-en alguno de los vuelos desde hace una hora y los que acaba de salir- hablo esta vez jasper

-son dieciséis en total-después de su larga búsqueda, la cual seguí mentalmente, no hubo suerte

-lo siento pero no encuentro ninguna isabella swan en ningún vuelo

-tal vez black, Isabela black- dijo alice desde el otro lado de la sala. Carlisle repitió la frase, la mujer se mostro extrañada

-es que se acaba de casar y no sabemos si viajo con su nombre de soltera o casada- explico carlisle al ver su cara

Esto me dio un golpe en el estomago, es posible…después de todo dijo que el tal sebastian y ella solo son amigos, pero si están juntos porque no la acompaño?, pensé todo esto en menos de un segundo, después la mujer se puso a buscar ese apellido.

-no tampoco hay nadie con ese apellido, ni siquiera un hombre

-"nombres falsos"- pensó jasper

-gracias –nos despidió carlisle

-se fue, se fue- era lo único que pronunciaba, es así como ella se sintió cuando yo me fui? También tendré que esperar dos años para verla?

-sebastian- grito alice, al momento que salió corriendo

-el de la fiesta, crees que el sepa adonde fue?-le pregunto esme mientras todos corríamos tras ella

-no se pero debe tener una forma de localizarla, después de todo son amigos

Tiene razón me adelante cuando pudimos correr a todo lo que daba, afortunadamente aun se encontraba en la fiesta aunque ya era entrada la madrugada

-sebastian-dije tras él y lo hice pegar un salto

-emmm… Edward cierto?, el amigo de bella

-sí, necesito localizarla

-"a esta hora para que?" pensó

-sé que es tarde pero es urgente, no tengo idea de donde localizarla

-bueno si es tan urgente, tengo su teléfono, pero su dirección no la sé, llego con su amiga leah y se regreso con ella también.

-bueno yo tengo su dirección de aquí pero no está, creo que salió de viaje, de hecho la emergencia es de ella quiero ayudarla

-"una emergencia, porque no me llamo?" volvió a pensar

-bueno tal vez regreso a su casa en Brasil, pero de esa tampoco tengo la dirección-"solo nos tratamos por teléfono o por mail" pensó triste

-Brasil?-tres vuelos salieron para haya

-pero no sabes de alguien que pueda saber la dirección exacta?-pregunto dulcemente alice usando su encanto

-no, los únicos que saben eso, son bella y jacob, mmm.. y supongo que leah, deberían preguntarle

-no sabes en que parte de Brasil?

-creo que rio, pero no estoy seguro, bella es muy reservada-solo un vuelo iba a rio

-gracias–me despedí después de asegurarme que no sabía nada mas

-los demás están en casa de bella buscando pistas-dijo Alice, corrimos hacia haya

No había fotografías, ni documentos, agendas, portátiles… , dejaron todo lo demás. Las computadoras no tienen información importante, no hay nada.

Entre a la habitación principal es de ella se nota, el aroma de todos estaba revuelto ahí lo cual me molesto un poco, black y los otros en su habitación…aahhhh!.

También había dos aromas diferentes a los lobos y bella, quienes serán? No había necesidad que tuviera una cama pero ahí está, en ella está el vestido que se puso esta noche lo abrase y me dispuse a irme con él en mis brazos

-Edward que haces?- dijo esme

-me voy- dije sumamente triste

-ya es demasiado que hayamos entrado a su casa, como para que también te lleves sus cosas-me reprendió

-no puedo dejarlo- dije aferrándome a el vestido pero con cuidado de no romperlo

-por cierto como es que bella o jacob, pueden pagar una casa así, es prácticamente una mansión y la zona es exclusiva

-este piano es igual al tuyo en forks- dijo rose

Voltee a mirarlo no lo había notado pero si es igual, me acerque a él no he tocado desde que deje a bella, pase mis dedos por el pero no tan fuerte para que sonara

Decidí ir a buscar su casa en Brasil y como siempre mi familia me apoyo a me acompaño, no creo que este ahí pero tengo que intentarlo. Llegamos ahora si sabiendo a que cuidad ir, pues esta vez su nombre si apareció junto al de seth otro de los chicos de la reserva, el cual supongo es el último de los lobos por identificar, que raro viajaron ellos dos solos, no me intereso averiguar sobre los demás.

-y ahora que?-pregunto rose

-pues los posibles lugares donde habría información…pensé en escuelas, seth debe estar en una escuela no?-respondió alice

-sabes cuantas escuelas debe haber en esta ciudad?- respondió rose-y eso si va-agrego

-empecemos por las casas, bella debe necesitar una igual a la de Londres, alejada y tal vez de la misma zona, después de todo viajaron en primera clase deben tener dinero.

-si esa es una buena idea- dije yo

Estuvimos buscando, el clima era bueno para nosotros, no era nubloso, pero no era tan soleado como otros lugares, tardamos casi dos días en dar con su casa y cuando la vimos era impresionante, más grande que la de nosotros en forks. Me pregunto cómo podían tener estas casas y los autos no se quedan atrás…

-woaw, estos autos están increíbles, mira las modificaciones son…waow-dijo emmett embobado en una ventana del enorme garaje

-no deberíamos entrar, estamos invadiendo su intimidad y propiedad privada-dijo esme

-es por una buena causa, además no nos vamos a llevar nada, a menos que a Edward se le ocurra llevarse otro vestido de bella-dijo alice riendo

-entremos–dije seco

Lo hicimos por uno de los accesos al techo, en cuanto abrimos el olor a perro lleno nuestros pulmones

-qué asco hasta creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta peste-dijo rose con una mueca horrible en el rostro

Bajamos y cada lugar era increíble, había varias habitaciones pero solo algunas estaban ocupadas. La principal de bella como imagine, estaba decorada sencilla pero hermosa tal como le gusta, todos los aromas se mesclaban ahí.

Cada lobo tiene su habitación, nadie quería entrar pero fue necesario por si había alguna pista. Pero las otras dos eran diferentes, como de adulto y niño a la vez, libros y objetos mas maduros así como juguetes, uno de hombre y otro de mujer.

No obtuvimos información en las habitaciones salvo los nombres que faltaban, solo descubrimos que la chica o niña se llama nessy y el chico o niño jd o así les dicen. Ellos tienen un aroma diferente, agradable.

En los despachos fue otra cosa, hay dos uno con decoración para una mujer, se nota el aroma de bella otra vez no encontré nada, las computadoras estaban igual, sin información importante de hecho casi ninguna, no había ningún documento salvo el registro de escuela de leah, seth, jacob y bella.

Ella está estudiando administración de empresas. Debe ser buena si ya puede darse estos lujos. En el otro, el que se es de jacob por el aroma, encontramos un folder con documentos de unos talleres, muy conocidos por emmett

-dice que es el dueño junto con bella? Waow- dijo emmett con los ojos como platos

-son en donde modificaste tus autos?-pregunto carlisle

-sí, con razón tienen tanto dinero, son muy buenos y a pesar de que son nuevos y hay pocos son muy prestigiosos, deberíamos ir ahí deben saber cómo localizarlos si algo se ofrece

-mmm, no dejaron un encargado y no sabe nada, todo lo tratan por teléfono o mail-le respondio alice después de una visión

Demonios, con estos recursos pueden estar en cualquier lado. En ese momento sonó el teléfono…

-contestamos?- pregunto emmett

-como crees, deja que suene, tal vez sea ella y nos diga algo- dijo alice, me extraño que no lo viera, la llamada entro en la contestadora

-jake hijo, supongo que no están, sam me acaba de informar que no habrá ningún problema con bella y los chicos, pueden venir cuando quieran, espero que sea pronto, llámame por favor.

-la manada sabe de bella y los chicos supongo son nessy y jd-dijo alice pensativa

-van a ir a forks- dijo emmett entusiasmado

-pues ese era el plan, pero ahora quien sabe- dijo rose

-no seas aguafiestas-la regaño alice

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, no creo que encontremos nada mas

Y así nos volvimos a Londres, y sí me lleve un abrigo de bella.


	24. Chapter 24

BELLA POV

Nos decidimos por nueva Zelanda como destino final, jake por supuesto nos alcanzo. Seth es muy bueno en las cosas tecnológicas y nos enseño a bloquear la señal de nuestros celulares y desviarlos, arreglo que rebotaran a Alemania antes de comunicarse.

Después de un par de días le envié mi nuevo mail a alice en un texto y volví a apagar mi celular. Mi correo también está arreglado para no ser rastreado, me insistió en que teníamos que hablar en persona.

Sobre Edward, que había algo que quería decirme y si no podía localizarme, no podría detenerlo de que se apropiara de la computadora mientras chateaba conmigo, pero que insistía hacerlo en persona.

-edward dice que tiene algo que decirme-dije en voz alta cuando solo estaban los niños conmigo

-y que quieres hacer?-pregunto nessy

-no sé, no quiero que me vuelva a decir…cosas que ya se

-si no quieres no lo hagas, pero sospecho que quieres hacerlo- dijo jd

-me es inevitable querer saber de él- ops! lo dije en voz alta

-aun lo amas- dijeron como afirmación a coro

-yo… -es verdad pero duele mucho

-pídele que te escriba, dependiendo de eso decides-sugirió nessy

-tal vez se dio cuenta que también te ama-agrego jd

-lo pensare

Me decidí y escribí a alice "no puedo llamarlo pero si quiere escribirme lo leeré", mande esto y a las dos horas respondieron

"Quería hacerlo en persona, pero si es mi única oportunidad te lo diré así. Bella te mentí ese día en el bosque, jamás he dejado de amarte, solo lo dije porque no querías escuchar mis verdaderas razones, las cuales eran protegerte de mí, de mi mundo, que ahora también es el tuyo, lo cual es un misterio que quisiera que me contaras. Te amo, te amo, te amo, cada día sin ti fue morir un poco más, por favor necesito decirte todo esto en persona, necesito suplicarte de rodillas que me perdones, se que jamás podre reparar lo que hice pero al menos tengo que intentarlo, por favor te pido que lo consideres, te amo por toda la eternidad, Edward"

-waow- estaba tan pérdida en sus palabras que no me di cuenta de que todos estaban atrás de mí leyendo el mail

-que vas a hacer- pregunto jake algo molesto

-no sé, no sé si es verdad-dije pero quería créelo con todas mis fuerzas

-parece sincero, además si yo fuera él hubiera hecho algo parecido- dijo aun algo molesto

-lo estas defendiendo?-dije sorprendida enarcando una ceja

-no!… bueno… no! , no lo digas porque no me gusta la idea-dijo alejándose un poco

-pues a mí me caen en la punta del hígado, pero si tu quieres hablar con el deberías hacerlo-dijo leah con desagrado

-a mí también me parece sincero su mail-dijo seth, me sorprendía, me estaban alentando a llamarlo? Mire a los niños y ellos se miraron y dijeron a coro

-lo que tu decidas está bien para nosotros-su carita estaba feliz

-se dan cuenta que si es verdad esto–lo cual quiero desesperadamente que así sea-y nos arreglamos…viviremos con ellos?. Los veo como mi familia, no me quiero separar de ustedes- les dije a seth y leah-y no creo que tú quieras separarte de nosotros- le dije a jake refiriéndome a nessy y su imprimación

-bella no eres totalmente feliz, no queremos eso-dijo jake

-jake!- lo regañe mirando de reojo a los niños, como se le ocurre decir eso frente a ellos

-bella ellos lo notan, pueden parecer niños pero sabes que razonan mejor que muchos adultos-respondió a mi regaño y ellos asintieron

-no voy a tomar una decisión pensando solo en mi, somos una familia y si decido arreglar las cosas o no, será algo que nos incluirá a todos. Claro a menos que no quieran seguir a nuestro lado, lo cual entenderé-dije dulcemente tampoco quiero obligarlos a estar conmigo

-como crees bella, nos gusta estar aquí en esta nueva familia, extrañamos la reservación pero no nos gustaría alejarnos de ustedes- dijo seth

-sí, acepto que al principio no me caías bien ni los chicos…-dijo leah medio incomoda

-no..! en serio!-mencionaron jake y seth divertidos

-cállense- respondió leah molesta-pero he llegado a quererlos mucho, de verdad bella yo te quiero como si fuéramos…mmm- estaba indecisa en decirlo

-hermanas?-dude no sabía si era eso

-si-contesto apenada

-también yo te quiero como una hermana leah- dije abrazándola

-entonces…- dijo seth señalando la computadora

-le escribiré, pero no se que poner. Quiero creerle, pero tampoco quiero que crea que estaré a sus pies solo por una disculpa

-y no es así?-dijo jake entre divertido y molesto, yo solo lo mire medio enojada

-déjala en paz–lo regaño leah-en eso tienes razón bella, escúchalo pero no te rindas a la primera

-le escribiré

-quieres que nos vallamos?- pregunto nessy

-creo que sí, tengo que pensar que escribiré y será mejor que lo haga sola, pero ya saben no se alejen mucho-se dispusieron a irse mientras yo empezaba a escribir

"necesitaba pensar en lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, por eso me fui sin que habláramos. Tengo decisiones que tomar, si es verdad lo que escribiste, te entiendo, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste pero lo entiendo y lo más importante, si te perdono"

Claro que lo perdono, pensando en sus razones…es cierto no quise dejarlo ir hasta que me dijo que ya no me amaba. Quería protegerme, típico de él y después de lo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños con jasper era casi lógico lo que haría, en este momento y pensándolo como él pero cuando sucedió me hundió en el dolor pues creí que era real, pero gracias a jake y después mis bebes pude salir adelante.

Le respondí tres horas después su mail, pero él me contesto 5 minutos después el mío, estaba esperando mi respuesta seguro.

"por supuesto que es verdad lo que escribí, te juro que te mentí ese día en el bosque, se que estuvo mal pero solo pensaba en tu seguridad, por favor me gustaría que habláramos. Te agradezco que me perdones pero no creo que sea real hasta que sea en persona, pero no te voy a presionar, así que por favor sigámonos escribiendo"

Y así lo hicimos solo pequeñas líneas de mi parte casi igual él, me escribió que no hizo gran cosa en este tiempo. No le conté de los niños, le mencione un poco sobre los lobos como nos llevamos, también la versión oficial de cómo y porque me convirtieron. Por cierto los mapuche vinieron a visitarnos, no les mencione el nombre a Edward o los buscaría, él y alice me insistían en vernos o por lo menos hablar por teléfono.

Bueno ya había pasado dos semanas desde lo de Londres, incluso los chicos me decían que ya era hora…

-mama no crees que deberías hablar con él, al menos por teléfono-dijo nessy

-si ella no quiere no la presiones-respondió jd

-no lo sé–me levante y pare frente a la ventana

-vamos a dar un paseo quieres -pidio leah -que pasa? hay algo que no dices, quieres contarme?

-sí, es solo que no quería expresarlo a todos

-qué es?

-no sé cómo actuar con él, sé que si le hablo me volveré torpe y una sola palabra de el… con solo escuchar su voz me hará estar de rodillas. Tan solo con sus mails…me ilusiona recibirlos, me ha costado muchísimo no hablarle

-lo sabía-dijo sonriendo-háblale, si quieres te puedo apoyar o si prefieres estar sola- dijo extendiéndome mi celular el cual no vi que lo tomo, mientras daba un paso para irse

-no! Espera, si quiero hacerlo pero quédate… por favor-dije tomándola del brazo

-está bien

Empezó a marcar, tres timbres y contestaron

-hola?- pregunto alice extrañada no creo de que no supiera hasta de una simple llamada

-alice soy…

-bella- dijo gritando y seguro dando saltitos, en ese momento escuche decir a Edward mi nombre

-pásamela-dijo

-no! me hablo a mi- respondió alice peleando por el teléfono, leah y yo sonreímos

-hablare con los dos-trate de terminar la pelea

-yo primero-dijeron los dos, parecían dos niños peleando por un juguete

-esos chupasangre son patéticos peleando como niños- me dijo leah en un susurro en mi oreja para que ellos no escucharan, yo solo le di una mirada de reproche por su comentario a lo que solo alzo los hombros, mientras tanto alice y Edward seguían peleando, cuando un estruendo se escucho, alcance a escuchar que decían a velocidad vampírica

-lo vas a romp…-y después la llamada se desconecto

-creo que rompieron el teléfono

-idiotas, tanto tiempo esperando que les llames y lo echan a perder

-leah!-la regañe

-que vas a hacer?

-les escribiré


	25. Chapter 25

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado unos días desde que volvimos a Londres, bella cumplió su palabra y se comunico con alice

-déjame escribir alice- le repetía lo mismo no sé cuantas veces

-no, la vas a asustar y no volverá a comunicarse, no la voy a perder otra vez- dijo con odio hacia mi

-alice, no digas eso, sabes que Edward lo hizo por el bien de bella-la regaño esme

-lo se esme, pero si la presiona dejara de escribir-dijo mirándome, tiene razón…

-está bien, pero al menos me dirás como esta verdad?- dije suplicando

-claro que si tonto, de hecho muy sutilmente le escribo de ti, lo que más quiero es que se arreglen, pero será a su tiempo Edward, tu desapareciste más de dos años, debe estar muy dolida

-tienes razón pero quiero hablarle para que me escuche, para decirle que le mentí

-lo sé, hare mi mayor esfuerzo

Y así fueron pasando los días, bella le escribía a Alice, pero siempre diciendo que solo quería escribirse con ella, que por favor la disculpara con los demás por esto. Todos le mandaban saludos y alice los traducia a su manera para que bella creyera que nadie más le escribía, lo cual intente, así que solo dictábamos lo que queríamos decirle. Todos leemos los mails que ella envía, incluso rose se nos unió en una chat entre ellas, que de nuestra parte somos todos.

Pero Alice se escapaba para escribirle a solas, es justo tienen cosas que escribirse solo de ellas. Cada charla de alice terminaba "sabes que hay un ansioso y testarudo chico que quiere hablarte, por favor dale una oportunidad, escúchalo" le agradecí esto alice, me apoya a pesar de que yo la separe de una de sus hermanas.

Estaba en el ritual propio de esperar a que escribiera cuando por fin llego el correo que yo ansiaba

"no puedo llamarlo pero si quiere escribirme lo leeré"

No puedo créelo por fin quiere hablar conmigo, pero yo quería que fuera en persona o por teléfono al menos pero si esta era la única forma la aprovechare

-no la presiones–repitió alice

-si–estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso

"Quería hacerlo en persona, pero si es mi única oportunidad te lo diré así. Bella te mentí ese día en el bosque, jamás he dejado de amarte, solo lo dije porque no querías escuchar mis verdaderas razones, las cuales eran protegerte de mí, de mi mundo, que ahora también es el tuyo, lo cual es un misterio que quisiera que me contaras. Te amo, te amo, te amo, cada día sin ti fue morir un poco más, por favor necesito decirte todo esto en persona, necesito suplicarte de rodillas que me perdones, se que jamás podre reparar lo que hice pero al menos tengo que intentarlo, por favor te pido que lo consideres, te amo por toda la eternidad, Edward"

Quería decirle tantas cosas mas pero no debía abrumarla demasiado así que decidí hacerlo lo más corto que pude. Esperaba una respuesta pero esta no llegaba, me pregunto si como aquí todos estaban al tanto de la conversación, excepto esta vez en mi caso ya que la familia me dejo a solas después de desearme suerte.

Si así era, dudo que el perro de jacob fuera a permitir que nos arregláramos el siempre me ha odiado y amado a bella y los otros dos pues quien sabe, pero es natural que me odien, odio entre especies, aunque con bella se llevaban muy bien. Nos conto…bueno a alice, que son muy buenos amigos, su familia como ella dice. El pensar que su "familia" no fuera a dejar que me respondiera me hace rabiar, pasa el tiempo y no me responde. Tuvieron que pasar tres horas…

"necesitaba pensar en lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, por eso me fui sin que habláramos. Tengo decisiones que tomar, si es verdad lo que escribiste, te entiendo, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste pero lo entiendo y lo más importante, si te perdono"

-como puedes pensar que te miento!-medio grite después de leer su mail

-Edward…-llego alice regañándome

-cree que le miento, yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo en persona, así no sirve

-cálmate cariño, está dolida y debe estar asustada de que las cosas salgan mal otra vez- dijo esme, ya toda la familia estaba ahí. Iba a empezar a escribir otra vez…

-espera, piensa bien lo que vas a escribir- dijo jasper

Tome unos minutos para calmarme…

"por supuesto que es verdad lo que escribí, te juro que te mentí ese día en el bosque, se que estuvo mal pero solo pensaba en tu seguridad, por favor me gustaría que habláramos. Te agradezco que me perdones pero no creo que sea real hasta que sea en persona, pero no te voy a presionar, así que por favor sigámonos escribiendo"

Ella acepto, esto es solo entre ella y yo por eso le pedí que me escribiera a mi correo y no al de Alice. Estuvimos así varios días, me escribe muy poco, pero me conto de cuando la convirtieron, no quiso profundizar en el tema así que no insistí. También me escribió sobre los lobos, su familia, no me gusta mucho eso tres lobos junto a ella me pone los nervios de punta, pero bueno ella los quiere, sobre todo a Jacob. No me lo dijo directamente pero sus palabras son con más cariño cuando escribe de él, aunque era poco lo note y eso me mata de celos. Si no están juntos al menos le tiene mucho cariño y sé que él esta embobado de ella.

No me atreví a preguntar por jd y nessy o tal vez se daría cuenta que fuimos a su casa, me parece que lo supuso por eso no había casi nada en ella, pero me sentiría raro que lo habláramos, ella tampoco toco el tema.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que nos reencontramos, demasiado tiempo sin escuchar su voz. Le insistía un poco en que habláramos y ella continua dándome largas, pero no me rendiré.

Nos llevamos mejor, al menos ya no está la tensión inicial, pero si hablamos… espero que tampoco este esa tensión.

Ya salgo de la casa incluso una vez acompañe a alice de compras, como acepte? se confabulo con bella quien por correo me pidió que lo hiciera. Alice me amenazo de escribirle cosas malas sobre mí, sé que no lo hará pero de todos modos lo fui, por bella, por mi bella.

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando un celular sonó no me sorprendió ese hecho, sino que Alice frunció el ceño, ella sabe hasta de la más simple llamada. El que no sepa esto es interesante…

"numero privado" pensó alice

-hola?-contesto con el ceño fruncido

-Alice soy…- esa voz, esa hermosa y mágica voz era de…

-bella- la interrumpió Alice, casi saltando de la felicidad

-bella- dije yo también con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro-pásamela- le dije

-no! me hablo a mi-alejo el teléfono mientras yo trataba de quitárselo

-hablare con los dos- alcance a escuchar que dijo bella

-yo primero-respondimos a coro, mientras la familia pensaba "parecen niños" y se reían de nosotros, seguro desde su perspectiva es divertido pero yo estoy desesperado por hablar con bella. Estábamos en esta lucha los dos rodeando el teléfono con nuestras manos

"yo primero, Edward tu lo echaras a perder, yo le sacare en donde esta" pensó Alice, cuando escuchamos un ruido como de algo rompiéndose

-lo vas a romper- dijimos lo más rápido posible, para que el otro lo soltara, pero fue inútil el teléfono se rompió

-lo rompiste- gritamos mirándonos furiosos, debía ser mucha ira de parte de los dos, porque jasper envió una onda de tranquilidad hacia nosotros

-ambos lo rompieron-intervino carlisle

-tanto tiempo esperando y rompen el teléfono-dijo rose medio riendo

-cállate- gritamos ambos de nuevo enojados, jasper actuó de nuevo

-vamos chicos, no se desesperen seguro escribirá-en ese momento los dos volamos a enviarle correos de que se comunicara, pasaron unos eternos 20 minutos y respondió

"que paso con el teléfono?"

Me respondió a mi primero

"lo siento, Alice y yo queríamos hablar y creo que no nos medimos con el pobre teléfono, podrías marcarme?, quiero hablar contigo"

Volví mandarle mi teléfono, quiero escucharla lo antes posible

"si pero creo que debería hablar primero con Alice, la conocemos y no se rendirá. No quiero que terminen con todos los teléfonos, además te escribí a ti primero, no debe estar muy feliz"

Es cierto Alice está enfrente de mí, haciendo berrinche porque bella me escribió a mi

"no, quiero hablar contigo primero, necesito decirte tanto"

"por lo mismo, yo también quiero hablar y Alice estará esperando o puede interrumpirnos"

Ella quiere hablar conmigo, una larga conversación al parecer esto me puso con una enorme sonrisa y accedí

"está bien te la pasare"

-Alice bella va a volver a llamar, yo la saludo primero y te la paso para que platiquen, pero trata que sea una charla corta entendiste?

-está bien-dijo sacándome la lengua, a los pocos segundos el teléfono sonó, otra vez marco numero privado

-hola bella-dije feliz

-Edward- escuchar mi nombre de sus labios es mágico

-te amo-lo dije sin pensar, no me respondió

-bueno ya la saludaste dámelo-dijo Alice quitándome el teléfono, estuvieron platicando un rato.

Me quede pensando en el hecho que no me haya respondido pero como todos decían debo esperar, seguro no me ha perdonado o…tal vez ya no me ama, pensar en esta posibilidad me deja con un agujero en el corazón.

Ya ha pasado una hora, me estoy desesperando pero en los momentos en que Alice trata de sacarle un poco de información a bella, la adoro

-ya Alice déjame hablar con ella- le dije tendiendo mi mano para que me diera mi teléfono

-no estamos en una plática importante- respondió volteándose. Impórtate, hablan de sus vestidos en la fiesta

-Alice creo que deberías pasarle el teléfono a Edward, hablaremos en otra ocasión- dijo dulcemente mi bella

-pero quiero seguir hablando- dijo enfurruñándose

-ya hemos hablado por más de una hora, tu hermano ha sido paciente, dale el teléfono-dijo con determinación pero dulce, me recuerda a esme cuando nos reprende

-está bien, pero mañana me hablas sin falta márcame a MI teléfono si?-dijo remarcando la palabra mientras me miraba

-lo hare te lo prometo

-hasta mañana, te quiero-se despidió Alice

-yo también- después de eso me entrego el teléfono

-bella…-no sabía por dónde empezar

-como haz estado?-pregunto algo nerviosa casi puedo verla mordiéndose el labio

-bien… bueno… yo…-no sabía que decir escuche unas risitas de mi familia y de bella incluso

-más de una hora para preparar que decir y es lo mejor que tienes-se burlo emmett en voz alta, mientras esme lo regañaba calladamente y Carlisle asentía la cabeza para darme seguridad


	26. Chapter 26

EDWARD POV

-lamento haber tardado tanto en llamar-yo seguía en blanco, raro en mi

-no… está bien, lo que importa es que estamos hablando. Lo siento bella, en serio voy a suplicar tu perdón por siempre, lamento tanto haberte mentido y lastimado yo…-no se cómo seguir, quiero decirle tantas cosas pero no se cómo

-espero que no hagas eso o serian platicas muy repetitivas-respondió alegre

-como?- no entendí su alegría aunque me encanta

-ya te dije que te perdono, lo digo en serio Edward, no solo porque si o por hacerte sentir mejor, es de verdad-me dijo seria

-es que esto debería ser en persona, yo estoy… no puedo… -no se como expresar lo que siento

-Edward, yo ya te perdone. Creo que el problema es que tú no te has perdonado a ti mismo por lo que paso, por cómo te afecto esta situación-respondió suavemente

Escuche pensar a varios de mi familia "ella tiene razón" "eso es cierto" "necesitas pensar en ti"

-tal vez es cierto pero el que no hayas querido hablarme y no quieras verme me dice que sigues enojada o dolida conmigo- al decir esto Alice pensó "no lo arruines"

-si no hable contigo hasta ahora y no he querido verte es por otras razones…que involucran a otras personas-espero que no se refiera a al perro ese-acepto que cuando nos vimos hui porque todo lo vivido en ese tiempo regreso de golpe, pero después de pensar las cosas y de tu confesión de…que…me…amas…- dijo como si no fuera cierto

-con todo mi ser-dije firmemente

-pensé en tus motivos, los reales y supongo que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera para protegerte, así que te perdone sinceramente–termino feliz

-nos podemos ver?- en verdad quería verla, tocarla, saberla real

-supongo que…pronto, aunque es importante que pienses en lo que te dije no quiero que cuando nos veamos sigas sintiéndote culpable, no me gusta que te sientas mal- respondió inundándome de felicidad

-trabajare en eso te lo prometo y….emmm… cuando podemos vernos?-dije ilusionado mientras todos me regañaban mentalmente "no la presiones"

-no se…pero pronto

-te amo- dije con una sonrisa que no había tenido en años

-…mmm…- no respondía-…por favor no hablemos de eso…-ya no me ama, de seguro si es novia de ese maldito, no! solo de pensar en eso…

-estas saliendo con…ese…perro-escupí con furia y tristeza

-su nombre es Jacob-respondió enojada, su teléfono crujió un poco

-"Edward que estás haciendo no lo arruines" "lo siento cariño pero no tienes derecho de reprochar nada" "idiota no hagas eso" "tú tienes la culpa si no la hubieras dejado" "hijo contrólate no es la forma"-pensaron varios de mi familia, tienen razón iba a disculparme cuando hablo de nuevo

-siento haberme enojado…loca neófita ya sabes-trato de bromear

-no bella perdóname tu, no tengo derecho a preguntar eso mucho menos de ese modo, ni siquiera…

-leah? donde esta m…-me interrumpió un grito algo alarmado a lo lejos, no sé quien es pero me encanto esa voz que es de una pequeña niña. Bella tapo la bocina del teléfono, hubo un pequeño silencio roto por un crujir como el de hace rato…

-Edward tengo que colgar después te llamo

-pero quería hablar contigo más tiempo, de otras cosas- dije triste-y discúlpame de nuevo por lo de…

-yo también quiero seguir hablando, pero ahora no puedo te llamo en unas horas

-bella todo está bien?-esa voz me preocupo un poco

-sí, tengo que colgar bye!

-sí que eres tarado como metiste la pata de esa forma, aun si están juntos lo tienes que hacer es conquistarla y no vas a lograrlo hablándole así-me regaño emmett cuando se termino la llamada

-tiene razón Edward y otra cosa no la vuelvas a hacer enojar podría ser peligroso, como ella dijo es una neófita-esta vez fue esme, asentí en respuesta

-no es justo, por que a ti te llama en unas horas y yo tengo que esperar hasta mañana?-protesto Alice

-porque está enamorada de Edward no de ti- le contesto rose, mientras Alice se cruzaba de brazos enojada por el comentario y saliendo de la casa. Todos rieron un poco menos yo…

"estoy segura de que aun te ama Edward" pensó esme, seguro había visto mi cara de preocupación, yo solo le sonreí

"deberías cumplir tu palabras y trabajar en perdonarte a ti mismo" pensó jasper

-solo si tú haces lo mismo- le susurre para que solo el escuchara, sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo que paso en el cumpleaños de bella, asintió

-bella ira a foks-dijo alice entrando a la casa

-estás segura? Cuando?-pregunte rápido

-no estoy segura creo que dos días, pero es por algo malo- dijo con desagrado

-qué es?- pregunto esme

-la veo visitando a Charlie en el hospital, el está con los ojos cerrados y bella muy triste-no, no quería que bella pasara por esto, es decir Charlie algún día morirá y bella seguirá aquí, pero no tan pronto…

-sabes que le paso?-pregunto carlisle

-no, es la única visión que tengo, los lobos deben estar cerca- dijo enojada

Tome el teléfono para reservar un boleto e ir

-ni creas que te vamos a dejar solo o a bella-dijo emmett los demás asintieron

BELLA POV

Estaba en medio de una charla con Edward después de haber hablado por más de una hora con Alice

-te amo- dijo feliz

-…mmm…- no sabía que responder, claro que lo amo, pero aun sentía algo de miedo, además están los niños y jake, seth y leah, si le respondo sinceramente querrá que vaya con él inmediatamente, también quiero, pero tengo que consultarlo con mi familia y si ellos no querían estar cerca de los cullen? y aun faltaba la opinión de ellos, por eso decidí alargar el momento-…por favor no hablemos de eso…-trate de sonar neutra para no darle un mensaje equivocado

-estas saliendo con…ese…perro-dijo enojado.

Su respuesta me lleno de furia, como se le ocurre reclamarme algo, el me dejo…me dejo para que yo rehiciera mi vida no?, ahora se atreve a reclamarme? Además como hablo de jake…

-su nombre es Jacob-respondí con los dientes apretados

No le vio a permitir que hable así de jake, es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo me ayudo con mi embarazo, ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo, le debo mi vida, los niños lo adoran. Tuve que apelar a mi "don" para no mandarlo al diablo y desquitarme con algún árbol o animal.

Está bien tal vez descargue mucho enojo y frustración hacia él y toda la situación en esa pequeña frase, así que tome un segundo para calmarme totalmente y continúe

-siento haberme enojado…loca neófita ya sabes-bromee justificando con esto mi reacción

-no bella perdóname tu, no tengo derecho a preguntar eso mucho menos de ese modo, ni siquiera…-empezó a disculparse con voz triste, pero escuche el grito de mi pequeña

-leah? Donde esta mama?-tape el teléfono

Leah se había quedado dormida apropósito para no escuchar mi charla con alice, salí rápido de detrás de un árbol haciéndole señas para que no dijeran nada, nessy se acerco sin hacer ruido hasta tocarme

"mami acaban de llamar a jake, le dispararon a Charlie esta en el hospital, esta delicado" me comunico mi hija, lo cual casi hace que el teléfono que tengo cubierto con una mano y sostenido por otra se hiciera polvo.

-cálmate bella- dijo leah extremadamente bajo señalándome el teléfono, trate con todas mis fuerzas de sonar tranquila cuando me despedí de él, espero haberlo logrado

-vamos a empacar tenemos que volver a forks inmediatamente, dije a leah y nessy

-quería conocer forks, pero no así- dijo jd

-opino lo mismo-dijo nessy

Tomamos lo necesario solamente, como la vez pasada y nos dispusimos a ir a forks. Tardamos más de un día en llegar, pues estamos al otro lado del mundo, llame casi cada hora para saber de él a pesar que nos decían que estaba delicado pero estable. Fuimos directamente al hospital.

-sue como esta?-dije al llegar

-ahora está dormido pero ha mejorado-dijo triste y aliviada

-puedo verlo?- pregunte angustiada

-hay que preguntarle al doctor pero no creo que haya problema- fui a preguntar, después de presentarme, pues me veo diferente, no recuerdan así a la hija del jefe swan

-quieres entrar sola?- pregunto jake

-si

-lo digo por alice

-no importa quiero verlo a solas

-entonces no deben tardar en venir

-sí, te podrías encargar si no estoy-le dije dudosa

-sí, que hay sobre el tema de los niños

-lo mismo que le contamos a seth y leah al principio, después ya veré, ya tienen todos mi escudo tengo que entrar

Al hacerlo lo vi ahí, el siempre me ha parecido tan fuerte y ahora se ve tan…frágil. No puedo verlo así, se que algún día pasara, Charlie morirá, pero no ahora tan pronto el aun es joven. No, no puede morir así, no ahora. Me quede mucho tiempo ahí solo viéndolo

-bells, podemos pasar?- es nessy

-si, como los dejaron pasar?

-nos escabullimos, como esta Charlie?-esta vez hablo jd

-pues dicen que mejorando, está dormido

Ambos me tocaron los hombros "el abuelo está bien o solo dicen que está bien" pregunto nessy mentalmente

"si lo está, es solo que me entristece mucho verlo así"

"si, se ve tan diferente que en Londres" pensó jd

"saben me encanta que lo llamen abuelo, es una lástima que no puedan decírselo a él"

"mami, Edward y su familia están afuera en la sala de espera" pensó nessy, a lo cual me tense

"no te preocupes, le dije que necesitabas tranquilidad y no insistieron en entrar o buscarte hasta que tú quieras, pero siguen aquí supuestamente para saber de Charlie" pensó jd algo molesto

"no te enojes cariño, seguro solo quieren apoyarme y a Charlie"

"Lo que pasa es que esta celoso, porque a Edward se le nota a kilómetros cuanto te ama y de seguro se siente desplazado" intervino nessy medio riendo

"ningún amor podrá superar el que siento por ustedes, incluso hacia Edward, aunque sean amores diferentes ustedes siempre serán primero" todos sonreímos


	27. Chapter 27

EDWARD POV

Tomamos el vuelo lo antes posible aun asi tardamos demasiado en llegar a forks más de lo que mis nervios aguantan.

-cálmate Edward-me repetían por enésima vez

-no ha llamado-repetía con mi celular en la mano

-ni a mi–comento Alice

-Charlie esta herido, ahora en lo único que debe estar pensando es en el- dijo esme

Tiene razón pero aun así no me calme. Charlie esta herido y eso es preocupante, pero lo que me tiene más nervioso es el hecho de verla, tenerla cerca, escuchar su voz y sobretodo verla con…él, con este nerviosismo llegamos al fin a forks.

Fuimos todos directamente al hospital, en el estaban los lobos, unos niños, bill black y una mujer junto a él.

-buenas tardes–saludo carlisle al cual todos saludaban desde la entrada

-carlisle- respondio bill

-buenas tardes–dijo amablemente la mujer-mi nombre es sue- que raro no puedo leer la mente de nadie

-un gusto–dijo carlile- mi esposa y mis hijos -dijo señalándonos-disculpen quisiera informarme del estado de salud de Charlie-se fue a conversar con uno de sus antiguos colegas

-bella esta con Charlie?- pregunte a todos

-si- respondió ese perro

La tensión podía cortarse seis vampiros, tres lobos y…los niños… que se les nota son diferentes…, bueno estaban alerta se les nota pero tratan de ignorarnos, como nosotros a ellos

-ella les pidió que vinieran?-hablo él de nuevo

-no, pero no era necesario, queremos apoyarla-alice sonó molesta

-alice- la reprendió esme

-que no haya querido verlos hasta ahora no les dice nada?-continuo ese maldito perro

-será ella la que decida si quiere que nos vallamos– le dije sumamente enojado, que? se cree su dueño?

-bells no los llamo, si no quiere verlos no la obligaran entendieron-dijo el niño supongo que es jd

-"que grosero" pensó rose

-jd cálmate-pidió bill

-solo no quiero que la abrumen, su padre está hospitalizado, no sabemos si esta en condición o quiere recibirlos, pero viniendo hasta aquí la forzaran- agrego

-no queremos obligarla a nada cariño, pero me parece que tienes razón, bella debe sentirse mal ahora, deberíamos volver después-propuso esme

-nos disculpan un momento-dijo la niña quien tomo del brazo a jd

-a donde van nessy?-le pregunto el perro ese a…nessy, que nombre tan extraño.

Ella le toco el hombro, un segundo después el hizo una cara de incomodidad, seguía sin escucharlos mientras nessy repitió

-discúlpenos ya volvemos

"que lindos niños" pensaban esme y Alice

"woaw ese niño es igual a…" Alice interrumpió su pensamiento, me le quede mirando con confusión y ella solo sacudió su cabeza

-vienen?-esme nos pregunto a todos

-nosotros si vamos -dijo rose tomando de la mano a emmett mientras pensaba "no soporto a estos lobos"

-yo me quedo-a pesar de todo quiero verla y aunque no creo que sea posible aclarar las cosas

-igual yo-contesto alice emmett pensó

"crees que será seguro que se queden con estos lobos", se ven tranquilos así que asentí

-Alice…yo…-comenzó jasper

-está bien jas te entiendo- le contesto alice

"lo siento quisiera quedarme a apoyarte pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar bella, no sé cómo se sienta conmigo después de… ya sabes" pensó jasper, asentí

-fue un placer–dijo esme a sue

-igualmente

-hasta luego bill

-hasta luego esme

-podrían despedirnos de carlisle-nos pidió a nosotros- y compórtense piensen en lo que está pasando bella

-si-dijimos y se fueron.

-deberíamos irnos para que descanses sue–le dijo bill

-no, yo quiero quedarme

-has estado aquí mucho tiempo tienes que descansar o terminaras como paciente aquí

-ve sue, bella y yo nos quedamos hasta que regresen-agrego el perro

-bueno

Después de esto se despidieron y se fueron. Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio…

-no fue personal-dijo el perro de jacob mirando a la nada, los que estábamos ahí lo miramos confundidos incluso los otros lobos-jd se comporta así con todos los que se acercan a bella o nessy, no fue personal- dijo mirándome

"qué lindo, las protege" pensó Alice, a pesar de que me enoja su presencia asentí hacia el

-a mi casi me pega en una ocasión cuando le dije a bella que dejaría a todos babeando por cómo se veía- dijo divertido el lobo llamado seth, me desagrado ese comentario

-lo entiendo, no es la mejor forma de decirle a una chica que se ve bonita-comento alice

-solo bromeaba con ella–se defendió

-cállate seth-dijeron jacob y leah juntos

En ese momento regresaron los niños, nessy toco de nuevo el hombro de Jacob y pareció como si le preguntara algo, este asintió, como odio no poder escucharlos, porque será?

-quería disculparme, es solo que bells estaba mal cuando entro y no quería que se pusiera peor-dijo jd hacia mi

-lo entiendo, tienes razón-respondi

-hola mi nombre es nessy y el es mi hermano jd-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia alice y luego hacia mí, no sé que es, pero esos niños me caen muy bien, incluso jd

-un placer–dijo alice estrechando sus manos. Son cálidos no solo su temperatura, sino ellos

Se fueron a sentar junto a jacob, lo cual nos molesto a alice y a mí, no sé porque

-ustedes me dan curiosidad-dijo alice, todos se tensaron un poco pero trataron de esconderlo

-alice déjalos en paz-pedí

-pero…

-alice

Esta situación le causo gracia a nessy, su risa es hermosa. Ahora que la veo es bastante parecida a bella solo que con el cabello cobrizo y jd se parece un poco a…mi, cuando era humano, pero con el cabello color castaño. Estos niños podrían hacerse pasar por nuestros hijos o al menos nuestros hermanos. Que loco pensamiento, puse atención y Alice pensaba más o menos lo mismo

BELLA POV

Nos quedamos platicando un rato de forma mental cuando Charlie empezó a abrir los ojos

-Charlie-dije feliz

-bella- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-nessy? Jd?- dijo confundido-bella porque los trajiste aquí?, este no es lugar para unos niños-me regaño

-no la regañes, ella no nos trajo nos escabullimos, es que queríamos saber cómo estas- intervino nessy

-nos iremos para que hablen –dijo jd encaminándose a la puerta seguido de nessy

-esperen, salúdenme antes de irse-dijo sonriente, los niños le caen muy bien

-por supuesto, que bueno que estés mejor Charlie-dijo jd tocando su brazo

-gracias muchacho-respondió tomando su brazo igual

-yo también me alegro abuelito- dijo nessy mientras medio se arrojaba a abrazarlo, me sorprendió que se lo dijera, Charlie se tenso un poco ante esto-perdón Charlie- dijo nessy con nada de arrepentimiento-es que queremos tanto a bella…tanto como una mama, aunque parezca nuestra hermana

-es cierto la queremos como se quiere a una mama- añadió jd mirándome cariñosamente

-y yo los quiero como se quiere a un hijo-respondí mirándolos, Charlie solo nos observaba

-lo siento Charlie ahora si nos iremos-agrego nessy con una cara de cachorrito regañado

-esperen, ven acá- le dijo a nessy- sabes…eso de abuelo no suena mal-dijo medio riendo, eso me sorprendió pero contando con los encantos de mis hijos Charlie termino cediendo

-entonces…podemos llamarte abuelo?-dijo nessy con voz dulce

-si-dijo riendo

-seguro?, no te sientas obligado Charlie-le dije

-oye esto es entre mis nietos y yo- me encanto que dijera eso

-pues a mí me encantaría-dijo jd con una sonrisa

-entonces en eso quedamos-le respondió Charlie mirándolos

-que te mejores abuelo- dijeron a coro, lo abrasaron suave ya que tenía un disparo en la pierna y otros en el pecho que aunque los detuvo el chaleco duelen.


	28. Chapter 28

EDWARD POV

Rato despues de que los niños llegaron empezaron a platicar…

-saben? Charlie nos dejo llamarlo abuelo- dijo hacia los lobos, esto me sorprendió y a Alice, por lo que habíamos estado pensando

-en serio?- pregunto seth

-sí, primero le extraño, pero le caímos tan bien cuando nos conoció y con un pequeño empujoncito…- dijo haciendo un puchero sumamente tierno-…nos dejo-completo alegre

-brujita-fue la primera vez que la tal leah está tranquila y sonriendo

-oye! ya te dije que no me digas bruja-le respondió frunciendo el ceño, leah solo levanto los hombros-tienes una bonita sonrisa- me dijo nessy, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo

-emmm… gracias-le conteste aun sonriente

"le caes bien eso es bueno" pensó Alice, solo la mire de reojo

-como llegaron con bella?- les pregunto

-Alice- le dije más duramente, me regaña a mi por presionar y que hace ella?

-es solo una pregunta-dijo con cara inocente

Nessy tomo la mano de jacob este frunció un poco el seño y después se relajo, parece que pueden comunicarse de alguna manera cuando se tocan, después de esto hablo

-pues bella y jake nos cuidaron desde el primer momento, tuvimos la suerte que nos quieran tanto así que nos convertimos en los bebes de la familia- termino con una sonrisa

-pero donde los encontraron?- pregunto Alice, quería callarla pero yo también tengo curiosidad

-no quiero ser grosero, pero es algo privado de la familia-dijo jd mirando a la nada

-pues si fuiste grosero–lo reprendió nessy, volteo a mirarla y los dos fruncieron el ceño

-chicos ya basta-intervino el perro de jacob, se miraron unos segundos más y luego sonrieron

BELLA POV

Estuve hablando un rato con Charlie y después salí, como le dije que jake está aquí quiere verlo y yo a los niños, además no puedo seguir escondiéndome de edward.

Llegue a la sala de espera y ahí estaban jake, seth, leah, los niños, alice y Edward

-bella-dijeron todos, mientras alice se lanzaba a mis brazos, la solté delicadamente sonriéndole

-quiere hablar contigo jake

-todo bien-dijo refiriéndose a Edward

-sí, ve-me beso en la mejilla y se fue-seth, leah, creí que habían ido a la reserva?-me acerque a ellos

-queríamos saber cómo esta Charlie y tu- respondió leah

-gracias–dije abrazándola-el está bien y por lo tanto también yo, vallan o quieren verlo?

-supongo que tiene que descansar-dijo seth, mientras leah se acercaba a nessy la cual me tomo de la mano

"mami, leah pregunta si quieres que se queden a apoyarte, por Edward"

"esta bien, creo que ya es hora de que me encargue"

-bueno entonces después volvemos- dijo leah

-gracias otra vez chicos, saluden a todos

-claro

En ese momento voltee a ver a Edward y Alice, ella tenía una cara de tristeza horrible

-Alice, Charlie está bien-le dije tomándola de las manos-o…viste algo?-esto me asusto un poco

-ya no me quieres cierto?- dijo con la voz quebrada

-de que hablas alice?, claro que te quiero- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-pero quieres mas a esa lobo, te soltaste de mi y la abrazaste a ella-dijo con un puchero

-Alice- la reprendió Edward a su lado, escuchar su voz me derrite pero tengo que permanecer tranquila

-Alice no es que la quiera mas, haber dime estabas cómoda esperando junto a ellos?-pregunte con una sonrisa a lo cual ella hizo una mueca de desagrado- eso creí y supongo que ellos tampoco estaban muy cómodos con la situación y creo que querían ir a la reservacion, de hecho pense que ya se habían ido y al verlos aquí quise saber si quería entrar o irse. Si te solté fue para arreglar eso y si la abrace fue porque hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y la quiero como una hermana igual que a ti- le dije abrazándola

-pero me quieres un poquito más, verdad?-agrego con un puchero

-Alice-dijimos Edward y yo el cansado y yo como cariñoso regaño

-me quieres mas a mí o a rose?-le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-las quiero igual

-lo mismo me pasa a mi

-bells puede querer a muchas personas con la misma intensidad, tiene un gran corazón-intervino nessy

-tienes razón, que niños tan encantadores, después tienes que decirme porque no me contaste de estos angelitos-dijo Alice viéndolos

"mama quieres hablar a solas con Edward" me pregunto mentalmente jd despues de tomar mi mano delicadamente

"creo que es lo mejor" le respondí

-tengo un poco de hambre-dijo jd

-también yo- dijo nessy

-vamos a…la cafetería?-propuso alice no muy segura

-jajaja si-respondieron a coro encaminándose hacia ella

EDWARD POV

Alice no volvió a preguntar nada; minutos después de incomodo silencio al menos para nosotros pude captar su aroma. Venia por el pasillo cuando la vi…simplemente hermosa, todos nos levantamos y tratamos de acercarnos, alice se adelanto a abrazarla y bella aprovecho para mirar el ambiente el cual es muy tenso.

La aparto despacio ya que alice no la soltaba y le sonrió, bella se volteo hacia jacob y empezó a hablar con su familia como ella dice, mientras tanto alice pensó "ya no me quiere" "por eso no me dejo abrazarla, ya no me quiere", "no me perdono que le abandonara", la tome del brazo para tratar de calmarla pero no funciono de mucho.

El perro de jacob entro a ver a Charlie no sin antes preguntarle a bella si estaría bien con nosotros, no directamente pero se entendió además la beso, en la mejilla pero la beso el muy idiota.

Los pensamientos de alice empeoraron cuando bella abrazo a leah "me cambio por ella" "ya no me quiere, la quiere a ella" "a ella si la abraza", cuando leah y seth se fueron bella volteo a vernos.

Esos ojos aunque ya no son chocolates me siguen encantando, ahí fue donde empezó el drama de alice diciendo que ya no la quería y bella tratando de convencerla de lo contrario. Se noto que toma en serio el cuidado de los niños pues me recordó como nos habla esme cuando quiere convencernos de algo mientras estamos en nuestro lapso de niño chiquito como alice ahora. Bella logro convencerla, con la intervención de nessy de que sus razones eran hacer que todos estuvieran tranquilos. Aun en este momento piensa en los demás, jd se acerco a tomar la mano de bella, parece que se comunican otra vez, odio no poder escuchar. Los niños dijeron tener hambre y Alice se los llevo a la cafetería dejándonos relativamente solos…

-los niños son increíbles, aunque no le caí muy bien a jd- le dije medio sonriente

-porque lo dices?

-al llegar quería verte y saber de Charlie claro, intercambie palabras no muy agradables con…Jacob-me recordé rápidamente no hablar despectivamente de él, aunque me moleste mucho-…y jd intervino pidiéndome que no te molestara-le dije resumiendo más o menos la situación

-discúlpalo es que nos cuida mucho

-entonces que me regañe todo lo que quiera, además tiene razón-dije apenado

-nos sentamos?-asentí asiendo un ademan para que ella lo hiciera primero

-hola- dije después de sentarme a su lado

-hola- dijo sonriendo lo que casi hace que la bese

-bella he pensado en lo que dijiste sobre perdonarme a mí mismo y hay algo que necesito hacer a pesar de que me pediste que no lo hiciera-dije poniéndome de rodillas-por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te hice

-Edward…-dijo bajo y yo tome su mano

-bella te juro que solo pensé en tu seguridad, creí que era lo mejor para ti…- puso su otra mano en mi boca, me hizo sentir nuestra característica corriente eléctrica y se levanto tirando de mi hacia arriba

-ya te dije que te perdone, así que no lo repitas-dijo mirándome. Nos quedamos no se cuanto tiempo así mirándonos el uno al otro, tengo tantas ganas de besarla pero ya me he equivocado mucho, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo o por lo menos abrazarla. Me perdí en su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, es tan perfecta

Comenzó a acercarse, milímetro a milímetro me llena de felicidad, seguramente si mi corazón latiera estaría a mil…bella, mi hermosa bella…


	29. Chapter 29

EDWARD POV

Me perdí en su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, es tan perfecta…empezó a acercarse…apenas un centímetro…cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta y arruino el momento

-lo siento pero Charlie quiere verte otra vez-ese perro interrumpiéndonos

-si ya voy gracias- dijo alejándose de mí demasiado rápido, lo cual me dejo un vacio enorme

-y los chicos?- al decir esto me miro de reojo, que? cree que no deberían estar conmigo o que?, este tipo empieza a molestarme demasiado…o tal vez solo es que nos interrumpió y que posiblemente es el novio de bella…demonios!

-fueron con alice a la cafetería, ya se está haciendo tarde podrías llevarlos a casa

-claro pero tu vienes?

-no me quedare aquí con Charlie, por favor lleva a los niños a que descansen-eso será perfecto, me quedare solo con ella

-no, me quedare contigo, puedo llevarlos y regresar, le pediré a leah que se quede con ellos-maldito perro no quiere dejarla sola conmigo

-gracias jake, pero tú también necesitas descansar, yo no, además leah y seth han estado lejos mucho tiempo hay que dejar que la pasen con ellos-puso su mano en la maldita cara del perro, lo que hizo que me saliera un gruñido bajo pero seguro lo escucharon. Me di vuelta no quiero ver eso.

-bien, entonces voy por ellos-respondió con voz alegre encaminándose a la cafetería, maldito quiero arrancarle la cabeza

-yo iré a ver a Charlie, Edward deberías ir a casa, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido

-espera me quedare contigo, no te quedaras sola- dije tratando de que entienda que no pienso separarme de ella

-voy a entrar con Charlie, si puedo me quedare en su habitación, así que el que estará solo serás tú, es mejor que te vayas, enserio- dijo empezando a irse hacia la habitación

-espera al menos podemos despedirnos bien?-le dije a lo que puso una tierna cara de confusión–hasta mañana-extendí un poco mis brazos para que supiera lo que quería y de hecho ansió, tenerla entre mis brazos

-hasta mañana- dijo abrazándome

Estaba totalmente perdido en mi mundo, en un momento sentí que ella se separaba lo cual no quiero, así que la atraje mas a mí. Escuche su voz decir mi nombre pero en realidad estaba en otro planeta, no pensaba en nada. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí a alguien tomar mis manos soltar el abrazo y alejarme de ella, ahí fue donde regrese a la realidad…

-no escuchaste que la soltaras- me dijo jd bastante molesto

-cariño cálmate, no es para tanto- le decía bella

-bella quería que la soltaras-dijo hacia mi

-yo lo siento, es que…no se…perdóname bella- le dije hacia ella

-está bien–dijo hacia mi-jd, nessy vayan con jake a descansar

-te quedaras sola?- pregunto jd mirando enojado hacia mi

-cálmate, te van a salir canas- le dijo nessy medio riendo

-vamos chicos- dijo el perro sumamente serio- hasta mañana bells- le dijo mientras la abrazo y beso en la frente

-hasta mañana jake, nessy, jd- dijo mientras besaba a cada uno en la mejilla, cuando lo hizo con jacob, no pude evitar soltar otro gruñido, a lo que alice pensó "cálmate o el chico se molestara mas contigo y no creo que quieras eso, son prácticamente hijos de bella"

-entonces nos vamos hermanito?-pregunto en voz alta

-creo que será lo mejor-dije hacia ella-bella lo siento otra vez-la mire-no volverá a pasar-mire esta vez hacia jd, quien estaba extrañamente feliz igual que los demás, no entendí nada

-dile al abuelo que mañana venimos a verlo-dijo jd. Si que se quieren como madre e hijos

-claro ya vayan a descansar, Alice…

-yo también vengo mañana bella, no pudimos platicar nada-dijo haciendo sus típicos pucheros

-bueno mañana hablamos- dijo encaminándose a la habitación

-vamos chicos-los llamo Jacob

Los seguimos, momentos después empezó a reír de la nada, de seguro se estaba burlando, esto me tiene muy enojado pero trate de que no se notara

-y carlisle?-le pregunte a alice para distraerme en algo

-fue avisarme del estado de salud de Charlie, le dije que todos se habían ido y como él esta bien, decidió irse también

"te hiba a avisar primero a ti, pero como te vio en un momento especial con bella, fue a buscarme a mi" pensó con una media sonrisa, ya estábamos en el estacionamiento

-quiero disculparme otra vez, es solo que bella y nessy son todo para mí y…-dijo jd mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa y me alegra mucho que las cuides tanto

-gracias, no es personal créeme es que…soy…- empezó jd

-un sobre protector sin remedio-termino nessy

"a quien me recuerda" pensó alice sarcásticamente, después de eso cerro su mente

-vamos chicos-los apuro jacob

-si-respondieron a coro

-hasta mañana-dijo jd tomando mi brazo con una mano, me encanta que no esté enojado conmigo

-hasta mañana-dijo nessy abrazándome, me gusto mucho su abrazo esta niña es encantadora

-hasta mañana nessy- le dije abrazándola más fuerte

-ya debemos irnos nessy-jd no sonó enojado

-hasta mañana jd- dije mientras soltaba a nessy

Nos fuimos, ellos a casa de Charlie y nosotros a la antigua mansión cullen

-como te fue?–pregunto emmett sonriendo

-charlie esta bien no te preocupes-respondi sarcásticamente

-eso ya lo sabemos carlisle nos dijo, asi que como te fue?-dijo levantando las cejas

-se abrazaron-contesto alice aun con media sonrisa. Desde que regreso de la cafetería ha estado asi y no he podido ver su mente con excepción de lo que ella quiere que escuche, que raro habrá visto algo?

-bueno es algo-dijo emmett con algo de decepción

-pero casi la embarra, no quería soltarla e hizo enojar a uno de los hijos de bella

-hijos?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-si jd y nessy son oficialmente los hijos de bella, hasta tienen su apellido-contesto feliz

-woaw, bellita toda una mama y como esta eso que no la querías soltar- pregunto emmmet de lo más divertido

-no es que no la quisiera soltar-mentira-es que me quede pensando en algo y ignore que los demás la llamaban

-traducción, estabas tan embobado que te olvidaste de todo, excepto de abrazarla-dijo rose riendo

-basta me voy a mi cuarto- dije para que se olvidaran del tema

-me alegro de que las cosas vayan por buen camino hijo- dijo carlisle cuando subía la escalera

-gracias…a todos-respondí mirándolos, pero no sé si las cosas van exactamente bien, no lo dije solo lo pensé

BELLAPOV

Edward me conto que no tuvo un buen inicio con jd, mi pequeño es tan o más sobre protector que el. Me pidió perdón una vez más poniéndose de rodillas como me lo dijo en su mail. Al poner mi mano en sus labios para silenciarlo nuestra característica corriente eléctrica me recorrió, no se como logre no abrazarlo y besarlo, nos quedamos mucho tiempo observándonos en silencio, solo mirándonos. Pude notar mejor aun su rostro cada perfecta facción, esos labios que me enloquecen, sino no hubiera sido por jake, me hubiera arrojado a besarlo.

Se comporto algo serio por la escena pero solo esta fingiendo lo se, él tampoco quiere que con un simple "perdóname" le sea tan fácil a Edward la reconciliación, pero a mí me cuesta muchísimo no arrojarme a sus brazos.

Jake quiso quedarse a acompañarme pero aunque sean mas fuertes, jake y los niños se cansan. Lo convencía mientras ponía una mano en su cara, siempre hacemos eso cuando de verdad queremos que el otro entienda. Al hacerlo escuche un gruñido bajo proveniente de edward, se dio vuelta y aproveche para mirar a jake divertida, el solo movió la cabeza negando y respondió alegre entendiendo lo que quería hacer. Jamás le he provocado celos a alguien, no a propósito y sé que no es el mejor momento pero se presento además mi orgullo y amor propio me decían "demuéstrale a Edward que no estas a sus pies" aunque así sea.

Quiso quedarse a acompañarme, lo cual me encanto pero estaré toda la noche en la habitación de Charlie aunque este dormido y quiero un tiempo a solas para pensar que voy a hacer…

Lo que no me espere es que quisiera despedirse con un abrazo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a caminar. Estábamos así abrazados algo perdidos en nuestro mundo cuando note la presencia de jake, los niños y alice. Trate de separarme, pero me apretó mas fuerte…

-edward- dije lentamente para que me soltara, no quiero pero los demás nos miran y es extraño-edward-trate de separarme de nuevo pero él no me suelta-edward!-dije un poco más fuerte en ese momento jd se acerco molesto, pero entre todos tratamos de calmarlo

-vamos chicos- jake conoce los arranques de jd y quería calmar las cosas-hasta mañana bells- se despidió de mi abrazándome y besando mi frente, como siempre

-hasta mañana jake, nessy, jd- les respondí besando a cada uno en la mejilla, al hacerlo con nessy me conto que carlisle reviso el caso de Charlie y todo está bien, cuando bese a jake Edward gruño otra vez

-entonces nos vamos hermanito?-pregunto alice

-creo que será lo mejor- le contesto edward-bella lo siento otra vez-me miro-no volverá a pasar-le dijo a jd, quien como ya había tenido una "charla" mental con nessy y jake estaba sonriente

-dile al abuelo que mañana venimos a verlo-me gusta mucho que puedan decirle así, esto no le afecto a alice y Edward de seguro les comentaron algo

Termine de despedirme y me dirigí a la habitación, entre y charlie estaba viendo a la nada pensando en algo…

-todo está bien?

-siéntate

-que pasa?

-jake me dijo que los cullen están aquí?-comento serio

-si, les conté que estabas mal y quisieron apoyarnos, así que vinieron

-entonces ustedes hablan, te arreglaste con el chico cullen?

-no

-lo vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, no creo- quería decir que sí, pero alice pudo haber visto esta conversación y no quiero que sepa que lo que más quiero es arreglar las cosas con Edward

-entonces no entiendo

-charlie, yo quiero mucho a todos los cullen, sobre todo a alice- quise darle un plus por si vio esto-no puedo estar en malos términos con ellos, con ninguno

-después de cómo te dejo- dijo esta vez un poco enojado

-Charlie esa fue una reacción mía, no supe manejar las cosas. Terminamos, lo tome con poca madurez, pero eso fue cosa mía. Nos encontramos hace unas semanas y hemos platicado y nos llevamos bien, por eso supieron de lo que te había pasado, pero no han entrado supongo porque sabían cómo reaccionarias, pero han estado al pendiente de ti. Me contaron los niños que carlisle reviso tu caso.

-el doctor cullen? Mmm… debo agradecerle

-todos están preocupados

-vinieron todos?

-si

-entonces se llevan bien?

-si

-ok, si tu estas tranquila, esta bien-dijo acomodándose en la cama

Se durmió y yo me puse a pensar, aun no se que hacer con nosotros él quiere volver conmigo, me ama, también yo pero…no…hay algo, quiero regresar con el pero a la vez algo me detiene. También esta la cuestión de los niños, tengo que hablar con ellos para saber que quieren hacer.


	30. Chapter 30

BELLA POV

Al día siguiente muy temprano ya estaban mis pequeños aquí con jake por supuesto, les pedí a seth y leah que aprovecharan estos días para pasarla en la reserva, aceptaron encantados con la condición de mantenerlos informados.

Charlie no quiso que nadie se volviera a quedar con él por la noche argumentando ya estar mejor lo cual es cierto, sue y yo tratamos de discutir esa decisión pero se mantuvo firme.

No he visto a jasper o rose, solo una vez vi a emmett, fue bastante agradable volver a verlo. Esme y Carlisle como siempre tan amables no han tratado temas que notan no me gustan, ellos son los únicos cullen que han entrado a ver a Charlie.

Trate de no quedarme a solas con Edward o alice, como sabia que irían a casa de Charlie nos fuimos a pasarla a la reserva. Desde antes jake tuvo pláticas con sam sobre dejarme entrar primero a forks, de eso no hubo mayor problema pero en cuanto a la reservación…de primera casi toda la manada protesto, pero después de la llegada de seth y leah se relajaron y me dieron acceso además muy a mi pesar no soy una cullen y el tratado no aplica a mí.

Todos adoraron a los niños desde el principio y después de todo un vampiro contra toda la manada no es nada. Me pidieron que me mantenga en cierto espacio, sue nos dejo quedarnos en su casa.

Cuando Edward se entero armamos toda una escena pero logramos aclararlo, solo nos hemos visto en el hospital, hay algo dentro de mí que le encanta ver sus reacciones cuando estoy cerca de jake que es casi todo el tiempo. No hacemos nada inusual platicamos, bromeamos, de repente me abraza por los hombros, rara vez por la cintura pero cualquier detalle que tengo con jake lo hace rabiar.

Los días pasaban más o menos igual. Aun no le cuento de los niños, le pregunte a ellos y dijeron que querían conocerlo primero y yo respetare lo que ellos quisieran. Una tarde alice ya no pudo con su curiosidad y aprovechando que Edward salió un rato con los niños, nos pregunto

-son novios?-jake y yo nos miramos, espero a que yo respondiera

-que importa

-bella…-solo lo dio a entender

-porque cullen quiere regresar contigo-jake si se animo a decirlo

-y que dices a eso?-le pregunto alice a él

-lo que importa es lo que bella opine-alice me miro, solté aire fuertemente

-quisiera pedirte algo pero no sé si quieras ayudarme

-que? Ajjjj es horrible no ver-le lanzo una mirada enojada a jake él rio bajo, me asegure que nadie más pudiera escucharnos y susurre

-jake no es mi novio, ninguno de los dos nos vemos de esa forma, ya no-nos sonreímos

-pero parece…bueno no perece, pero dan a entender que…-nos señalo

-no he querido aclarar las cosas porque…dime rencorosa o lo que quieras pero no me parece que Edward me tenga a sus pies solo con disculparse, haciéndolo esperar…no sacándolo de su error en cuanto a jake y yo me da un poco de revancha

-más bien venganza

-ya sé que está mal pero…

-no no no, al contrario

-como?

-mira yo también soy un poquito rencorosa y si a mí me entristeció mucho que me separara de mi hermana, no me imagino cuánto dolor y frustración hay dentro de ti por haberte roto el corazón y haberse ido diciéndote lo que te dijo y sobre todo después de…lo que paso dos días antes de tu cumpleaños-como jake está presente no lo dijo con todas sus letras refiriéndose a que hicimos el amor, él lo sabe pero no lo aclare

-gracias alice, si decides ayudarme te pondré mi escudo así no tendrás que preocuparte de esconder tu mente

-bella no te voy a negar que Edward sufrió mucho-me entristecí ante esto-pero se merece un pequeño escarmiento por lo que paso, así que en que te ayudo-termino con una mirada complice

Le dije a alice que no hay plan trazado solo que no me insistiera o insinuara una reconciliación entre nosotros y que no le extrañara o disgustara la "relación" entre jake y yo. Acepto y dijo que pondría un poquito de su cosecha, nada fuerte Edward también ha sufrido mucho pero que solo serán detalles. También me conto que jasper sigue muy apenado y se siente culpable por lo que paso en mi cumpleaños y por consiguiente el rompimiento entre Edward y yo, le prometí tratar de hablar con él. Jamás lo he culpado, yo me metí a su casa y acasione todo, en mis primeros días como vampiro incluso con mi "don"…la primera vez que sentí sed…seguramente habría atacado a un humano si lo hubiera tenido a mi alcance.

En fin siguieron pasando los días más o menos igual, Charlie está desesperado por salir del hospital, igual que a mí no le gustan.

-ya casi es navidad, el abuelo Charlie ya estará en casa, es genial-gritaba y saltaba nessy

-cálmate vas a hacer hoyos en el suelo- le decía jake-chicos que han pensado en el asunto de "Edward"

-pues ya tenemos una decisión pero primero queremos saber algo-dijo nessy sentándose a mi lado

-que cosa cariño?-le pregunte

-por qué no te has arreglado con Edward si se nota que los dos se mueran de amor por el otro?-pregunto nessy dejándome un poco impresionada, mientras jake y jd medio se carcajeaban por mi cara

-pues la verdad ni yo misma se, tienes razón en eso pero no sé… hay algo. Aun no sé que no está resuelto, que no me deja ser feliz-dije bajando la cabeza

-tal vez te mientes y a ti misma cuando dices que ya lo perdonaste-intervino jake

-claro que no jake, al momento de ver a mis hijos todo se borro, todo lo que pase, todo valió la pena-dije abrazándolos

-en el embarazo, pero lo que paso antes de que enteraras, quieras o no esa es otra etapa de la historia-menciono jake

-es lo mismo- le respondi

-no creo, según lo que entendí jake se refiere a que le perdonaste que estuviera lejos durante el embarazo y cuando nacimos, el dolor que sufriste y la transformación, pero no que te haya dejado y la manera en que lo hizo, las palabras que te dijo- intervino nessy. No les hubiera querido contar todo pero escucharon una plática con jake y no tuve remedio dije todo, al principio se molestaron pero igual que yo lo perdonaron.

-que creen que debería hacer?-pregunte a todos, la verdad estoy muy confundida

-te haz enojado con él?, haz tenido ganas de gritarle? De decirle como te sentiste?-dijo jd

-no…bueno… no quiero hacerle eso, conociéndolo se sentirá más culpable de lo que se que aun se siente-dije mirando a la pared

-ese es el problema piensas en él cuando deberías pensar en ti, haz lo que dijo jd dile lo que sentiste o sientes-dijo jake mirándome

-no puedo gritarle

-pero piénsalo sera como un desahogo, si te ama como dice lo resistirá y lo entenderá-me dijo jd tomando mis manos

-será como quitarte un peso de encima-dijo jake

-lo pensare-es una buena idea

Tienen razón le perdone pasar sola mi embarazo, estaba jake lo cual me encanto, pero él no. Le perdone el casi morir, lo asustada que estaba de no saber que hacer, pero sus palabras…parecen palabras tan pequeñas y simples y me dañaron en serio el corazón, tal vez era eso.

El momento de llevar a Charlie a casa llego un día antes de noche buena, nessy estaba feliz dando vueltas con alice a los centros comerciales preparando todo para navidad. Jd se la pasaba recorriendo el bosque de forks con seth y leah y el resto de la manada.

Los niños conviven con los cullen, pero no aceptaron ir a su casa, solo lugares neutrales como ellos decían, ni en casa de Charlie ni en la de ellos, les pidieron esto a los cullen y aceptaron.

A pesar de haberles contado que jake y yo encontramos a los niños en la selva de Brasil, me parece que al menos alice sabe la verdad o la sospechaba, es obvio su parecido con Edward y mío. Cuando preguntaban que eran los niños ellos respondían con un "no queremos hablar de eso", pero quien insistió mas por supuesto fue alice…

-obviamente no son vampiros- dijo

-no–respondieron los dos

-pero son más fuertes, resistentes, rápidos y sus sentidos están mas desarrollados, además toman sangre

-si- respondieron juntos otra vez, cuando unen sus mentes hacen eso

-que son?-termino en tono desesperado

-somos…diferentes- fue la única ocasión que no respondieron con un no queremos hablar de eso, ni alice pudo sacarles otra cosa.

Cuando me toco a mi el interrogatorio no solté nada, fue difícil alice es experta, pero si ellos no quieren hablar aun, yo no lo hare

-pero bella, no confías en mi?- dijo con un puchero, los que hacia para ganar en todo, pero mis hijos pueden mas en mi

-es cosa de ellos alice y si no quieren hablar no voy a ser yo quien lo haga, respeta esa decisión-le dije seria lo cual nunca hacia con ella, supongo que ese tono en mi la convenció

-esta bien

Los cullen nos acompañaron al hospital. No hablaban con Charlie, excepto esme y carlisle pero de todos modos fueron, yo me adelante a ayudarle.

-charlie…los cullen están afuera…todos-dije cautelosa

-eso te molesta?- me respondio

-no, pero a ti?, no quiero que nada te haga sentir mal

-bella, estaba enfadado con ese chico por lo que paso, pero si tu estas bien yo igual

-ok y mmm… gracias

-ahora si te vas a arreglar con él?

-porque dices eso?

-oye yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero no soy tonto, todavía lo quieres no?-dijo mirándome, yo solo me levante de hombros y medio sonreí

-hablando de eso…tu y sue…-se medio tenso ante esto

-emmm... qué cosa?

-vamos yo tampoco soy tonta, ella es increíble tal vez deberías…tu sabes… ser feliz-dije sonriendo

-yo, no se…- Charlie en serio no es bueno en esto

-si lo dices por ella se le nota que te quiere, se le ilumina el rostro cuando te ve y cuando hablamos de ti pone una mirada soñadora

-bella…- dijo apenado, yo solo levante mis hombros otra vez

Salimos y ahí estaban todos los cullen, mi familia, bill, sue por supuesto, algunos otros lobos, amigos y compañeros de Charlie. Se respiraba la tensión, pero se calmaba un poco por los humanos presentes.

Todos se acercaron un poco a saludar y felicitarlo, algunos se despidieron ahí pero otros compañeros de Charlie, bill, sue y mi familia nos iremos a casa para una pequeña comida de bienvenida.

He estado pensando en lo que me dijeron sobre quitarme ese peso de encima, no estoy muy convencida…y si termino reconciliándome con él?, la idea me encanta pero que hay con eso de demostrarle no estar a sus pies?. Aunque vivir asi, con todos estos sentimientos dentro de mi…diablos tengo que hacerlo

-podemos vernos en el claro a las dos de la mañana?-le dije a Edward cuando se despedía, el puso una cara de tristeza un segundo pero recupero la calma

-claro-respondió calmado

La comida transcurrió tranquila, pude disimular que no comí nada, todos se fueron incluso leah y seth que a pesar que querían quedarse no hay espacio. Los niños y supuestamente yo dormiremos en mi antiguo cuarto y jake en la sala, él jamás se nos separa.

Con muchos nervios y tratando de pensar en que decir y hacer exactamente me dirigí al claro…


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

EDWARD POV

El vernos en el hospital no era la mejor situación sobre todo por la razón aunque Charlie cada vez mejora más. Toda mi familia ha estado al tanto de el pero solo han entrado a verlo mis padres, no queremos incomodarlo.

Alice y yo nos la pasamos platicando con bella lo cual sería maravilloso sino tuviera pegado como lapa al perro ese. En ocasiones solo estaba con los niños eso si me gusta, son reservados pero nos llevamos bien.

No he podido hablar a solas con bella de nuevo, desde el primer día me decidí a buscar un momento, Charlie no quiere que nadie se quede con él, por ese lado no se podrá, supuse que en su casa pero cuando fuimos no había nadie. Al día siguiente les pregunte y casi me da un ataque…

-como se fueron a la reservación bella estás loca?-prácticamente grite, toda una manada de lobos contra ella y los niños…

-baja la voz que estamos en un hospital y no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera-contesto con los dientes apretados, demonios no debo hacerla enojar…

-bella relájate-el idiota del perro la abrazo por la espalda impidiendo que se moviera y alice me regaño mentalmente-jamás hubiera permitido que bella o los niños se acercaran a forks si corrían peligro y mucho menos a la reserva-intervino el idiota ese sumamente tenso

-cómo pudiste llevarla ahí, pudieron haberla…

-ya basta! No te metas en mis decisiones Edward-tomo el brazo del perro y se alejo Alice y yo discutimos, me regaño por haberla hecho enojar, pero como se le ocurre meterse ahí?.

Tuve que irme para relajarme un poco, no volví esa tarde. Durante la noche estuve tentado a romper el tratado para ir a sacarla, pero Carlisle y jasper me ayudaron a mantenerme relativamente calmado. Al siguiente día me disculpe, han pasado dos noches ahí y aquí están sanos y salvos.

Los niños nos contaron que la manada los trata muy bien y a bella…a ella no la molestan. No están muy alegres pero tampoco son agresivos con ella, en palabras de nessy. Afortunadamente bella entendió mi arranque y pudimos seguir como en un principio.

Nunca está sola lo que me frustra, no me parece buena idea hablar de lo nuestro frente a los niños. Pero lo que enserio me mata es que cuando los niños no están el perro no se le despega en ningún segundo, la abraza, le hace cosquillas, bromean, aaajjjj! lo bueno es que no me ha tocado presenciar que se besen, no seré capaz de resistirlo. Pero me desquito haciendo pequeños comentarios sobre nosotros, parece que les incomoda pero veo cierta felicidad en los ojos de bella cuando lo hago.

En un principio alice me alentaba a encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con ella, incluso en una ocasión le pidió que la acompañara pero ella no se quiso separar del idiota. Pero un día todo cambio parece que ya no le importara que ellos estén juntos ni volvió a insistirme que hable con ella o que estuviéramos solos y su mente se cerró totalmente para mi, incluso jasper dejo de sentirla. Al cuestionarla solo respondió "bella" alzo sus hombros y se fue a su cuarto. Bella nos explico un poco su don, porque se lo habra puesto a alice?.

Llego el día que Charlie saldría del hospital estoy nervioso, no se cómo reaccionara cuando me vea aquí y aparte estamos en la sala de espera con mas lobos de los que podemos soportar, pero tratamos de controlarnos.

Al salir Charlie todos se le acercaron un poco, el momento que temí llego me miro directo a los ojos…serio, creí que me echaría o gritaría algo pero solo asistió y se empezó a despedirse de algunos de los presentes, ok eso fue raro.

Afortunadamente para mi salud mental bella y los niños regresaron a la casa de Charlie, todo este tiempo quise verla pero ella se la pasa todo el tiempo ahí. Trate de ir en la noche cuando solo ella esta despierta pero Alice me lo impidió…

-que pasa? ahora estas del lado de ese perro?

-si bella quiere hablar contigo vendrá a buscarte y en cuanto a lo otro es decisión de ella y me guste o no la respetare

-no te preocupes Eddy nadie podrá resistirse al encanto cullen-intervino emmett apoyándome-cuando fui a verla no me pareció que estuvieran saliendo, no se comportan así, solo necesita que la reconquistes. Si tiene algo con el perro no es fuerte, no como lo que tuvieron y TIENEN ustedes, por mas que bella no se te acerque se le nota en la mirada que sigue totalmente enamorada de ti

Alice no comento nada, aunque no puse mucha atención. Lo que dijo emmet es cierto no se comportan como novios más bien como…amigos. Pero el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y a pesar de que no me guste siempre supe que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él, amor quizás, entonces…?

-podemos vernos en el claro a las dos de la mañana?

Me quede pensando en sus palabras todo el camino, no me da buena espina, lo más probable es que me pida que me aleje. Si...debe ser eso, ella parece tener algo con el perro ese y junto a los niños…parecen una verdadera familia.

-que pasa Edward, estas así por la cita con bella-pregunto emmett

-si

-crees que sea algo malo?

-no sé, se veía extraña…no se

En ese momento alice tuvo una visión la cual no vi...

-que viste alice- me sentía extraño preguntarle

-ella necesita hacer esto, se lo debes, así que solo resístelo- me dijo seria, ella ya sabía de la cita pero algo debió haber cambiado

-es malo entonces, lo suponía

-solo, piensa que es algo que necesita- dijo yéndose a su habitación

BELLA POV

Con muchos nervios y tratando de pensar en que decir y hacer exactamente me dirigí al claro…

-hola-dije al llegar él ya estaba ahí

-hola-contesto serio

-tengo algo que decirte

-supongo que es

-y que supones

-me pedirás que me aleje de ti

No reaccione en unos segundos…

-no, no es eso

-entonces- pregunto confundido

-es solo que tengo que decirte…que hay cosas que…están pendientes aun-dije mirando a otro lado y caminando nerviosa

-dímelo, lo que sea, dímelo...

-me lastimaste mucho-dije mirándolo a los ojos, lo que hizo que bajara la mirada y se entristeciera

-sabía que no me habías perdonado

-no todo- hubo unos segundos de silencio- cuando te fuiste, me destrozaste, "ya no te amo" esa frase tan corta me sepulto, me hundió en la oscuridad, me convertí en un zombi, no hablaba, no comía, no escuchaba nada, solo tenia esas palabras en mi mente una y otra vez, terribles pesadillas de eso yo…

Se me formo un nudo en el estomago, no podía llorar pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo…empecé a gimotear mientras me abrazaba a mi misma

-bella…- empezó acercándose a mi

-no, no hables, esta vez hablo yo…- dije levantando mi mano para frenarlo-estuve, estoy…muy…muy …enojada, decepcionada, rota, confundida, no sé que es, solo sé que hay algo…no sé lo que siento-dije medio gritando

Palabras, las palabras ayudan pero necesito hacer algo mas, levante mis manos y las puse en su pecho, en ese momento no sentí la típica electricidad entre nosotros, empecé a empujarlo una y otra y otra vez

-odio-dije su cara se descompuso mas-odio es lo que siento-tomando su ropa con mis puños y rompiéndola-odio que te hayas ido-dije empujando de nuevo -odio que hayas decidido por los dos-empuje mas fuerte -odio lo que dijiste-más fuerza -odio como me hiciste sentir-con más fuerza, ya estaba un poco hundido en la tierra ya que a pesar que yo lo empujaba él seguía casi en el mismo lugar -odio haber sentido esto tanto tiempo-termine lanzándolo contra un par de arboles, pero se puso de pie rápidamente -odio haberme dejado caer-dije esto bajando los brazos con los ojos cerrados

Esa frase era para mí, me quede así no se cuanto tiempo, solo reaccione cuando lo escuche

-me iré lejos, no volveré a molestarte

Eso me sacudió, no puede irse quiero estar con él, además los niños…no. Fui dura pero es lo que siento, más bien sentía, los demás tenían razón sentí que un peso se me iba de encima, solo faltaba una cosa…pero no debo, el plan…bueno puedo hacer un pequeño paréntesis

-perdóname-dijo sumamente triste, empezó a correr pero hable rápido

-sabes lo que odio más?

Le dije esto ya más calmada y sin ganas de llorar. Se detuvo en seco, había llegado hasta el otro extremo del claro, se volteo lento y me miro triste, corrí hasta estar frente a él…

-no poder haber hecho esto en tanto tiempo

Rodee su cuello con los brazos y me puse de puntas para poder besarlo con todo el amor que podía, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo mas a él.

Nos besamos no se cuanto tiempo, los dos lo habíamos ansiado tanto, no necesitamos respirar y no nos cansamos así que no hay motivo para parar el beso.

Nuestros labios se movían lenta y tiernamente, mis manos jugaban con su cabello atrayéndolo mas a mi si es posible, el aferro sus manos a mi nuca y cintura atrayéndome hacia el también, verdaderamente el tiempo se fue por un tubo.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

BELLA POV

Cuando todo se empezó a poner más intenso…nuestras caricias nuestros besos, tuve que obligar a mi cerebro a reaccionar. Quiero hacer el amor con él y al parecer esta de acuerdo, pero aun queda el asunto de los niños y no sé como va a reaccionar y por otro lado el estúpido plan, ok ok, a estas alturas ya no es venganza…pero no es justo, demonios desde cuando mi orgullo y amor propio son tan intensos.

Estaba en esta discusión interna cuando sentí mi espalda contra un árbol, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezamos a caminar. Me siento tan tentada de rodearlo con mis piernas pero decidí parar y con todo el dolor y frustración me separe de sus labios.

-en serio lo odie-le dije bajo

-yo lo odie mas-me contesto

-creo que ya debería irme

-no espera, no te vayas este es un gran momento-trato de volver a besarme

-no!-deslice mis manos hasta su perfecto pecho y extendí los brazos-ya debo irme-me aleje unos pasos

-pero…que-perece muy confundido, frunció el ceño y dijo-tu…quieres…debo cumplir lo que dije he irme?-claro que no!

-te quieres ir?

-si tú me dices lo hare

-quiero…que disfrutes noche buena y la navidad

-entonces…me perdonaste? Esto significa que…-trato de dar un paso hacia mí pero levante mi mano y retrocedí

-la verdad…yo solo venia…-no sé porque retome la idea del maldito, estúpido y ridículo plan, "bella solo arréglate con él!" me dijo una parte de mi cerebro, "tonta no vez que cree que ya te tiene a sus pies, como siempre" dijo otra parte de mi cabeza-…solo hay que pensar en lo que dije o grite…lo siento si te lastime pero tenía que hacerlo-dije bajando la mirada

-si lo necesitas no importa, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo-dijo triste otra vez

-solo necesitaba quitarme este peso de encima, ahora si debo irme

-espera, emmm…lo que paso, se repetirá?-dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida la cual me derrite. Maldición no hagas eso o mandare el estúpido plan por un tubo "ves te lo dije a sus pies" diablos de donde salen esas frases?

-quieres que te vuelva a gritar y agredir físicamente-se a lo que se refiere pero no se lo dejare tan fácil

-si lo necesitas…las veces que quieras- dijo serio- pero me refería a lo que paso después-dijo dando un paso hacia mi

-deberíamos pensar solo en lo que paso primero-dije mordiéndome el labio aguantando así las ganas de besarlo-además hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte pero…no ahora

-entonces nos vemos luego?-estaba confundido pero feliz

-si-trate de restarle un poco de importancia a este hecho-hasta luego

-hasta luego-salí corriendo hacia la casa de Charlie

EDWARD POV

Con esas palabras de alice mas otras de aliento de mi familia fui al claro. Estaba en una orilla de el después de recorrerlo no se cuantas veces, pensando en la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos aquí...

No sabia que esperar pero lo que hizo me sorprendió un poco, empezó a gritarme y empujarme, no me dolió físicamente pero me destrozaban sus acciones y palabras. Esto debe ser lo que sintió ella cuando yo me despedí de esa horrible manera.

Después de todo lo que dijo, el odio que siente…tengo que alejarme y dejarla en paz. Justo cuando comencé a correr hablo de nuevo, crei que necesitaba gritarme mas o volver a arrojarme contra los arboles y me quede quieto si ella quiere puede destrozarme físicamente se lo debo, pero no, no hizo lo que pensé, se acerco a…besarme!

No entiendo nada se supone que me odia o es solo la situación? Y que no está con el perro ese? Deje de pensar, la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje a mí, me perdí en sus labios parecía una eternidad desde que nos habíamos besado. Estos labios tan dulces, hermosos y atrayentes de siempre, no, mucho más, pero ahora tan fuertes como los míos, es simplemente perfecta.

Empecé a recordar la última vez que estuvimos ahí, cuando hicimos el amor por primera y única vez, ahora ella es tan fuerte como yo, en cuanto a los problemas físicos está superado, solo falta ver si ella quiere porque yo estoy más que ansioso. Creí que daríamos ese paso pero rompió el beso

-en serio lo odie-menciono bajo

-yo lo odie mas-es cierto

-creo que ya debería irme

-no espera, no te vayas este es un gran momento- estamos arreglando las cosas no? Trate de besarla de nuevo pero no me dejo

-no!-deslizo sus manos desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, casi me arrojo a besarla de nuevo pero me alejo-ya debo irme-termino alejándose unos pasos

-pero…que-ok estoy oficialmente confundido, acaso esto no es una reconciliación? Demonios! y si solo quería sacarse las ganas de un último beso o tal vez eso no estaba en el plan…tal vez solo vino a gritarme-tu…quieres…debo cumplir lo que dije he irme?-dirás que no cierto? Después de ese beso…por favor di que no!

-te quieres ir?-no!

-si tú me dices lo hare-pero peleare por ti primero, pensé

-quiero…que disfrutes noche buena y la navidad

-entonces…me perdonaste? Esto significa que…-tengo que asegurarme esto es confuso

-la verdad…yo solo venia...-solo? Que no salga con que fue un error porque sé que no fue así-…solo hay que pensar en lo que dije o grite…lo siento si te lastime pero tenía que hacerlo

-si lo necesitas no importa, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo-como dijo alice se lo debo

-solo necesitaba quitarme este peso de encima, ahora si debo irme

-espera, emmm…lo que paso, se repetirá?-dije sonriendo al pensar en el beso y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar

-quieres que te vuelva a gritar y agredir físicamente- pregunto divertida después de un gesto extraño

-si lo necesitas…las veces que quieras- le respondi con seriedad- pero me refería a lo que paso después-continue acercándome

-deberíamos pensar en lo que paso primero-me respondió mordiendo su labio, un gesto que me enloquece haciéndome muy difícil no besarla otra vez, maldición bella no hagas eso, no! no! si hazlo me enloquece, cuanto quisiera morderte yo- además hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte pero…no ahora-que será? Pero si termina como esta vez que me diga todo lo que quiera

-entonces nos vemos luego?

-si-respondio alzando los hombros despreocupadamente pero aun así me hizo feliz

Mientras ella se iba dejándome feliz y confundido despues de un simple hasta luego me quede un rato en el claro.

Estoy feliz por haberla besado, no tanto por lo anterior pero como dijo lo necesitaba para sacar todo lo que sentía, espero que depuse de esto todo mejore aunque todavía queda el perro ese, pero me beso…y si solo fue por el momento?, no eso no puede ser cierto, ese beso fue especial, aun me ama lo sé.

Volví a mi casa y alice estaba esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

-eso fue extraño, pero bueno no crees?

-ahora si dirán que paso?-dijo emmett-que le paso a tu camisa?-pregunto jugetonamente

-emmett no te metas-lo regaño rose

-quiero saber para ayudar a mi hermanito- dijo inocente

-si claro

-bella necesitaba exorcizar unos demonios por así decirlo-dijo alice

-entonces en que quedaron?-dijo rose

-la verdad no se…pero nos besamos- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-cariño, que felicidad-dijo esme abrazándome

Me fui a mi cuarto pensando en todo, pero con algo claro voy a recuperar a bella cueste lo que cueste.

BELLA POV

No creí que tuviera todos estos sentimientos reprimidos, pero ahora estaba la cuestión de haberle gritado y empujado, que si físicamente no le dolió otra cosa era sentimentalmente, al irme estaba feliz pero antes se había sumido en una profunda tristeza. Será una estupidez que mi orgullo pueda más?…aaajjj! Que complicado! Debe creer que ya nos arreglamos…"ja! no! Claro que no! aunque me este muriendo de amor por ti no soy tan fácil cullen, ya no" waow otra vez? de donde salió eso? Estaba aun pensando en todo cuando los demás comenzaron a despertar.

-que sucedió?-jake fue el único que me pregunto al respecto

-pues…lo bese-comente con un gesto extraño

-entonces ya se arreglaron?

-no, no exactamente

-no entiendo

-pues...si quiero y aunque como lo dijeron siento que un peso se me quito de encima, hay algo dentro de mí que aun me dice que no es justo, incluso contradiciendo la otra parte de mi que quiere arrojarse a sus brazos pero porque tiene que serle tan fácil?

-bueno en eso tienes razón…entonces lo de darle celos sigue en pie?

-si…claro que si

-waow ese gesto de villana de película no te lo había visto-comento divertido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo hacia

-lo amo, quiero estar con él y en este momento debe estar aliviado por lo que paso, digamos que sanamos nuestro dolor, pero ahora empieza mi partida

-jajaja estas medio loca pero será divertido ver a cullen así


	33. Chapter 33

BELLA POV

-me encantan las festividades-dijo nessy en el comedor

-qué bueno que aceptaste la fiesta o reunión-dijo jd

-solo por la fecha pero no me agradan mucho-dije haciendo un gesto

-y que vas a hacer bells?- pregunto leah, ellos siempre llegaban temprano ya que seguían durmiendo en la reservación

-de que hablas?- me hice la desentendida

-vamos todos saben de lo que hablo-dijo medio riendo

-no te entiendo-claro que lo hacía pero me encanta el apoyo que me dan para que me arregle con Edward

-si te vas a reconciliar con el chico cullen o no- Charlie lo dijo directamente provocando las risitas de todos

-no se-sobre todo despues que sepa de los niños, pensé "por favor después de que le digas besara el piso por donde pases aunque este lleno de lodo" este pensamiento me provoco risa creo que si estoy enloqueciendo

-que sucede?

-nada, no me hagan caso

-ya bella acaso debe estar todo el tiempo de rodillas pidiendo reconciliarse contigo?-dijo leah, a lo que todos volvieron a sonreír

-podemos cambiar de tema?-pedí

Era noche buena y jake y los niños habían hecho una última y misteriosa salida a comprar, la verdad no pregunte mucho. Varios lobos van a venir y yo estaba preparando las toneladas de comida que se iban a necesitar. Pasamos esta comida sin contratiempos, en esta misma cena le informe a Charlie que había comprado una casa las afueras de forks, dijo que podíamos estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiéramos pero entendía que la casa era muy chica y lo acepto, además le prometimos visitarlo a diario.

Al día siguiente hicimos el típico ritual de navidad el juntarnos todos en el árbol para abrir los regalos y cuando me toco abrir el que era de parte de mis hijos…

-niños es hermoso-les dije cuando vi que era un guardapelo con las fotos de su primer día de nacidos y el otro lado estaba vacio

Es hermoso de plata, ovalado de unos tres centímetros, tiene un delicado y elegante diseño…simplemente hermoso, del otro lado tiene la palabra "eternamente". Este regalo es el mismo que yo les di en su primer cumpleaños solo que yo se los había dado vacios para que ellos pusieran la foto que quisieran, escogieron dos de mi embarazada donde extrañamente no me veía demacrada, una cada uno , el otro lado pusieron la misma foto de nosotros tres. De hecho querían incluir a jake pero él les dijo que ese lugar era para nosotros tres o otra persona que no era él, obviamente refiriéndose a Edward ese gesto me confirmo una vez mas lo maravilloso que es jake.

-esperamos que te haya gustado la foto-dijeron

-me encanto, gracias-dije abrazándolos

-jake nos ayudo

-gracias jake

-bueno yo solo los lleve

Le dije a Charlie que nos iríamos a instalar a la casa, aunque nos quería cerca el vivía prácticamente solo y con tantos ahí…bueno es demasiado para él. Además las cosas con sue van bien y como aun no le permitían salir el único lugar para verse es su casa pero no podían tener mucha privacidad.

Les pregunte a seth y leah si querían vivir con nosotros y accedieron así que ellos ya estaban haya y nosotros íbamos saliendo cuando…

-hola bella, van de salida?- pregunto alice afuera de la casa de Charlie. Vino a verme después de lo del claro, estaba confusa sobre cómo actuar con lo del "plan" le confesé que estoy igual pero que quiero seguir, me apoyo en otra vez

-si-vi que a su lado venia Edward tan guapo como siempre, no lo había visto o hablado desde lo del claro, aunque note que vino a vigilar la casa varias noches pero ninguna vez salí, de hecho en una ocasión jake también se dio cuenta y actuamos una pequeña, escena espero que no haya sido demasiado para él.

-qué lindo-dijo tomando el dije que llevaba puesto-puedo- dijo con intención de abrirlo

-emmm….-no le conteste solo retrocedí un poco, si veía la foto…

-esta bien- dijo soltándolo- es bonito

-un regalo de los niños–dije tomando sus manos

"mami no lo vas a saludar?" pregunto nessy

"ja! pero claro que si" pensé

"mama!" rayos olvide que me estaba escuchando, los niños trataron de disimular sus risitas

-hola Edward-dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-hola-me contesto con su típica sonrisa torcida, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no quedar hipnotizada

-"woaw no lo había visto sonreír así, se parece más con jd ahora" me comunico nessy

-veníamos a invitarlos a una cena que haremos esta noche, Charlie puede ir?-comento alice

"tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para decírselo" me comunico jd

-todavía necesita reposo, pero a nosotros nos encantaría- al decir esto la sonrisa de Edward se intensifico

-entonces pasamos por ustedes-respondió él

-no, nosotros llegaremos, además ya no vamos a vivir aquí-les conteste

-como? Donde van a vivir? Y Charlie?-dijo alice

-van a regresar a la reservación? Bella crees que esa sea una buena idea-pregunto muy preocupado

-no, a la reservación no, han sido muy amables pero no les hace muy feliz que este ahí-le respondí viéndolo-en cuanto a Charlie, se quedara sue con él, lo cual lo tiene muy feliz…y nosotros compramos una casa a las afueras de forks por eso salimos, vamos para haya

-necesitan ayuda? podemos acompañarlos?- dijo Edward dando un paso hacia mi

-no es necesario gracias, ya todo está listo-le conteste

En ese momento escuche el auto de jake acercándose, al llegar hasta nosotros bajo y vino directamente a mí y me abrazo por la cintura y dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios o supongo que eso creyó Edward, no pudo ver bien porque jake se puso justo entre los dos.

-por favor!-mi hijo nos siguió el juego fingiendo un ataque de pudor

-ya relate-pidió jake alborotando su cabello, diablos que no haga eso ya de por si su cabello es muy parecido, note que alice sonrió enormemente y me miro intenso

-creí que iríamos por ti?-pregunte a jake para distraerme de su mirada y esta vez le dedique mi mejor sonrisa a él

-si bueno tarde menos de lo que creí-dijo al momento que cargaba a nessy

-hola princesa-dijo besando su frente

-jake-ella lo abrazo

-hola- dijo simple hacia alice y Edward, el cual tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, pero de un momento a otro cambio a su típica sonrisa perdiendo su mirada en un pensamiento, "en que estas pensando mi sexy vampiro?"

-hola, vinimos a invitar a bella y los chicos a cenar esta noche, también estas invitado si quieres-dijo alice amable no creí que se atreviera, estos son sus "detalles" aunque dentro de todo es buena idea

-porque no, gracias-contesto un jake muy alegre, esa respuesta me sorprendió un poco-nos vamos?

-si-le respondí- entonces nos vemos en la cena

-a las 7:00, nos vemos-me dijo alice encaminándose a su auto

-en serio vas a ir?-le pregunte a jake en susurros ya de camino

-claro que no!–contesto divertido pero igual en susurros

-entonces…?

-yo se lo pedí- intervino nessy

-porque?

-por favor nos hemos dado cuenta que le das celos a papa con jake-dijo con un gesto extraño, que lindo suena que le digan papa

-te molesta?-me siento tan extraña preguntándole esto

-pues…-note que jake puso más atención a su respuesta que al camino-…no, se porque lo haces y quise ayudar, no viste la cara que puso papa cuando jake te saludo, aunque después cambio no sé porque-termino con el ceño fruncido

-y a ti jd?

-por mi está bien lo que decidas ya sabes

-jajaja imagínate los celos que deben darle pensar que vas a ir, pero acompañada-siguio nessy con mejor humor, a veces siento como si mis hijos fueran mis mejores amigos y cómplices-pero seguro se le pasara cuando te vea y sola, mas con lo guapa que te vas a ver

-entonces están de acuerdo en que le dé celos con jake?-quise cerciorarme una vez más, se miraron un segundo y nos sonrieron

-jake?

-si los chicos no tienen problema yo tampoco, jajaja es divertido, pero ir a la cena no se…esa es su casa…

-te entiendo no te preocupes, pero ahora imagínense toda la familia cullen será informada que vas a ir, no creo que eso les caiga muy bien, sobre todo a rose va a terminar arrancándose el cabello del enojo-les dije a lo que jake no pudo reprimir una muy sonora carcajada

-me encantaría ver eso-menciono lo más bajo que su risa le permitió

EDWARD POV

Bella no me ha buscado desde lo del claro ni siquiera me llama por teléfono, los niños vinieron un par de veces y cuando les pregunto de ella solo dicen que está ocupada, diablos!. Un día ya no resistí y fui a su casa, no quiero que los demás se den cuenta así que no pude acercarme mucho, trate de buscar un espacio por donde ver algo pero cuando lo encontré desee no haberlo hecho. Vi al perro de Jacob dormido abrazando a bella o eso creo el sillón en donde están me da la espalda. En un momento el perro empezó a removerse como diciendo algo que no alcance a escuchar, no sé que fue pero hizo reír a bella, lo empujo y se acostó sobre él parece que se están besando…aaaahhhhh! Como puede besarlo despues de lo que paso en el claro. No pude seguir viendo corrí a desquitarme con unos cuantos arboles y animales.

…

-necesitas conquistarla de nuevo-me repitió emmet pasándome el brazo por el hombro

-pero está enamorada de edward-intervino esme

-sí pero después de lo que paso necesita esforzarse más, no solo es un "perdóname" y ya, y apúrate por que el perro te lleva mucho terreno-termino en voz de broma pero recordé lo que vi…

-ja! ningún perro se compara a nosotros-intervino rose

-tengo que hacer algo-dije en vos alta pasando la mano por mi cabello

-va a sonar raro pero que les parece una cena-dijo emmett-bella no come pero los niños si, tienes que hacer meritos con ellos

-una cena?

-si si si, yo me encargare de todo, va a estar perfecta-llego alice dando saltitos, por fin… me va a ayudar o respetar lo que bella decida?

-y Charlie?-menciono esme

-puede ser que aun no esté en condición de salir-intervino carlisle

-además no sería buena idea que venga ya que no vamos a comer-remarco rose

-bueno alguien tendrá que quedarse con él, tal vez Jacob, así solo vienen bella y los niños-termino emmett alzando despreocupadamente los hombros

-bueno si ustedes quieren- dije yéndome a mi habitación, aunque la verdad, el tener a bella en casa seria grandioso

Hicimos nuestro intercambio de regalos y todos teníamos para bella y los niños para cuando vengan, incluso rose, quien a pesar de solo haberlos visto unas cuantas veces quedo hechizada por ellos como los demás. Solo alice y yo fuimos a invitarlos. Alice admiraba su guardapelo y extrañamente no le permitió abrirlo…

-un regalo de los niños – le respondio sonriente tomándolos de las manos. Parece que se dijeron algo porque los niños quisieron disimular una risita cuando bella desvió la mirada

-hola Edward-me saludo mirándome y con una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier glaciar, bueno parece que le gusto verme después de todo…

-hola-sonreí torcidamente recordando lo de conquistarla siempre le gusto esta sonrisa, note la cara de nessy que era de leve sorpresa

-veníamos a invitarlos a una cena que haremos esta noche, Charlie puede ir?-comento alice

-todavía necesita reposo, pero a nosotros nos encantaría- si! acepto!

-entonces pasamos por ustedes

-no, nosotros llegaremos, además ya no vamos a vivir aquí

-como? Donde van a vivir? Y Charlie?-dijo alice

-van a regresar a la reservación? Bella crees que esa sea una buena idea-no quiero que hagan eso me pone los nervios de punta

-no, a la reservación no, han muy amables pero no les hace muy feliz que este ahí-respondió divertida devolviéndome mi innecesario aliento-en cuanto a Charlie, se quedara sue con él, lo cual lo tiene muy feliz…y nosotros compramos una casa a las afueras de forks por eso salimos, vamos para haya

-necesitan ayuda? podemos acompañarlos-le dije acercándome hacia ella, quiero pasar tiempo juntos

-no es necesario gracias, ya todo esta listo-contesto

Un auto se acerco rápidamente, es ese perro de jacob interrumpiendo otra vez, bajo y…la beso! Demonios! Es la primera o segunda vez que los veo besarse, en ese momento casi lo parto en dos, afortunadamente jd intervino sino ya hubiera matado a este imbécil.

-creí que iríamos por ti?-le esta sonriendo? No bella esa sonrisa es para mí! No le sonrías de esa manera!

-si bueno tarde menos de lo que creí-le contesto cargando a nessy

-hola princesa-dijo besando su mejilla

-jake-le respondió

-hola- dijo seco hacia nosotros, yo estoy que no aguanto las ganas de golpearlo, maldito pero…pensándolo bien no se besaron exactamente o si? y si como las otras veces solo fue en la mejilla?. Ja! además seguro que por más que la bese no podrá provocarle lo que yo en el claro donde…casi…casi hacemos el amor.

-hola, vinimos a invitar a bella y los chicos a cenar esta noche, también estas invitado si quieres-la mato, como se le ocurre invitarlo!

-porque no gracias-respondió alegre, maldito, esa cena es para bella y para mí, no quiero a ese merodeándola-nos vamos?-le pregunto el perro

-si-se dirigió a él- entonces nos vemos en la cena-nos miro a nosotros

-a las 7:00, nos vemos-dijo alice mientras caminábamos al auto

Al empezar el viaje vi que venían atrás de nosotros, así que no hable con alice durante el trayecto. No hizo ningún comentario de lo ocurrido ni una mueca, yo quería ahorcarla. En un momento oímos una carcajada, es el perro ese, si claro el riendo y yo lleno de rabia, irónico…


	34. Chapter 34

BELLA POV

Antes de ir a la famosa cena, quisimos ir a cazar, ya nos habíamos instalado. Jd está encantado ya que aquí si hay piano. Leah y seth, no quisieron acompañarnos, ella quería probar una de las motos nuevas y seth no se que tenía que hacer así que solo fuimos los niños, jake y yo.

Estábamos tranquilos cazando, cuando sentimos el aroma de varios vampiros, pero no eran los cullen, nómadas supongo.

-niños vengan- era tarde para irnos, pero al menos nos juntamos, jake del lado de nessy y yo de jd

-un lobo…interesante- dijo uno de ellos

-ya nos íbamos-les dije a los nómadas-chicos

-el perro es su mascota?- dijo burlonamente, nessy se enojo mucho, todos de hecho pero no es buena idea iniciar una batalla y menos si nos superan en número ya que son cinco

-solo no nos atacamos, los dejamos tranquilos con permiso-dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-no sabías que no está permitido convertir a niños?, los vulturi los mataran si saben eso- podrían amenazarme todo lo que quieran pero no a mis hijos

-sus corazones laten, no es lo que creen, no son vampiros –quería arrancarles la cabeza, en ese momento jake quien está en fase se acerco a nessy y esta lo toco, jd a mi

"jake dice que leah y seth vienen en camino con emmett y alice"

"cuando lleguen que se queden con ustedes"

-huelen bien –dijo una de ellos

-aléjense de ellos- dije parándome frente a jd y jake frente a nessy

En ese momento sentimos llegar a leah y ellos también, ahí fue donde todo exploto. Venia sola, dos de los nómadas se lanzaron contra ella y los otros tres hacia nosotros. Jake luchaba con uno y yo trataba de que no se acercaran a los niños, aunque quería ayudarme el que se lanzo hacia jake es muy bueno y no lo dejaba. Afortunadamente los mapuche me entrenaron bien y pude resistir el ataque de los dos que peleaban conmigo.

Leah me preocupa es buena pero la están lastimando, jake seguía con el suyo muy parejo, en cuanto a mi me defiendo bastante bien lance a uno contra unas piedras mientras golpeaba a otro en el estomago, en ese momento pude notar que seth llego a ayudar a leah.

Escuche que jake le arranco la cabeza a su oponente mientras lo tenía en el piso, con los que yo estaba luchando vieron esto y uno fue directamente hacia los niños quienes se habían alejado un poco de la batalla, el otro me tenía en medio de una serie de movimientos que me estaban impidiendo llegar al que quería atacar a mis hijos, por suerte jake lo alcanzo antes de que llegara a ellos.

En ese momento alice y emmett llegaron, iban a intervenir cuando grite…

-quédense con ellos

Ya éramos uno contra uno, leah destrozo a su contrincante y ahora fue ella quien ayudo a seth el también es bueno pero no ha entrenado lo suficiente, no le estaba yendo muy bien. En cuanto a mí en un movimiento le arranque un brazo, estrellando su cuerpo boca abajo

-ellos no-pronuncie con todo el odio que pude, también le arranque la cabeza, jake ya había acabado con el otro, seth y leah daban sus últimos movimientos mordiéndolo al mismo tiempo y partiéndolo en dos

-woaw-dijo emmett

-están bien?–dijo alice mirando a todos

-chicos- les dije mirándolos también, solo leah se veía un poco afectada, aun así los tres asintieron

-bellita no sabía que pelearas tan bien!- dijo emmett sorprendido

-y no la vieron cuando peleaba con dos-dijo jd con una cara de orgullo, pero con sus ojitos cristalinos

-edward me va a matar-contesto emmett con una mueca

-porque?- le dije

-iba a ayudarte pero estos chicos no me dejaron-dijo señalando a los niños

-yo se los pedí, sabía que venían para acá, cuidando de ellos es la mejor forma de ayudarme, ayudarnos-corregí-leah, estas bien?-me puse a su lado, ella asintió

-vallan a casa, yo me encargare de limpiar- dijo emmett

-te lo agradecería, alice en cuanto a la cena- hice cara de desagrado

-no te preocupes entiendo-me dijo

-niños- dije abriendo mis brazos para que vinieran

-se que pelean bien pero aun así tuve miedo- dijo nessy llorando

-no nos gusta ver que te lastiman-agrego jd intentando no llorar

-no me lastimaron, por favor no lloren-en eso jake se acerco y lo abrazaron también-vamos a casa

- yo ayudare a emmett y avisaremos que la cena se cancelo- dijo alice

-gracias- conociéndola hubiera venido, pero supongo no quería incomodar a los lobos, que si bien ya se llevaban mejor no son amigos

Así nos fuimos a casa un rato después sonó mi celular, era Edward se lo había dado a él y alice mientras Charlie seguía en el hospital

-hola

-estas bien, los niños están bien?-edward sonó sumamente preocupado

-si estamos bien, solo fue el susto para los niños, nada físico-le respondí

-y tú?

-a mi no me paso nada, me entrenaron y gracias a eso me defendí bien

-puedo ir a tu casa? Por favor no voy…vamos a estar tranquilos hasta ver que estas bien

-mmm…Edward…lastimaron un poco a leah y estamos acompañándola y sabes bien que ella no está totalmente cómoda con otro vampiro que no sea yo

-perdóname por no pensar en los demás, como están, carlisle se ofrece a revisarlos si lo desean-mire a leah quien podía escuchar la conversación y me hizo señas que no quería

-es muy atento pero no fue nada grave, solo la estamos consintiendo un poco aunque no le guste- dije mirando hacia ella quien solo rodo los ojos y los demás reímos un poco- es lo que hacemos cuando alguien está mal. Mañana nos vemos si? Y discúlpanos con todos por lo de la cena

-no te preocupes todos entienden, bueno…hasta mañana y esperamos que todos estén bien

-gracias, Edward una última cosa, no te enojes con emmett o alice por no intervenir, yo lo quise así

-pero al menos emmett debió ayudarte- dijo molesto-o llamarme

-ellos hicieron lo más importante, cuidar que no se les acercaran a nessy o jd, esa fue la ayuda que quería, si algo les hubiera pasado…- dije triste mirándolos– así que no te enojes si?- dije bastante dulce, "doble intensión bella" dijo picara mi mente

-está bien-respondió cariñoso, "jaja a tus pies" pero que me pasa este no es el momento

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana- me respondió y colgué

-esta que babea por ti -dijo seth

No respondí nada solo sonreí internamente.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola gente, se que el fic se ha desviado de la linea original pero como les dije en un principio lo escribi hace tiempo y lo deje inconcluso por diferentes causas, lo retome pero me encontre con un bloqueo mental que no me deja conservarme en la historia. Desde hace varios capitulos decidi contar todo y reconciliarlos pero parecia que le faltaba algo, asi que no quedo de otra que seguir como ha ido. No quise salirme del argumento pero cuando lo note ya habia pasado y tampoco quize dejar de subir o truncarlo...de todos modos tristemente les anuncio que ya no queda mucha historia, todavia falta un rato para que termine pero no mucho. Bueno espero que les guste los capitulos que subire. Besos y gracias por seguir el fic

EDWARD POV

Estoy demasiado ansioso por la cena ya quiero que lleguen y solo es medio día, he estado arreglándome desde hace horas, quiero estar perfecto. Los demás están algo tensos después de avisar que el perro vendrá, por mi parte estoy sumamente enojado quiero ahorcar a alice por ello pero me las arreglare para estar a solas con bella y seguro mi familia me ayudara.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que alice convenció a emmett que la acompañara a comprar no se que mas cosas, verdaderamente debe estar torturándolo. Cuando regresaron supimos que algo estaba mal, venían en el carro, cuando puse atención en los pensamientos de emmett.

"en verdad quería ayudar, pero no me dejaron además pelea muy bien" empezaron a aparecer imágenes de bella peleando con un vampiro, los lobos también, en ese momento entendí sus pensamientos, baje inmediatamente pues quería una explicación…

-como esta?- les pregunte antes de que llegaran a casa

-que pasa Edward?- todos los que estaban en la casa salieron a mi lado

-están bien, de otro modo no estaríamos aquí-respondió alice

-porque no me llamaron?-dije enojado

-en el camino no sabíamos de que se trataba, íbamos siguiendo a seth y él seguía a leah, no sabíamos si pasaba algo pero sus actitudes así nos lo indicaron-dijo emmett

-cuando llegamos, todos estaban luchando, íbamos a intervenir pero los niños no nos lo permitieron, ordenes de bella dijeron- continuo alice

-debieron haber hecho algo-dije muy enojado

-bella nos ordeno quedarnos con los niños, los protegimos-se defendió emmett

Después de eso tome el teléfono para llamarla, quise ir a su casa…pero, así que la llame, emmett y alice aprovecharon para explicar un poco la situación. Una vez mas bella me demostró lo importante que es su familia para ella y que realmente lo son, yo desesperado por saber de ella y los niños claro sin preocuparme que pudieron haber lastimado a alguien más, afortunadamente no fue nada.

-gracias, Edward una última cosa, no te enojes con emmett o alice por no intervenir, yo lo quise así-me pidió bella

-pero al menos emmett debió ayudarte- dije mirándolo enojado- o llamarme- agregue mirando a alice

-ellos hicieron lo más importante, cuidar que no se les acercaran a nessy o jd, esa fue la ayuda que quería, si algo les hubiera pasado…- se oyó muy afectada–así que no te enojes si?- termino dulcemente, como puedo decirle que no si me lo pide de esa forma?

-está bien- dije con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara

-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-le conteste feliz aun y corto

-vaya, le voy a pedir ayuda a bella cuando quiera algo de ti-dijo emmett divertido

-emmett aun estoy molesto por no haberme avisado

-es que no sabíamos que pasaba-dijo defendiéndose

-ahora si cuenten a detalle- dijo rose

-pues estábamos comprando los últimos ingredientes de la cena y nos encontramos a seth, empezamos a platicar y nos conto que lo habían mandado a comprar, en ese momento llego leah, ella no estaba muy feliz con la situación asi que dijo que iría a dar un paseo- conto alice con una mueca, seth es muy agradable nos llevábamos bien con él , pero leah era otra cosa todo es tensión con ella- después de unos minutos nos separamos y en un momento oímos un aullido proveniente del bosque cercano, volteamos a ver a seth quien salió disparado en esa dirección lo más rápido que pudo pues había humanos

-nosotros lo imitamos ya que todo estaba muy raro, pero como estábamos alejados y entre humanos pues tardamos mas, solo íbamos siguiendo su rastro-continuo emmett, mientras yo lo seguía con las imágenes de su mente

-debieron habernos llamado- dijo jasper-pudieron estar en peligro-dijo tomando una mano de alice

-es que no sabíamos que pasaba, saben que los lobos me impiden ver y si solo era algo de ellos o entre la manda y todos llegábamos de repente, podría ocasionarse un malentendido

-al llegar vimos a bella y cada lobo peleando con un vampiro, íbamos a ayudar pero bella nos grito que nos quedáramos junto a los niños y ellos nos tomaron de las manos para que nos quedáramos a su lado, los que peleaban con bella y jacob querían alcanzarlos así que eso hicimos- continuo emmett, al ver esas imágenes se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, me encariñe con ellos, si algo les pasa… - además bella pelea muy bien, me pregunto si aceptara una pequeña lucha conmigo- dijo pensando alegre en voz alta

-emmett por favor estuvieron a punto de morir y tu pensando en tus batallas- lo regañe

-eddy cálmate, están bien, ya te dije que pelean muy bien, solo esa lobo salió algo lastimada y nada más porque dos la atacaron-agrego emmett

-también a bella- dijo alice

-que?-eso me preocupo

-los niños nos dijeron, ella peleaba con dos hasta que jacob pudo ayudarla, es buena

-debieron verla cuando acabo con el que estaba peleando, primero le arranco un brazo, luego estrello su cuerpo en el suelo dejándolo boca abajo-contaba emmett emocionado, mientras yo veía todo en su mente

-sí y cuando lo tenia así se acerco a él y le dijo "ellos no" totalmente furiosa y le arranco la cabeza- termino alice también emocionada

-no le veo la gracia-dije molesto

-cálmate hijo, ya paso todo y todos están bien-intervino carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-además Eddy no me digas que bella peleando no es sexy- dijo emmett mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas, mientras todos soltaban risitas bajas

-emmett, pudo morir y tu pensando en esas cosas-dije más molesto-me voy a mi cuarto

-no dijiste que no!- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-cállate emmett-le dije aun molesto, mientras todos seguían con las risitas

Estaba afectado por lo que le paso a bella y mas por no poder ir a verla, pero ella no quería incomodar a su familia y lo respete, después de la preocupación me fue inevitable pensar en lo que emmett dijo, bella peleando…todos esos movimientos…es… sexy.

BELLA POV

Los niños decidieron darle la noticia a Edward como regalo después de la cena de año nuevo en casa de Charlie, por cierto ya se le había declarado a sue o al revés, Charlie enserio es malo para esto, las cosas van bien quien sabe tal vez hasta haya boda.

-niños llego el dia, están seguros?

-sí y tu, quieres que lo hagamos?-pregunto jd

-esta es su decisión, solo de ustedes dos, pero si deciden hacerlo estoy de acuerdo

-si queremos-respondieron a dúo

EDWARD POV

En la tarde de el primer dia del año bella y los niños me fueron a buscar a casa es la primera vez que vienen, no entraron pidieron que yo saliera

-tenemos algo que decirte- dijo bella

-no quieren pasar?- les dije

-no, emmm… primero hablemos a solas, después si tu quieres podemos venir-dijo bella algo nerviosa

-todo está bien bella?- dijo alice quien también había salido

-si alice, es solo que quisiéramos hablar en privado con Edward primero-le dijo con una sonrisa

Esto me asusto un poco, que querían hablar? no se que esperar, bella estaba nerviosa, pero los niños algo sonrientes

BELLA POV

Fuimos a la casa cullen, no habíamos ido ahí antes asi que nuestra visita sorprendió. Caminábamos al claro le dije que ese era un lugar importante para nosotros, por si querían hacerlo ahí, aceptaron. Al llegar ellos hablaron, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa…

-te tenemos un regalo de año nuevo, esperamos que te guste-dijo nessy

-qué es?-estaba confundido

-puedes hacerlo tú?-dijo jd

-están seguros?-les pregunte

-si-contestaron a duo

-bien, Edward una vez me preguntaste cual era la urgencia médica por la que te busque

-si-respondió con el seño fundido

-tiempo después de que te fuiste, me di cuenta de que algo pasaba en mi cuerpo

-qué?

-no sabía que podía pasar, me dijiste que esto no era posible, pero paso

-bella por favor ya dilo!

-jamás te he dicho los nombre completos de los niños

-no

-bueno, te presento a reneesme carlie y a edjek Anthony… nuestros hijos- dije señalándolos quienes estaban frente a mi

Se quedo en shock unos segundos solo viéndolos alternadamente…

-qué?-por fin pronuncio confundido pero con una enorme sonrisa, viéndolos

-como te dije algo empezó a cambiar en mi, mi vientre empezó a crecer rápido, muy rápido…el embarazo duro 40 días exactamente, mi conversión fue por eso, cuando nacieron bueno… -no sabía cómo decirlo sin lastimar a los niños

-fue difícil?

-sí, algo, pero valió totalmente la pena- dije tomando sus hombros a lo que ellos respondieron

-"gracias mama"

-esto es posible? son mis hijos?-dijo sumamente feliz

-si- respondieron a dúo

-te gusto tu regalo?-le pregunto nessy

-por supuesto que sí-dijo abrazándolos a los dos mientras ellos contestaban el abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, yo solo los veía unos pasos alejada-pero…crecen muy rápido, siempre van a crecer así de rápido?-los miro muy preocupado- ellos estarán bien?-dijo hacia mi

-al principio también me preocupo eso-dije acariciando sus rostros- pero los mapuche, quienes me convirtieron, son casi todos como ellos, hijos de humanas y vampiros, Nahuel el más grande tiene 150 años y sigue viéndose muy joven, es solo al principio que crecen así, los niños tienen dos años y míralos ellos terminaran de desarrollarse en unos cuantos años

-perdóname, yo tendría que haber averiguado para que me buscabas, por favor perdóname-se me acerco un poco

-al sentir a los niños dentro de mí, cuando nacieron…no hay nada que perdonar

-no vayas a enojarte con ella por no decirte antes, siempre nos dijo que decirte la verdad era nuestra decisión y lo decidimos ahora-dijo jd

-gracias- dijo hacia los niños- y jamás podría estar enojado con bella, gracias- dijo avanzando más hacia mi

Me abrazo fuerte dándome unas cuantas vueltas haciéndome reír y a los niños

-te amo- me dijo tratando de besarme pero me retire rápidamente, tengo muchas ganas de besarlo…pero…maldición al diablo con todo lo hare, "no lo hagas que pasa con…" cállate! Me grite a mi misma mentalmente

-iremos a casa?-jd interrumpió mis discusión mental, rayos enserio estoy enloqueciendo…

-mmm…si-trato de poner buena cara pero se nota triste por no haber aceptado su beso-me gustaría hablar con ustedes, me perdí de tantas cosas, quisiera conocerlos a fondo, claro si ustedes quieren…-dijo dudoso

-claro que si papi-le dijo nessy-perdón Edward-hizo lo mismo que con Charlie

-me encanta como me dijiste, gracias-le dijo abrazándola y recuperando un poco la sonrisa

-papi es para niñas, pero que tal papa-agrego jd

-como tu decidas-respondió feliz-aunque no están obligados a llamarme papa

-pero queremos-le respondieron

-quieres otro pequeño regalo-le dijo nessy

-por supuesto-me miro de reojo

-mira–le dijo abriendo su guardapelo

-es mama una semana antes de que naciéramos y la otra es de nuestro primer cumpleaños

-el mío es casi igual, solo que son de tres días antes de que naciéramos- le dijo jd

-gracias-dijo hacia ellos después de mirar las fotos-gracias por decirme, por darme estos maravillosos niños-esta vez dijo hacia mí pero sin acercarse

-no tienes que agradecer nada-además ahora soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón

-te amamos mucho-dijeron a coro

-yo los amo también-los abrazo y se quedaron un rato así

Nos fuimos a su casa para contarles a los demás y ya nos esperaban…


	36. Chapter 36

EDWARD POV

Llegamos a la casa y todos nos esperaban, estaban preocupados por la manera en que nos fuimos los demás creían que bella se iba a alejar de mi, igual que yo he de confesar, pero no.

En este momento debería estar brincando de felicidad pero no me arregle con bella no lo entiendo en un momento pareció que si iba besarme, pero pareció como si peleara internamente….aajjj! no sé. Pero la noticia de mis hijos, nuestros hijos me lleno bastante de felicidad.

-que sucede, no es tan malo verdad?-dijo emmett mirándome y luego a jasper, supongo que alcanzo a sentir mi felicidad

-no, no es malo- le respondí

-todo bien?-continuo emmett

-sí, déjenme contarles-dije con una gran sonrisa

"te molestaría que lo hiciéramos nosotros?"-me dijo dulcemente nessy en su forma especial, le hice un ademan con la mano para que lo hiciera

-esto tiene que ver con nuestros padres-dijo jd

-sus padres?, que hay con sus padres?- dijo rose

-bueno… -dijo nessy, sonriendo alargando el momento

-qué pasa?-dijo alice desesperada-que horrible no ver nada- agrego

-nessy sabes algo?-empezó jd-jamás nos hemos presentado formalmente-son geniales tienen a todos en suspenso, mientras bella y yo sonreíamos viéndolos

-oh!, pero que mal educados somos jd-dijo fingiendo sorpresa

-bueno las damas primero

-en primer lugar lamentamos no haberlo hecho antes- dijo nessy con mucha seriedad-mi primer nombre tal vez les suene raro pero les explicare después, soy reneesme carly- dijo nessy con una amplia sonrisa y una reverencia muy gracial

-soy Edjek Anthony-dijo jd con una sonrisa igual y una reverencia caballerosa

-lo sabia!-grito alice

-en serio?-pregunto bella con duda y yo con sorpresa

-bueno no lo sabía pero lo sospechaba-respondió-aunque creí que solo eran leyendas-termino para sí misma

-saber qué? no entiendo, alguien más entiende algo?-dijo emmett totalmente confundido

-sus nombres-susurro Carlisle, empezó a conectar los puntos

-nuestros nombres…- empezó nessy- bueno mis nombres son la mezcla de los de mis abuelas y abuelos

-y el mío es la mezcla del de mi padre y…una persona muy importante para mi madre y el segundo es también el segundo nombre de mi padre-agrego jd, el que mencionara al perro no me gusto tanto

Mire las reacciones de mi familia, bella se veía entre preocupada y divertida, esme y carlisle parece que entendieron desde que nessy hablo aunque seguían confundidos, rose y jasper lo entendieron cuando termino jd, se preguntaban si era posible…y por que de su tamaño

-entonces ustedes…-emmett alzo sugestivamente las cejas incomodando a bella y a mí un poco

-emmett-lo regañaron todos

-reneesme rene-esme y carly carlisle-charly-dijo esme señalando a nessy– Edjek Edward-Jacob y Anthony no necesita explicación-termino señalando a jd

-tiene dos años?-pregunto rose entre confundida y divertida

-si-respondieron a dúo-pero crecemos muy rápido-todos se asustaron un poco por esto, como yo

-pero es solo al principio, su crecimiento se esta tornando un poco mas normal casi como un humano, pero se detiene cuando perecen mas o manos de diecisiete-les explico bella

-como fue posible?-esta vez fue carlisle

-bueno…- intervino bella-los vampiros no pueden tener hijos porque sus cuerpos no cambian-cuando dijo esto escuche los pensamientos de rose, nostálgicos ya que ella deseaba ser madre y nunca podría-pero bueno, yo era humana yo si podía cambiar-termino explicándole a carlisle

-pero como paso todo? , por eso te convertiste cierto?-pregunto alice

-si fue por eso, el parto...emmm…no fue fácil-dijo desviando su mirada

-y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarte-dije bajando la mirada

-no lo sabías-dijo mirándome tiernamente, mantenemos un poco de distancia

-una prueba más de lo idiota que fui al irme-agregue para mí, pero los chicos se abalanzaron hacia mí, creo que bella quiso hacerlo también pero se arrepintió

-ya estas con nosotros-dijo nessy

-como podrán perdonarme?-los mire a ellos y a bella

-no lo hagas otra vez- dijo jd

-jamás- les respondí

Todos miraban la escena nessy y jd lloraban, creo que si pudiéramos llorar todos lo estaríamos haciendo, cuando nos separamos, los demás se abalanzaron hacia nosotros

-felicidades-dijeron a coro

"que sucede con bella?" pensó rose

"que pasa no se han arreglado?" fue emmett

"cariño que pasa entre ustedes, todo bien?" esa fue esme, solo puse una media sonrisa

"que pasa no me digas que si sale con el perro?" emmett siempre tan simpático a pesar que lo dijo con seriedad, esto me hizo gruñir muy bajo pero todos lo notaron

-ja! fue un chiste-mintió para relajar a todos

También felicitaron a bella, le pidieron que les contara todo de cómo había pasado su embarazo. Se sentó casi del otro lado de la sala de donde yo estoy.

-jake fue un gran apoyo para mí, me cuido y defendió aun de él mismo-su mirada se ilumino al hablar de él

-debió ser duro, no solo saberte embarazada sino de…niños mitad vampiro, es admirable como se contuvo de atacarte-comento carlisle

-jake es genial-intervino nessy, también ella lo quiere y mucho

-no sé que hubiera pasado de no ser por el-pronuncio bella abrazando a los niños es una imagen tan tierna sino estuviera hablando de…jacob

-si…bueno ese perro siempre fue extraño-emmett trato de bromear

-se llama Jacob-nessy pronuncio con los dientes apretados, bella la tomo del brazo para que se sentara, pero los tres se notan molestos

-perdón fue una broma

-te suplico que no hables así sobre jake, incluso en bromas, no nos gusta que lo llamen así…cuando lo hacen así-bella trato de controlar su enojo, diablos

-estoy de acuerdo, emmett tu comentario fue totalmente grosero-lo regaño Carlisle

-perdón chicos, bella-ellos asintieron y se relajaron

-entonces síguenos contando-propuso alice para aliviar la tensión

Bella comenzó de nuevo a contarnos más cosas entre ellas nos termino de explicar bien su don, muy útil…útiles. Odio al tipo ese pero reconozco que de no ser por él bella habría muerto y quien sabe que sería de mis hijos.

Todos tienen diferentes comentarios de sus reacciones "lo defienden es lógico" "se unieron mucho, entonces si deben estar juntos" "espero que bella no esté con el solo por gratitud, aunque esto pude ser bueno, no es amor" ese comentario me animo un poco "que chico tan agradable y fuerte, cuidarla y a los niños aun cuando se supone que deben ser enemigos…" mi familia empieza a apreciar demasiado a…jacob

-entonces eres más rica de lo que creíamos-comento emmett después de que alguien le cuestiono como podía haber pagado todo y de ella explicarnos

-mmm…no lo digas así-se removió incomoda

-como debería decirlo?

-no se-en ese momento sonó su celular-lo siento-se puso a revisar un mensaje, frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió un tanto triste

Los niños se dieron cuenta y tomaron sus manos, parece que tuvieron una conversación rápida pues sus rostros cambiaban.

-lo siento tengo que irme-nessy y jd se pusieron de pie

-nosotros también vamos, pero volvemos en un rato-me dijo nessy

-todo bien bella?-le pregunto alice

-sí…mmm…niños…-se nota muy extraña

-podemos pasar aquí la noche?-pregunto jd

-por supuesto-respondí con una enorme sonrisa

-entonces nos vemos en un rato-agrego

Después de un último hasta luego salieron disparados hacia su casa.

-eso fue raro-comento rose

-si son nov…-emmett fue el único con valor de preguntarlo en voz alta pero lo corte

-no quiero hablar de eso

Salí a caminar despacio a paso de humano dejando atrás las preguntas y pensamientos de mi familia, estuve así unos minutos pero después empecé a correr un poco hasta que llegue a su casa, ellos salían abrazados con jacob cargando a nessy y bella abrazando a jd con su otro brazo

-tienes razón voy a…solucionarlo-pronuncio bella, sabrá que estoy aquí?

Creo que si pues no comentaron nada mas, pero sus expresiones cambiaban, como si se comunicaran con ayuda de nessy y jd, termino con unas sonrisas de parte de todos, se subieron al carro y se dirigieron a casa de charlie, los seguí.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo Jacob hablo…

-oye es raro que no te acerques-dijo en voz alta hacia donde estoy, todos voltearon a mirarme

-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por bella y mis hijos

-no tienes que, lo hice porque la quiero mucho-dijo mirándola y abrazándose por los hombros y beso su frente-y a los chicos-ellos le sonrieron en respuesta

-aun así-pronuncie con los dientes apretados, en eso salió sue a recibirlos

-chicos pasen-les dijo, Jacob miro de forma extraña a bella y entro, más le vale que se preocupe por que ya he esperado demasiado

-nos vemos en casa niños-los abrace, se que dentro de poco lo veré otra vez pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, durante dos años no pude, por mi estupidez claro

-no espera…-me pidió nessy, tomo la mano de bella y continuo-solo vamos a saludar al abuelo si nos esperas unos minutos, nos vamos juntos

-está bien

-voy a saludar…-me dijo bella señalando la casa…está muy nerviosa

-espera…-la tome de la mano, no me interesa si ese…si Jacob nos está viendo o escuchando-bella…-me acerque un poco y por un momento ella hizo lo mismo pero se separo rápido

-tengo que…

-bella basta, se lo que te hago sentir y sabes que te amo, por…-me callo con su mano en mis labios lo que la hizo temblar un poco

-ahora no…yo tengo que…-cerro sus ojos y pareció debatirse en una idea-aaajjj!-soltó enojada y me dio la espalda

-que pasa?

-ahora no, yo…tengo que pedirte perdón-eso me confundió, perdón? Porque?-pero ahora no- en ese momento salieron nuestros hijos y bella trato de componer su semblante

-vamos-me dijo jd señalando el coche, ahora los que parecen tristes son ellos, pero que pasa?

-mmm…no ibas a entrar?-le pregunte a bella cuando se subió del lado del conductor

-volveré después, sube-me dijo con media sonrisa.

Esto esta muy raro, adentro alcanzo a escuchar una plática trivial entre Charlie, Sue y Jacob. Cuando entraron los niños fue un saludo y despedida normal, está bien no puse mucha atención pero lo poco que capte eso me pareció, no creo que nada malo suceda entonces porque están así?


	37. Chapter 37

BELLA POV

Estábamos platicando en la sala de los cullen cuando me llego un mensaje de jake.

"bells se que es el peor momento, pero me llamaron de Brasil, se ha pues demasiado complicado me parece que será inevitable que volvamos, te mando este mensaje para que arregles algo con cullen, mas porque ya sabe, pero será mejor si hablamos primero, nos necesitan urgente a lo mucho tenemos que salir mañana al medio dia, siento darte esta noticia ahora pero no tuve remedio, estoy en casa"

Jake tiene razón en primera por salir huyendo de Edward, jake consiguió un encargado temporal pero hemos pasado demasiado lejos. A pesar de que tratamos de manejar todo desde el taller de Washington cuando llegamos a forks no es lo mismo, prácticamente abandonamos nuestras vidas, no podemos seguir así. Tendremos que volver un tiempo en lo que nivelamos las cosas de nuevo, no podemos seguir descuidando los talleres a lo que me lleva a otra cosa…los niños y Charlie, es verdad que ya crecen más lento pero…lo suficiente para que él no se dé cuenta?, no creo…y si tengo que despedirme de mi papa ahora?

-"mama que pasa"-me preguntaron a dúo mis hijos

-"tenemos que volver a Brasil"-dije un poco triste

-"y papa? Apenas le dijimos, aunque conociéndolo nos seguirá"

-"tienen razón tengo que hablar con él al respecto pero primero debo ir a conversar con jake"

Nos despedimos de los cullen por el momento y nos dirigimos a casa…

-y como reaccionaron?-jake reunió todos en la sala, pero aun no les cuenta

-pues…bien, mejor de lo que esperaba creí que me reclamarían algo por no haberles dicho nada desde un principio…por lo menos Edward

-ja! nada mas eso faltaba que ese chupasangre se pusiera a reclamarte por lo que paso, que de gracias que no lo mandaste al diablo sin contarle de los niños-respondió leah enarcando una ceja-lo que debería hacer es pedirte perdón y besar el piso por donde pases-agrego

-pues si le pidió perdón y quiso besarla a ella no al piso-confeso nessy

-y?

-no lo deje-aunque quise hacerlo pensé

-así se hace!-menciono leah alzando el puño

-no digas eso…

-yo creo que estas complicando las cosas-me dijo seth

-cállate no te metas-lo regaño su hermana

-pero tu si? que se me hace que todo esto es influencia tuya

-como crees seth, leah misma me ha pedido varias veces que lo perdone-le respondí yo para terminar la pelea-se que lo estoy enredando pero…no se…no creí que pudiera comportarme así…aaaajjjjj!-pronuncie cubriendo mi rostro con las manos

-creí que ya no sentías rencor ni nada-me pidió jake

-no es eso…

-entonces…bella ya deja de dar vueltas y arregla las cosas

-"no lo hagas, no te rindas, se merece lo que estás haciendo" pensó una parte de mi mente, no es verdad…como va a merecerlo, ni él ni yo "aaajjjj! Eres tan débil con razón te dejo"

-cállate!-no pude evitar contestarme en voz alta

-relájate solo fue una opinión-jake alzo las manos en rendición y los demás me miraron extraño

-no perdón no te hablaba a ti

-jajaja entonces a quien?

-no sé, ya me volví loca-comente fastidiada-esta forma de pensar es la que me ha evitado reconciliarme con él

-pues no le hagas caso a esa forma de pensar-me dijo seth

-si…bueno…esto va a sonar cobarde…pero edward no ayuda mucho, siempre termina ganándome esta forma de pensar

-como?

-pues…

-papa a tratado de acercarse poco a poco para ganarse la confianza de mama-intervino jd, creo que él si me entendió-es buena táctica aunque lenta-termino levantado sus hombros, nos quedamos callados unos segundos por sus palabras pero estallamos en risas por su comentario

-y tú que sabes de tácticas?-le pregunto seth

-me ofendes-respondió enarcando una ceja-apuesto que si papa te robara un beso cada vez que te ve y te sonriera de la forma que te gusta se habrían reconciliado desde hace mucho-dijo mirándome a los ojos, todos estallaron en risas otra vez menos yo, en serio mi bebe me está diciendo esto?

-mmmm…yo…-"son tu familia y en especial tus hijos te conocen mejor que nadie" y aquí va otra vez…por lo menos es algo positivo

-lo sabia-continuo jd, las risas no paraban

-creo que deberías decirle eso a Edward no a ella-le dijo jake en tono de broma

-ni se te ocurra!-de por sí ya es difícil, si me roba un beso cada que nos vemos…

-bueno me gustaría burlarme un poco mas de bella-le regale una mirada envenenada-pero tenemos algo de qué hablar-su semblante se volvió serio-chicos debemos regresar a Brasil…seguirán con nosotros?-pregunto mirando a seth y leah

-sabes que si-respondió leah

-tengan en cuenta que cullen ya sabe-dijo mirando a los niños-estoy seguro de que ira con nosotros, no sé si vivirá en casa-me miro al decir esto-pero si cerca

-yo no tengo problema-dijo seth despreocupado-todos me caen bien

-ya sé que no me comporto muy bien con ellos-esta vez fue leah-pero acepto que no son tan terribles, puedo soportarlos solo no esperen que nos volvamos los mejores amigos-termino con una mueca graciosa

-y ya será un regreso definitivo o vamos a volver?-me pregunto seth

-pues…todos dejamos la escuela, está bien que estemos en un programa especial pero ya fue demasiado, tendremos suerte si nos aceptan de nuevo, ja! aunque bueno…escuela…la podemos cursar tantas veces-comente para mí- pero los talleres…los hemos descuidado, me temo que será un largo tiempo, tenemos nuestra vida haya, venir a forks solo era una visita y se ha alargado mucho, ni siquiera sé porque compramos la casa-comente nostálgica mirando a mi alrededor

-tenias la esperanza de quedarte un poco mas con Charlie-jake me abrazo al decirlo-pero ya hemos hablado de eso, tienes que despedirte en algún momento, los niños crecen más lento pero no sabemos si no notara su cambio y el que tu no lo hagas

-ya se…pensé en eso cuando me mandaste el mensaje, tendré que hacerlo-suspire audiblemente-…despedirme de mi papa-me abrace mas fuerte a jake

-no han considerado decirle-intervino jd-después de todo Charlie es un hombre muy centrado, jamás le diría a nadie y aparte esta Sue ella puede ayudarlo a comprender y asimilar mejor la noticia

-jake y yo ya lo habíamos discutido, pero no es una noticia solo nuestra, si le cuento en algún momento sabrá que los cullen son igual sino es que lo descubre inmediatamente, es cierto que jamás dirá nada ni a ellos pero…no se

-bueno jd tiene razón en cuanto a charlie, tu mama es…-jake trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas-…más sensible tal vez a ella si no puedas contarle pero estoy de acuerdo en que Charlie es más sensato y fuerte, apuesto que no le será tan duro comprender sobre todo si le cuentas de los niños, son su adoración y si sabe que verdaderamente son tus hijos…estará más que feliz-pensar en eso me hizo sonreír-en cuanto a los cullen…como dices el jamás les hará un comentario, no creo que les moleste

-y tu estas dispuesto a decirle lo que eres? al saber de mi se preguntara por ti-lo mire a los ojos, se quedo pensando un momento…

-por mí no hay problema, se que Charlie no comentara esto con nadie ni siquiera con bill, conozco a tu papa, es tan reservado en ciertas cosas…-pronuncio negando con la cabeza-seth, leah?

-si tú no tienes problemas nosotros tampoco-pero claro…jake es el alpha, el sonrió y me miro

-entonces…?-pregunto nessy

-creo que debemos hablar primero con sue, también hay que saber si ella quiere que la metamos en esto

-si vamos a hacerlo que sea ahora, nos iremos mañana y todavía tienes que hablar con cullen-me miro significativamente-todos te apoyamos bells y sigo creyendo que darle celos es divertido pero creo que ya deberías arreglar las cosas, sobre todo por ti, se te nota que quieres regresar con él, te estás lastimando-continuo jake mientras cargaba a nessy. Me quede pensando en sus palabras tienen razón, que estoy haciendo?

-tienes razón voy a…-ya estábamos afuera de la casa y sentí al igual que todos una presencia-…solucionarlo-edward

-"parece que están conectados, porque no se lo dices de una vez" me pregunto jd

-"luego, primero quiero hablar con charlie"

-"ya a esperado bastante" agrego jd divertido

-"por tu mama seguro esperara una eternidad, estaría loco sino lo hiciera" esta vez fue jake sacándonos sonrisas a todos

-"gracias" le respondí

Nos encaminamos a casa de Charlie, lo que no pensamos fue que Edward nos siguiera hasta haya, bajamos del auto pero parece que no va a venir…

-oye es raro que no te acerques-jake fue quien se atrevió a hablarle

-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por bella y mis hijos-es tan adorable, me pregunto qué pasaría si en este momento me robara un beso…seguro no lo dejaría ir

-no tienes que, lo hice porque la quiero mucho-esta vez me abrazo por los hombros-y a los chicos-ellos saben que para él no le fue fácil la idea de que estuviera embarazada y menos de un vampiro, jake creyó que lo rechazarían al decirles esto pero fue lo contrario apreciaron mucho mas el que los protegiera sin aceptarlos

-aun así-parece que el abrazo lo puso celoso otra vez pues contesto con los dientes apretados, al menos esta vez fue sin intención

-chicos pasen-sue salió a recibirnos, Jacob miro igual que hace rato y entro

-nos vemos en casa niños-que hermoso es verlos así abrazados

-no espera…-nessy tomo mi mano

-"mama porque no invitamos a todos a rio, supongo que si papa va todos lo seguirán, pero será mejor que nosotros lo propongamos, bueno si estás de acuerdo"

-"me parece una buena idea"-le respondí igual

-"entonces nos vamos con él?"

-"si"

-solo vamos a saludar al abuelo si nos esperas unos minutos, nos vamos juntos-le dijo a Edward en voz alta

-está bien-de repente me perdí en sus ojos…

-voy a saludar…-tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tengo tanto que hacer y no se cómo empezar, hubiera querido hablar primero con charlie

-espera…-me impidió entrar-bella…-se acerco un poco, edward cuanto quiero besarte pero tenemos que hablar primero, pensé

-tengo que…-trate de separarme un poco para no lanzarle en este momento

-bella basta, se lo que te hago sentir y sabes que te amo, por…-tuve que detenerlo, pero claro que me haces sentir Edward, al poner mi mano en sus labios me recorrió esa deliciosa descarga eléctrica

-ahora no…yo tengo que…-demonios lo único que quiero es besarte, "por favor esto iba bien, que te paso? solo era por un tiempo, tampoco es como…" y aquí voy de nuevo-aaajjj!-no pude evitar bufar alto, mi vida y la de todos ya es un lio para complicarla mas

-que pasa?

-ahora no, yo…tengo que pedirte perdón-no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta esta vez-pero ahora no-en eso salieron los niños algo tristes

Le dije a Edward que los acompañaría a casa, quiero invitarlos a todos a ir con nosotros, supongo que solo serán unos días no sé y también quiero hablar con él y decidir si le comentare lo que pienso decirle a Charlie, por cierto por eso estarán tristes mis niños? Del lado de la puerta pedí la mano de jd

-"porque están tristes, que paso?"

-"pues como no sabemos si saldrá bien lo de Charlie…a nuestra manera nos despedimos, llegamos a quererlo mucho, es nuestro abuelo" en respuesta solo apreté su mano

-tiene planes para los próximos días?-le pregunte a Edward tratando de poner mi mejor cara

-no, porque?-respondió confundido

-les gustaría ir con nosotros a rio?

-claro

-pero…tendríamos que salir mañana al medio día a mas tardar, al menos nosotros-nos señale-pero si quieren alcanzarnos después…

-pues tendría que preguntarle a los demás pero a mí me gustaría, gracias-termino con esa sonrisa, demonios creo que quien terminara robándole los besos seré yo pensé recordando el comentario de mi pequeño, esto me provoco risas

-que es tan divertido?-pregunto confundido

-no nada, olvídalo-negué con la cabeza-mmm…seth y leah también irán-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-lo supuse, no quieres separar a tu familia-dijo con aire triste

-no, no quiero-lo señale a él y a los niños y eso lo hizo sonreír, mire el retrovisor y nessy parece muy triste, no me gusta verlos así

-si aparece más tropita vas a parecer elefante-dije mirando el retrovisor aun-pero muy hermoso-le saco una media sonrisa

-porque estas triste?-pregunto edward volteando a verla

-nada, es que…quisiera pasar más tiempo en forks, con mi abuelito-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tembloroso

-volverán?-me pregunto a mí, en respuesta solo alce los hombros tristemente, parece que entendió, su semblante se volvió triste y apretó mi mano en signo de apoyo

-papi?-lo llamo nessy

-si?

-me das un abrazo?

-por supuesto-nessy salto al asiento del copiloto acurrucándose en sus brazos y Edward beso su frente varias veces, me enterneció mucho la imagen

-gracias por quedarse conmigo esta noche-abrazo mas a nessy y se extendió un poco para abrazar a jd, fue un poco complicado pero se logro-y por invitarme-esta vez me miro a mi

-por nada…pero bueno basta de tristezas…mmm, niños que les parece si le contamos algunas anécdotas a su papa-trate de subir el animo no solo por ellos, necesito estar lo mejor posible y darme valor para contarle y afrontar la reacción de Charlie

-yo empiezo-pidió jd-cuando cumplimos tres meses fuimos celebrar cazando unos pumas, pero mama se topo con un nido de arañas y salió corriendo dejando escapar al puma-los demás rieron, yo abrí un poco los ojos y la boca, como se le ocurre contar eso!

-no salí corriendo-respondí alto y un poco avergonzada-es solo que no me gustan las arañas y me aleje rápido porque me cayeron encima-termine con un escalofrió

-jajaja bella eres prácticamente indestructible y te siguen asustando las arañas?-me pregunto Edward divertido

-que tiene que sea indestructible aun así no me caen bien-se rieron mas por mi respuesta

-ahora te toca cuéntanos algo de ti o mama-le pidió nessy de mejor humor

-pues se caía todo el tiempo-me miro divertido

-no exageres

-jajaja te la vivías en el suelo-lo mire con mis ojos entrecerrados-pero bueno si quieren una anécdota…

Y así comenzamos a contarnos cosas, trate de ir más lento pero desafortunadamente el camino no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado…es increíble estar así.

Llegamos a la casa cullen y los niños salieron disparados hacia ella, Edward me pidió quedarnos un momento en el auto…

-yo…bella tengo algo que decirte-desvió su mirada apenado

-pues suéltalo-respondí divertida para que cambiara su semblante

-después de que te fuiste de Londres…yo…estaba desesperado buscando pistas sobre ti...y…fuimos a tu casa en rio…y…-se ve tan tierno así de nervioso

-y entraron-afirme en tono serio

-si lo lamento-respondió con la mirada baja-fue mi culpa, mi idea…yo…-no aguante mas y solté una pequeña risita, levanto la mirada y se noto extrañado

-no te preocupes, entiendo y ya deja esa cara este día es para estar feliz no?-esa frase trate de que también fuera para mí pero bajo las circunstancias…

-gracias por entender y tienes razón, este es un día feliz, me entere que soy papa!-su mirada se ilumino y sonrió

-vamos quiero preguntarle a los demás-pedí bajando del carro


	38. Chapter 38

EDWARD POV

Bella quiso preguntar de una vez si todos querían ir a Brasil, yo por supuesto que iré no me separare de mis hijos ni de ella..por cierto porque me habrá pedido perdón?

-familia?-los llame para que se reunieran-bella nos invito a rio quieren ir?

-sí…todos iremos, ya tenemos nuestras maletas- alice respondió por tomando del brazo a jasper quien le sonrió a bella.

Hace tiempo ellos tuvieron un larga platica en la que jasper se disculpo infinidad de veces por lo ocurrido y bella tratando de convencerlo que no era su culpa de hecho empezó a echarse la culpa ella…en fin afortunadamente arreglaron las cosas

-y cuanto nos iremos?-pregunto emmett

-por lo menos un mes-anuncio alice

-un mes?-repitieron con diferentes tonos

-o tiempo indefinido-susurro alice muy bajo casi no la capto mientras miraba a bella, ella solo desvió la mirada. Nessy toco la mano de alice, se acercaron a bella y se dijeron algo que la puso muy feliz. Mientras tanto la familia seguía hablando

-y van a ir todos?-inquirió rose con una ceja enarcada

-sí, toda la familia de bella-le respondí viéndola y sonreí al recordar que me incluyo

-entonces no cuenten conmigo, enserio lo siento bella-se dio vuelta y corrió al bosque

-aaaajjjjj! Yo la convenzo-pronuncio emmett saliendo tras ella

-y lo hará, todos vamos a ir lo he visto-pronuncio alice regresando al lado de jasper

-como? Con tres lobos y los niños?-me cruce de brazos divertido

-fue complicado pero los vi a todos-me respondió con los brazos en jarras, bella rio un poco por esto

-"bella sabe?"-me pregunto esme mentalmente, supuse de que habla y asentí

-bueno aunque lo hayas visto voy a preguntar-alice respondió rodando los ojos- quieren ir?-bella se dirigió a los que quedaban

-en primer lugar quiero disculparme por haber entrado a…

-esme no tienes de que disculparte, Edward me conto todo…y sé que no fue tu idea-me miro divertida y la abrazo

-créeme que me opuse a que se llevara tu…-quise interrumpirla, bella no sabe eso pero…aahh! que mas da-…abrigo y tu vestido pero…

-que abrigo y que vestido?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-oh!-"lo siento hijo pensé que también sabia eso" se disculpo mentalmente

-está bien esme-dije tomando su hombro-bella…

-déjalo-respondió negando con la cabeza pero feliz-nosotros tenemos que salir mañana al medio día, pero si ustedes lo prefieren pueden ir después, que dicen?

-está bien mañana al medio día bella, seguro alice ya tiene todo arreglado ya que lo vio-respondió carlisle sonriente y ambos la miraron divertidos

-bueno vengo antes por ustedes o los llamo

-claro

-quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que hacer algo y ya es bastante tarde debo irme-se dirigió a la puerta

-está bien y gracias de nuevo por invitarnos-la despedía carlisle

-bellita, claro que vamos a ir-emmett y rose llegaron corriendo

-rose?-bella sabe que es a quien más le cuesta convivir con los lobos

-sí, gracias…viajaremos en el mismo avión también verdad?

-pues…

-"lo sabía que horror" pensó

-pero puedo conseguir otro para que estén más cómodos-propuso bella

-no, está bien, era para prepararme solo espero que no me toque junto a un…-quería decir perro pero recordó la reacción de bella hace un rato-…lobo aunque su peste llegue a todo el avión

-con el tiempo te acostumbras, créeme-ese comentario no me gusto mucho. Dio vuelta para ir a su auto…

-no te quedas un rato?-le pregunto emmett

-no puedo perdón

-quédate bellita yo me encargo de que no te moleste-me paso un brazo por los hombro-a menos que quieras que te moleste-termino mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-emmett!-lo regañamos todos mientras bella soltó una risita

-TU no molestes a tu hermano y si tengo cosas que hacer-esta vez lo regaño ella-nos vemos-se despidió de mano

-"no seas bruto abrázala" pensó emmett, me adelante un paso pero en eso bella se volteo con una mirada extraña que me detuvo en seco

-el de la fiesta?-como? A si! el vestido

-mmm…si

-jajaja ya sabe?-pregunto emmett sumamente divertido

-está bien-lo anterior me dejo clavado al piso por la vergüenza. Abrió la puerta de su auto...-y que abrigo?

-mmm…pues…-me siento extraño hablando de esto

-"porque lo pregunta" pensó esme "le divierte la situación?...supongo que es algo bueno"

-uno color jade con botones negros, estaba sobre el diván junto a la ventana-respondió rose, parece que esa información sorprendió un poco a bella para después soltar unas risitas

-que sucede?-no pude evitar preguntar

-no, nada olvídalo-respondió aun con risas

-dinos bellita-insistió emmett, lo pensó por un segundo y soltó aire audiblemente

-bueno, es que ese lo use la última vez que fui de casería y…

-qué?-esta vez fue rose

-bueno nada…fue un puma y logro darme un par de zarpazos que destrozaron toda mi ropa y de no haber sido por ese abrigo no sé como hubiera regresado a casa-termino entre risas pero yo me quede en shock-ahora si ya me voy-casi no escuche su voz ni cuando el auto se puso en movimiento

-relájate hermano tus hijos están adentro quieres que sepan que te imaginas a su mama casi sin…

-emmett-todos volvimos a regañarlo, pero en las voces de los demás se escucha la diversión que les causo el comentario y la situación.

Entramos a la casa y los niños platicaban con alice y jasper, me les quede viendo unos segundos hasta que voltearon y me sonrieron.

-me hubiera gustado verlos de bebes…-dije acercándome a ellos y tomándolos de las mejillas-verlos crecer…-comente demasiado nostálgico

Volvieron a sonreír mientras se veían, en ese momento empezaron a aparecer imágenes en mi cabeza, bella…ellos…

-que es eso-pregunte con una enorme sonrisa

-es otra cosa que podemos hacer-respondieron a dúo-no solo hablamos con la mente también podemos hacerte ver imágenes en este caso nuestros recuerdos

Las imágenes seguían, solo vi una de bella cuando aun era humana, es el momento del parto, hay varias personas ahí…como ellos, solo una vampiro y Jacob por supuesto. Bella se nota muy mal, demacrada, dañada, adolorida… esto me destrozo el corazón, aun así ella los miraba totalmente embelesada, parece que alguien se acerco con una jeringa cuando iba a clavarla en su corazón el recuerdo se corto y paso a una de una bella tranquila con los ojos cerrados, su transformación? Si creo que sí, pero se ve muy quieta…

-la ayudaron con morfina antes de que iniciara-me informaron

Pasaron a una de bella ya transformada, hablando con Jacob, parece que es su primer día, noto como le cuesta controlar su enojo, quiere arrancarle la cabeza lo que me saco una sonrisa, pero sorprendentemente se recupera rápido, impresionante. Fueron varias imágenes acomodadas cronológicamente, los pude ver crecer por lo menos así. Debo aceptar que se nota en eso recuerdos, como he venido notando, que quieren mucho a Jacob, sobre todo nessy y cómo no, los ha cuidado desde antes de nacer. Me conmovió mucho un recuerdo de jd…

-tocas muy lindo edjek-bella se sentó a su lado, en este punto de los recuerdos los niños parecen de seis o siete

-no como yo quisiera-contesto un poco molesto-dijiste que papa toca muy bien, quiero tocar como él-pude notar el cariño hacia mí en sus palabras, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo desde hace mucho

-porque practicaba mucho, tu lo harás maravillosamente, como él…o mejor-le respondió sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente

-se querían mucho?-una sombra de tristeza atravesó el rostro de bella

-si muchísimo-contesto con su mejor cara pero la conozco demasiado, fingió-sabes el me compuso una melodía-trato de cambiar de tema

-un día te voy a componer una melodía-le respondió abrazándola

-vamos, yo también mami-en eso llego nessy

-gracias mis amores-el recuerdo termino desde la perspectiva de nessy con los tres abrazados

No sé cuanto pasamos así, hasta que llegamos a la primera vez que nos vimos.

-eso fue grandioso, gracias…-los abrace y hasta entonces note que estábamos solos-quieren hacer algo?

-pues…tía alice quería mostrarme algo puedo ir?-nessy pidiéndome permiso, no sé porque se me hizo gracioso y tierno

-claro ve-me abrazo de nuevo y subió

-la ropa no es lo mío-dijo jd sentándose en el sofá

En eso aparecieron mis hermanos…

-que aburridos hay que hacer otra cosa-dijo emmett cuando jasper le prepuso una partía de ajedrez a jd

-el ajedrez no es aburrido, te enseña sobre concentración, paciencia, planificación y…estrategia-me miro en lo último, eso fue extraño-a veces las estrategias lentas son buenas pero…hay momentos en los que se debe usar el ataque-vaya! es bueno, tiene a jasper en jaque, hizo un último movimiento y …-jaque mate

-rayos!-pronuncio jasper

-jajaja hasta que alguien que no es alice te gano y tú que eres gurú o que, hablas como un anciano te pareces a tu papa-se burlo de mi hijo, que bien se oye mi hijo

-soy afortunado no crees?-le respondió haciéndome sonreír e iniciaron una nueva partida

-quieres jugar?-me pregunto jasper

-si-tome el lugar de jasper-…crees que las estrategias más agresivas son mejor?-comenzamos la partida, intenta decirme algo y supongo de que o quien

-no siempre…pero en ciertas ocasiones…-en ese momento se llevo la mano a la cabeza incomodo

-que tienes?-me preocupe mucho igual que los demás

-nada es solo que nessy no está muy feliz con mis comentarios-se recompuso rápidamente mirando hacia la escalera

-parece que el ajedrez te afecta las ideas hermanito-en eso apareció ella, ambos fruncieron el ceño y cambiaban sus expresiones

-que está pasando?-pregunte

-nada solo una diferencia de opiniones-dijo jd en voz alta, siguieron mirándose y por fin nessy sonrió y jd rodo los ojos-aaajjj! Mujeres-pronuncio cansado, nessy se rio de su comentario y regreso con alice

-se pelearon?-pregunto emmett

-no, ella me regaño que es otra cosa

-Porque?

-ya déjalo emmett-le pedí

-como sea…te gustan los juegos de video?

-claro!

Los cuatro nos unimos al juego mientras platicábamos un poco…

-y tienes novia?-le pregunto emmett a jd

-no-respondió sonrojándose, en eso se parece tanto a bella

-pero alguien te gusta?

-mmm…no-trato de seguir jugando pero a emmett le pareció más interesante molestarlo

-déjalo en paz emmett-le advertí

-ya! no es para tanto

-no puedo tener novia…no ahora, feliz?-contesto algo molesto

-pero…

-emmett ya basta!-no me gusta ver a mis hijos tristes o enojados, el ambiente se tenso, jasper quiso intervenir pero no logro afectar a jd…

-pero eso no significa que no tenga amigas-agrego después de unos segundos con una sonrisa de lado, su respuesta me sorprendió

-lo sabia! Mi sobrino tenía que ser un conquistador-todos nos reímos de la situación

-y nessy?

-claro que no!-jd se perdió en un pensamiento y yo me tense ante la idea, nessy es tan pequeña una bebe, bueno no pero me acabo de enterar que tengo una hija y ya tengo que enfrentar la idea de los novios?

-pobre del que se atreva, con este par de guardaespaldas-le comento emmett a jasper

-dejemos ese tema-pidió jd-puedo?-me pregunto señalando el piano

-adelante

Comenzó a tocar, lo hace maravillosamente, algunos acordes sueltos pero después inicio una melodía desconocida para mí.

-adulador-le menciono nessy sentándose a su lado, no entendí pero parecen felices-jd me compuso esta melodía una vez que me enoje con él-dijo hacia mí, él me miro y alzo los hombros

Al acabar le aplaudimos, en este momento note toda la familia se reunió en la sala para presenciar el concierto y capte algunos comentarios "cuanto se parece a ti" "es innegable que es tu hijo, los dos" "que hermosos niños, no puedo creer que sean mis nietos" esa última fue esme, me gusta verla tan feliz.

-tengo una idea-dijo nessy muy emocionada, la sonrisa de jd creció

-que cosa?-ya me estoy acostumbrando a no saber que piensan los demás

-esperen-saco su celular y marco

-hola?-bella…

-estas ocupada mama?

-pues…-suena rara-no que pasa?

-una sorpresa- en ese momento jd comenzó una melodía diferente, podía sentirse lo que quería transmitir, fue suave, delicada y cargada de amor

-gracias…los quiero mis amores-les dijo bella muy conmovida cuando termino, mi familia había regresado a sus actividades, cuando escucharon que era para bella, "momento familiar" pensaron

-también te queremos mama-respondieron a dúo

-edward esta ahí?

-aquí estoy

-se que esta noche es para que estés con los niños pero… podríamos hablar un rato?

-niños les importa?-claro que quiero hablar con bella pero no puedo dejar a mis hijos así como así

-ve, yo volveré con mis tías-dijo nessy

-y yo con los chicos

-nos vemos en el claro en unos minutos?-me pregunto bella

-si-colgué y los niños se despidieron de mi sonrientes

De que querrá hablar? tendrá que ver con lo de hace rato?


	39. Chapter 39

BELLA POV

No puedo creer que Edward se haya llevado mi ropa menos que le haya contado lo del abrigo, está bien exagere un poco no me desgarro la ropa por completo pero si me dejo impresentable. Con humor renovado llegue a casa de Charlie…

-bella jake me dijo lo que piensan hacer, no sé si la manada estará completamente de acuerdo…-diablos no pensé en eso-pero dado que jake es el alpha natural y él si está de acuerdo, pues…supongo que no hay problema y no te preocupes por mi-termino con una sonrisa

-lo decía porque ustedes, van bien y tal vez esta noticia pueda afectarlos, no sé si Charlie le moleste el que supieras de mi y no le hayas dicho…o tal vez podemos decirle que no sabias-lo ultimo lo dije para mi

-no bella, si piensas contarle no quiero mentirle en eso, quiero tener los menos secretos que se puedan, como dijiste vamos bien

-gracias sue, créeme que eres un gran apoyo-la abrace y me respondió gentilmente

-bueno vamos-nos apuro jake

La verdad me siento muy nerviosa, pero no quiero sepárame de Charlie, al regresar por primera vez a forks no pensé que desarrollaría una relación tan fuerte con el considerando el carácter bastante seco de los dos, pero la verdad voy a extrañarlo mucho si me voy. No me mal entiendan también extrañare a rene pero no creo que ella resista una noticia así y si puedo por lo menos estar cerca de uno de mis padres lo intentare.

-Charlie…tengo algo muy…delicado que contarte-nos encontrábamos en su habitación

-es grave?-pregunto al vernos a los tres con gestos serios

-pues…no sé como lo tomes-le respondí sumamente nerviosa

-dilo, lo que sea-tome innecesariamente aire para darme valor

-obviamente notaste que cambie…físicamente-asintió-bueno…-jake apretó mi mano en apoyo-charlie cambie más de lo que crees-el tenia el ceño fruncido-tú has visto que sigo siendo la misma, pero me convertí en algo…-no sabía cómo expresarlo

-malo?-su voz sonó preocupada

-pues…desde mi punto de vista…no, para mí no es malo pero no sé cómo lo tomes tu

-explícame

-si quieres puedo decírtelo poco a poco, pero lo más importante y por lo que te lo estoy contando es porque…-comencé a retorcer mis manos, seguro si mi corazón pudiera estaría a mil y no podría respirar

-ya bella me estas asustando, solo dilo

-pues…no voy a cambiar mas-parece que no me entendió-yo…siempre voy a verme así-extendí mis manos señalándome

-como?

-como te dije me convertí en algo diferente, alguien que no cambia, yo…-voltee a mirar a jake y me asintió dándome apoyo-yo jamás voy a envejecer Charlie

-pero que locuras estás diciendo bella-me miraba como si me hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero su corazón y respiración se aceleraron un poco

-no es una locura Charlie, es cierto, bella se convirtió en…-intervino jake-bueno no quiero usar la palabra porque eso conlleva ideas equivocadas

-en que te convertiste?-me pregunto a mi

-en un…-jake tiene razón, vampiro te lleva inmediatamente a las películas de horror, no quiero que Charlie me vea así-…un ser diferente, que ya no es humano-termine y su corazón se acelero mas

-entonces…esto es enserio…ustedes escuchan lo que ella está diciendo?-miro a jake y en especial a sue

-charlie bella te está diciendo la verdad…yo lo sabia-la miro con el ceño fruncido-y siento no habértelo dicho, pero no me correspondía, escúchala es muy difícil decirte esto, de hecho está prohibido pero te quiere tanto…-me miro con una tierna sonrisa-que decidió arriesgarse contándotelo

-está bien…sigue contándome, entonces…dices que te convertiste en algo que no es…humano?

-así es, una de las características de lo que soy es no envejecer, yo debería alejarme de ti…-su semblante se entristeció un poco-para que no lo notes

-por eso me lo cuentas? No vas a alejarte?-su voz sonó esperanzada

-no quiero-lo mire directo a los ojos-debido a lo que soy debo alejarme de todos aquellos que conozco antes de que noten lo que soy. René es…muy sensible ella no resistirá la noticia, de ella si tendré que alejarme-esta vez hable mirando el suelo-de hecho no nos hemos visto desde Londres y nos llamamos como dos o tres veces a la semana, pero dentro de poco esas llamadas deberán ser mas separadas y cortas hasta que llegue el momento de…

-de qué?-su semblante es serio pero se nota confundido

-de perder el contacto o…fingir mi muerte

-tan serio es?...bella lo que me cuentas es inverosímil, como…

-otra de las características, es mi cuerpo…frío…muy fuerte…y resistente…prácticamente indestructible

Estire una mano dándole a entender si quería tocarla, estoy parada a los pies de su cama pero decidí no caminar hasta que me lo pida. Pareció pensar mis palabras y algo reticente alzo su mano, camine despacio hasta tocarlo. Al hacerlo no tuvo reacción ya antes nos hemos tomado de la mano…

-había notado que tus manos son muy frías, pero creí que…era el lugar-seguíamos con las manos unidas-que tan fuerte?

Voltee a mirar a jake y el salió un momento de la habitación…

-enserio quieres que te siga contando, no quiero que en algún momento pienses que soy…un monstruo-hasta este momento comprendí porque Edward se llamaba así todo el tiempo

-hasta ahora no lo he pensado, te confieso que aun me cuesta creerte pero…si todo es verdad, no lo pensaría

-hasta ahora…-dije muy bajo para mí. En ese momento regreso jake con una llave inglesa bastante gruesa-estás seguro que quieres ver esto-le dije en voz alta

-si-note una pisca de incredulidad y curiosidad en su voz

Tome ambos extremos y los doble sin el menor esfuerzo, aun así lo hice despacio tampoco quiero asustarlo de mas. Al verme sus ojos se ensancharon y corazón y respiración se volvieron erráticas, cuando la llave estaba a punto de romperse me detuve y la extendí para que la tomara, le tomo unos segundos decidirse pero lo hizo. Fue algo gracioso verlo tratar de regresarla a su posición original

-es imposible-dijo para sí mismo-como lo hiciste? Que eres?-me miro entre preocupado, maravillado y confundido

-creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora Charlie…

-no bella, comentase esto y ahora debes contarme todo, TODO-remarco la palabra-lo resistiré cualquier cosa que sea, lo único que me importa es que estas aquí y en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me has demostrado que sigues siendo tú, no me importa como seas por fuera

-gracias-si pudiera seguramente estaría llorando, alcance a escuchar un sollozo, sue…le sonreí al verla

-quieren que los dejemos solos?-nos pregunto

-si enserio quieres que te cuente todo, tal vez sería mejor que se quedaran, por apoyo o…

-no bella, sue…-la miro tiernamente-eres muy importante para mí, pero creo que debo hablar a solas con mi hija

-si así lo quieres-le apretó la mano y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de jake quien me abrazo antes de irse

-muy bien bella…-se perdió unos segundos en su mente-por supuesto que note tu cambio y no me trague eso de que habías terminado de madurar y la enfermedad de tus ojos…o eso es cierto?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-no, también tiene que ver con lo que soy-asintió en respuesta

-en ese momento pensé que entre menos me contaras mejor, te veías bien y feliz así que no le di tanta importancia, pero si dices que te alejaras por esto…al grado de fingir tu muerte…-negó con la cabeza-quiero la historia desde el inicio, toda, no importa que tan complicada, difícil o irreal suene-lo ultimo pareció para él

-está bien, te contare lo que pueda porque hay otras personas involucradas

-lo sabia-dijo en un susurro, de seguro habla de los cullen-bueno te escucho-comento en voz alta

-bueno…empezare conmigo, como te dije soy más fuerte, rápida y mis sentidos están más desarrollados

-que tanto?

-tan rápida que no me verías pasar y mis sentidos…puedo escuchar tu corazón-me encuentro sentada en la silla en la que estaba sue a un lado de su cama-y a sue y jake platicando abajo, cuando mueven algo o si caminan, incluso escucho al vecino en su cochera buscando algo-señale la ventana, el parecía asimilar sus mis palabras-mi olfato y vista son igual de potentes que mi oído, además veo en la oscuridad-ante esto puso los ojos como plato-mi piel brilla a la luz del sol, no duermo…jamás y como te dije no envejezco-tomo unos segundos para pensar mis palabras

-algo más sobre ti?

-pues…

-bella-su voz salió como advertencia

-mi…corazón…no late-esto atoro un poco su respiración

-eso no es posible…como…?-me acerque lentamente hasta sentarme en la cama, le ofrecí de nuevo mi mano pero esta vez para checara mi pulso, lo hizo y ni siquiera pudo hundir sus dedos en mi piel, lleve su mano a mi cuello y paso lo mismo pero corroboro que no tengo pulso

-quieres que siga?-solo asintió con la cabeza-no necesito respirar, jamás me canso y mi comida…

-note que no comiste-lo mire sorprendida, creí que no se había dado cuenta-cuando me creían distraído alguno de los niños tomaba la comida de tu plato, nunca comes?

-sí, pero no lo que tu…-me levante y pare frente a la ventana-me alimento…de sangre-no tuve el valor de verlo a los ojos, pero su respiración se atoro y su pulso volvió a acelerarse

-entonces eres…un…

-vampiro-termine la frase por el mirándolo a los ojos, pude notar varios sentimientos, sorpresa, confusión y para mi desgracia…temor-pero por favor no empieces a relacionarme con las películas de terror, no me afectan las cruces, ajos, agua bendita, el sol no me incendia y lo más importante JAMAS me he alimentado de un humano-parece que esto último lo relajo un poco

-entonces?

-solo animales, el color de mis ojos es por eso, si me alimentara de humanos seria rojo, rojo sangre y…pues…me parece que eso es todo-claro que hay mas detalles pero son pequeños y en este momento no importan

-cuando te convertiste?

-casi tres semanas después de que me fui

-fueron ellos?

-quienes?-claro que se dé quien habla pero no debo involucrarlos demasiado

-sabes de quien hablo, aunque no me lo digas es evidente, su piel, sus ojos…se alimentan de animales también

-Charlie ellos no saben que te estoy diciendo esto…

-no diré nada, solo quiero saber, fueron ellos?

-no, no fueron ellos, como te dije nos reencontramos un par de semanas antes de esto-señale su pierna-pero si están involucrados, bueno Edward

-como?

-ok, esto me lleva a otro tema…-solté aire audiblemente-los niños

-jd y nessy, ellos no son como tú o sí? Su piel es muy cálida-dijo para sí mismo

-no, no son exactamente como yo, pero si tiene algunas cosas, como fuerza, velocidad, sus sentidos son como los míos, su cuerpo es casi tan resistente como el mío y se alimentan tanto de comida humana…como de sangre-esto le sorprendió-además crecen muy rápido, pero solo al principio-quise aclararlo antes de que se asuste como Edward y su familia-cuando se vean como yo más o menos su crecimiento también se detendrá, casi no envejecerán y si lo hacen será sumamente lento, tardaran siglos en hacerlo…mmm…Charlie-llame su atención porque parecía perdido en la nueva información-los niños tiene un poco más de dos años-dije cuando me miro

-dos? Si que crecen rápido-dijo para sí mismo-los note bastante cambiados desde la vez de Londres y para que alguien tan distraído como yo lo haya notado…-dijo para sí mismo

-charlie…los niños…son…mis…hijos-termine sumamente nerviosa, que pensara no solo de la situación y lo que son los niños, sino que haya tenido dos hijos sin decirle

-tus hijos…te refieres a que…los adoptaste…-negué con la cabeza-entonces ellos son tus…nacieron de ti?

-sí, por eso me fui Charlie, mi vientre empezó a crecer muy rápido, mi embarazo duro 40 días

-entonces…cullen, se fue y te dejo embarazada?-comento muy enojado

-él no lo sabía, ni yo lo sabia Charlie, me entere de eso días después de que jake viniera a…visitarme-más bien rescatarme-de hecho a Edward le contamos la verdad hoy, antes de eso él no sabía que los niños son míos…nuestros-corregí con una sonrisa

-entonces no te dejo porque quedaste embarazada?-seguía muy molesto

-claro que no Charlie, si él hubiera sabido jamás se habría separado de mi, se alejo porque…hubo un incidente-comente viendo a la nada-se fue para alejarme del peligro que es estar cerca de seres como…nosotros

-peligro? Estoy en peligro por estar cerca de ti?

-no, de mi no, otra cosa…pero esto es solo mío, es que puedo controlar mi sed. Charlie para cualquier otro vampiro es sumamente difícil estar cerca de un humano sin querer alimentarse de él.

-entonces él te ataco?-comento con los dientes apretados

-no, él no-no puedo decirle que fue jasper, se enojara y…no-hay vampiros que solo van de paso y al encontrar a otros como ellos, en este caso los cullen, es inevitable que se…hablen o acerquen, ninguno de ellos me ataco pero sí un nómada-bueno esto es cierto si solo contamos lo de james-edward no pudo soportar más el ponerme en peligro y se alejo de mi para protegerme de su mundo pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos que…yo…podría quedar…embarazada-hablar este tema con mi papa es incomodo-se supone que eso no es posible o al menos jamás habían escuchado que sucediera, pero paso

-entonces te estaba protegiendo?-dijo más calmado

-sí, me ama tanto que…prefirió alejarse de mí, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón…a los dos-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro

-entonces, se quieren

-si

-ya te arreglaste con él?

-en eso estoy-comente con media sonrisa desviando la mirada, de un momento a otro comenzó a reír bajo-que pasa?-pregunte divertida

-entonces en serio son mis nietos?-dijo mas alto con una enorme sonrisa

-sí y te adoran, a ellos también les cuesta mucho la idea de alejarse de ti, fue jd quien nos animo a contarte esto y así no separarnos

-pues si que le debo una grande a mi nieto, por cierto donde están?

-con su papa, como te dije le dimos la noticia esta tarde y…

-entiendo

-es hermoso que los llames así, sobretodo porque ahora sabes la verdad, te queremos tanto Charlie…no quiero separarme de ti-trate de abrazarlo pero podría incomodarlo o asustarlo, el me extendió los brazos nos unimos en un abrazo-creí que te asustaría estar cerca de mi después de contarte

-pues es tan...complicado y extraño, pero no me asustaría estar cerca de ti, te…te quiero-me abrazo más fuerte al decirlo

...-

SE QUE LOS HE TENIDO EN SUSPENSO EN CUENTO A EDWARD Y BELLA PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAP TRATARE DE RECOMPENSARLOS, BESOS


	40. Chapter 40

BELLA POV

-espera…entonces como te convertiste?-dijo cuando termino el abrazo

-fue después del parto, en Brasil encontramos otros que…son como los niños, ellos son muy buenos y me convirtieron para salvar mi vida

-salvar tu vida? Porque?

-los niños eran más fuertes que yo, el parto fue…complicado…

-comprendo…-susurro sombríamente

-pero lo pasaría mil veces más con tal de tener a mis niños a mi lado y verlos crecer-dije muy conmovida, el también sonrió ante mi comentario

-jake sabia desde el principio?

-sí, el sabe sobre los vampiros y supo que los niños eran diferentes, de no haber sido por él…no se qué habría pasado conmigo

-quisiera hablar con el

-ya voy-me dijo jake desde la sala

-pero no aquí, quiero ir a la sala, podrías ir por…-charllie frunció el seño y me miro extraño

-quieres que te ayude a bajar?-le pregunte algo divertida imaginando la escena, en eso llego jake

-si quieres te ayudo yo Charlie-se sorprendió de lo que dijo

-también eres…mmm…como los niños?-le dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-no, pero si soy diferente, a ellos y bella, quieres que te cuente o fue suficiente por ahora?-lo pensó un momento…

-es mejor de una vez-le respondió

-charlie, tenemos que regresar a rio-le informe de repente

-pero dijiste que…

-hemos abandonado los talleres y nuestra vida esta haya, pero ahora que sabes la verdad no perderemos contacto y si tu quieres puedes ir a visitarnos

-no perderemos contacto?

-lo prometo

-está bien, cuando se van?

-mañana al medio día, nos gustaría quedarnos mas pero…

-entiendo, ahora si vamos quiero bajar

-pero ya es muy noche, no tienes sueño? No te será muy incomodo bajar para subir en un rato?-le pregunte

-pues…se me fue el sueño y ya me arte de este cuarto, quiero ir a la sala o al patio si es posible

-el patio será mejor, tal vez un poco adentrados en el bosque para que pueda explicarte mejor lo que soy-intervino jake

Al final jake le ayudo a bajar, esta vez sue le pidió quedarse con ellos ya que esta parte de la historia es en la que está más involucrada.

-les importa si los dejo solos? Tengo que resolver algo y no puedo seguir retrasándolo-termine con media sonrisa

-ya era hora no? ve-dijo Charlie sorprendiéndome un poco, mientras los demás soltaban risitas-oye, entonces…tan rápido que no podría verte?-como estamos un poco adentrados en el bosque me moví lo más rápido que pude alejándome unos 40 metros, paso apenas una fracción de segundo

-no-sus ojos estaban como plato-entonces después vuelvo-y salí disparada otra vez

Me dirigí al claro, primero que todo tengo que poner mis ideas en orden, mi cabeza es un desastre aunque el hablar con Charlie parece haberme ayudado, ya no escucho esa voz en mi cabeza…no…no está, rayos de verdad estaba enloqueciendo, jajaja una vampiro loca, que raro? nótese el sarcasmo.

Hay! Bella bella, pero porque te complicaste tanto la vida. Me quede pensando una infinidad de cosas, en todos, en todo. Me volví vengativa, orgullosa, no como villana de película como dijo jake pero yo jamás había sido así, no sé como Edward me ha soportado, no sé como sigue enamorado de mi, bueno no fue para tanto pero si las cosas hubieran sido al revés…si Edward me hubiera hecho creer que tenía una relación mientras yo le confesaba mi amor cada que podía, y por que? Orgullo? Venganza? Diversión? En cuanto me contara la verdad lo mandaría al diablo, tal vez no pero si me enojaría bastante, y si se enoja tanto que ya no quiere nada conmigo? Aaahhhh! Que voy a hacer?, aunque lo que me dijo alice…"los veo juntos y felices bella, solo es cuestión que te decidas", pues esa es la cuestión, decidirme. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos pensando en esto no se cuanto tiempo…

-bien bella, tienes que armarte de valor, ir por él y decirle la verdad y rogar por que te entienda un poco y te perdone-me repetir por decima vez en voz alta

Estaba en medio de mi indecisión dando pasos y retrocediendo cuando mi celular sonó, nessy que raro…

-hola?

-estas ocupada mama?

-pues…-solo intento tomar valor para arreglarme con su papa, pensé-no que pasa?

-una sorpresa-en eso empezó a sonar la canción que ambos me compusieron para mi último cumpleaños, es tan hermosa, tan llena de amor cuanto quisiera abrazarlos en este momento.

-gracias…-no solo por la melodía, sino porque esto me dio el valor que necesitaba-los quiero mis amores-incluido Edward, pensé

-también te queremos mama-me respondieron a dúo

-Edward esta ahí?-es ahora o nunca bella

-aquí estoy-escuchar su voz me hizo morder mi labio

-se que esta noche es para que estés con los niños pero… podríamos hablar un rato?

-niños les importa?-lo escuche preguntarles

-ve, yo volveré con mis tías

-y yo con los chicos-mis pequeños fueron tan bien recibidos por los cullen…

-nos vemos en el claro en unos minutos?

-si-me respondió y colgamos, bueno bella, la hora de la verdad.

En menos de dos minutos apareció frente a mí.

-estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado y como no, camino de un lado a otro retorciendo mis manos y mordiendo mi labio inferior

-si…no, bueno si, es solo que tengo que decirte algo que seguramente te molestara, buenos dos cosas que te molestaran-corregí al recordar que Charlie ya sabe de ellos

-dímelo, tratare de no molestarme

-yo lo haría…al menos con lo primero-dije viéndolo a los ojos-yo…como te dije…me he portado…mal. Una parte de mi se volvió orgullosa y vengativa y…esa parte se divertía mucho cuando…-cerré mis ojos y solté una bocanada de aire para continuar-jake y yo no somos…

No me dejo terminar la oración, me atrajo tan fuerte a el que el choque de nuestros cuerpos retumbo un poco, comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación, no sé cuanto duro así.

-entonces me iba a enojar?-dijo en tono de broma al romper el beso

-aja-no pude responder otra cosa, ese beso me dejo con la neuronas lentas, tuve que apelar a mi don de autocontrol para volver a pensar

-pues muy enojado no estoy-comento con esa sonrisa que me pone de rodillas-entonces no son novios?

-no

-así que…querías vengarte de mí-comento con aire sombrío

-perdóname, no sé lo que me ocurrió yo…-volvió a callarme con un beso

-está bien, después de todo me lo merezco-siguió aun un poco abatido

-no digas eso, porque no es verdad, ya de por sí como te grite la vez pasad…-y volvió a interrumpirme con otro beso-…no estás enojado?-soltó una carcajada muy alta

-en serio? Mis besos te hacen preguntarte si estoy enojado?-comento enarcando una ceja-tendré que esforzarme más-dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a mis labios con más pasión si es que fuera posible, me abría perdido en esta sensación si no es porque tengo que contarle lo de Charlie, como la vez pasada deslice mis manos desde su nuca hasta su pecho sacando de él un exquisito gruñido que se convirtió en uno de frustración cuando lo empuje.

-bella-su voz sonó como advertencia

-tengo otra cosa que decirte

-que espere-quiso acercarse de nuevo pero aun tengo mis manos en su pecho y no lo deje y puso un puchero que casi me derrite-acaso no quieres-me dijo con su sonrisa más deslumbrante

-tengo que apelar hasta la última fibra de mi auto control para no saltarte encima cada vez que te veo, así que no me lo hagas mas difícil y deja de sonreír-dije mordiéndome el labio

-manda tu auto control al diablo-dijo acercándose lentamente

-no, esto no puede esperar-me aleje un paso y trate de aclarar mis ideas-Edward…ni los niños ni yo queremos separarnos de Charlie-parece que esto logro un poco de seriedad en él-lo hable con jake y los niños y…le conté de nosotros, lo que somos-lo mire y parecía no saber cómo reaccionar-lo siento, no quise involucrarlos pero el saco conclusiones y no pude negarlo, después de todo le conté de los niños y por lo que son, tendría que contarle sobre su padre-aun parecía perdido en sus pensamientos-como te dije no quise mencionarlos, al principio trate de negarlo pero no pude…el jamás dirá nada te lo prometo

-no sé si fue la mejor decisión bella-pronuncio preocupado

-lo sé, pero como te dije él no dirá nada, te lo aseguro…por favor no te enojes, trata de entenderme?-prácticamente suplique, volvió a sonreír y besarme

-te entiendo y comparto tu opinión en cuanto a Charlie

-dudo incluso que les comente algo a ustedes, sé que no podre decirle a mi madre, pero Charlie es más centrado, mas…-una vez más me interrumpió con un beso-…tengo que ir a tu casa y decirle Carlisle, tal vez a él no le guste la idea pero…-otra vez, pero que sucede no va dejarme hablar? Aunque no me molesta para nada.

Esta vez el beso fue fiero, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando caminamos, ni que me tenia recargada contra un árbol o que mis piernas la rodeaban por la cintura, me sentía tan sumergida en nuestras caderas moviéndose una contra otra…recobre un poco de conciencia cuando el árbol cedió y cayo con nosotros incluidos, asiendo un sonido estruendoso. Me separe un poco de sus labios…

-por favor perdonam…-volvió a atacar mis labios y mis caderas, lo empuje para que quedara recostado y yo a horcadas aprisionando sus brazo con mis manos-podrías dejar de interrumpirme, trato de decirte algo!

-eran dos cosas no? ya las dijiste así que…-volvió a cambiarnos conmigo bajo su cuerpo e intento besarme de nuevo pero no lo deje

-porque de repente te dio por besarme a cada segundo?-solté entre divertida e intrigada

-alguien me dijo que la mejor estrategia es el ataque-dijo levantando sus hombros como sin nada, estrategia?...jd. Aprovecho este momento para volver a besarme, pero volví a sepáralo

-no puedo creer que te lo dijera-lo mire con los ojos un poco más abiertos de la impresión

-jajaja entonces si hablaba de esto? Le debo una a mi hijo-comento con esa sonrisa

-otro-solté divertida recordando a Charlie

-como que otro?-pregunto un poco tenso

-es que fue idea de jd hablar con Charlie y el dijo lo mismo "pues si que le debo una grande a mi nieto"-trate de imitar su voz-por cierto quiero decirles-lo empuje y levante rápido me alcanzo y abrazo impidiéndome irme, pero me deshice de su abrazo y retrocedí unos pasos

-bella ahora si me estoy enojando, porque huyes de mi?

-primero tenía que hablar y no lo hice bien porque me interrumpiste todo el tiempo-comente entre risitas-y ahora quiero ir a contarles a los niños por eso estaban tristes hace rato-esta vez me cruce de brazos al hablar-y no huyo de ti, lo que más deseo es besarte y…

-entonces que esperamos…-comenzó a acercarse pero salí disparada hacia su casa

-hablar con los niños-dije mientras corría, lo escuche tras de mí y hable rápido-y tomate un tiempo, no creo que quieras llegar así a casa-dije refiriéndome a su muy notoria reacción corporal por nuestros besos

-me las vas a pagar-pronuncio como una excitante promesa deteniéndose de seguirme

Llegue a la puerta de su casa iba a tocar, estúpido siendo que solo hay vampiros que ya se dieron cuenta que estoy aquí, estaba por hacerlo cuando esme salió a recibirme

-cariño pasa, y Edward?-dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo tras de mi

-quería un momento para pensar en cosas que hablamos-trate de explicarme y en ese momento escuche una carcajada sumamente alta y burlona proveniente de Alice-niños pueden venir por favor?-pedí

-supongo que necesitan un momento, ya vuelvo-se disculpo esme al llegar los niños

-gracias…esme debo contarle algo a toda la familia, pero cuando llegue Edward-quiso aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro pero al ver mi semblante tan serio se borro

-esta bien, estaremos aquí cuando llegue Edward-dijo y nos dejo solos

-que paso mama?-pregunto jd en voz alta, tome sus manos y conteste

-"pues…charlie ya sabe…y…"

-que?"-preguntaron expectantes

-"lo tomo muy bien, mejor de lo que creí"-solté sumamente feliz-"sabe lo que somos, que ustedes nacieron de mi y los adora más que nunca"

-"mama que felicidad, entonces no tendremos que separarnos de el"-preguntaron a dúo al abrazarme

-"no, solo por el momento por nuestros deberes en rio, pero no será definitivo"

-y papa?-pregunto nessy en voz alta-tenía que pensar? que le dijiste?-volvió a sonar la risa de alice pero más moderada

-no estaban con alice verdad-asegure viendo a mis hijos

-no, estábamos conversando con el abuelo Carlisle en su despacho-que lo llamen así me hizo sonreír enormemente

-abuelo Carlisle…se oye bien-les dijo Edward a los niños cuando llego hasta nosotros-me las vas a pagar-repitió en un susurro

-como?-pregunto jd muy tenso y algo molesto, no puede ser que se ponga sobre protector con su propio padre

-es una broma no te pongas así jd, yo jamás…-empezó a explicarle Edward pero mi niño lo interrumpió

-no no no, lo siento. Fue involuntario, ya te dije que soy…-dijo algo apenado

-un sobre protector sin remedio-continuo nessy en medios de una risa

Se miraron con los seños fruncidos, están discutiendo, mas bien nessy esta regañando a jd

-no regañes a tu hermano, sabes porque lo hace-los dos sonrieron y me abrazaron

-perdón-le dijo jd a Edward con la mirada en el piso

-te dije una vez que me encanta que las protejas tanto, no te preocupes-termino con un abrazo

-aaawwww que imagen tan mas tierna-dijo alice después de sacarnos una foto-entonces Edward pudo pensar bella?-dijo divertida

-parece que si-respondí algo enojada

-que mal debiste habértela pasado para que tuvieras que quedarte en medio del bosque…solo, antes de regresar a casa-esta vez miro a edward

-alice ya basta-en eso llego el resto de la familia

-jajaja porque tienen tierra en la espalda-pregunto emmett a Edward y a mí, hay no! trágame tierra!

…..

Sé que se merecían un mejor capitulo pero como les escribí anteriormente estoy con un bloqueo mental que me impidió hacer algo a la altura. Aun así espero que les haya gustado y lamento decir que el fic está a punto de terminar ha sido grandioso subir mi loca versión de la saga, besos y gracias por seguir este fic.


	41. Chapter 41

EDWARD POV

No puedo creer que todo ya este aclarado, bella y Jacob no son novios eso es genial, no tanto lo de que quisiera vengarse de mí, pero dentro de todo la entiendo. Acepto que me molesto un poco pero el saber que no tiene una relación con Jacob, el que me hayan dado la noticia de que soy padre de los mejores niños que podrían existir y que nos besáramos de esa forma, devolviéndome los besos con la misma intensidad que los míos hizo que la "perdonara" de inmediato.

Que frustrante es estar del otro lado de la situación, antes era yo quien usaba el estúpido autocontrol para detenernos de pasar a otro nivel, pero porque era humana y no quería lastimarla y me costaba un esfuerzo supremo para lograr detenerme, pero parece que su autocontrol es tan fuerte que no le afectara el más mínimo que prácticamente estábamos haciéndolo en el claro, se paro como sin nada y se fue. Bien me dijo que quería contarle lo de Charlie a los niños para que ya no estén tristes, concuerdo con eso, pero en que frustrante estado me dejo, como dije me las va a pagar.

-jajaja porque tienen tierra en la espalda?-llego mi "querido" hermanito con sus comentarios

-emmett, bella tiene algo muy serio que decirles, así que no empieces-a pesar de mis palabras, nadie pudo evitar unas risitas, ni mis hijos.

-solo quiero saber una cosa-levanto sus manos tratando de contener su alegría-ya eres oficialmente mi cuñadita otra vez?-dijo mirando a bella

-mmm…pues…-porque no responde? claro que sí!-no se-termino viéndome divertida

-como que no sabes? Bella me parece que quedo todo aclarado, crei que…-dije con el ceño fruncido, ahora qué?

-no lo digo por eso, estoy de acuerdo en que quedo todo aclarado-dijo tranquilizándome

-se nota-dijo emmett al quitarle unas ramitas del cabello, bella desvió la mirada y trato de sacudirse ligeramente la tierra y ramitas mientras todos volvían a reír

-emmett no molestes-trato de regañarlo rose totalmente divertida

-no entiendo bella-pronuncie con el ceño fruncido.

De principio mordía su labio nerviosa y nos miro alternadamente a mí y los demás pero en un momento rodo los ojos y soltó aire

-Edward…-se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos, una ola de pánico me recorrió un segundo-quieres ser mi novio?-dijo de la forma más dulce que hubiera imaginado, jamás me imagine que bella fuera la que me pidiera ser su novio

-pero que bruto no se lo pediste tú?-emmett me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y alcance a escuchar los de los demás, buenos comentarios por supuesto

-no-respondí

-le respondiste a bella o a emmett?-escuche decir a rose

-no! si!-diablos en qué momento mi cerebro dejo de funcionar-no se lo pedí y si quiero-dije mirando exclusivamente a bella, me acerque y la bese de nuevo pero esta vez fue tierno, lento. Apenas si escuche las reacciones de los demás-por el momento…-le dije al separarme, me miro confundida-en lo que te pido apropiadamente que te cases conmigo-termine con mi mejor sonrisa, ella no dijo nada por la impresión pero tenía una maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-entonces si-bella volteo a responderle a emmett, saliendo del shock en que la deje

-ya oímos-intervino alice

Todos se nos abalanzaron a felicitarnos, sobretodo nuestros hijos, por fin podremos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser.

-bueno…aparte de esto…yo venía a contarles algo que…

-bella no te preocupes, ya les conté-otra vez intervino alice-lo vi, al menos parte de su plática, se lo tomo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

-no están enojados, trate de no meterlos pero…-mi bella sonó tan preocupada

-bella está bien, para serte sincero fue muy arriesgado…es muy peligroso que Charlie sepa, pero alice me dijo que no ve ningún problema en su futuro y eso me tranquiliza

-y sabemos que no quisiste mencionarnos, que Charlie saco conclusiones, era inevitable así que relájate-termino esme

-siento no habérselos consultado…

-yo lo sabía, vi que todo saldría bien por eso no te detuve-le dijo alice abrazándola-olvidemos eso mejor hablemos de tu próxima boda-termino totalmente emocionada

-nosotros aun no…

-pero pronto, lo he visto-nos dijo viéndonos a los dos

-ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?-bella trato de cambiar el tema y la apoyo si le damos cuerda a alice…

-claro que si, hasta donde vamos a vivir, seremos vecinos!

-compraron una casa en rio?

-pues sí, vamos a vivir ahí bella-menciono como si fuera lo más obvio y comparto un poco la opinión, todavía no sé cómo vamos a vivir nosotros-oh! Esme ayúdame a escoger la mejor decoración

-yo les ayudo-pidió nessy nos abrazo y se fue con ellas

-puedo seguir viendo tu colección-le dijo jd a Carlisle

-claro vamos-le respondió jd hizo lo mismo que nessy y se fueron al despacho

-los acompaño-jasper los siguió

-sabes este par me dio algunas ideas-le dijo emmet a rose refiriéndose a nosotros, pensé que me invadirían una lluvia de imágenes y comentarios pero no, lo que si escuche fue la risita de bella

-espero que lo haya hecho a tiempo-mi ceño se frunció mas-debe ser incomodo escuchar esos pensamientos-señalo hacia donde se fueron, claro puso su escudo en ellos

-gracias-la rodee por la cintura y bese, como nos dejaron solos me atreví a besarla más salvajemente

-Edward-trato de regañarme pero se escucho que le gusto

-que?-me hice el inocente mientras repartía besos en su cuello

-basta-dijo en el más bajo susurro que pudo-estamos en tu casa

-solo es un beso bella

-si claro-iba a volver a besarla pero hablo-quiero ir a ver cómo le fue a jake, se quedo hablando con Charlie-su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación

-quieres que vaya contigo…o…

-mmm…charlie ya sabe, en serio quieres ir?

-sí, si tu quieres- volteo un segundo en la dirección donde estaban los niños pero se oyen ocupados

-vamos-dijo y salimos disparados hacia la casa de Charlie, diablos debo aceptar que me siento muy nervioso

No nos dirigimos directamente a su casa, sino a una parte cercana pero adentrada del bosque. Ahí estaban, alrededor de una fogata improvisada, parecen calmados. Nos detuvimos antes de que Charlie o sue se dieran cuenta, aaajjj! no puede ser, eso de acostumbrarse a la peste del lobo es cierto o tal vez solo es el saber que no tienen nada y que bella es mi novia…por el momento como dije, porque será mi esposa, mi mujer, mi compañera por la eternidad.

-bella…?-jacob se adelanto a nuestro encuentro, la miraba como hace rato, bella tomo mi mano, me sonrió como nunca y me beso dulcemente-ya era hora!-soltó un poco fuerte alzando los brazos dramáticamente

-cállate!-le respondió divertida separándose de mí y golpeándole el hombro

-felicidades bells-la abrazo por la cintura y beso su frente, no te molestes Edward…después de todo son amigos, me dije mentalmente

-gracias-le contesto ella tomándolo del rostro y besándolo en la mejilla, esta vez no pude resistir que un gruñido saliera de mi garganta

-jajaja por favor, enserio cullen?-el idiota se burlo de mi

-no pude evitarlo-dije solo mirando a bella quien le divierte la situación

-sigo creyendo que es divertido-el muy imbécil la abrazo por la espalda estrechándola demasiado para mi gusto, adelante un paso para quitar sus asquerosa manos de mi mujer pero bella me detuvo

-es una broma, cálmate-dijo rápido hacia mi subiendo mis manos para frenarme-y tu ya deja de jugar-le golpeo fuerte las costillas y él se quejo, lo que me saco una sonrisa que no quise esconder

-bella y yo somos amigos, desde…hace mucho las cosas quedaron totalmente claras entre nosotros-dijo con total seriedad hacia mi-la quiero y mucho pero de esa forma, nada mas-esto me tranquilizo un poco-y espero que no seas tan idiota y metas la pata de nuevo-soltó como advertencia pero con un toque divertido

-no lo hare

-ninguno-esta vez miro a bella

-ya deja de regañarnos y mejor cuéntame que paso con Charlie-respondió bella

-tu papa es increíble…en cuanto entre en fase se sorprendió pero se conservo calmado, pensé que querría alejarse, pero no, se mantuvo en su sitio procesando la información

-no intento alejarse de mi cuando yo le conté-comento feliz

-pero tú le dijiste poco a poco, yo le explique primero pero verme entrar en fase…ese cambio tan repentino suele ser atemorizante-ja! tal vez para un humano, solo pensé esto. Los tres nos lo quedamos viendo, no puedo ver su mente pero como lo cuenta…es verdad, Charlie tomo muy bien la noticia, las noticias…es increíble

-yo no me eche a correr cuando te vi la primera vez-bella se volteo a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada

-porque tu ya sabias, la primera vez que verdaderamente me viste

-mmm…bueno si, pero ni ver a leah y seth aparecer tras de mi me hizo correr-por un momento desaparecí para ellos lo que me molesto un poco

-porque eres rara, te quedaste cuando debiste escapar-eso me intrigo mucho

-escapar? escapar de qué? los lobos intentaron atacarla?-le pregunte furioso a Jacob

-por supuesto que no! lo único que hicimos fue protegerla de…

-jacob!-bella medio grito interrumpiéndolo-yo te explicare-se volteo a mirarme y Jacob volvió con Charlie y sue algo molesto

-bella…-dije después de que no se decidía a hablar

-veras…unos días después de…de…

-de que cometiera el peor error de mi vida yéndome?-conteste por ella, ella solo suspiro pesadamente

-fui al claro…quería pensar y recordar…bueno solo recordar-el claro…cuántas cosas hemos pasado ahí-y…después de un rato…

-fuiste sola?-ella asintió-bella porque hiciste eso, prometiste que te cuidarías…

-no empieces con eso Edward, solo quería sanar un poco el dolor que sentía-dijo con voz temblorosa

-lo siento-dije mirando el suelo

-olvídalo ya fue…como decía, después de un rato…escuche unas voces…diciéndome…

-que cosa? Quienes eran?

-Victoria y Laurent-soltó en un susurro dejándome en shock…pero que hacían ellos aquí?-victoria quería vengarse por la muerte de james…matándome a mi…

Pero como no pensé en eso? que idiota fui, porque alice no lo vio? Claro por los malditos perros…pero que estás diciendo Edward? todo esto es tu culpa y de no ser por ellos la habrían matado ese día, no!

Me aferre a bella como nunca, no soporto la idea de que pudo haber muerto, pero cuantas veces la he puesto en peligro?, cuantas veces la he dañado?, no me merezco estar al lado de tan maravilloso ángel, solo le hago daño y mis hijos a ellos también los lastime, no estuve con ellos…ellos…ellos también habrían muerto ese día.

-edward esto no es tu culpa-bella me leyó el pensamiento. La idea me habría divertido en cualquier otro momento

-claro que es mi…

-no, no lo es entendiste, no quiero que pienses eso, no me gusta verte así-dijo acunando mi rostro con sus manos

-bella perdóname

-no pudieron acercarse a mí, jake impidió que nos hicieran daño…lo lastimaron un poco-volteo a verlo y ambos se sonrieron-pero llegaron leah y seth y acabaron con ellos

-lo siento-dije en dirección a Jacob-y gracias, no se como podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho por bella y los niños

-hazlos felices…solo eso quiero-me respondió en un susurro ya que está al lado de Charlie y el aun no sabe que estamos aquí

-lo hare-respondí hacia el-pasare la eternidad haciéndolos felices-esta vez mire bella

-y nosotros a ti-me respondió con un beso

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a paso humano hasta donde estaban los demás…

-Charlie…-bella llamo su atención, al ver nuestras manos unidas asintió y casi sonrió

-y los niños creí que estaban contigo-me dijo

-estaban entretenidos con mi familia y no quisimos interrumpirlos-le respondí, volvió a asentir-charlie quiero decirle que amo a bella, la amo demasiado, cometí un error que nos quito más de dos años de felicidad, se que la dañe mucho…-bella apretó mi mano en apoyo-pero pasare el resto de mi existencia asiéndola lo más feliz que se pueda ser, a ella y a…-no supe si decirlo, querrá hablar de eso?

-a nuestro hijos-bella termino por mi

-eso espero-fue su respuesta hacia mi-si se van mañana…mmm…iras con ellos no?-eso ultimo fue para mi

-por supuesto

-bien, si se van mañana y ya que ustedes están aquí, podrían venir mis nietos?, después de todo no sé hasta cuando los voy a ver

-no creo que haya problema, vamos?-me pregunto bella con una hermosa sonrisa

-sí, volvemos-dije a Charlie, nos tomamos de las manos y salimos como rayo y se escucho un "waow" muy bajo para cualquier humano y una risita provenientes de Charlie.

Fuimos por los niños y alice propuso una reunión de toda la familia, Carlisle y esme dijeron que seria presionar mucho a Charlie pero termino convenciéndolos. Al regresar seth y leah ya se habían unido, fue un poco tenso al inició no solo por vampiros y lobos juntos, sino por lo que le acababan de contar a Charlie que en general no hubo una gran conversación sobre eso, pero los niños trataron de aligerar el ambiente, tanto que después de un rato ya estábamos bromeando y todo. Bella y yo no paramos de besarnos, tiernamente, después de todo nuestros hijos, Charlie y el resto de la familia están aquí. Me sorprendió y a todos un comentario de leah…

-por fin! Lo traías como trapeador bella, pobre-dijo después de darnos nuestro primer beso frente a ellos, parece que el comentario la sorprendió a ella misma y agrego-jajaja un chupasangre de trapeador…suena bien-y volvió a su típico carácter de "los odio" pero creo que de hecho le caemos bien, toda mi familia pensó lo mismo, nadie se molesto por lo último.

Imagine muchas veces estar así, con bella entre mis brazos, felices por la eternidad, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente cielo me gane un verdadero paraíso al tener a mis hijos…mis pequeños y el resto de mi familia, además cuando podría imaginar en ese paraíso ser…amigos?, si eso somos o seremos dentro de poco de tres lobos, esta familia es realmente inusual pero me alegro de poder llamarnos así.


	42. Chapter 42

BELLA POV

Perfecto, de que otra forma podría llamarle a este momento, simplemente perfecto. Nos despedimos por el momento de Charlie con la promesa de volver algún día, a escondidas claro o que él fuera a visitarnos.

Llegamos a rio de noche lo que fue bueno para nosotros, me pregunto qué harán? En serio van a vivir aquí? Porque una cosa es un vampiro en un lugar donde ocasionalmente llueve, con bastante vegetación claro, pero siete más? A la escuela tengo que ir casi disfrazada y el taller es un edificio especial, techado y en donde yo me la paso, con vidrios polarizados.

Es un hecho que no necesitan el dinero y tan adentrados en la selva nadie se daría cuenta que no trabajan ni estudian pero debe ser muy aburrido.

Estando en el avión quise resolver como vamos a vivir…

-mmm…tu…quisieras…-el resto de mi familia está de acuerdo así que me anime a decirle-bueno se que tienen una casa pero…tu quisieras…

-que?-me parece que sabe lo que quiero pedirle pero le divierte mi tartamudez

-pues si tu quieres…vivir con nosotros-termine casi en un susurro-o podemos conseguir otro lugar-continúe al ver que se perdió en sus pensamientos

-que dicen los demás?-pregunto viendo a los que podían, pero pretendieron no escuchar, saben que es una conversación entre nosotros

-están de acuerdo, pero como te dije si quieres podemos buscar…

-si ellos no tienen problemas yo tampoco, me gustaría mucho vivir en tu casa

-de todos y ahora tuya también-dije con una sonrisa y besándolo fuertemente

-consíganse un cuarto-dijo emmett algo alto, no respondimos solo reímos

El resto de los cullen decidieron irse a su casa directamente y nosotros nos encaminamos a la nuestra. Nada mas llegamos todos salieron disparados para sus cuartos.

-jajaja vamos-lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi recamara-se que es algo pequeña, pero…

-esta bien, aunque tengo esa duda, esta es la principal cierto?

-si

-pero sí parece más pequeña-dijo examinando su alrededor

Me acerque a un lado del armario y abrí una puerta que parece parte del muro que revelaba otro armario casi digno de alice, trajes, zapatos, bolsas, accesorios, maquillaje, joyas-son mis cosas para ir al taller, más bien la oficina pero como no me visto así en casa por eso las tengo en este armario, ya estaba así cuando llegamos no lo hice yo

-woaw esto le gustara a alice

-si eso creo

-waow-volvió a repetir pero con voz más ronca, seguí su mirada y…la sección de lencería

-quieres ir a cazar?-le propuse casi con la misma voz

Me sonrió como solo él sabe y salimos disparados a la selva, nos olvidamos de cazar y lo lleve a un lago que me gusta mucho y después de asegurarme que no había nadie alrededor…pues…ya se imaginaran, solo faltaba una cosa para terminar de reconciliarnos y ya habíamos esperado mucho…

Ya es la mañana siguiente y los cullen estaban en nuestra casa, obviamente emmett se la paso molestando con sus bromas un rato y mas a Edward ya que no paro de hacerlo en voz alta hasta que le quite el escudo.

-lo siento bells quieren hablar contigo-llego jake con el teléfono, tenía que empezar a trabajar

-está bien-tome el teléfono y comencé una plática de trabajo normal y algo aburrida para cualquier otro, en un momento note que jasper se aclaraba la garganta y trato de ocultar una risita viendo de reojo a Edward, seguí su mirada y me veía con tanta intensidad que me costaba seguir la llamada.

-qué pasa?-dije al terminar en el susurro más bajo que fue posible pero aun así todos podían escuchar

-hablas muy bien el portugués-contesto igual pero con la voz un poco ronca

-gracias-trate de hacerme la disimulada

-aaajjj! pero es que no les basto tod…

-cállate emmett!-le gritamos los dos, mientras una vez mas todos reían de la situación

Tendremos que ir hasta el taller, la verdad prefiero quedarme aquí con mis hijos y Edward, pero el chiste de que viniéramos a rio es ese…trabajar.

-waow bellita toda una mujer de negocios-seguro emmett quiso molestarme pero es la verdad, si…lo soy y me gusta

-bella donde tenías todo eso-esa fue alice, traigo un traje sastre corto, hace mucho calor, no me afecta pero es la forma de vestir aquí, zapatillas altísimas y la camisa con un ligero escote, entre burlas y halagos salimos

-jake tenemos que contarle a Edward sobre…tu imprimación, no sé si le vaya a gustar-solo íbamos nosotros en el auto

-si ya se, cuando tu digas aunque la verdad creo que ya se dio cuenta-me miro al decirlo

Y como no, se nota cuando un lobo esta cerca de la persona de la que esta imprimado, jake ve a nessy como el mayor de los tesoros, se le ilumina el rostro, la defiende de cualquier pequeñez, hace todo lo que ella dice y se nota que la quiere más que a los demás, no es que no quiera a jd, pero es diferente

Al llegar a casa le pedí a Edward hablar, como Jacob nos acompaño iba con el ceño fruncido, en serio lo sabrá?

-Edward, Jake…esta imprimado…de nessy-dije lentamente y preparándome para detener su seguro ataque

-lo sabia-pronuncio con los dientes apretados, se quedo quieto un minuto sin decir o hacer nada

-bells quítame tu escudo-asentí hacia él cuando lo hice-y por favor déjanos a solas

-pero…-trate de replicar, no quiero que se dañen

-bella por favor, te lo pido, déjame hablar a solas con el-pronuncio totalmente serio, los mire a los dos tome la mano de Edward un momento apretándola y me fui, no quiero pero es su decisión.

Estuve muy nerviosa ya había pasado media hora y no regresaban, al menos no alcanzo a escuchar una batalla, los demás me preguntaban constantemente que pasaba y les repetía lo mismo "solo están hablado no se preocupen" lo último lo decía mas para mí. Afortunadamente alice se llevo a los niños a no se donde.

Cuando regresaron Edward me abrazo y jake solo me dirigió una sonrisa. Al parecer todo salió bien, tome de la mano a Edward y lo dirigí de nuevo lejos de la casa…

-que paso?-me abrazo y recargo su mentón en mi cabeza

-pude ver su mente, la quiere casi tanto como nosotros y creo que literalmente moriría de tristeza si algo le pasara. Ya antes he escuchado las mentes de los imprimados pero la de él es diferente, no la ve como…todos los demás ven a sus objetos de imprimación, la ve como lo que es, una pequeña niña. Acepto que la idea me molesto mucho pero supongo que no es tan malo-dijo

-en serio ya lo sabías?

-bueno no exactamente, pero siempre note que a ella la ve diferente, con más cariño, no se…cuando lo dijiste me pareció estúpido no haberlo deducido antes

-se…pelearon?

-no, aunque no me faltaron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza

-cuando me lo dijo casi lo hice-comente entre divertida y arrepentida, pero el soltó una risa alta

-me hubiera gustado ver eso

-tuve que apelar a mi autocontrol y recibí ayuda de los mapuche, de lo contrario…Estuve enojada con él durante días, incluso aleje a nessy, no deje que la viera para nada pero vi cuánto daño le hacía eso y a ella, también lo quiere mucho, creó un lazo con jake que me molesto mucho tiempo pero…me acostumbre a la idea

Seguimos hablando por un tiempo pero los dos quedamos en que lideraríamos con la idea, sobre todo cuando nessy termine de crecer, las imprimaciones siempre terminan en parejas, pero no pensaremos en eso hasta que el momento llegue.

Al regresar estuvieron las cosas tensas por un tiempo hasta que llegaron los niños ellos ayudaron a aligerar un poco las cosas, sobre todo jd su opinión fue de gran influencia para Edward, el mejor que nadie conoce a nessy y defendió a jake. Le contamos a la familia e igual fue un poco extraño y no dieron opiniones solo se dieron por enterados, después de todo es cosa de nuestra pequeña familia no toda.

Los mapuche tenían muchas ganas de conocer a los cullen y viceversa así que los invitamos a casa. Estaban fascinados, sobretodo Carlisle de conocer a otros híbridos como nessy y jd, además de sus poderes. Por cierto maysa le dejo inservible a la boca a emmett por unas horas después que le gasto unas bromas y yo lo bloquee para que no molestara a Edward, fue gracioso verlo tan frustrado aunque se vengo después.

Edward se la paso agradeciendo a todos en especial a huilen y nahuel ya que ellos me convirtieron. Me encanto que se llevaran tan bien.

Después de un tiempo Carlisle ya había decidido trabajar en un hospital solo el turno de noche, los chicos no decidieron por la escuela, un respiro para ellos después de ir tantas veces, cada uno busco en que ocuparse, trabajos de noche.

Por increíble que parezca rose se decidió por un puesto en el taller pero no conmigo en oficinas sino EN EL TALLER donde se la pasa jake. En un principio a todos nos sorprendió pues ellos se odian pero bueno. Esto nos beneficio mucho ya que una mujer tan hermosa como rose en medio de un taller…

Alice si se decidió por acompañarme, pero muy de vez en cuando le encanta más irse a recorrer la ciudad con nessy en lo que se podía. Y Edward, mi Edward…demonios no sé cómo lo dejo ir cuando lo veo en esos trajes. El consiguió igual un trabajo de noche, nada más y nada menos que de maestro, una escuela pequeña y nocturna pero parece que las alumnas femeninas aumentaron después de su entrada lo que me pone celosa pero entiendo, quien no quisiera estar cerca de él…

Nos tomamos unas vacaciones solo Edward y yo, me llevo a la isla esme cerca de aquí…

-acepta que compartamos nuestra existencia, nuestra eternidad, te amo bella, tu y mis hijos son mi universo, mi todo, cásate conmigo-nos encontrábamos recostado en la playa besándonos a la luz de la luna y me enseño el anillo más hermoso que jamás haya visto

-sí…te amo Edward, claro que acepto-la verdad poco me falto para saltar de la felicidad

Nos quedamos unos días mas, fue como una luna de miel adelantada. Apenas regresamos alice ya tenía la mitad de la boda planeada, me encontraba tan feliz que se lo agradecí enormemente sorprendiéndola hasta a ella.

Meses después…

-ya está todo listo para mudarnos a Londres, creo que ahí nos será un poco más fácil no crees?

-sí, aunque ha sido interesante ser maestro, después de tantos años de ser alumno-comento entre risas

-mi profesor favorito-dije mordiéndome el labio, comenzamos a besarnos como nunca

-chicos nos va a dejar el avión-nos dijo desde la planta baja nuestro hijo

-ya vamos-le respondí mientras nos reímos

Supusimos que con el clima de Londres nos será más fácil ocultar lo que somos, la vida será mas sencilla y podemos salir a mas lugares de día. Trasladamos la oficina central de los talleres haya, tenemos que aprovechar todo lo que se pueda el poder conservarlos, en algún momento alguien notara que no cambiamos. Hemos pensado en la opción de que los niños sigan con ellos pero aun no concretamos nada.

Lo que me tiene más feliz es que en dos días será nuestra boda, estoy tan nerviosa, me molesto un poco el que alice no nos dejara estar juntos, apenas bajamos del avión nos envió a cada uno por nuestro lado…se supone que solo es la noche anterior no dos.

Charlie vendrá a la boda, desafortunadamente no pude invitar a René, los niños cambiaron demasiado desde la única vez que los vio. Cuanto me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí, casi he dejado de hablar con ella y cuando lo hago trato de que sea lo más corto, se la pasa reprochándome que no le hable o no quiera que nos visite o ir nosotros, me pongo muy triste pero mi familia me ayuda a resistir, me temo que se esta acercando el momento de cortar los lazos con ella definitivamente, esto me parte el corazón.

En cuanto a Charlie se recupero totalmente y regreso a trabajar, quiero estar cerca de él y piensa igual, los convenceré de que vivan cerca de nosotros pero a Charlie le encanta su trabajo tal vez tenga que esperar a que se jubile.

-cambiaron…algo-les dijo Charlie a los niños cuando los vio, para un humano puede que sea "algo" pero para nuestros ojos fue mucho

Ya es el día y Alice se la ha pasado horas torturándome para dejarme perfecta, esta vez deje que hiciera cuanto quisiera pues eso quiero…estar perfecta para Edward.

La boda se llevara a cabo en el bosque detrás de nuestras casas, cuando vi como quedo…parece un bosque encantado, tan hermoso…no se cómo describirlo.

-estas preciosa-me dijo Charlie al bajar

-gracias, me alegra tanto que estés aquí…aunque me hubiera gustado que rene pudiera estar también-comente algo triste, no me respondió nada solo me abrazo

-pareces una princesa mama-nessy me abrazo esta vez

-la más hermosa mama-esta vez fue jd

-gracias mis niños-los tres nos abrazamos bastante tiempo

-llego la hora-anuncio alice llegando a donde estamos

Ella y los chicos salieron al jardín para tomar sus lugares, empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía a piano y violín obra de nuestros hijos. Tome del brazo a mi papa y comenzamos ese pequeño y a la vez enorme recorrido, seguro si fuera humana mi corazón estaría a mil y estaría hiperventilando o ya me hubiera tropezado de tantos nervios.

-gracias por esto bella, no me hubiera gustado perderme tu boda o ver crecer a tus hijos-Charlie caminaba totalmente seguro pero llevaba los ojos un poco aguados por felicidad

-y a mí me encanta que estés aquí, te quiero papa-apreté un poco mas su brazo

Al llegar a ese pasillo mire a mi familia a toda, en especial a mis hijos y a jake pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward me perdí en otro universo. Estaba ahí en el altar tan guapo, feliz, seguro y orgulloso del paso que tomaríamos.

-hazla feliz y a los chicos-le dijo Charlie a Edward al llegar al altar

-dedicare mi existencia a que así sea-nos miro a ambos al decirlo-te vez hermosa, te amo

-también te amo-su sonrisa me dejo tan deslumbrada que las neuronas no me dieron para mas

…

-por todo lo que dure nuestra existencia, si acepto-pronuncio Edward lo más seguro y feliz

-por todo lo que dure nuestra existencia, si quiero-esta vez fue mi turno, no imagine que una frase tan corta pudiera llenarme de tanta felicidad

Nuestro hijos fueron los encargados de darnos los anillos respectivamente.

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-nos unimos en un beso de infinito amor

Apenas note los aplausos y ovaciones de nuestra familia y amigos, al bajar del altar todos se abalanzaron a felicitarnos y abrazarnos.

-mama, papa les deseamos lo mejor, los amamos, felicidades-dijeron nuestros hijos a dúo

-también los amamos-respondimos igual

Nos espera una vida larga en la que sabemos no todo será felicidad pura, pero somos una familia y estamos juntos. No dejaremos que nada sobrepase la felicidad que sentimos al tenernos, nos amamos infinita y eternamente.

-te amo-dijimos a dúo antes de unir de nuevo nuestros labios

FIN

….

Gente decidí terminar el fic de esta manera, se que parece un poco amontonado y tal vez inconcluso pero si me extendía se arruinaría lo que se ha logrado. Una vez más espero que les haya gustado y lamento no poder darles un mejor final. Espero que en el futuro la inspiración me permita traerles un nuevo fic o por lo menos reeditar el final. Mil veces gracias por seguir esta historia. Hasta entonces…


End file.
